Chilblain
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: L'hiver était terrible, en cette fameuse année 1997. Inégalé. Provoqué par une armoire magique dont un garçon était sorti, comme ça. Pendant le cours de Rogue, lors de la Sixième Année de Harry. Normal. Totalement normal. Slash.
1. Scottish Winter

Salut...

Bon, j'ouvre discrètement la porte, ni Harry Potter, ni Narnia n'étant des fandoms connus - c'est ma toute première publication ici (le reste étant majoritairement concentré sur d'autres fandoms...). Je plonge sans savoir sur quoi je tombe, et directement CrossOver. Yeah.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir **Chilblain** :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Chilblain _(en anglais, engelure)_  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Rori H. Nemuri  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genres:<strong> **Action/Aventure** (beaucoup), **Angst** (à peine de quoi hurler), **Humour** (sarcastique ?), **Mystère** (beaucoup aussi), et **Slash** (Edmund/Harry).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter et Le Monde de Narnia appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, J.K Rowling et C.S Lewis.

**Synopsis:** L'hiver était terrible, cette année là. Inégalé. Provoqué par une armoire magique dont un garçon est sorti. Normal.

**Spoilers!** Sixième Tome d'HP, sinon, ayez vu Narnia, le chapitre un.

* * *

><p>L'hiver écossais était l'antithèse la plus parfaite de ce que pouvait être l'Enfer à son apogée. Pas une cheminée à Hogwarts n'était éteinte, des sorts de chauffage étaient chuchotés à tout va par les élèves les uns sur les autres, et personne ne quittait son écharpe et ses gants en dehors des cours. Seules les salles communes semblaient être épargnées par ce fléau qu'était l'hiver écossais. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard avaient même été suspendues sur ordre de Dumbledore après la découverte de trois Deuxièmes Années de Poufsouffle en hypothermie dans le parc, près des serres surchauffées de Chourave qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour garder ses chéries en vie. De fait, son cours était devenu particulièrement apprécié des élèves, et ce malgré la longue et difficile marche qu'il fallait faire pour s'y rendre.<p>

Passées les deux premières semaines de Janvier et l'histoire des congelés de Poufsouffle dont les Serpentards avaient fait une chanson, le froid était devenu banal et même les Premières Années les plus mauvais savaient lancer un basique sort de chauffage – du fait d'Hermione qui avait convoqué une assemblée exceptionnelle, histoire de décider des mesures à prendre.

« Hé, Ron, bouffe pas toute la marmelade ! »

Seamus s'était ensuite magnifiquement jeté en travers de la table pour récupérer le plat jalousement gardé par Ron dont l'appétit légendaire était parfois des plus effrayants.

C'était à peu près par là qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Après la mort de Sirius, tout avait semblé si subsidiaire qu'il ne s'était intéressé à rien. Rien n'avait de sens. Rien n'était utile. Tout était morne et sans vie. Le désespoir le gagnait et sa victoire face à Voldemort lui semblait un peu plus impossible à chaque nouvelle attaque sanglante étalée à la Une de la Gazette. L'homme était un véritable démon et la guerre n'épargnait personne. Le pire était sans doute qu'on s'attendait à ce que Harry la gagne.

Ah ha ha.

Quelle bonne blague.

Les gens s'en foutaient bien de ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'ils voyaient en lui c'était un putain de sauveur du monde sorcier sans identité propre, sans blessures autres que celles qu'on lui prêtait, comme s'il y avait une hiérarchie de la douleur et que l'assassinat de ses parents et de milliers d'autres inconnus par Voldemort était un mal plus grand que la mort de son parrain, ce sale traître échappé d'Azkaban. Pour Harry l'inverse était bien pire, mais les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Comme si le fils Potter à lui seul représentait toutes leurs souffrances, pauvre gosse isolé dont on se souciait de loin pour se donner bonne conscience mais qu'on envoyait à la mort parce qu'une pauvre conne totalement éméchée qui voyait l'avenir dans du thé et dans des boules transparentes au travers de ses lunettes sales et crasseuses l'avait décidé.

Oh mais il y avait bien pire.

Des choses qu'Harry auraient préférées ne pas remarquer. Mais depuis peu, ses sens s'étaient faits étrangement coopératifs et il avait soudain vu des choses invisibles jusque là. Certaines étaient totalement dénuées d'intérêt – comme Ron et Hermione batifolant sans même s'en rendre compte à table, tandis que d'autres, plus discrètes et mystérieuses, se faufilaient sous le nez du Survivant comme de la poussière emportée par des courants d'airs. Et il éternuait.

Depuis le Voile et le Ministère en fin de Cinquième Année, il n'arrivait plus à croire le Directeur et ses brillants yeux bleus. Un instinct sans doute, mais Harry avait le sentiment que le vieil homme leur cachait trop de choses. Il était protecteur, certes, et c'était peut-être là qu'était le principal problème… Harry n'était sûr de rien, et préférait ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives, mais dès qu'il croisait Dumbledore dans les couloirs il lui était impossible de réprimer ce frisson, le long de son échine, cette impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains des puissants.

Bref, la vie d'Harry Potter avait pris un drôle de tournant.

« Hey, Harry écoute ça !

A la façon dont il s'agitait et au vu du torchon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts couverts de la graisse des pilons de poulets qu'ils avaient pour le déjeuner, Harry en déduisit avec consternation que le fils Weasley s'apprêtait à lui lire le dernier article de Skeeter.

Hilarant, vraiment.

- Ron, le réprimanda spontanément Hermione en lui arrachant la Gazette des mains.

- Quoi ? Répliqua le rouquin en se tournant vers elle, agacé par son attitude.

- Ne lui lis pas ça, enfin ! Chuchota-t-elle sur un ton plus qu'outré.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Hermione le coupa en lui jetant un regard significatif agrémenté d'un signe de tête peu discret envers Harry qui était assis en face d'eux. Une fois son collègue calmé, la préfète déplia le papier toilette à sa gauche, loin des paluches de Ron qui se remit à manger en grommelant contre elle.

Hermione offrit un sourire de façade à Harry et plissa la couverture aux photographies mouvantes d'un geste nerveux. Nul doute qu'elle irait lire la serpillère dans le dos du concerné juste par pure curiosité.

Faux-culs.

Toujours à parler comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était lassant au bout d'un moment – pratique pour espionner les conversations, mais d'un intérêt moindre quand ça concernait votre vie totalement romancée par une femme sans doute sexuellement frustrée et dotée d'une imagination à mettre en cage d'urgence.

- Ah d'ailleurs, on n'a pas un essai à rendre pour Flitwick demain ? Baragouina Ron en crachotant des morceaux de nourriture à chaque mot.

Hermione soupira lourdement, fatiguée, et se massa les tempes pour tenter de canaliser son agacement.

Harry eut un discret sourire narquois. Les petites histoires d'adolescents infoutus de faire leurs devoirs, ça allait deux secondes – Hermione pouvait bien jouer les filles sérieuses, strictes et faire la préfète à cheval sur le règlement, elle finirait par lui filer son parchemin.

Hogwarts le lassait. Vraiment. En fait, plus que le château en lui-même c'était les personnes dedans qui se rendaient ennuyeuses à chaque fois qu'elles ouvraient la bouche. Il était le Survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre l'art du Duel ou des rudiments de combats plutôt que de le laisser en classe à apprendre comment couper des intestins de rat la veille d'une pleine lune pour que l'émulsion d'une potion inutile se fasse mieux ?

Le banc grinça horriblement et la voix bourrue de Ron l'appela depuis l'autre côté de la table.

- Allez vieux, on a Potions. On va enfin savoir si découper Guizmo nous aura rapporté autre chose que des couinements dégueus… »

_Guizmo_. Le sobriquet que Ron avait donné à sa victime de la veille. La pauvre bestiole avait fini avec une pate en moins et des cicatrices partout sur le ventre sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione qui avait très professionnellement terminé leur travail en voyant le massacre que son très probable futur mari avait perpétré sur cet innocent rat.

De l'avis de Harry c'était juste ridiculement drôle.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les cachots pour le cours de Potions du morse en costume trois pièces. Ah, ça, c'était un grand moment de comédie. Le vieux Professeur Slughorn était un snobinard qui pensait s'élever dans la société en côtoyant des gens d'un rang élevé ou extrêmement populaires, ainsi qu'en faisant partager à ses élèves les plus prometteurs son vaste réseau. Et malheureusement pour ses soirées de libres, ça incluait Harry qui était cordialement invité au Club du cachalot échoué à chaque sauterie minable d'organisée.

Et au-delà de ça, il faisait froid. Et si pour tous les autres c'était comme l'apocalypse en avance, pour Harry cet hiver-là sonnait comme un éveil longtemps attendu. Tout lui semblait clair, et pourtant tellement obscur à la fois que l'envie d'en savoir plus lui vrillait les entrailles. C'était comme être un gosse qui apprenait à lire, déchiffrant avec difficulté l'épais brouillard des paragraphes alignés les uns à la suite des autres dans un livre sans images : au début on ne comprenait rien mais au final tout faisait sens.

« Harry ? »

La voix inquiète d'Hermione sonna à ses oreilles comme un rappel à l'ordre.

Ses yeux avaient vagabondé jusqu'aux larges et hautes fenêtres vitrées du Grand Hall, les dernières visibles avant de commencer la descente jusqu'à l'antre de Slughorn. Le ciel était d'un bleu si clair qu'il imitait presque la blancheur immaculée de la neige par endroits.

« Je viens, répondit-il avec lassitude.

- Dépêche-toi, on risque d'être en retard. » Lui dit-elle en se remettant à marcher, Ron sur ses talons.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et les suivit distraitement jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Il neigeait depuis presque un mois sans interruption. C'était début Février et les élèves espérait que le temps soit plus clément dans les semaines à venir.

« J'espère que ça va vite s'arrêter, se plaignit Hermione en resserrant son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'à Londres ça avait été la même chose de la mi-novembre jusqu'au Nouvel An… Tous les transports étaient bloqués…

- Ouais, mon père m'a dit la même chose, approuva vigoureusement Ron, les mains dans les poches. Paraît que ça c'est arrêté tout d'un coup y a trois, quatre semaines.

- C'est quand même étrange… Marmonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'en fais pas, va, lui lança-t-il d'un ton bourru. On est en Février, ça va durer encore une semaine ou deux et puis ça va s'arrêter… Je crois même que ça s'appelle l'hiver, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'espère que tu as, répondit la préfète en souriant. Allez Harry, haut les cœurs ! »

Elle se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna avec elle à pas rapides dans les escaliers. Ils descendirent, Ron à leur suite, jusqu'à atteindre la pénombre froide et désagréable des cachots où enseignait Slughorn.

Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'à la porte où quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'attardaient sans entrer. La porte était fermée et une petite note avait été placardée dessus à l'intention des élèves qui discutaient bruyamment les uns avec les autres, entre membres d'une même Maison. Draco Malfoy leur jeta un regard de travers qu'Harry ne remarqua pas, ses yeux posés sur le papier accroché à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entendit-il Hermione demander.

- Le cours est annulé, lui répondit Parvati sur un ton satisfait. J'attendais Lavande pour lui dire, mais elle n'est pas arrivée… Vous ne l'avez pas vue en sortant de la Grande Salle ?

- Non… Pas depuis le cours de Sortilèges de ce matin.

- Pas grave… Merci quand même Hermy. »

Parvati s'éloigna dans la direction de la Grande Salle tandis que Ron et Hermione se questionnaient sur l'absence plutôt étonnante de Slughorn tout en faisant demi-tour pour se rendre vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« Encore quelque chose de bizarre… Ça commence à faire beaucoup, vous ne trouvez pas ? Leur dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux. D'abord la neige, puis l'absence de Slughorn… Il était là dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure ? Se demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

- J'crois pas, non… Faudrait demander aux autres pour être sûr.

Hermione hocha la tête en silence.

Harry les observa discuter, se demandant combien de temps ses amis tourneraient autour du pot avant de trouver la bonne réponse. _Il n'était pas là. _

- Je vais faire des recherches sur les possibles causes magiques d'un hiver plus long, les informa brusquement Hermione en bifurquant dans un couloir pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque. On se retrouve en Métamorphose !

- A tout' ! » Lui répondit Ron en se dirigeant vers la tour.

La plupart des autres Sixième Années de Gryffondor étaient déjà remontés dans la Salle Commune. Dean et Seamus s'aidaient de quelques livres de Sortilèges avancés pour parfaire leur essai tandis que Neville lisait tranquillement dans un coin. Cependant, ce fut Ginny qui vint à leur rencontre.

« Tu n'as pas cours ? S'étonna Ron en endossant le rôle du grand frère sévère.

Sa petite sœur lui sourit, amusée.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-elle avant de répondre à son frère. Non, Chourave a eu des problèmes avec ses plantes… Le sortilège de chaleur qui chauffait les serres s'est affaibli durant la nuit, du coup tout a gelé ! Leur raconta-t-elle en riant.

- Bizarre… » Marmonna Ron en la dépassant pour aller se jeter sur un fauteuil, jambes en travers des accoudoirs.

Ginny le suivit du regard, intriguée par sa réaction.

« Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas et monta dans son dortoir.

Son essai de Sortilèges était terminé depuis une semaine, contrairement à celui de Ron qui trainait négligemment sur sa table de chevet, raturé et couvert de tâches d'encre. Harry soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_Et maintenant ?_ Se demanda-t-il, confortablement calé contre son oreiller moelleux.

La question revenait régulièrement. Depuis le décès encore douloureux de son parrain, Harry se sentait désemparé. Sa solitude lui avait apporté du réconfort, un endroit où il se sentait finalement lui-même, loin des attentes des autres, mais il ne pourrait pas y rester caché éternellement. Dumbledore viendrait l'en déloger, et si ce n'était pas lui ce serait Ron ou Hermione qui s'en chargeraient.

_Foutue vie_, s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing contre son matelas.

Voldemort pouvait pas finir le travail correctement, hein ? Il fallait qu'un gamin survive et le mette au tapis sans raison, _forcément_. Et pourquoi pas Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter, les fantastiques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix si beaux et si parfaits ?

L'album photo à la reliure de cuir que lui avait remis Hagrid en fin de Première Année était à l'abri dans son énorme valise, sous son lit. Harry ouvrit la malle et l'en sortit, puis se mit à regarder ses parents bouger. Observer les images mouvantes des Potter ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort depuis des années, et plus il tournait les pages, plus Harry sentait tout cet univers intangible dans lequel avait vécu ses parents devenir creux. Regarder un poisson tourner dans son bocal ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Les photographies étaient devenues lourdes de platitude. Elles ne signifiaient rien, comme si James et Lily riant face à l'objectif n'étaient que deux inconnus ayant pris la pose pour satisfaire à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'eux.

_Je suis tout seul_, réalisa Harry avec cynisme,_ je crèverais tout seul. _

« Harry ? Appela la voix de Ron depuis la Salle Commune.

Il avait crié si fort que le reste des Sixième et Cinquième Années devaient être sourds.

Charmant.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans l'escalier et la porte fut brusquement ouverte par Ron, qui était essoufflé par sa montée trop rapide des marches.

« Hermione a trouvé quelque chose, descend, vite ! »

Harry suivit Ron qui était déjà redescendu lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune.

La préfète attendait à l'entrée du portrait, tapant nerveusement du pied et les pressant du regard avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Ron se précipita après elle, entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! S'agita Hermione en courant presque dans les couloirs.

Elle regardait derrière et devant elle, même si le château était vide à cette heure de l'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet, devant laquelle Hermione passa jusqu'à ce que la porte de la Salle sur Demande se révèle à eux.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Les pressa-t-elle encore en ouvrant prestement la porte.

Ron poussa Harry à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Hermione.

La Salle sur Demande avait pris une forme semblable à celle de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, rien de plus n'était notable. Hermione s'installa sur un large tapis rouge, dos au feu, et y déballa son sac, renversant sans y prendre garde plumes, parchemins et livres. Elle rangea par la suite ses effets un par un, sauf deux livres, les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier datant du mois dernier et un parchemin sur lequel elle avait déjà griffonnés quelques notes.

_Logique, très logique_, nota Harry narquoisement.

- Mrs Pince ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide, mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose : plusieurs articles de la Gazette font référence aux intempéries de Londres qui se sont mystérieusement arrêtées il y a environ une semaine ou deux.

Elle étala les exemplaires par ordre chronologique devant elle, du plus ancien au plus récent. Ron en prit un de même que Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux pages cornées par Hermione et où des articles étaient annotés.

- J'ai marqué les pages et entouré les dates, leur précisa Hermione. Si vous faîtes bien attention, la neige s'est déplacée.

- Hein ? S'écria Ron avec un air ahuri.

- Ron, s'il te plaît enfin ! S'énerva la préfète. C'est évident !

Elle attrapa un de ses parchemins sur lequel une grossière carte de la Grande-Bretagne était dessinée. Une flèche serpentait d'un point appelé Londres jusqu'à un autre nommé Hogwarts, et un flocon de neige avait été dessiné au dessus des deux villes.

- Là, la neige a remonté le pays du Sud jusqu'au Nord, exactement selon l'axe du Hogwarts Express !

- Tu veux dire que _quelque chose_ fait tomber la neige ?

Harry regardait distraitement les articles annotés.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Hermione à Ron en se mordant la lèvre, peu rassurée. _Quelque chose_ qui est venu par le train en même temps que les élèves après Noël… Dumbledore l'a sans doute fait déplacer de Londres jusqu'ici afin de faire cesser la neige, ou je ne sais quoi…

- Tu n'as rien trouvé sur les causes magiques de neige ? L'interrogea Ron en voyant les livres.

- Quelques détails, mais rien de probant, avoua Hermione en triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux. La plupart des sorts sont mineurs et destinés à faire de mauvaises blagues. Il a neigé sur la totalité de Londres, Ron. C'est plus qu'une simple blague… C'est très sérieux, déclara Hermione solennellement.

Ronald haussa les épaules.

- Encore un mystère…

- Laissons Dumbledore s'en charger, trancha la préfète. Si rien ne se passe d'ici deux semaines, nous irons aux nouvelles. D'accord ?

- Okay. Il nous reste combien de temps avant le prochain cours ?

- Presque une heure, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus de la cheminée.

- On va grignoter quelque chose aux cuisines ? » Proposa spontanément Ron en se relevant vivement.

Hermione soupira, lassée par l'attitude puérile de celui-ci. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour le réprimander copieusement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Salle sur Demande, se dirigeant malgré les réprobations d'Hermione vers les cuisines.

Harry ne parlait plus depuis des mois. Il acquiesçait de temps à autre, mais se balader avec lui dans les couloirs du château c'était comme promener son chien. Vous faisiez la conversation tout seul et le toutou vous suivait sans rien faire d'autre qu'agiter la queue gaiement…

Harry se serait plus qualifié de légume. Comme une courgette par exemple. La courgette était un légume plutôt bon qu'il avait redécouvert grâce aux fameux ragoûts et autres plats en sauce de Molly Weasley. Chez les Dursley, les légumes se limitaient aux épluchures choyant dans la poubelle et aux coupures qu'il s'était faîtes lors de ses débuts dans la cuisine de Tante Pétunia. Harry était donc une sorte de courgette en laisse que Ron et Hermione promenaient dans le château. Ils faisaient parfois la conversation à leur courgette de compagnie et d'autres fois la posaient dans un coin sans y prêter davantage attention. Néanmoins, ils l'emmenaient toujours partout avec eux, car en leur fort intérieur les deux préfets de Gryffondor étaient persuadés que la courgette les entendait et tentait, à sa manière, de communiquer.

_Ron parlant à un légume._

Hilare, Harry dût camoufler son ricanement derrière une quinte de toux discrète. L'idée était très utopique, quand on savait que le fils Weasley ne connaissait que la pomme de terre et ses déclinaisons graisseuses nommées frite, purée ou chips.

« Harry, ça va ? S'enquit Hermione en posant délicatement ses doigts sur le bras de son ami.

- C'est rien, il a dû attraper froid quand on est sortis tout à l'heure, brailla Ron en continuant d'avancer.

- Ronald Weasley, un peu de compassion ! Ton estomac peut attendre, on sort de table ! S'énerva la préfète.

- Raah, mais j'ai faim ! Magne-toi au lieu de le regarder tousser comme un crétin, j'suis sûr qu'il a rien de toute façon ! S'agaça à son tour le préfet de Gryffondor en partant d'un pas rageur vers les cuisines, ses oreilles ridiculement rougies par sa colère enfantine.

Hermione soupira bruyamment mais ne suivit pas son homologue, restant en compagnie d'Harry dont elle resserra l'écharpe, essuya les lunettes et recoiffa.

Poupée courgette Harry, exemplaire unique vendu avec son kit comprenant : sa paire de lunettes, son éclair de feu, son écharpe et sa baguette en plume de cul de Phénix.

- Bon, autant le laisser tout seul et aller à la Bibliothèque, décida Hermione rageusement en se mettant en route. Il reviendra quand il sera calmé, cet estomac sur pattes. »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec la préfète de Gryffondor, c'est que même énervée elle ne disait jamais une injure. Non, là où les gens disaient _Saloperie,_ ou _Fait chier_, Hermione Granger disait _Nom d'un chien_, _Mercredi_, _Crotte de bique,_ ce genre d'expressions vieillottes.

La cape était dans son sac et Harry aurait pu aisément disparaître si la préfète ne vérifiait pas sans arrêt qu'il était bien derrière elle et non pas perdu quelque part à regarder par une fenêtre ou à se morfondre dans une salle de classe vide entre deux bureaux.

_Charmant_, songea-t-il.

La plupart de ses camarades de maison le regardaient parfois comme s'il allait fondre en larmes dans la minute. La plupart du temps, Harry les ignorait ou disparaissait sous la cape de son père – auquel cas les choses se corsaient un peu, puisque Ron et Hermione bloquaient les issues et contrôlaient les entrées et sorties de la Salle Commune en attendant qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque, probablement pour effectuer des recherches complémentaires sur sa découverte. Le cours de Métamorphose ne commençait que dans trois-quarts d'heure, aussi Harry décida-t-il de courageusement prendre sur lui et de travailler – du moins, c'est à ça que les choses ressembleraient, extérieurement. Ayant péniblement appris à lire durant ses jeunes années, privé de tout savoir et toute lecture, Harry appréciait les livres mais n'avait jamais songé à en ouvrir un seul avant de débarquer dans le monde des Sorciers. Ces épais objets reliés de cuir ne lui inspiraient pas plus d'empathie que de rejet, car à l'époque où il avait commencé à aller à l'école, en lire un n'aurait pas rendu sa vie meilleure et Tante Pétunia l'aurait privé de manger si elle l'avait surpris avec un des livres d'images de Dudley entre les doigts; s'il avait le malheur de ramener un livre de la Bibliothèque de l'école primaire, Oncle Vernon le traitait de sale voyou, de petit voleur minable ne valant pas plus que ses parents.

Alors non, lire n'était pas l'un des passe-temps favori d'Harry. En rencontrant Hermione, il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à comprendre d'où lui venait ce frénétique besoin d'étudier et de comprendre, de savoir toujours plus de choses dont l'utilité se révélait limitée au quotidien.

Et puis récemment, Harry avait compris que seul l'enseignement d'Hogwarts ne lui suffisait pas. L'ennui qu'il éprouvait pendant les cours était différent de l'ennui de Ron, ou de Seamus, car contrairement à eux Harry comprenait les cours, exécutait les sorts, peut-être mal au début, mais correctement ensuite, puis s'ennuyait. Apprendre était facile, ça l'avait toujours été, mais écrire des essais sur les propriétés de tel sort ou telle potion, c'était une perte de temps; du temps qu'il aurait pu passer à s'entraîner à l'art du Duel, entre autre.

« Tu veux que je te ramène un livre en particulier ? Proposa Hermione tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table libre de la Bibliothèque.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Les seuls livres qu'il voulait lire pour l'instant étaient emmitouflés dans sa cape d'invisibilité, à l'abri des regards indiscrets que ses camarades de chambrée.

- Métamorphose, tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal l'autre jour… »

La préfète marmonna autre chose pour elle-même puis disparut dans les larges rayonnages de la Bibliothèque.

Harry avait découvert bien mieux que la Métamorphose basique de McGonagall, aux alentours d'Octobre. Il y avait dans la Réserve tout un rayon contenant des manuels étrangers retranscrits en anglais; la plupart provenaient de Beaux Bâtons, mais quelques uns avaient été rapportés de Durmstrang et traitaient de sujets à peine effleurés dans le cursus d'Hogwarts. D'autres encore étaient des manuels d'Universités Sorcières dont Harry ignorait jusqu'au nom, mais tous ces livres redonnaient à Harry l'envie de lire, avec toute cette masse de savoir qu'ils contenaient. L'un d'eux donnait par exemple la liste détaillée des étapes à suivre pour devenir Animagus, tandis que d'autres proposaient des cours théoriques sur le Duel. Ce dernier livre, un manuel de Première Année de Durmstrang, donnait de petites consignes qui pouvaient sembler ridicules – comme par exemple agir silencieusement, ne pas faire de gestes inutiles ou encore être endurant – mais qui, mises les unes à la suite des autres, prenaient tout leur sens.

« Voilà pour toi ! Annonça tout bas en Hermione en posant un énorme volume relié devant lui. Ça reprend les basiques des sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition, pour t'apprendre à lancer celui de Désillusion parfaitement ! »

Enchantée, elle s'assit face à lui et se mit à lire son propre livre, intitulé _Sortilèges Curatifs : Comment éviter une Mort Sûre. _Harry ouvrit le manuel qu'elle lui avait rapporté et se mit à tourner lentement les pages pour donner l'impression qu'il lisait.

Les livres de la Réserve étaient protégés par un Sort empêchant leur copie, si bien qu'Harry devait les rapporter régulièrement pour s'assurer que personne ne se rende compte de leur disparition. Il ignorait comment briser ce sort-ci, et c'était le cadet de ses soucis : avoir les originaux le poussait à davantage de prudence, prudence qu'il négligerait avec de simples copies. Si quelqu'un découvrait son curieux passe-temps, les rumeurs se mettraient alors à circuler dans sa maison, puis iraient jusqu'aux oreilles de McGonagall qui s'empresserait de le rapporter à Dumbledore.

_Potter étudie la Magie Noire, Albus ! Ciel, qu'allons-nous faire ? _

Quelques élans hystériques plus tard, Harry serait convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur pour quelques explications. Mais comment expliquer à un vieux dingue que son aide est la chose la plus pourrie que vous ayez jamais reçue de sa part ? Qu'à cause de sa soi-disant bonne volonté, il avait vécu des années avec des personnages infâmes pourtant de sa famille, qui le privaient de manger, le faisaient dormir dans _un placard_ et lui racontaient que ses parents n'étaient que des ivrognes passant leurs journées à boire ?

« Harry ! Harry ! Appela derechef Hermione en lui secouant vigoureusement l'épaule.

Surpris, celui-ci la regarda, perdu.

- Perdu dans tes lectures, hm ? Je savais que tu finirais par apprécier, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mais il est l'heure d'y retourner, le cours commence dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Je te suis. » Répondit Harry en se relevant.

Qu'il daigne parler n'était pas surprenant, ça arrivait de temps à autre même si la plupart du temps le Survivant restait enfermé dans son mutisme. Hermione comprenait à quel point la perte d'un être cher pouvait être douloureuse, mais selon elle, rien ne justifiait qu'on se laisse dépérir sous prétexte du chagrin. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, certes, mais le pauvre homme avait été détruit par sa décennie à Azkaban et présentait, selon le Professeur McGonagall, les mêmes symptômes de folie furieuse qu'elle avait déjà vue chez d'autres membres de la famille Black, Bellatrix en étant la plus illustre représentante. Il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de son filleul correctement, même après la guerre, Hermione en était convaincue même si elle respectait profondément l'ancien Maraudeur dont l'emprisonnement avait été injuste. Par-dessous tout, Harry avait besoin d'un soutien solide que seuls ses amis pouvaient lui apporter, pas d'un chien fou le prenant pour James Potter.

« Tu vas bien ? » Risqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Bibliothèque.

Elle avait emprunté pour lui le livre de Métamorphose et le lui avait glissé dans son sac alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir. Harry acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées mais parfaitement attentif à celles d'Hermione.

La Légilimencie devenait très facile à pratiquer lorsqu'on avait un lien puissant avec Lord Voldemort, lui-même un Legilimens expérimenté. Quelques livres de Beaux Bâtons expliquaient un peu la théorie, mais rien de plus détaillé qu'une simple ligne ou deux par-ci par-là. Avec un peu d'entraînement et quelques heures de méditation régulières, Harry réussissait parfois à entendre les pensées de ses camarades – malheureusement l'expérience s'arrêtait là, il lui était impossible de contrôler quoique ce soit. Par moments, il entendait Ron songer au prochain match de Quidditch, ou Ginny qui pensait à lui sans arrêt; à d'autres moments encore c'était Hermione et sa constante inquiétude pour lui, ou, comme à l'instant, sa pseudo-compassion pour le Survivant et cette horripilante assurance qu'elle et Ron l'aideraient mieux que n'importe qui.

_Harry la Courgette, légume passif dont tout le monde cherche à maîtriser la vie. Prenez un ticket._

Qu'en savait-elle, Hermione, de ce qu'il avait vécu ? Des Dursley ? Elle avait toujours connu une famille aimante et n'avait jamais dormi dans un placard. Elle n'était pas traitée comme un elfe de maison par sa propre famille, n'avait sans doute jamais été privée de repas et ne portait pas les vêtements trop grands d'un cousin digne d'un porc. Souffrir à cause de la perte d'être cher ? _Laissez-moi rire…_ La seule perte douloureuse qu'Hermione avait connue dans sa vie, c'était la mort de Bubulle, son poisson rouge.

« Nous y voilà… »

La plupart des élèves de Sixième Année de Gryffondor étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur de la salle et attendaient que McGonagall arrive. Les Serpentards étaient lascivement adossés au mur à l'extérieur, de part et d'autre de la porte en zieutant méchamment les allées et venues des lions.

« Ron n'est pas là ? Demanda Hermione à Dean.

- Non, pas vu… D'ailleurs Parvati, t'as pas retrouvé Lavande ?

Deux rangs devant, la concernée se retourna vivement avec un air inquiet.

- Toujours pas, fit-elle d'un ton plaintif. J'ai demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vue, mais personne n'a été capable de répondre…

Dean se retourna vers Hermione et haussa les épaules.

- C'est bizarre, fit la préfète en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jeunes gens, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît ! » Tonna McGonagall en entrant à pas vifs dans la salle de classe.

Les Serpentards entrèrent à sa suite et allèrent s'asseoir sans un mot. Hermione rejoignit Parvati tandis que derrière elle Harry s'installait à côté de Neville, lequel semblait inquiet à propos de l'absence de Ron et Lavande – il se mit d'ailleurs à chercher les possibles raisons de leur absence en compagnie de Dean et Seamus qui avaient commencé une liste.

L'avantage avec les cours de McGonagall, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient jamais durer plus longtemps que l'une et demie leur étant allouée – l'antithèse parfaite étant l'Histoire de la magie, où les cours semblaient fréquemment durer un mois ou deux avant que ce ne soit finalement terminé. Les Gryffondors restèrent cependant après la fin du cours pour expliquer à leur Directrice de Maison la subite et inexplicable disparition de leurs deux camarades dont on avait perdu toute trace depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Vous êtes certains que Miss Brown et Mr Weasley ne séchaient pas tout simplement mon cours ? Leur fit-elle remarquer en pinçant ses lèvres ridées.

- Non, Ron pensait juste aller aux cuisines chercher à manger… En temps que préfet il montre l'exemple, Professeur, le défendit Hermione.

- Et Lavande a disparut depuis le cours de Sortilèges de ce matin, intervint Parvati. Elle n'était pas là au déjeuner et je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans la Salle Commune, ni ailleurs dans le château… J'ai pourtant fouillé tous les endroits où elle aurait pu être, bredouilla sa meilleure amie, déjà larmoyante.

McGonagall sembla se radoucir.

- Certes, c'est inquiétant, approuva-t-elle. Continuez à chercher Miss Brown et Mr Weasley de votre côté, et informez-moi de toute autre disparition qui aurait pu survenir entre temps. Je serais dans mon bureau jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. » Leur dit-elle en quittant la salle de cours.

Ses élèves acquiescèrent puis se répartirent les endroits du château où Parvati n'était pas allée.

Hermione se retrouva avec Harry dont elle prit vivement le sac lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets; farfouillant à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur, elle mit la besace sans dessus dessous jusqu'à trouver le vieux morceau de parchemin. Y posant sa baguette, elle récita la formule puis tenta de trouver les petits points indiquant le nom de Ron ou de Lavande.

« Bon sang ! Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître complètement, quand même ! » S'agaça-t-elle en dépliant et repliant nerveusement la carte.

Harry bailla, contenant son amusement du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il savait parfaitement où étaient Ron et Lavande et pourquoi; en expliquer tout le détail à Hermione… Na, trop facile. Qu'elle cherche un peu, la si maligne petite Gryffondor.

« Trouvés ! S'écria-t-elle enfin, victorieuse.

Son hurlement strident résonna dans tout le couloir et fit se retourner plusieurs autres élèves qui l'observèrent d'un œil mécontent, comme si elle était complètement folle – la plupart des gens en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour chuchoter ou songer plus ou moins discrètement à sa façon d'être très agaçante et beaucoup trop lèche-botte.

- On dirait qu'ils sont dans le parc… Pourtant il neige trop pour sortir et Ronald est trop frileux pour s'aventurer dehors…

Des Serpentards de la bande de Malfoy passèrent non loin et se mirent à ricaner en voyant Miss je-sais-tout et Potter chercher désespérément la belette et Brown. Hermione leur jeta un regard noir avant de ranger la carte redevenue un morceau de parchemin dans la besace d'Harry.

Puis la préfète sembla capter ce que son cher ami le Survivant avait déjà compris depuis des lustres.

« Ce sont eux, souffla Hermione, horrifiée. Les Serpentards ! Ils ont coincé Ron et Lavande dehors ! »

Puis elle se mit à courir dans le couloir, repartant en sens inverse pour rattraper McGonagall.

Harry sourit narquoisement. Il allait pouvoir ramener ses emprunts à la Bibliothèque avant le dîner.

Parfait.

. : : .

Ce qui s'avérait être une mauvaise blague de Malfoy et sa bande aurait pu très mal tourner : Lavande, dehors depuis plus longtemps que Ron, avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid et le corps tellement pâle que sa peau commençait à virer vers le bleu. Ils avaient tout deux des engelures un peu partout et plus de baguette, pas plus que leurs affaires de cours, et avaient été victime d'un Stupéfix puis transportés à l'extérieur par des élèves sous sortilège de Désillusion – chacun séparément, mais déposés au même endroit.

Pomfresh avait décidé de les garder tout la nuit à l'infirmerie mais Ron pourrait sortir le lendemain matin et aller en cours, moins touché que Brown dont les claquements de dents le tiendraient éveillé un bon bout de la soirée. Pas totalement remis, ses doigts tremblaient encore mais les décoctions de Pomfresh feraient effet durant la nuit; Ron irait mieux d'ici quelques heures. Les baguettes et les sacs de cours avaient été retrouvés par Rusard dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et restitués à leurs propriétaires après le dîner, tandis que McGonagall écoutait les histoires de ses deux élèves, incapables de dire qui les avait attaqués, mais qui étaient_ évidemment_ très soupçonneux à l'égard des Serpentards. Mais comme leur avait signalé leur Directrice de Maison, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour arrêter les coupables...

Hermione et Harry lui rendaient visite, accompagnés par Ginny et quelques Sixième Années. La mère de Lavande Brown pleurnichait auprès de sa fille, Molly était déjà passée avant de rapidement repartir – les affaires de l'Ordre, visiblement.

« Je crains que sans preuves je ne puisse rien faire, Mr Weasley, singeait Ron en répétant les paroles de McGonagall devant son public. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais si personne n'a rien vu, et si personne ne vient se dénoncer, je ne puis accuser arbitrairement Messieurs Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Ron fit un « pfff » retentissant et croisa les bras d'un air dédaigneux sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

- Tu parles, elle sait très bien qui a fait ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Du calme, Ron. Elle a raison et tu le sais, lui lança Hermione en tentant d'arrondir les angles. Il nous faut des preuves. Peut-être que les fantômes ou les tableaux ont vu quelque chose ?

- C'est ça, autant demander à Trelawney si elle se pique à la farine, râla-t-il.

- Ne sois pas si obtus, on trouvera quelque chose, lui promit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- J'espère bien… Ces petits cons nous cherchent des noises depuis des années impunément… »

Ron continua de pester, encore et encore.

Harry planifiait sa sortie de ce soir. Il avait pu rapporter ses livres avant le dîner, alors que la moitié de sa maison était partie chercher Ron et Lavande perdus en plein blizzard. Les pensées de Ginny lui renvoyaient sa propre image de jeune homme pensif et trop maigre au gout de la rouquine qui était même capable de dire ce qu'il avait mangé au dîner et dans quelles exactes proportions. Harry capta les bribes d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore, mais les barrières d'Occlumencie posées autour de ce souvenir l'empêchaient d'en entendre davantage. Le fil des pensées de Ginny diminua puis disparut complètement, cessant de polluer l'esprit d'Harry qui attendait patiemment que Ron ait fini de compter son exploit héroïque pour qu'ils puissent enfin aller tous se coucher – il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien d'héroïque dans le fait d'être attaqué dans le dos, mais puisque Ron en était convaincu, pourquoi l'écarter du droit chemin de ses pensées ?

« Jeunes gens, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. Vous devriez partir, Mr Weasley et Miss Brown ont besoin de repos, intervint Pomfresh d'un ton maternel mais ferme. Allez, ouste ! »

Les Gryffondors abandonnèrent leurs camarades tremblotants et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.

Sans un mot pour Hermione, Harry grimpa directement se coucher. Neville resta en bas pour avancer son devoir de botanique, tandis que Dean et Seamus se lançaient dans une partie de bataille explosive.

Les heures passaient comme des minutes lorsqu'Harry attendait que ses derniers camarades de dortoir remontent se coucher. Hermione ou Ron guettaient constamment les portes s'ouvrant toutes seules ou les courants d'air suspects, il devait donc attendre que ces deux-là soient couchés avant de tenter une sortie. Tous les éléments semblant réunis, Harry sortit discrètement du dortoir, caché sous sa cape, armé de sa baguette, guidé par la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Enfin… Siffla-t-il en sortant de l'atmosphère étouffante de la Salle Commune.

Harry murmura un Lumos.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_ » Récita-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La Carte prit forme sous ses yeux. Immédiatement, Harry la déplia jusqu'à retrouver l'endroit où ses professeurs avaient emporté l'objet de sa curiosité. A sa propre surprise, il retrouva assez vite son chemin; la partie du château était assez vétuste, mais Harry se souvenait être déjà venu ici pour quelques cours durant sa Seconde ou Troisième Année. Aucun maléfice ne protégeait la salle qu'il cherchait à atteindre, et quoique surprenant, c'était agréable de ne pas se faire attaquer par un cerbère géant dès qu'on ouvrait une porte donnant sur un « secret » pas si secret. D'ailleurs, la porte qui intéressait Harry n'était pas non plus protégée par un gardien, ni aucun verrou. Par prudence, Harry jeta un Finite Incantatem qui ne sembla couper aucun sort de détection puis murmura « Nox », afin d'éteindre sa baguette. Lentement, il tourna la poignée puis poussa le battant de bois qui grinça horriblement fort en pivotant sur ses gonds.

Elle était encore là.

_L'armoire._

Elle semblait immense, ainsi posée au milieu de l'estrade de pierre, parfaitement face à la porte, son bois sombre et ciré brillait à la lueur morne de la lune. Harry risqua un regard par l'une des larges fenêtres de la pièce. Il neigeait encore.

_Difficile de croire que tout ça vient de l'armoire, pas vrai ?_ Se dit Harry en se remémorant les paroles de McGonagall alors qu'elle et d'autres professeurs déplaçaient l'imposant meuble à travers le château la nuit dernière. Harry avait croisé leur route par hasard en revenant de la Bibliothèque, où il avait passé sa soirée à lire sans voir le temps passer, directement assis au milieu des livres à même le carrelage froid de la Réserve. Il était sur le chemin du retour et se déplaçait aussi discrètement et silencieusement que possible à travers les couloirs endormis du château pour regagner sa Salle Commune et ne pas attirer l'attention. Au milieu d'un couloir vide du Troisième Etage, il avait vu McGonagall, Flitwick et Slughorn - escortés par Rusard et Miss Teigne - déplacer l'armoire et par curiosité, il les avait suivis jusqu'à une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse dans laquelle ils avaient déposé l'imposant meuble avant de refermer les portes avec des sorts basiques. L'aile du château où était située cette salle n'était pas inconnue à Harry, ni même à la plupart des élèves dont certains avaient cours deux ou trois salles plus loin quotidiennement, mais le côté très précautionneux et officiel de l'opération lui rappelait la façon dont Dumbledore avait fait déplacer le Miroir du Risèd dans le château, cinq années auparavant.

La carte lui avait permis de revenir ce soir, afin de percer le mystère entourant l'armoire. Harry referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'approcha, profondément curieux de ce mystérieux objet que ses professeurs avaient rapporté.

« Que caches-tu donc ? » Murmura-t-il en posant ses doigts sur le bois sculpté.

C'était froid, mais pas glacial. La sensation rappela à Harry le réfrigérateur des Dursley.

_Peut-être qu'en l'ouvrant…_

Ses doigts se tendirent vers la petite poignée ronde en bois gravée de petites arabesques très semblables à des branches. Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis tourna, lentement, pour finalement se rendre compte que le battant de l'armoire ne bougerait pas. La porte était verrouillée, pourtant il n'y avait ni serrure ni clé; peut-être était-elle fermée de l'intérieur ? _Mais comment ?_

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un Alohomora rageur sur la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il essaya divers sorts de crochetage de sa connaissance, mais toujours rien. L'armoire restait hermétique à toute intrusion.

« Putain ! » S'énerva-t-il en frappant rageusement du poing contre le bois sculpté.

Des scènes aux allures mystiques étaient représentées dans des carrés ou des rectangles, dans lesquels l'image d'un lion, d'arbres et du soleil revenaient régulièrement. Il y en avait trois sur la porte de l'armoire, disposés de haut en bas. Un arbre en était la figure centrale, ses branches larges et hautes, pleines de feuilles épaisses et quelques fruits semblables à des pommes pendaient ici et là. En dessous, le soleil se levait, écrasant de lumière, sur une terre qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Au dessus par contre, le bois était davantage poli, l'image moins visible; la forme d'une couronne était cependant reconnaissable.

_Allez, merde…_

La porte ne bougea pas plus qu'une minute auparavant. Laissant tomber, Harry réajusta sa cape et disparut de la salle d'un pas rageur. Forcément, dès le grand Harry Potter s'intéressait à une armoire pas très nette, il fallait qu'elle redevienne normale dans la seconde.

Profondément énervé par son échec, Harry retourna dans son dortoir sans se retourner. Si c'était comme ça, autant oublier l'armoire et tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir; si c'était enfermé, ça devait être définitivement très ennuyeux.

_Ou très précieux_. Quoiqu'il fasse, Harry était incapable de se sortir ce meuble magique de la tête – il voulait découvrir son secret_. Pourquoi de la neige, pourquoi pas du soleil ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas dix ans auparavant ? Pourquoi cette putain de porte était-elle fermée ?_

_Pourquoi Hogwarts ? _

Dumbledore l'avait faite venir ici, sans doute pour dépanner un vieil ami… L'idée que la dissimulation de l'armoire provoquât les mêmes événements que ceux de la Pierre Philosophale traversa l'esprit d'Harry qui déglutit difficilement. Si Voldemort voulait récupérer cette armoire, il avait toutes les chances d'y parvenir – Harry n'était pas prêt. Sûrement pas.

Si Voldemort attaquait le château, il fuirait sans se poser de questions.

**. : : .**

Rogue était dans un de ses bons jours, lorsque le lendemain matin Gryffondors et Serpentards de Sixième Année pénétrèrent dans sa salle de cours pour avoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves par contre étaient dans un état esprit radicalement différent : les premiers avançaient en rangs serrés, jetaient des regards noirs aux seconds qui ricanaient doucement dans leur coin, fiers de leur petite blague de la veille dont ils avaient gardé des _souvenirs_.

Harry ne fit pas attention à eux et alla s'asseoir, se figeant sur place en remarquant quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là, avec eux, dans cette salle.

_L'armoire. _

Elle semblait agitée de curieux tremblements et le bois grinça soudain, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves qui discutaient entre eux en attendant que le cours commence. Harry fronça les sourcils, tordu par l'excitation mais aussi curieux que le meuble soit ici – Rogue comptait-il leur faire étudier quoique ce soit ayant un rapport avec cette armoire ?

« Si la plupart d'entre vous croient maîtriser les sorts les plus simples, j'ai pu constater en lisant vos essais de la semaine passée que ce n'était pas le cas, lâcha Rogue d'un ton sec. Vous me ferez donc, en plus de l'essai que je vous ai donné au cours précédent, un récapitulatif détaillé de tous les sorts enseignés ces trois précédentes années en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour le cours de mardi prochain.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent soudain de façon ridicule, chose qui n'échappa ni aux Gryffondors, ni au Professeur.

- Des protestations à faire, Mr Weasley ? L'interrogea Rogue en se tournant vers l'ensemble des Gryffondors.

Les poings du préfet se serrèrent sous son bureau mais il ne dit rien. Satisfait, Rogue se mit à arpenter l'espace vide devant les pupitres de ses élèves en expliquant sur quoi allait être la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui, vous me rangerez vos baguettes. Nous n'allons pas faire de pratique… Du moins pas vous, pour qui agiter une baguette se résume à créer de gentillet petits feux d'artifices pour amuser la galerie, nota-t-il avec mesquinerie en se tournant vers les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore présents dans la salle. Non, en ce matin de Février, nous allons étudier… Un maléfice.

Il tournoya puis d'un coup de baguette approcha l'armoire qu'Harry n'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis le début du cours.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est précisément un maléfice ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant spontannément vers les Serpentards.

Hermione avait déjà la main bien haute, mais ce fut Malfoy, chuchotant la réponse à une Pansy gloussant comme une dinde, qui permit à Serpentard de remporter dix précieux points.

- C'est un sort souvent de magie noire utilisé majoritairement pour maudire les intrus, dit-elle sur un ton ridiculement fier, son torse bombé et son menton bien haut.

- Bien, Miss Parkinson. Très bien même, fit Rogue avec circonspection.

- Professeur, qu'y a-t-il dans cette armoire ? Demanda Milicent dont l'ennui semblait être à son paroxysme.

La plupart des Serpentards assis au dernier rang se mirent à déblatérer sur la fabrication très « moldue » du meuble en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Souhaitez-vous faire cours à ma place, Miss Bulstrode ? Si c'est le cas, je vous suggère de prendre ma place sans plus tarder, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à étudier qu'un groupe d'élèves encore endormis et aussi peu avides de connaissances que vous l'êtes.

Milicent bégaya des excuses et se tassa au fond de son siège.

- Bien. Dans cette armoire se trouve une espèce très particulière d'épouvantard. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Derechef, ce fut un Serpentard qui rafla la mise grâce aux précieux chuchotis de Draco Malfoy dont l'horripilant sourire faisant penser toutes sortes de choses à Ron –_ vraiment grotesques, ces techniques de torture_, songea Harry en voyant des chaussettes sales étouffer Malfoy. _Aucune imagination._

- C'est une créature magique se cachant dans les vieux placards. Ils représentent notre plus grande peur, aboya Goyle de sa grosse voix.

- Magnifique, siffla Rogue avec ironie. Maintenant utilisez ce qui vous sert de cervelles et dîtes-moi s'il est possible d'augmenter les pouvoirs d'un épouvantard et si oui de quelle façon ?

Hermione sembla si surprise par la question que Rogue lui envoya un commentaire désobligeant immédiatement après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne levait pas la main.

Harry aurait spontanément dit oui. Un épouvantard avait pour seul but de terrifier, alors plus la peur était grande, plus l'épouvantard était puissant – mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'épouvantard avait à voir avec l'armoire ?

- Personne ? Pitoyable, fit Rogue. Effectivement, il est possible d'augmenter la puissance d'un épouvantard, mais il peut évoluer de manière totalement incontrôlable et produire des hallucinations, de la peur sur toute une zone s'il croise un jour la route d'un froussard de premier ordre. »

Rogue continua à parler des épouvantards, mais les Gryffondors ne l'écoutaient plus; Ron commença à raconter _encore_ son aventure à Dean et Seamus qui firent quelques blagues, visiblement lassés de ce qui était surtout une fameuse défaite tandis que Weasley se mettait à décriez une énième fois comment il avait héroïquement résisté aux lâches attaques des Serpentards; sinon, Parvati feuilletait un magasine sous son livre de cours, Neville et Hermione prenaient des notes, et Harry réfléchissait.

Dumbledore pensait vraiment qu'un épouvantard génétiquement modifié produisait ce froid sur demande au lieu d'une peur irraisonnée ? Très dubitatif sur ce point, Harry n'avait pourtant pas d'autre explication à proposer. L'armoire lui faisait l'effet d'un réfrigérateur, le froid provenait donc de l'intérieur et se répandait jusqu'au dehors, ça ne faisait aucun doute… Quant à ce qui pouvait produire ça, il avait simplement pensé que la réponse se trouverait à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

Puis l'armoire commença à bouger, violemment même. Au lieu de furieux grincements, elle semblait tanguer d'avant en arrière, ses pieds en bois heurtant violemment le sol de pierre de la salle de classe. Rogue le remarqua, mais ne fit pas un geste pour intervenir – un petit air sournois se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait quel élève de Gryffondor envoyer au devant de l'épouvantard.

« Londubat, peut-être voulez-vous tenter votre chance ? »

Neville rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, incapable de se faire un geste pour accepter ou refuser la proposition de Rogue qui semblait se réjouir d'avance, comme la majorité des Serpentards, de l'humiliation qu'il allait faire subir à Neville.

Hermione l'encouragea silencieusement à agir, mais rien n'y fit. Puis il y eut un bruyant cliquetis semblable à celui d'un verrou qui fit se retourner tout le monde vers l'armoire.

« Et bien, on dirait que notre ami a très envie de sortir, contrairement à Mr Londubat. » Nota narquoisement Rogue.

Puis, soudain, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit à la volée et une bourrasque glacée fit s'envoler les parchemins tandis qu'un garçon sautait au travers de l'ouverture, roula à travers la salle jusqu'à finalement se relever. Désorienté, il remarqua cependant le battant encore ouvert et se précipita dessus, le refermant d'un coup d'épaule. Arc-bouté contre le sol pour maintenir le battant bien fermé, le garçon fit tourner la poignée dont le mécanisme claqua bruyamment. L'agitation retomba tout d'un coup. Ahuris, les élèves ne réagirent pas, pas plus que Rogue qui observait le nouveau venu avec circonspection et même une pointe de surprise.

Le garçon sorti de l'armoire semblait avoir leur âge, peut-être un peu plus. Mais les traits de son visage, son apparente maturité ainsi que son attitude droite et fière le vieillissaient, lui donnait l'air d'un adulte au charisme remarquable. Pourtant, ses vêtements d'adolescent londonien d'après-guerre couverts de neige lui donnaient l'air d'un collégien sorti d'une autre époque. Il avait les cheveux très noirs et trempés, sa peau était pâle et il semblait plutôt grand, mais de là où il était Harry ne pouvait pas en voir davantage. Rogue finit par revenir à la vie et aboya des ordres aux Préfets qui se chargèrent d'escorter leurs camarades jusqu'aux Salles Communes, tandis qu'il emmenait prestement le garçon sortit de l'armoire avec lui jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry resta les bras ballants sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Ron l'attrape par l'épaule et le conduise hors de la salle de classe. Hermione se chargea d'escorter leurs camarades jusqu'à la Salle Commune, menant la marche alors que Ron et Harry étaient les derniers de la file. Tout le monde chuchotait à voix basse, le cœur encore battant de ce qui venait de se passer, cherchant à mi-voix des explications toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Un garçon était sorti d'une armoire. Une armoire censée contenir un épouvantard.

« Une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » Marmonna Ron à son ami sans lâcher l'épaule de ce dernier.

Harry ne répondit pas. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que Weasley l'emmenait jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Cette armoire était décidément bien plus spéciale que ce qu'il pensait…


	2. Ice Atronach

_Me revoici :)_

_L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, mais bon, avec mes examens qui approchent, le chapitre 3 risque d'être plus lent à arriver que le 2..._  
><em>Enfin bref, merci à tous pour vos lecturesreviews, et bonne lecture !_

_PS: Le nom Alice White est d'Asuka Tanku, l'équivalent de mon cobaye xD Dîtes merci._

_Sinon, j'apprécierais vraiment des reviews de tout ces messieurs dames qui ont ajouté Chilblain en alert - je vous vois vous savez XD Et quoiqu'on en dise, je vogue en terrain totalement inconnu... Alors hésitez pas, c'est vraiment rassurant d'avoir des avis !_

* * *

><p>Suite à la curieuse échappée d'un garçon-épouvantard d'une armoire magique, les cours de Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave avaient été annulés toute la journée – même la neige avait arrêté de tomber durant la matinée. Positivement étranges, les récents événements avaient fait le tour du château et à midi, tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle ne parlaient plus que de l'armoire entre deux bouchés de ce délicieux ragoût de mouton que les elfes avaient préparé pour le déjeuner.<p>

La table des Gryffondors ne faisant pas exception, Harry endurait depuis près d'un quart d'heure les théories extravagantes d'Hermione qui feuilletait entre deux exclamations la Gazette, Ron a ses côtés.

« Quand même, répétait-elle avec une insistance des plus lourdes, un garçon qui sort d'une armoire, c'est pas commun !

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard sarcastique lancé par Harry dont l'expression disait clairement « non, vraiment ? ».

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il est sorti de là, poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'en fais pas, Dumbledore nous mettra au parfum. Pas vrai Harry ? Lui lança Ginny, assise à sa droite.

Rayonnante, elle lui sourit largement, un large morceau de carotte bien orange coincé entre ses dents de devant.

- N'empêche, y avait que Rogue pour croire qu'un épouvantard était coincé là-dedans, intervint Ron avec un sourire narquois en se resservant.

Ginny ricana doucement, tandis qu'Hermione lisait silencieusement l'un des articles de la Gazette.

- Je me demande qui ça peut être… Il était si beau, souffla rêveusement Lavande, accoudée à la table.

- Tu n'étais même pas là, s'étonna Seamus, à la gauche d'Harry.

Lavande lui jeta un regard noir.

- Et alors ? Contra-t-elle avec passion. L'amour, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'apparence !

Seamus éclata de rire, sa fourchette lui fila entre les doigts et retomba dans un petit bruit métallique sur le bord de son assiette.

- Lavande a totalement raison, renchérit Parvati.

- Mais elle ne l'a même pas _vu_ ! Répliqua Dean, à la rescousse de son ami.

- Y a guère que Bulstrode qui était assez proche de l'armoire, de toute façon, ajouta Lavande en observant ses ongles peinturlurés d'une jolie couleur lilas. Cette cruche n'a aucune chance, mais ne fait que répéter à qui veut l'entendre que ce garçon était magnifique. Ses grands yeux noirs, sa peau pâle, ce genre de charisme qui ne trompe pas… Soupira-t-elle avec un air rêveur.

Seamus et Dean pouffèrent de rire, hilares.

- Quoi ? S'écria Parvati dans leur direction, énervée par leur attitude puérile. Si vous étiez moins laids à regarder, on irait pas voir ailleurs aussi !

Elle quitta précipitamment la table en pestant contre l'idiotie de Dean et Seamus que sa réaction avait un peu refroidis.

- Vous êtes fiers de vous ? » Leur lança méchamment Lavande en sortant de table à son tour.

Elle courut après Parvati et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle tandis que la plupart des regards des autres Gryffondors se tournaient vers Dean et Seamus qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ?

- Aucune idée. Je propose de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- Proposition acceptée. »

Ils se remirent à manger en silence, ignorant totalement les regards interloqués de leurs voisins de table qui avaient visiblement manqué un épisode. Hermione interrogea Ginny du regard, mais la Cinquième Année n'avait pas plus de réponses et haussa les épaules.

Le reste des cours étant annulés, la plupart des élèves prirent leur temps à midi, allongeant la durée du repas plus que d'ordinaire. La plupart des Cinquième et Septième Années en profitèrent pour souffler un peu ou rattraper leurs devoirs en retard, la plupart des Professeurs leur mettant une pression de tous les diables sur les épaules à l'approche des examens de fin d'année – Ginny ne quittait pas son livre de Métamorphose depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, déjà convaincue qu'elle raterait cette matière-ci aux épreuves de Mai.

« McGonagall a toujours été très douée pour remonter ses troupes, siffla Dean en jouant avec la part de tarte aux myrtilles dans son assiette.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as eu un A à ta BUSE de Métamorphose et qu'elle t'a repris de justesse dans son cours, tempéra Hermione en buvant un peu de jus de citrouille.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que l'examinateur était un ennemi de mon père ! C'est pour ça que j'ai foiré mon épreuve pratique, cet idiot arrogant me demandait des trucs de Septième Année ! Protesta-t-il.

- En attendant, tu as eu de la chance qu'elle te prenne… Evite d'être trop chiant avec elle, quand même…

- Oh ça va Ronnie, répliqua sèchement Seamus en tentant de défendre son meilleur ami, on sait tous que tu as eu un E, pas de quoi faire le fier ! »

Boudeur, Ron croisa les bras, ses oreilles écarlates indiquant qu'il bouillonnait de colère. Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter tandis que Dean et Seamus sortaient de table – au moins, lui il avait eu une note suffisante pour continuer dans cette matière.

« Des idées de ce qu'on peut faire ? Lança Ron après s'être calmé. Autre chose _qu'étudier _? » Ajouta-t-il avant qu'Hermione ne puisse proposer la Bibliothèque.

Il se tourna vers Harry, espérant une proposition qui le sauverait des livres et des devoirs.

_Va te faire foutre,_ songea Harry en se retenant de sourire narquoisement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais fut coupée par Ginny qui lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider sur un essai de Métamorphose, sauvant de fait son frère de l'infâme torture de la Bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. Hermione accepta immédiatement, et commença à poser toutes sortes de questions à Ginny qui peinait presque à répondre – elles finirent par sortir de table en discutant joyeusement des effets du sort d'Apparition et d'autres futilités comme l'intérêt de savoir transformer une chaussette en une _paire _de chaussettes afin de ne pas avoir à se promener avec un pied nu dans l'un de ses souliers.

« On dirait que c'est toi et moi, maintenant, s'amusa Ron en rempilant pour une troisième part de tarte aux myrtilles. Des idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Harry leva les yeux, ennuyé.

Depuis le début du repas il lisait ce fantastique bouquin à propos des sorts de langage, écoutant distraitement les discussions ennuyeuses de ses camarades chez lesquels les revers tumultueux de l'adolescence battaient leur plein.

- Katie ! Par ici ! Appela Ron en se tournant vers la Gryffondor qui s'approcha, souriante.

- Ouaip ?

- On pourrait avancer l'entraînement de ce soir, non ? Proposa-t-il en faisant référence à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont il était le Capitaine depuis Septembre.

Harry n'étant à l'époque plus en état de jouer, émotionnellement parlant, Ron avait donc pris les commandes et au final était devenu définitivement Capitaine de l'équipe tout comme l'Attrapeur Remplaçant qui avait gagné le poste, Harry ne semblant pas vouloir rejouer de sitôt. Son éclair de feu pourrissait d'ailleurs dans les vestiaires de Quidditch – Ron ou Ginny se chargeaient de l'entretenir régulièrement, et volaient parfois avec pour « lui faire faire une sortie ».

- Pourquoi pas, écoute… Je vais demander à Dean et à Demelza, comme ça on pourra retravailler cette foutue feinte, déclara Katie avec engouement.

- Je vais aller demander à McGo si on peut réserver le terrain, on se rejoint en bas !

- D'accord ! »

Katie disparut au milieu des Septième Années et Ron entama sa troisième part de tarte aux myrtilles.

Il faisait du bon boulot en temps que Capitaine. Il avait dirigé les sélections pour remplacer Harry et ses frères; Dean Thomas et Demelza Robins étaient donc Poursuiveurs, Ginny avait pris le poste d'Harry, devenant Attrapeuse, et les Batteurs étaient des Gryffondors plus jeunes, Peakes et Coote.

« Toujours pas envie de remonter sur ton balais ? Proposa timidement Ron, de la myrtille au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui fit signe que non. Ron lui offrit un sourire triste.

- Tu devrais tu sais. Je suis sûr que ça te manque, insista-t-il.

- Non.

La réplique avait été un peu sèche, mais cela fut occulté un instant par le fait qu'Harry avait parlé. Surpris, Ron resta silencieux puis reporta son attention sur son assiette sans rien ajouter. Le fait qu'il prenne la peine de s'extirper de son mutisme pour répondre en prouvait déjà bien assez… Inutile de le presser davantage s'il ne voulait pas réintégrer l'équipe.

- Tu viens nous voir ? » Demanda tout de même Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, indécis.

Il l'accompagna cependant jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, mais personne ne leur ouvrit malgré les coups répétés de Ron. Agacé, celui-ci se mit à bougonner qu'ils iraient jouer quand même, avec ou sans autorisation.

« Sans doute en train de régler cette affaire de gars sorti de l'armoire. Pourvu que ça dure pas », marmonna Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Et pour cause, le curieux épouvantard était au centre de toutes les conversations – quelques curieux avaient tenté d'approcher la salle de classe ou l'armoire était scellée à coups de puissants sortilèges, mais Rusard, qui montait la garde sur le pas de la porte les avait rapidement dissuadés de s'en approcher davantage.

La journée leur parut à tous longue sans les cours pour la rythmer. Quelques Années avaient cours, mais au vu du nombre de Professeurs dont l'aide avait été requise pour l'affaire de l'armoire, seuls ceux enseignant les options assuraient leurs cours. Lavande et Parvati devaient être en Divination et Hermione en Arithmancie pour la fin d'après-midi. Ron et l'équipe que Ginny avait rejointe après avoir travaillé s'étaient entraînés comme prévu jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigles viennent réclamer leur tour vers quinze heures; bon joueurs, les Gryffondors leur avaient laissé le terrain en pensant qu'au moins ce n'était pas Serpentard qui l'occuperait.

Harry était parti en direction de la Bibliothèque tout en sachant que ni Hermione, ni la majorité des élèves de son année n'y seraient – n'ayant aucun examen en Mai, les Sixième Années s'en tenaient relativement éloignés et préféraient lézarder dans leurs Salles Communes ou dehors si le temps le permettait. Cette situation promettant un peu de tranquillité pour les heures à venir, il avait laissé Ron aux vestiaires discuter avec ses joueurs de leurs performances à l'entraînement, profitant du long moment de la douche pour filer.

Et parce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir étalé à la Une de la Gazette, Harry circulait seul entre les rayonnages les plus éloignés des fenêtres, à l'abri sous la Cape d'invisibilité. Il cherchait un livre, _évidemment_, mais demander à Mrs Pince dans ce cas particulier n'était pas vraiment indiqué – et encore fallait-il qu'Harry sache précisément ce qu'il cherchait.

Un livre sur _d'autres formes_ de magie, c'était plutôt large. La magie blanche enseignée à Hogwarts en était une, mais la magie noire utilisée par les Mangemorts et leur maître en était une autre; elles se subdivisaient elles-mêmes en plusieurs branches distinctes de sorts, de contre-sorts et de maléfices. Mrs Pince, chère vieille fille de son cœur, comprendrait que l'intérêt d'Harry était dirigé vers le côté sombre de la magie et ne manquerait pas d'en informer Dumbledore qui ne manquerait pas de ramener sur le droit chemin sa pièce maîtresse si elle menaçait de s'égarer. Donc non, Harry ne demanderait pas à la femme rabougrie assise là-bas de lui trouver un livre. Il n'avait pas de titre précis en tête, mais un sujet trop marginal pour passer discrètement auprès de la bibliothécaire – et dans ce cas comme dans l'autre, elle irait répéter tout ce qu'Harry faisait au Directeur.

Bref, il lui fallait vraiment un bouquin et il devait chercher tout seul sans être même sûr qu'Hogwarts abrite un ouvrage à ce sujet. Très engageant. Envoyer un hibou à une quelconque librairie du Chemin de Traverse ou se rendre à Pré-au-Lard était hors de question, entre autre parce que son nom finirait inlassablement par revenir dans la conversation et que tombée dans les mauvaises oreilles, cette information lui attirerait des ennuis. La sombre Bibliothèque du 12, Square Grimmaud serait sa dernière tentative si Hogwarts ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait.

A savoir, des livres parlant de la _Virgae Sine_, aussi connue sous le nom de _magie sans baguette_.

Harry était tombé dessus sans savoir précisément ce que ça pouvait être, mais le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu trouver dessus indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une forme extrêmement ancienne et rare de magie perdue – et surtout oubliée - avec le temps; les Animagus, la magie de l'esprit et le Transplanage en sont les derniers vestiges encore utilisés par les sorciers du monde entier. L'Angleterre en aurait été le berceau, mais rien n'était moins sûr – aucun ouvrage exhaustif n'était disponible sur le sujet, mais l'idée intriguait suffisamment Harry pour qu'il fasse des recherches par lui-même.

« Virgae Sine, Virgae Sine », marmonna Harry en se penchant au pied de l'étagère pour voir si l'un des bouquins poussiéreux avait un titre y correspondant de prêt ou de loin.

Toujours rien.

Harry était prêt à abandonner, quasiment certain de ne rien trouver de plus dans la Réserve. Puis il se rappela l'Index de la Bibliothèque, posé sur le comptoir à côté de Mrs Pince… L'ennui restant le suivant : les recherches étaient consignées et n'importe quel membre du corps professoral saurait reconnaître sa divine écriture.

Je prends le risque, songea Harry en sortant de sous sa cape. Il la fourra dans son sac puis se dirigea jusqu'à Mrs Pince à pas rapides, scrutant les tables de travail pour savoir qui serait susceptible de le remarquer. Hermione n'était pas là, pas plus que Ron, Ginny ou un autre Gryffondor de son Année ou d'une autre – la voie était libre. A part quelques Serdaigles de Septième Année révisant au fond de la Bibliothèque, et des Poufsouffles de Première ou Seconde Année qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme devant leurs bouquins, les rayonnages étaient vides.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? Intervint Mrs Pince en se penchant vers lui.

- J'aimerais consulter l'index », répondit-il en tentant de paraître aimable.

Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant fixement en tentant de percer ce fameux mystère du « mais pourquoi diable le registre, vous qui connaissez à peine le chemin jusqu'ici ? ». Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux tout en lui tendant le volume poussiéreux, poussa l'encrier et sa plume jusqu'à Harry puis alla se rasseoir sans le quitter des yeux.

_Vieille peau._

Le regard vigilant de Pince ne le lâcha pas, étudiant ses moindres mouvements tandis qu'il ouvrait précautionneusement le vieux livre à la première page.

Le principe était simpliste : l'Index était enchanté pour contenir la liste exhaustive de tous les ouvrages ayant un jour trouvé leur place à la Bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, même momentanément, et ce depuis la fondation de l'école. La première page servait à effectuer des recherches par mots-clefs, Harry y écrivit donc le plus soigneusement possible les termes recherchés.

_Virgae Sine_.

Le papier but l'encre noire et une liste d'ouvrages s'aligna sous les yeux d'Harry, les mots recherchés présents aux pages ou chapitres indiqués, les livres classés par thèmes - leur disponibilité et leurs emplacements étaient également indiqués sous le titre.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, le Code Pénal Sorcier y figurait, ainsi que d'autres manuels traitant des Lois du Monde Magique et quelques numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier y faisaient référence. Il nota mentalement les pages concernées du Code Pénal, referma l'index, puis alla dans le rayonnage indiqué pour en récupérer un. Il n'y avait aucun livre scolaire ou étude théorique sur le sujet. Plus, les seuls livres en traitant concernant le système judiciaire sorcier. La conclusion n'était pas bien difficile à faire par soi-même.

_Interdite… Comme c'est étonnant_, songea cyniquement Harry en ouvrant la page concernée du Code Pénal Sorcier. C'était illégal. La plupart des sorciers ayant construit des théories magiques là-dessus avaient donc soit codé leurs recherches – et Harry l'espérait vraiment - soit détruit celles-ci pour se protéger. Les rares y connaissant quelque chose s'étant sûrement enfuis pour ne pas avoir à faire aux Ministères de la Magie Européens, à l'Ordre qui souhaitait probablement les mettre sous protection, ou pire, à Voldemort qui voudrait inévitablement les faire combattre pour lui, aucun ne pourrait apprendre à Harry à faire de la magie sans baguette.

Celui-ci soupira lourdement, fatigué par tant de futilités. _Dumbledore en fait de votre putain de magie sans baguette. _Que de contradictions, vraiment. _Tu pourrais lui demander de t'apprendre_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il préféra ignorer l'idée. Le vieux Directeur lui paraissait digne de confiance, certes, mais Harry se sentait trop comme une sorte de pion dès lors qu'il se trouvait seul face aux pétillants yeux bleus du Directeur.

« L'exercice de la magie sans baguette – _Virgae Sine_ – est interdite dans l'ensemble du monde Sorcier. Tout contrevenant s'expose... » Disait le livre. La liste des sanctions encourues s'étalait sur le reste de la page, allant tantôt jusqu'au baiser du Détracteur, tantôt s'arrêtant à une amende mirobolante ou une courte peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

_Parfait. Vraiment parfait_, pesta Harry en refermant rageusement le livre.

Au même instant un puissant _Sonorus_ fut jeté par Dumbledore sur sa propre voix, laquelle enjoignait les élèves à tous être présents dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner, de même que les professeurs.

« Jeunes gens, je compte sur vous. Mais pour l'instant, supportez vos vieux enseignants jusqu'à l'heure du repas, voulez-vous ? »

Un petit _Surdinam _se fit entendre et la voix du Directeur disparut comme elle était apparue.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Si ce vieux manitou pouvait se permettre de faire une annonce publique si proche de l'accident de la veille, ça allait sûrement être un mensonge ou deux saupoudrés d'un peu de Philtre de Paix – après tout, était-ce si _improbable_ que la nourriture soit droguée ?

Y penser n'apporterait pas plus de réponses à ses questions – Harry attendrait ce soir, comme tous les autres impatients élèves de l'école, pour découvrir quels secrets recelait l'armoire et son mystérieux occupant.

**. : : .**

La Grande Salle avait été prise d'assaut à partir de dix-huit heures - et même avant, un lot de curieux assez conséquent avait forcé Rusard à intervenir, les Serpentards disputant en effet une place de choix prêt de la porte à des Poufsouffles bien décidés à ne pas céder. Chacune des Quatre Maisons ne possédant que très peu de sièges proches de la table professorale, les élèves joueraient des coudes pour atteindre ce morceau de banc si convoité.

Les portes étaient toujours closes à dix-neuf heures trente. Les plus impatients tapaient du pied tandis que la plupart s'étaient assis au milieu du Hall, à même le sol – tout le monde n'était évidemment pas descendu, car il y avait quelques élèves ne se souciant pas du tumulte causé par le garçon épouvantard. Ils trouvaient même cela dérangeant et Harry aurait été de leur avis si lui-même n'était pas si intéressé par la situation. L'armoire faisant tomber de la neige dans une zone assez conséquente, il n'y aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était enchantée. Peut-être que le garçon y avait été enfermé et que sa prison était faite de neige, puis qu'au fil des ans la malédiction avait déraillé ? L'explication semblait plus plausible qu'un épouvantard génétiquement désordonné – une créature magique avait-elle seulement de l'ADN ?

« Harry ! Par ici ! »

Ginny s'était vivement levée et lui faisait de grands signes, désormais debout au milieu d'un petit groupe de Sixième et Septième Années de Gryffondor qui semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Harry traversa difficilement les rangs serrés de petits et moins petits sorciers bien décidés à ne pas se laisser doubler par un prétendu Survivant dont le seul apanage était d'avoir survécu à _l'Avada Kedavra_ – et de l'avis d'Harry, ça ne valait décidément pas autant d'honneurs et de reconnaissance. La surexposition était fatigante, à la longue. Il se sentait parfois totalement vidé, lassé d'une telle vie – à ces moments là Harry envisageait parfois d'aller se perdre au fin fond du Hertfordshire pour élever des moutons.

De gentils moutons laineux pour qui son nom n'évoquerait rien.

« Et bah alors, où t'étais passé ? Lui lança vivement Lavande tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec les Gryffondors. On a cru que les Serpillères s'étaient attaquées à toi, tu sais, avec cette histoire de neige…

Parvati ricana sottement aux dires de son amie.

- J'crois que tu t'es fait des films pour rien, Lav' ! Si y a bien l'un de nous qui se laissera jamais prendre, c'est Harry !

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Dis-moi où tu te barres, la prochaine fois, lui marmonna celui-ci. Hermione m'a passé un savon en revenant de son cours…

Hermione releva le nez de son livre à l'entente de son nom, son air plus qu'agacé confirmant qu'elle avait bien grondé Weasley plus tôt dans la soirée et que non, elle ne le pardonnerait pas si vite.

- Oh ça va, Ronald ! Laisse-le respirer un peu, il ne pourrait même pas avoir une copine sans que tu le saches, le taquina Ginny. Déjà que la totalité du monde sorcier connaît ses moindres faits et gestes à cause de la Gazette… »

Lavande intervint à son tour en signalant qu'elle, ça ne l'aurait pas gênée d'échanger sa place avec celle d'Harry, ce qui conduisit à un semblant de guerre nucléaire lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny lui répliquèrent qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait et qu'il n'y avait rien à envier. Puis Dean lança finalement l'estocade en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort en lui roulant un patin, à moins d'empoisonner son rouge à lèvres; le niveau de Potions de Lavande étant connu et reconnu pour sa Trollitude, celle-ci le prit très mal et croisa les bras dans un air résolument boudeur tandis que le reste des Gryffondors se félicitaient de leur victoire.

Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure et des ventres gargouillant bruyamment parmi les murmures des élèves entassés devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour qu'enfin celle-ci soit enfin ouverte aux visiteurs. Parmi les professeurs, certains étaient déjà installés et d'autres régulaient les flots de petits sorciers entre chacune des tables pour éviter toute bousculade meurtrière – les Serpentards se firent un plaisir de lancer quelques sortilèges aux Poufsouffles qui les avaient gênés puis allèrent s'installer à leurs places comme si de rien n'était. Draco Malfoy prit tout son temps sous le regard suspicieux des Gryffondors, s'asseyant complètement au bord de la table avec toute sa clique, personne n'ayant osé lui soustraire ce privilège d'un soir.

Harry était tassé entre Ron et Seamus qui discutaient par-dessus sa tête de Quidditch en attendant que la cohue se calme. Leurs petites fesses posées sur les bancs, les élèves les plus éloignés de l'estrade professorale - où Dumbledore était étrangement absent - poussaient leurs camarades déjà installés pour s'approcher un peu plus. Ron étant assez massif, il découragea rapidement les plus téméraires d'un regard agacé – Dean, assis en face, l'imita rapidement afin de ne pas finir par être écrasé contre Hermione que la situation énervait grandement. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de la table des Professeurs, mais quelques élèves de Septième et de Troisième Année s'y étaient rués avant eux, d'où une légère incommodité visuelle causée par le corpulent Cormac McLaggen presque debout sur le banc. Katie Bell essayait bien de le faire redescendre, mais ce fut finalement une intervention de la Directrice de Maison de Gryffondor qui le fit s'asseoir correctement.

« Jeune gens, s'il vous plaît, silence ! » Tonna soudain Chourave depuis l'estrade où se tenait traditionnellement la Cérémonie de Répartition à chaque nouvelle année.

Le tumulte retomba et la Grande Salle devint aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. On entendait le vent souffler au dehors, puis les larges portes s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore, Rogue, Flitwick et le garçon sortit de l'armoire.

Les murmures ne reprirent pas. La plupart des élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le mystérieux garçon qui portait un uniforme de l'école et non ses vêtements de jeune Londonien des années quarante. Il semblait âgé, bien plus qu'eux, pourtant à côté de Flitwick ou Dumbledore il passait pour un élève de Sixième ou Septième Année un peu plus grand que la moyenne; on l'aurait dit coincé entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Il marchait le menton relevé, se tenait bien droit et avait cette même expression qu'Harry l'avait déjà vu avoir, un mélange de fierté et d'une effrayante maturité qui lui donnaient un air presque royal. Et Lavande avait fichtrement raison. Outre son écrasant charisme, il était magnifique. Un petit sourire amusé ourlait ses lèvres, sa peau était pâle, si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru chétif et malade, pourtant il irradiait de santé. Son corps longiligne se mouvait élégamment, attirant les regards. Ses yeux comme ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, et allaient d'un côté à l'autre de la Grande Salle, scrutant les élèves silencieux.

_Silence ?_

Harry remarqua soudain que plus personne ne parlait. Les gestes suspendus de quelques Poufsouffles à la table voisine auraient pu le faire sourire si lui-même n'était pas captivé par le drôle d'Epouvantard sortit de l'armoire magique. Sa traversée dura seulement quelques secondes, mais les élèves étaient si subjugués qu'ils se remirent difficilement en mouvement lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole, une main posée sur l'épaule du curieux jeune homme. Harry se remit soudain à respirer, constatant avec déplaisir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu le souffle coupé. Les élèves se remirent à parler sitôt le cortège arrêté, les murmures s'élevant comme un grondement à toutes les tables – le sujet général étant l'identité du mystérieux inconnu qui les regardait en souriant légèrement, sibyllin.

« Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'ont appris, il y a eut ce matin un léger incident durant le cours de notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme ici présent, Edmund Pevensie, est en effet sorti de l'armoire dont quelques Sixièmes Années allaient faire l'étude lors de son cours de ce matin, signala Dumbledore avec un léger rire. Rien de grave cependant, la situation est sous le contrôle de vos Professeurs et de moi-même. Les informations concernant son arrivée ici sont des plus confidentielles, aussi vous demanderais-je de ne pas importuner Mr Penvensie avec vos questions; il n'y répondra pas. »

Le vieux Directeur marqua une pause, son regard s'attardant longuement sur le Trio d'Or. Harry avait presque envie de lui rire au nez. Aucun avertissement n'avait été capable de l'arrêter pendant six années consécutives; l'école n'avait pas de secrets pour lui et n'en aurait sans doute jamais tant qu'il serait entre ses murs, alors l'avertir de ne pas aller trop loin… C'était comme ouvrir un paquet de bonbon et le foutre sous le nez d'un gamin en lui interdisant d'en prendre.

_Laissez-moi rire. _

Cette histoire était bien trop intrigante pour qu'Harry ne cherche pas à en savoir plus; cet Edmund était bien trop différent d'eux – son apparente sérénité, son attitude, c'était comme si un souverain venu d'un autre âge avait traversé la Grande Salle.

« Au vu de sa situation plus que particulière, Mr Pevensie restera à Hogwarts le temps que son _problème_ soit réglé. Pour l'instant, je le confie aux soins de notre Préfète en Chef de Serdaigle, Miss White. »

Les élèves des autres maisons soufflèrent bruyamment, incapables de retenir leur vexation. Harry songea que c'était pourtant un joli coup de la part de Dumbledore : l'envoyer à Gryffondor aurait fait jaser les Serpentards, et vice-versa; Serpentard étant en ce moment la maison du mal par excellence, y envoyer un illustre inconnu sans repères ni connaissances de leur monde aurait été très irréfléchi - il ne restait alors que Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

Alice White était la préfète-en-chef de Septième Année de Serdaigle. En dehors de son nom, Harry ignorait tout de qui elle pouvait bien être, mais se souvint l'avoir déjà croisée à la Bibliothèque – ses longs cheveux bruns impeccablement peignés, les petites barrettes retenant quelques mèches gênantes, sa cravate toujours parfaitement nouée et sa chemise éternellement immaculée lui donnaient l'air d'une parfaite petite fille, sage et bien élevée. Harry n'aurait utilisé qu'un seul mot pour la décrire : ennuyeuse. Elle était lisse, il n'y avait rien à dire dessus, comme s'il n'y avait qu'un emballage plutôt joli pour un intérieur creux.

Les plats apparurent tandis que la Serdaigle emmenait Edmund à sa table. Il fut assailli de questions et y semblait y répondre avec aisance et politesse, observé par le tout Hogwarts qui épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir lui parler un jour ? Lui lança soudain Ginny qui passait dans son dos.

Elle repartait déjà, étrangement. Puis Harry remarqua qu'en effet, la plupart de ses camarades avaient déjà terminé leur repas tant qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché à la généreuse assiette que lui avait servie Ron. Ginny posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son cher Survivant tandis que celui-ci captait sans vraiment le vouloir les pensées de la jeune fille le concernant – Harry Potter, grand gringalet aux fantastiques yeux verts et à la crinière brune indomptée.

_C'est à vomir_, s'amusa le concerné en souriant un peu.

- J'espère, soupira Hermione, assise en face d'Harry. Cette histoire d'armoire est trop étrange, c'est littéralement du jamais-vu… Et pourtant j'ai cherché longtemps.

Elle s'accouda à la table de bois, et se mit à triturer les restes de son Cheese-cake avec une moue dubitative.

- T'en fais pas, va, lui fit Ron d'un ton bourru. On pourra toujours l'épingler à un moment ou à un autre, il a l'air par trop con, ce type. Un peu trop arrogant, m'enfin, c'est toujours mieux que la fouine… »

Dean et Seamus se mirent à ricaner bêtement, tout comme Ginny qui s'éclipsa en laissant trainer plus que nécessaire sa mimine sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Bon, maintenant que le show est fini, on va retourner dans la Salle Commune, nous ! »

Lavande se releva donc, suivie de près par Parvati qui gloussait en jetant des regards lourds de sens à la table de Serdaigle. Elles disparurent de la Grande Salle en ricanant bêtement, croisant au passage les Poufsouffles auparavant blessés lors de la bousculade – ils semblaient tous en bonne santé, nota spontanément Hermione en jetant de regards mauvais à la table des Serpentards.

« Quelles saloperies, quand même… Répondit Ron en entamant une nouvelle part de Cheese-cake. J'espère que machin deviendrait pas pote avec eux, sinon ils seront insupportables…

- Ronnie, ils sont déjà insupportables, siffla Seamus en commençant à sortir de table.

- Vous partez déjà ? S'étonna Neville qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard.

- Bah… On va rien tirer de plus du Machin, lui répondit Dean, penaud.

- On se revoit à la Salle Commune, lança Seamus en s'éloignant.

- Ouais, à toute à l'heure… »

Le Trio d'Or finit son déjeuner tranquillement. L'agitation était retombée, même si le garçon épouvantard était toujours dans la Grande Salle à discuter calmement avec des Serdaigles de Septième Année.

La hiérarchie étrange des Serdaigles était ainsi faite que les aînés avaient les pleins pouvoirs; les cadets leur vouaient un certain respect et pouvait parfois jouir de quelques privilèges auprès des Années supérieures aux leurs. Système étrange qui semblait pourtant leur convenir à tous. Edmund Pevensie passerait entre toutes les mains jusqu'à tomber chez les Premières Années – et du peu qu'Harry pouvait en voir, il s'en lassait déjà. En parlant de lassitude, il abandonna Ron et Hermione et se faufila jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, entendant au passage les distrayantes questions des élèves de Septième Année qui avaient désormais hérité de l'épouvantard, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

_Je te souhaite bonne captivité_, s'amusa Harry en se glissant hors de la Grande Salle.

**. : : .**

Quatre jours passèrent sans qu'aucun Serdaigle ne laisse Edmund s'écarter du rang. Traîné par les Septième ou Sixième Années à tous leurs cours, il en savait sans doute déjà trois tonnes sur le monde sorcier, Hogwarts ou ce genre de détails qu'il lui était dorénavant utile de connaître. Mais pendant ce temps, l'impatience grondait dans les rangs des élèves des autres Maisons. Harry observait avec agacement ses compères de Gryffondors pester contre les Serdaigles, comme si l'épouvantard n'était qu'un jouet bon à être baladé entre tous les élèves jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive – d'accord, d'accord, lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais tout de même… De là à voir ce type comme une espèce de mascotte bonne à trimballer dans son sac, non. Seuls les Serpentards ignoraient totalement le sujet et tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin. Les Poufsouffles disaient juste vouloir discuter avec le mystérieux garçon pour en savoir davantage.

Une sorte de curiosité collective les animait tous, et personne ne semblait capable de s'en défaire.

« Je hais la Saint Valentin, pesta Dean en éloignant d'un geste agacé un petit cupidon enchanté pour leur lancé des fléchettes.

- T'es pas le seul, vieux, t'es pas le seul, le rassura Seamus.

Il avait capturé un des Cupidons dans son verre et s'amusait à le secouer de droite à gauche, juste par pur ennui.

Nous étions Mardi. Harry n'aimait pas spécialement le mardi, mais c'était tout de même un jour moins agaçant que le dimanche où Ron et Hermione le suivaient systématiquement à chaque pas qu'il faisait hors de son lit.

- Bon, au-delà de ça, notre préfète nationale n'a pas trop pété un câble ? Lança Dean à Ginny.

- Non, on dirait qu'elle prend plutôt bien le fait que Ron soit avec Lavande… Répondit-elle prudemment.

Ils se fixèrent lourdement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se pose sur le banc à côté d'Harry qui grignotait un toast beurré dans vraiment d'appétit.

- Ouais, en attendant les intellos ne lâchent pas l'épouvantard d'une semelle… » Grommela Seamus en secouant son Cupidon.

Harry se retourna vers la table en question que Seamus désigna d'un signe de tête. La veille, il avait tenté de passer outre les protections qui ceignaient la pièce où était entreposée l'armoire, sans y parvenir. Lassé par tant de haine, il avait finalement été marcher tranquillement dehors. Il ne neigeait plus, la glace du lac avait commencé à fondre.

Edmund Pevensie était toujours une énigme.

Totalement hors du temps, il s'était accoudé à la table de Serdaigle, ne mangeait pas et regardait sans vraiment les voir les ballons roses et rouges en forme de cœur flotter dans la Grande Salle au gré des courants d'air, totalement indifférent quoique presque ennuyé par la situation. Des odeurs de sucreries et de fleurs embaumaient l'air, Ginny parlait à Harry de toutes sortes de choses sans s'arrêter, les joues roses et le souffle court, tandis que Ron et Lavande s'installaient en face d'eux, timides et très nerveux – et très très rouges.

Un ballon d'une belle couleur fuchsia passa près de l'épaule de l'épouvantard et explosa dans un pop retentissant en même temps que plusieurs dizaines d'autres ballons au quatre coins de la Grande Salle. Enchantés pour libérer des pétales de roses rouge s'ils éclataient, leur explosion entraîna un sursaut général et la disparition de plusieurs élèves assis aux mauvais endroits qui eurent bien du mal à se dépêtrer des fleurs. Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres du garçon sorti de l'armoire qui observait les élèves lancer de rapides _Evanesco_ sur leurs cheveux, dans leurs assiettes et autour des tables sous l'œil vigilant des professeurs prêts à contrer tout dérapage. Sauf que voilà, quelques pétales prirent feu sur la table des Poufsouffles, ce qui força malgré tout le corps enseignant à intervenir auprès des élèves dont les cris paniqués n'aidèrent pas à éteindre les flammes – au final il n'y eut pas de blessés graves, juste quelques maladroits envoyés à l'Infirmerie pour soigner leurs brûlures.

Edmund était toujours accoudé à la table des Serdaigles, presque nonchalant dans son immobilité. Il observait de ses yeux d'encre des élèves de tous âges se précipiter loin des pétales comme si elles allaient les mordre. Il n'avait pas bougé un cil et souriait mystérieusement.

« Oh putain, c'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Dean en sortant de sous la table.

Seamus émergea également, encore un peu paniqué.

- Tu as vu ça ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

- Harry, ça va ? Lui lança Ron.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours tourné vers Edmund.

_C'était toi, pas vrai ?_ Siffla-t-il mentalement en essayant d'atteindre ses pensées.

Harry se heurta à un large mur, l'esprit du garçon-épouvantard étant entouré par ce qui ressemblait à des milliers de stalactites et de stalagmites soudées les unes aux autres par un vent aussi froid que celui qui avait soufflé sur l'Ecosse ces dernières semaines. Leurs formes glacées s'entrelaçaient, semblables à une gigantesque paire de mâchoires protégeant son esprit de toute intrusion indésirable.

Le regard d'encre rencontra celui d'Harry, l'espace d'une seconde.

Puis Edmund se leva et disparut à travers le Grand Hall. Il n'était pas obligé d'aller en cours, et assistait indistinctement à ceux de Sixième ou Septième Année, probablement sans comprendre quoique ce soit – par contre, il allait à la Bibliothèque, Harry l'y ayant déjà vu trainé ces derniers jours.

Mais maintenant, tout de suite, il en avait assez de traîner derrière les rayonnages à espionner de loin; Harry s'éclipsa à son tour, puis se glissa sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, prêt à poursuivre Pevensie dans les couloirs.

« Il est parti par là, Draco ! S'écria Pansy en marchant rapidement vers les escaliers.

Interloqué, Harry cessa tout mouvement et observa Malfoy et sa clique passer devant lui sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

- On lui fait juste un peu peur, rien de grave, leur rappela ce dernier en grimpant les premières marches.

- Sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? S'enquit Milicent Bulstrode.

Draco eut un sourire mesquin pour la petite Milicent.

- Il n'a pas de baguette, que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ?

- Il a aussi l'air con comme ses pieds, renchérit Blaise, baguette déjà sortie.

Harry observa l'échange d'un air complètement blasé.

Les Serpentards étaient parfois des idiots finis. Il les suivit cependant à travers les escaliers et le couloir, toujours parfaitement dissimulé par la cape de son père, afin de retrouver l'épouvantard. Ce dernier circulait tranquillement dans un couloir jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne l'interpelle.

Ils l'insultèrent un peu, le menacèrent pour la forme. Bref, la routine habituelle jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantard se fasse menaçant : il ne souriait plus, son visage exprimant désormais une froide détermination qui fit reculer Bulstrode d'un pas.

« _Conte_ – Professeur ! S'exclama Edmund en souriant poliment à la Directrice de Poufsouffle arrivant vers eux.

Les Serpentards se retournèrent vivement, alertés par le changement soudain d'attitude de leur victime. Harry en sursauta presque, et se plaqua contre le mur, entre deux larges armures pour éviter la Directrice de Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave qui approchait à grands pas pressés d'eux, ses joues rouges et son souffle court, ses sourcils froncés, visiblement en colère. La présence d'Edmund eut le don de la stopper dans son élan rageur vers les Serpentards, lesquels en profitèrent pour disparaître discrètement tandis que leur démoniaque Professeur de Botanique s'approchait d'Edmund, oubliait son but premier qui était probablement de leur mettre une retenue – il n'y avait guère que pour ça que Chourave devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

- Mon garçon, que fais-tu dans un coin pareil ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui, soudain calmée.

- Je visitais, répondit poliment Edmund, mais je crains de m'être perdu. Sauriez-vous comment aller au dortoir de Serdaigle d'ici ? J'ai essayé de le rejoindre seul mais…

Hésitant de façon calculée, il laissa un blanc.

_Mais quel acteur_, pensa Harry, amusé.

- Je vais vous y conduire, proposa spontanément Chourave, sa mauvaise humeur et ses joues rougies envolées.

- Ce serait extrêmement aimable de votre part, souffla Edmund d'un ton charmeur. J'ai souvenir que c'est dans les étages…

- Oui oui, par ici… »

Elle le précéda, désormais totalement aveugle à l'air froid qu'avait repris le visage du jeune homme.

Il regarda derrière lui, ses yeux sombres rivés sur les Serpentards qui avaient observé l'échange dissimulés derrière une armure. Souriant d'un air mauvais, celui qu'ils surnommaient l'Epouvantard leur fit un clin d'œil peu rassurant depuis l'autre bout du couloir, leur faisant ainsi savoir qu'il prendrait sa revanche sans se soucier des Professeurs.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus intrigué, vraiment. Le _Contera_ – car c'était ce qu'Edmund s'apprêtait à utiliser sur Malfoy - était un sortilège d'explosion de magie noire très adapté à la destruction des membres ou des os d'un être humain ou d'un animal. Le Poussos était bien évidemment capable d'en endiguer les effets, qu'ils soient à longs ou courts termes, mais les dommages nerveux étaient bien souvent irréversibles si causés à proximité de la colonne vertébrale – Harry avait déjà entendu quelques Mangemorts s'en servir lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères, et c'était plutôt normal au vu de leurs opinions politiques et autres arrangements avec Voldemort…

Mais Edmund Pevensie, l'épouvantard, le gars sorti d'une armoire ?

_Charmant_, songea Harry en souriant largement sous sa cape.

Vraiment charmant.

**. : : .**

La plupart des ballons ayant été percés, la Grande Salle ressemblait le soir même à un immense champ de fleurs fanées ou flétries. On voyait de nouveaux couples s'afficher, et d'autres qui n'avaient pas tenu le choc d'une fête aussi parfaitement ridicule que la Saint Valentin. Hermione ne parlait d'ailleurs plus à Ron dont les bruyantes activités buccales avec Lavande avaient eu le don de couper l'appétit à la moitié de tablée les entourant – Harry était d'ailleurs en train de sortir de table.

Les Septièmes et Sixième Années de Serdaigles ayant lâché Edmund, ce dernier se retrouvait désormais confronté aux plus jeunes, de Cinquième Année et moins, qui l'assaillaient d'innombrables questions – et le boucan qu'ils provoquaient était immanquable. Une particulièrement ridicule poussa d'ailleurs Harry à ralentir l'allure, pour entendre ce que ce dernier pouvait bien leur répondre. Ils s'étaient levés de tables et longeaient les bancs avec lenteur, questionnant Edmund dont l'aura mystérieuse sembla s'intensifier davantage lorsque l'un des Serdaigles reposa la fatidique question.

« Alors, dis-nous, qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Il sembla y réfléchir, puis son air fier reprit le dessus.

« Je suis le Roi Edmund Pevensie, leur répondit-il avec une assurance désespérante. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ed », ajouta-t-il en leur souriant.

Les Serdaigles de Sixième et Cinquième Année parurent peu amusés et s'éloignèrent de lui sans ajouter un mot, délaissant dédaigneusement celui qu'ils rêvaient de rencontrer depuis le matin même – le garçon-épouvantard. Finalement, on leur avait menti à son sujet. Il était certes magnifique et semblait issu d'un autre monde avec son charisme stupéfiant et le charme étourdissant qu'il dégageait, mais son humour et ses répliques étaient des plus désagréables. Dès le lendemain, les Serdaigles se mirent à le fuir comme si son intellect était aussi ridiculement réduit que celui d'un troll en rut.

Edmund s'avança jusqu'à Harry, qui avait suivi du regard les mécontents de Sixième Année.

« Ces pauvres bougres sont insatiables, se plaignit-il, ses lèvres toujours étirées par un fin sourire.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais fut coupé par la proximité de l'épouvantard avec la sienne. Ils faisaient tout deux la même taille, mais Edmund s'était légèrement penché vers lui pour lui souffler à quel pont les Serdaigles pouvaient être agaçants.

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas présenté, se reprit-il en reculant soudain.

Il tendit sa main à Harry.

- Je suis Edmund Pevensie, lui dit-il en plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Harry observa successivement la main tendue puis le visage aux traits angéliques de l'épouvantard.

- Harry Potter, répondit-il en serrant la main d'Edmund.

Le regard sombre sembla soudain s'allumer. Sa peau était froide, si froide qu'Harry eut l'impression de toucher la pierre glacée des murs du Château.

- Enchanté de te connaître, _Survivant_, salua l'épouvantard avec un respect feint et une presque révérence.

La froide brûlure de sa peau rongeait celle d'Harry qui ne retira pas sa main et répliqua avec autant de condescendance qu'Edmund en avait eue pour lui.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _Votre Majesté. »_


	3. Cold Solitude

_Messieurs Dames bonsoir !  
><em>

_Alors, voilà le troisième chapitre. J'avoue que je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire et que j'espère que ça vous fera ricaner derrière vos écrans :D_  
><em>Bonne lecture comme toujours, et un grand merci pour vos reviews :D<em>

_Rori H. Nemuri_

_PS : si vous pouviez ne pas me tuer pour ce splendide Cliffhanger de la mort qui tue à la fin, ce serait gentil ^^_

* * *

><p>Harry s'étonnait encore d'être devenu ami avec Edmund Pevensie.<p>

_Ami._

Moui… Disons qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans cette terrible épreuve qu'était Hogwarts, ses jolies filles et ses cours longs, ennuyeux et parfois rehaussés de quelques insultes piquantes, ses Serpentards toujours la moquerie au poing, ses Serdaigles toujours plus inquiétants dans leurs questionnements, ses Poufsouffles ignorés, ses Gryffondors parlant la bouche pleine…

A part leur salutation courtoise au devant de la Grande Salle la semaine précédente, Harry et Edmund ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Accaparés par ses nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle, dont Ernie Macmillan et Susan Bones, l'épouvantard ne trouvait que rarement le temps de discuter. Le Survivant était de son côté pris à parti concernant la montée en puissance de Voldemort, acquiesçant distraitement dès que Ron ou Hermione lui mettaient sous le nez un extrait de la Gazette avec de sanglantes photographies présentant les nouvelles victimes du Lord Noir, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne vire pas de bord.

Mais c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Harry n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler. Après tout, il n'avait rien à dire puisqu'on prenait toutes les décisions à sa place – et comme ça ne semblait poser de problème de conscience à personne, ça resterait comme ça. Et puis, qu'auraient-ils à se dire ? Le sire Pevensie n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bavard, exception faite de son humour réputé particulièrement noir et de ses phrases cyniques, ce qui leur faisait un point commun. Harry n'évoquait juste pas à voix haute ce que le garçon sortit de l'armoire pouvait dire avec une telle aisance.

« Bon, on va reprendre une dernière fois… »

Ron et l'équipe étaient pris par les entraînements réguliers que le Capitaine leur imposait depuis la fin de la semaine dernière en prévision du match de ce samedi : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard.

Et contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait d'abord cru, oui, c'était parfaitement logique. Totalement logique – l'idée étant d'occuper le terrain un maximum afin que les Serpentards et Malfoy ne puissent pas s'entraîner, laissant donc à Poufsouffle une chance de marquer pas mal de points. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle enfonceraient un peu plus le clou lors des matchs suivants, pour mettre définitivement la Maison des serpents hors-jeu.

« J'espère qu'on va réussir à gagner, cette fois. »

Même Hermione semblait décidée à soutenir l'équipe, étrangement.

_Ça fait trois ans qu'on gagne_, aurait bien répliqué Harry d'un air ennuyé – mais il lisait un formidable bouquin qu'il avait récemment acheté, _Le Fourchelangue : Origines et Expansion d'un langage méconnu,_ qui lui dépeignait toutes les facettes ignorées de son sombre don. Il avait certes dû dépenser une coquette somme pour s'en approprier un volume dans le plus grand anonymat, mais dès que les vendeuses de Fleury & Bott avaient vu les quelques Gallions supplémentaires dans l'enveloppe qui leur était destinée, la livraison s'était faite bien plus rapidement et discrètement que prévu.

Au-delà de ça, voir les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor agir en parfaits Serpentards pour s'approprier la victoire était d'un intérêt moyen. Les concernés avaient d'ailleurs déjà dû se rendre compte de la supercherie depuis longtemps, car malgré leur apparente bêtise, les camarades de Malfoy savaient reconnaître une technique sournoise quand ils en voyaient une… Et jouer contre eux sur ce terrain-là en étant aussi inexpérimenté que pouvaient l'être Ron ou le Capitaine de Serdaigle, c'était prendre un risque un peu trop grand pour une victoire qu'ils se disaient capable d'arracher à la loyale.

« J'crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui. Rompez ! Lança Ron à ses coéquipiers d'un ton guilleret.

Lavande n'étant apparemment pas en vue, il s'assit à côté d'Harry dans un bruyant soupir de lassitude.

- Si je savais qu'être Capitaine était si dur, je me serais pas proposé pour le poste », souffla-t-il.

Harry faillit relever la tête pour lui communiquer d'un seul regard toute l'étendue de son intérêt pour le sujet, mais Miss Brown débarqua dans la Grande Salle et accapara toute l'attention du rouquin.

« Oh, salut Harry ! » Lui lança-t-elle après avoir claqué une bise bruyante sur les joues de son dévoué _Ronnie_.

Il lui fit un vague signe de tête, déjà ennuyé par la présence de la pimbêche qui racontait, assise sur les genoux de son cher et tendre, à quel point son cours de Divination avait été extraordinaire.

Parvati jouait avec sa purée de potiron quelques assiettes plus loin, lorgnant méchamment sur sa meilleure amie qui parlait de vive voix, décrivant comment Trelawney lui avait prédit un avenir fantastique, un mariage digne d'une reine, quatorze enfants, six chats, trois Ordres de Merlin Première Classe, une carrière au Ministère de la Magie, puis sa formidable ascension au rang de Styliste Magique de renommée internationale.

_Et sinon elle t'a dit la météo de demain ? _S'ennuya Harry en replongeant dans son livre. Il entendit par moments les gloussements des deux tourtereaux. Très agréable, quand on lit. Le seul point positif qu'Harry pouvait trouver, c'était qu'au moins Hermione ne le collait plus puisque Ron et Lavande étaient dans le coin. Ceci dit, après, elle passait ses nerfs sur lui parce qu'elle était frustrée, en colère et « franchement scandalisée par leur conduite honteuse ». La préfète avait d'ailleurs pris la quasi-totalité des ses repas aux cuisines et évitait le plus possible Ron, comme si elle effectuait une sorte de protestation silencieuse.

« C'est l'heure du courrier on dirait ! » S'exclama une fille depuis l'une des tables voisines.

Harry et la plupart des élèves levèrent vivement les yeux à l'entente des premiers cris de hiboux. Il avait beau être déjà vingt-heures, les volatiles qui avaient eu le plus long trajet à effectuer débarquaient seulement ce soir – ceux-là venaient généralement de Londres ou des villes anglaises, parfois même de pays plus ou moins lointains de l'Ecosse comme la France ou l'Allemagne.

Hedwige n'avait pas quitté la volière depuis Septembre. Peut-être que Ron ou Hermione allaient la voir de temps à autre, sans doute pour la nourrir, mais Harry ne s'y était pas déplacé depuis une éternité et la situation lui convenait parfaitement; à qui aurait-il pu envoyer du courrier, de toute façon ? Sirius était mort et Remus en mission sur ordre du grand manitou. Ginny flânait ici et là avec des images de lui plein la tête, Hermione cultivait sa jalousie et Ron pensait Quidditch ou Lavande. Parler à McGonagall ou à un autre membre du corps professoral d'Hogwarts étant totalement exclu, Harry aurait pu se tourner vers ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais mis à part les suscités, personne ne l'écouterait vraiment. Il pouvait aussi récupérer les verres à pied dans lesquels il buvait tous les jours, leur dessiner des yeux, une bouche et se mettre à leur parler, mais là, on l'aurait irrémédiablement pris pour un fou et aller à Ste Mangouste ne le tentait pas vraiment.

_J'suis tout seul, hein ?_

Personne n'était vraiment capable de le soutenir contre Voldemort ou de comprendre tout ce que son nom impliquait – être le Survivant n'était pas ce monde de paillettes et de richesse que Ron pouvait imaginer, envier même. Le fils Potter, par contre, savait très bien tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer; c'était le rôle de sa vie. Il se sentait capable de le supporter, mais parfois, il aurait aimé être _juste Harry_.

En ce moment par contre, juste Harry était relativement pauvre et se préparait à discrètement envoyer un courrier à Gringotts pour leur demander un léger transfert de fonds – les quelques Gallions, Noises et Mornilles cachées dans les chaussettes de sa valise s'étaient rapidement mis à disparaître lorsqu'il avait commencé à importer des livres depuis Fleury & Bott. Contre toute attente, la réserve avait fini par atteindre ses limites au bout de presque sept mois de lectures intensives et de tri – la plupart des livres y étant stockés l'étaient pour des raisons de conservation et non parce que le sujet qui était abordé était déplaisant ou secret. Dumbledore n'autoriserait jamais un livre traitant de la magie noire la plus pure traverser les murs d'Hogwarts, et même si la Réserve recelait de petits trésors tels que des éditions uniques particulièrement coûteuses et rarissimes, Harry avait rapidement fait le tour des livres susceptibles de l'intéresser, le reste étant dans une autre langue que l'anglais ou traitant de sujets qui ne lui parlaient pas vraiment – les sortilèges ménagers d'Helga Poufsouffle n'étant pas d'une immense utilité contre le tout puissant Lord Noir, Harry avait repoussé ce livre de sa liste de lecture, à regret.

Il espérait sincèrement le reprendre une fois la guerre terminée.

« Potter ! L'interpella Dean depuis l'autre bout de la table. Te plantes pas là comme une grosse souche !

Harry releva les yeux, trouvant Ron, main dans la main avec Lavande, tout deux souriants aux côtés du métis.

- On pensait se faire une partie de Bataille Explosive ou d'Echecs, tu viens ? »

La question n'en étant pas vraiment une, Harry repoussa son assiette et se leva du banc pour les suivre. Sur le chemin de la Salle Commune Dean expliqua à tout le monde comment il avait mis la main sur une bonne bouteille de Whisky pur feu qui marinait dans son sac avec un sortilège de froid perpétuel pour que l'alcool ne soit pas tiède – Ron riait en tenant Lavande par la taille. Ils avançaient tous les trois quelques pas devant lui, parlant entre eux, ayant totalement intégré l'idée qu'Harry soit une sorte de muet dont il avait la garde en l'absence d'Hermione ou d'un professeur. Dean se tournait parfois pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien, mais Malgré tout Harry songea qu'il aurait été bien simple de sortir sa cape de son sac, puis de s'enfuir. Mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait isolé. Il l'avait certes voulu, mais pour le plaisir coupable d'être remarqué et connu, Harry souhaitait être vu.

_Je suis là, bordel_, aurait-il hurlé s'il avait pu.

Mais qu'aurait-il dit ? Il n'avait ni ailes, ni crocs; incapable de fuir ou de se défendre, le garçon qui existait sous l'écrasante présence du Survivant se cachait dans son silence, emmuré dans l'immense château du mutisme. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il était seul.

Les trois Gryffondors donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame puis traversèrent par le trou du portrait en babillant des âneries. Harry entra, incapable de détourner ses pensées de sa si désespérante situation; il n'aimait pas vraiment s'apitoyer sur son sort – ça ne lui avait jamais donné un repas chaud, du temps des Dursley – alors il préférait écouter d'une oreille distraite Ron discuter Quidditch avec Dean, les divers bruits dans la Salle Commune, tout ça en lisant son livre sur le Fourchelang. Pourtant le bouquin peinait à l'occuper. Invariablement, les pensées d'Harry dérivaient sur cette saloperie de vie qu'était la sienne et qu'il subissait tous les jours sans réussir à s'en défaire, esclave de son nom et d'une condition qui lui avait été imposée depuis toujours.

Neville et Seamus étaient déjà à l'intérieur et leur firent de grands signes depuis l'un des fauteuils proches de la cheminée, entouré de friandises. Dean sortit sa bouteille et Seamus allait conjurer des verres pour tout le monde lorsque Lavande s'en chargea avec un petit sourire narquois, fière de son petit effet. Ils se mirent à joyeusement discuter, ignorant Harry dont le verre à moitié plein était encore posé devant lui, intact. Plus pensif que d'ordinaire, Harry captait sans vraiment le vouloir les pensées de surface des personnes présentes dans la pièce; Ginny qui les observait depuis un fauteuil reculé, dans la pénombre de la Salle Commune où Gryffondors de toutes années étaient encore mélangés, renvoyant à Harry sa propre image enjolivée par son esprit tordu de jeune fille amoureuse. Seamus qui songeait à Ron et Lavande, comme Parvati qui traversa la pièce en trombe et grimpa directement se coucher. Neville semblait déplorer qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec eux, et à la place de Brown, mais ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Dean se repassait en boucle sa rupture avec Ginevra Weasley.

Katie Bell qui était assise non loin avec ses amies de Septième Année réfléchissait Quidditch, ressassant les victoires de Gryffondor lors des années passées, les images d'Angelina, Fred et George, ou même Olivier Dubois flashant les unes à la suite des autres dans son esprit embrumé par ce qui semblait être de la fatigue – parfois Harry captait quelques souvenirs de sa convalescence après avoir touché le collier maudit, Katie n'étant revenue que depuis une semaine ou deux. Et pour rester sur leur équipe de Quidditch nationale, Demelza Robins qui avait désormais un petit ami ne cessait de fantasmer sur ce fameux Quatrième Année de Poufsouffle à la coiffure d'un bon goût très discutable. Les deux Batteurs dont Harry était incapable de se souvenir du nom – quelque chose comme Rosencrantz et Guildenstern, ou alors Pique et Croque – passèrent en coup de vent, puis montèrent dans leur dortoir. D'anciens membres de l'équipe se baladaient encore dans le coin, pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas quitté Hogwarts à cause de leur remise de diplôme; cette grande gueule de McLaggen qui ressortait pour rencontrer une de ses soi-disant conquête alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait que mentir, les petits Batteurs de l'an dernier qui discutaient entre eux de Sortilèges, l'un pensant à une fille de leur année, Laura Madley, une Poufsouffle de Troisième Année, tandis que l'autre réfléchissait sur _l'armoire_.

Harry se redressa soudain dans son siège, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur le petit Andrew Kirke, leur tout jeune et si nul Batteur de l'an dernier qui avait servi à remplacer Fred – ou George – lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient fait exclure de la compétition par Ombrage.

L'armoire hantait les pensées de ce gamin, remarqua-t-il en s'incrustant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait sans utiliser de sort. L'histoire entière était effilochée et incompréhensible, mais Harry captait sans arrêt l'image d'un vieux manoir dans la campagne anglaise, peut-être dans le Wiltshire, et une curieuse anecdote qui passait en boucle dans l'esprit de Kirke, répétée par la voix de celui qui semblait être son père, Dan Kirke, et qui disait à peu près ceci : « une grande maison en pleine campagne, à seize kilomètres de la gare la plus proche et à trois kilomètres du bureau du poste ». Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs en broussaille attendait sur le pas de la porte, fumant une pipe en bois sombre d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumée; il s'agissait de Digory Kirke, le grand-père veuf.

Harry sortit précipitamment du crâne du gamin, une dernière scène défilant dans sa tête. Le père d'Andrew, Dan, avait été de ceux qui avaient bougé l'armoire à Noël dernier en compagnie de Dumbledore, armoire qui pourrissait dans leur maison familiale de Londres depuis que le vieux Kirke était mort, recouverte d'un tissu jauni par les dizaines d'années qu'elle avait passées dans le grenier.

« Oh, attends, t'as pas entendu la meilleure », clamait soudain Seamus très bruyamment, agitant son verre à tout va.

Il manqua de le renverser, tandis qu'Harry commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Les plongées trop abruptes dans l'esprit des gens, même minimes, laissaient toujours des traces sur un esprit frêle et peu entraîné à l'Occlumencie comme le sien; partout il avait lu qu'on enseignait d'abord la défense puis l'attaque, mais le souvenir de ses désastreuses leçons particulières avec Rogue l'empêchait de faire de réels progrès en la matière.

Il se fit le plus discret possible, sentant déjà les pensées inquiètes de Neville se focaliser sur lui, sur sa pâleur, sur ses gestes hachés; Harry lui sourit un peu, puis se releva en silence et se rendit au dortoir encore vide des Sixième Années. Il défit sa cravate, jeta sa robe sur le lit, fatigué de l'atmosphère étouffante de Gryffondor à laquelle il ne manquait plus que la jalousie d'Hermione.

Il défit sa cravate, s'extirpa de ses robes et jeta la boule de vêtements sur son lit dont il tira les baldaquins.

_Kirke… _

Harry se laissa aller à sourire, un brin ironique.

_Laisse-moi chercher encore un peu, _ta Majesté_, et je te jure que je vais trouver d'où vous venez, toi et cette foutue armoire._

**. : : .**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il ne plut pas, mais la neige se mit lentement à fondre tandis que le mois de Mars approchait. Il pleuvait un peu à l'occasion, mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire que les intempéries des mois précédents. Néanmoins, si le soleil semblait faire son retour sur le château enneigé, quelques petites crises avaient fait leur apparition dans le quotidien d'Harry.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient sympathiquement dénoncé au Directeur pour ses sorties nocturnes – il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir été discret, mais visiblement pas suffisamment - le vieil homme lui avait donc collé une interdiction de sortir_ seul _dans les couloirs du château. Désormais, un Gryffondor de son année devait automatiquement l'accompagner quoiqu'il fasse.

_Génial, absolument génial._

Ensuite, au petit-déjeuner du vendredi, Harry avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts lui stipulant que non, les transferts de fonds par hibou postal n'étaient pas possibles pour un sorcier mineur dont le « gardien », pour reprendre le terme exact employé dans le courrier, en avait décidé ainsi. Donc, il y avait quelque part un type avec pas mal de pouvoir sur son compte bancaire, et lui, seul héritier des richesses qui y étaient abritées ne pouvait pas s'en servir – _normal, parfaitement normal_. Hedwige était donc repartie le soir même avec un courrier aussi poli que possible dans lequel Harry demandait des explications et le nom du fameux gardien qu'il connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

La situation étant donc la suivante : Harry n'avait plus suffisamment d'argent pour se payer des livres corrects, étant arrivé à bout de ceux de la Réserve, et tous les Gryffondors de son année le pistaient dès qu'il avait le malheur de faire un pas de travers. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien qui puisse éclipser le côté merdique qu'avait pris sa vie depuis hier. Ah, si, quand même : Dean et Ginny s'étaient remis ensembles trois jours auparavant, lui permettant ainsi de souffler un peu – parce que la jeune fille s'incrustait dans les groupes de Potter Surveillance et bombardait l'esprit d'Harry d'images parfois franchement déroutantes de lui-même.

Et sinon, une nouvelle semaine reprenait. Serpentard avait battu Poufsouffle 290 à 180 le week-end dernier lorsque Malfoy avait attrapé le vif d'or et mis fin au match alors que les Blaireaux menaient de quarante points. Une preuve, selon Ron et Katie, que la technique dite de « Gryffondor-Serdaigle » avait porté ses fruits; le même genre de blocus anti-Serpentard serait donc réitéré avant les prochains matchs.

En parlant de week-end, les leçons de Transplanage commenceraient finalement début Mars, la présence surprise d'Edmund Pevensie ayant légèrement chamboulé le planning de Dumbledore; ainsi, samedi prochain, l'après-midi pendant deux à trois heures, Harry serait laissé aux bons soins de quelques Gryffondors plus jeunes et peu scrupuleux. Il n'assisterait pas aux leçons, bien que Ron et Hermione aient insisté longuement auprès du Directeur pour qu'il y participe, même juste histoire de regarder; néanmoins, au vu de l'état d'Harry et de son indolence toute particulière, l'exception avait été faite et il passerait dorénavant ses samedis après-midis enfermé dans la Salle Commune, puisque tous les Gryffondors de Sixième Année participaient aux leçons.

« Debout, allez ! »

Neville allait d'un lit à l'autre en secouant ses camarades de Sixième Année toujours assoupis. Harry avait été prompt à se lever, incapable de dormir la nuit passée – ne pas pouvoir lire un bon bouquin avant de s'endormir, ça fout toujours légèrement en rogne.

Etrangement, ce matin leurs cours commençaient avec une petite heure de décalage par rapport à l'heure ordinaire – soit huit heures tapantes. Selon Chourave, c'était à cause du soleil nécessaire à ses chéries, bien qu'elle puisse user d'un sort pour simuler la lumière de l'astre – le naturel avant tout, quelque chose comme ça. Neville étant toujours excité par la perspective d'un cours de Botanique avec son professeur préféré, il finissait invariablement par réveiller ses camarades qui assistaient encore aux cours de Chourave. Harry suivit donc son camarade qui partait devant, afin d'éviter de louper le petit-déjeuner – attendre toute la matinée du Dimanche que Ron daigne montrer son nez alors que tout le monde était déjà parti profiter du timide soleil de fin Février et d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard autorisée la veille.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda Neville tout bas, doucement.

Harry acquiesça vaguement.

_Mes cernes parlent pour moi._

« J'ai besoin d'aller déposer un truc à la Bibliothèque, alors on va faire vite. »

Neville était peut-être le seul à Gryffondor qui ne se soit pas permis de le juger pour son silence. Lavande et Parvati en parlaient sans cesse aux filles des autres maisons, faisant circuler des ragots sur le « pourquoi » du silence de leur cher Survivant - qui n'était pas simplement dû à la mort de Black, selon elles. La dernière explication en date était, si Harry avait bonne mémoire, une histoire de sort de silence qui aurait mal tourné lors de ses ébats – car c'est bien connu, un Potter au lit, ça crie. Dean et Seamus passaient leur temps ensemble, et si Dean avait participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore l'an passé, Seamus avait toujours été plus réticent par rapport à Voldemort et toutes ces histoires de mage sombre. Ron et Hermione constituant un cas à part, Harry préféra ne pas y songer.

Il suivit Neville jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où ce dernier avait un livre à rendre – _Plantes Magiques, Arbres et Fruits Rares de Chine et d'Inde, Volume 4_ - puis redescendirent jusqu'au Grand Hall où Ron, Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondors s'étaient immobilisés face aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment blêmes ou horrifiés, mais la stupeur sur leurs visages donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient littéralement statufiés de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? Souffla Neville en s'approchant lentement, sur ses gardes.

En quelques longues enjambées, Harry était juste face aux portes ouvertes, observant ce qui à l'intérieur pouvait figer ses camarades de Gryffondor ainsi.

Personne n'était crucifié aux murs, les cheveux de tout le monde avaient l'air parfaitement normaux – excepté ceux de Rarity Oblund, une Troisième Année de Poufsouffle qui avait trouvé ça plus _fun_ de les teindre en turquoise. Dumbledore était là, Rogue aussi, McGo également et rien ne semblait les choquer outre mesure.

_Alors soit je suis devenu un dangereux sociopathe incapable de comprendre le monde, soit je dois sérieusement envisager de changer de lunettes_, songea Harry en faisant un pas, puis deux dans la Grande Salle. Il chercha du regard où s'asseoir pour commencer à petit-déjeuner, son sac sur l'épaule, avant de remarquer ce qui, effectivement, n'était pas vraiment à sa place dans le paysage rouge et doré de Gryffondor.

_Ah oui, en effet._

Il était là.

L'épouvantard était assis à la table de Gryffondor, les places autour de lui complètement vides. On entendait ici et là les chuchotements des autres élèves qui lui jetaient des regards curieux par-dessus leurs bols de porridge, assiettes d'œufs brouillés avec du bacon, ou encore café bien noir pour les Septième Années dont la nuit avait été courte – les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année avaient pris un tout autre tournant au retour des vacances de Noël.

Il y avait devant Edmund Pevensie une tasse fumante mais aucune assiette, ni aucun bol; une pile de bande dessinées étaient posées à côté de lui et il était plongé dans sa lecture. La plupart des autres tables étaient aussi désertes que celles de Gryffondor car il était un peu plus de huit heures, néanmoins c'était celle-ci qu'il avait choisie, peut-être par souci d'équité. Pourtant il n'avait pas posé les pieds chez Serpentards et ceux-ci le laissaient tranquille depuis l'incident du couloir auquel Harry avait assisté – logique, remarque, qui irait se mettre dans le pétrin volontairement à part un Gryffondor ? Bref. Pevensie dormait chez les Serdaigles, passait la plupart de ses repas en compagnie de ceux-ci ou des Poufsouffles qui ne le lâchaient pas vraiment. Les camarades d'Harry le voyaient comme l'incarnation du parfait petit Serpentard, à son air sournois et ses manières d'aristocrate – comme si agir de façon un peu sophistiquée était un signe d'appartenance au cercle de Voldemort.

Les Sixième Années s'installèrent sans un mot et se mirent à petit-déjeuner en silence, encore mal réveillés pour la plupart. Edmund lisait un des tomes de sa bande dessinée, probablement moldue, puisque ni Parvati, ni Lavande, ni Neville ne reconnurent l'auteur ou les dessins. Hermione qui s'était pour une fois jointe à eux, s'était par contre penchée par-dessus la table et observait avec intérêt l'épouvantard et les neuf autres tomes de la série, cherchant à voir le titre en se tordant le cou plutôt qu'en le demandant.

« Oh tiens, tu viens _finalement_ à notre table ? S'amusa Ginny qui arrivait tout juste, assez en retard.

Son ton légèrement hypocrite passa presque inaperçu. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, le salua poliment de même que les autres Gryffondors, son regard toujours posé sur Edmund qui avait relevé les yeux de sa bande dessinée d'un air profondément ennuyé – il avait l'air d'avoir mal dormi, ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi impeccables que d'ordinaire, et il semblait passablement agacé par les bêtises des crétins autour de lui.

- Il se trouve que je gardais le meilleur pour la fin, dit-il avec un air presque sympathique qu'Harry trouva louche.

Sa condescendance toucha visiblement les Gryffondors qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux en souriant, Lavande et Parvati plus particulièrement.

- Car voyez-vous, poursuivit Edmund sans se départir de son sourire, cette table est celle qui me rappelle le plus ma chère armoire.

Harry écoutait attentivement, intérieurement moqueur – le pauvre semblait prêt à leur envoyer son café à la figure mais était encore capable de suffisamment se contenir pour leur répliquer d'un air affable quelques mesquineries purement cyniques. Les Gryffondors présents autour de la table se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais le ton doux de l'épouvantard ne semblant rien présager de mauvais, ils continuèrent de rayonner, radieux d'attirer enfin l'intérêt du garçon le plus mystérieux de l'école.

_Les fous_, songea Harry en manquant de laisser échapper un ricanement narquois.

- Comment ça ? Intervint Hermione d'un ton pincé, pas très amusée par les sarcasmes de Pevensie.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, son sourire prenant des airs presque sournois.

- Creuse. Mais vous avez tout de même plus de conversation que les manteaux de fourrure à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Incompréhensifs, les curieux reculèrent d'un pas et s'interrogèrent du regard, peu sûr de savoir comment prendre les allusions de l'épouvantard. Ils le laissèrent finalement à son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il referma le premier tome et le reposa sur la pile.

La littérature moldue ne parlait pas du tout à Harry bien que la lecture soit la seule chose qu'il ait été en droit de faire chez les Dursley, plus ou moins à leur insu en se cachant dans la bibliothèque de son école primaire. Sinon, ses rares expériences avec les livres avant Hogwarts se limitaient au journal de l'Oncle Vernon ou aux livres de cuisine de la Tante Pétunia. Dudley ne lisait pas vraiment les livres d'images que lui offraient ses parents, il préférait regarder des dessins animés américains à la télévision tandis qu'Harry s'occupait des tâches ménagères.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte, ton bouquin ? » Lui demanda finalement Lavande en s'accoudant avec un air aguicheur à la table.

Edmund approcha de lui sa tasse fumante et une petite assiette contenant des toasts encore tièdes. Ignorant Brown, il fit signe à Ron de lui passer le beurre et le pot de confiture d'abricot, puis se mit à tartiner ses morceaux de pain grillé toujours sans répondre à Lavande qui commençait à s'impatienter. Elle battit deux ou trois fois des cils puis sembla abandonner la manœuvre. Vexée, elle se jeta sur le dernier croissant au beurre de la corbeille de viennoiseries et l'engloutit en vitesse avant de se lever vivement de table pour manifester son mécontentement.

Et sinon, la Deuxième Année qui tendait la main vers le croissant s'était mise à pester, bras croisés, avec une moue enfantine totalement boudeuse.

« Ce genre de pâtisseries n'est pas si bon que ça, lui fit Edmund d'un ton caressant et avec un sourire enjôleur, accoudé à la table dans sa direction, son couteau couvert de beurre entre les doigts.

L'attention attira immédiatement la petite Gryffondor qui observa l'épouvantard d'un air méfiant sous l'œil protecteur de ses aînés.

- Elles transforment en baleine, lui confia-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

La petite éclata de rire puis sortit de table, tandis que la plupart des jeunes filles de Gryffondor qui avaient entendu Edmund en recrachèrent leurs croissants – provoquant de fait l'hilarité de pas mal de garçons.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des viennoiseries françaises », clama-t-il en mordant dans un toast couvert de confiture d'abricot.

Il fut par la suite communément admis que personne ne devait déranger Edmund Pevensie s'il avait l'audace de passer à la table de Gryffondor pour lire, manger ou même juste s'asseoir. L'histoire des croissants, qui avait d'ailleurs fait tout le tour de l'école dans les heures qui suivirent, provoqua l'arrêt immédiat de toute consommation de pâtisseries françaises sous peine de lourdes moqueries de la part de ses camarades de Maison.

Hermione en parlait encore pendant le cours de Botanique qui avait suivi, incapable de s'en remettre – et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple histoire de taquineries devint un réquisitoire anti Sang-pur particulièrement vif. Ron acquiesçait de temps à autre, mais Harry ne prit plus la peine d'écouter au bout de quatre phrases; c'était toujours la même rengaine et parfois le côté pro-Moldu d'Hermione lui donnait des airs de fanatique extrémiste.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est un Sang-Pur français. Les pâtisseries sont moldues, alors forcément, ça fait grossir, c'est mauvais et c'est dégoûtant ! S'écria-t-elle en rempotant agressivement son pied de chanvre.

- Arrête Hermione, ça devient ridicule, lui souffla tout bas Neville depuis le rang devant elle.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Explosa la préfète tout en murmurant, son visage commençant à rougir furieusement.

Chourave leur exposait les différentes propriétés du chanvre, de l'orge ou d'autres plantes cultivées par les Moldus dans les infusions sorcières, en précisant cérémonieusement que Slughorn leur expliquerait tout en détails pendant son cours de l'après-midi même.

Ainsi, Harry avait appris qu'il en existait quatre sous-espèces provenant chacune d'un pays différent : Sativa, Indica, Spontanea et Kafiristanica, respectivement nommées en fonction de leurs situations géographiques ou spécificités. Mais dans l'idée, son esprit de jeune homme éduqué par des moldus ne voyait que le chanvre, ses petites feuilles caractéristiques et le fait que ça servait à fabriquer de la drogue dans des pays sous-développés d'Amérique du Sud.

- Ce petit prétentieux est juste… A tuer !

- Il n'avait pas l'air de connaître le monde sorcier en arrivant, tempéra Neville en chuchotant. Comment tu peux le juger à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ça ?

- Enfin, ça se voit non ? S'exclama-t-elle plutôt vivement. Il nous déteste sans même nous connaître –

- Et dis-nous ce que tu es en train de faire au juste, Granger ? Soupira Daphnée Greengrass en passant à côté d'eux pour aller chercher du terreau.

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Greengrass ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à bouder.

Harry observait sa plante.

Il avait hérité d'un hellébore d'hiver – c'était marqué sur le pot – qui était une petite plante aux fleurs jaunes. Selon son manuel de Botanique sorcier ouvert à la page correspondante, les moldus de l'Antiquité la croyaient capable de soigner la folie. Pour les sorciers, c'était un ingrédient essentiel du Philtre de Paix qu'Harry se souvenait avoir oublié d'ajouter l'année précédente lors d'un cours avec Snape dans ladite potion.

« … Toutes ces plantes sont trouvables à l'état sauvage, bien entendu… »

Et Chourave continuait de débiter son cours tandis qu'Hermione maugréait des insanités à propos d'Edmund ou Daphnée à sa droite.

« … Forêt Interdite en abrite quelques champs, si j'ai bon souvenir… »

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment obligé de défendre l'épouvantard – ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis et entraîner Hermione sur ce genre de pente pouvait être très agaçant à long-terme puisqu'elle tenait absolument à avoir le dernier mot. Une sorte de question d'honneur mal-placé.

« Comme si elle avait son mot à dire, cette sale fille de Mangemorts… »

Daphnée l'avait évidemment entendue et continua de rempoter son plan d'orge sans laisser paraître son agacement – ses pensées filaient par contre à toute allure. A ses côtés, Milicent la rassurait en persiflant contre « Granger, justicière des Sang de Bourbes », des idées de caricatures plutôt comiques plein la tête.

Hermione continua son réquisitoire anti Sang-Pur toute la journée. Harry l'abandonna à Ron pour le cours de Potions, préférant la compagnie silencieuse de Neville aux cris hystériques de la préfète de Gryffondor qui ne se remettait toujours pas de la réplique de Greengrass et de l'histoire des croissants. Edmund n'était pas à leur table lorsque les Sixième Années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais fut par contre présent pour le dîner, au plus grand plaisir des plus jeunes demoiselles de la maison des lions qui appréciaient sa compagnie sans se rendre compte de ses sarcasmes sous-jacents - c'était absolument risible si vous veniez à les écouter, d'ailleurs. Leurs grands yeux de biche et ces sourires rêveurs, leurs soupirs énamourés et ces étoiles dans leurs yeux…

A vomir des papillons.

Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil avec un air meurtrier. Elle tenait nerveusement sa fourchette, comme si elle était prête à la balancer à l'épouvantard qui lisait l'avant-dernier tome de sa bande dessinée moldue juste en face d'elle. Ron discutait avec Dean de Quidditch, tout en enfournant à une vitesse hallucinante des morceaux de patate et de steak dans sa bouche. Ginny babillait avec des filles de son année suffisamment loin pour qu'Harry ne sente pas oppressé et Neville ressassait le cours de Chourave de ce matin avec le bouquin sous les yeux.

« Je sais qu'on a encore deux semaines avant le prochain match, mais mec, va falloir qu'on gère… C'pas de la tarte, les équipes de cette année. »

Dean était mortellement sérieux tandis que Ron se goinfrait bruyamment.

« Oh, fit platement Edmund en tournant une page.

Il lisait désormais le début du dernier tome, l'autre posé à côté de lui. Ses voisins de table se désintéressèrent de lui et retournèrent à leurs assiettes, le souvenir odorant des croissants envahissant leurs mémoires bien que l'incident soit déjà vieux d'une semaine.

Ron goba ses dernières patates, puis se leva vivement en compagnie de Dean et Ginny – il était en train de se dépêtrer de sa serviette lorsque Lavande lui demanda où il allait.

- Certainement pas chasser le dragon, répondit Edmund en tournant une page.

Il attrapa l'un des pots en verre de mousse au chocolat et une petite cuillère tandis que les Gryffondors le regardaient avec étonnement.

- De quoi ? Grommela finalement Seamus avec incompréhension.

- C'est une expression moldue, répondit Hermione en coupant sa viande.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda Lavande avec curiosité.

Parvati et elle s'étaient penchées vers la préfète avec des regards inquisiteurs leur donnant l'air de deux dindes aux yeux écarquillés.

- Ça date de la fin du dix-huitième siècle, quand les trafiquants d'opium avaient la mainmise sur le Londres moldu, expliqua-t-elle fièrement. On dit de quelqu'un qu'il part « chasser le dragon » quand il se drogue.

- En fumant de l'opium, ajouta Edmund en suçant sa cuillère.

Hermione acquiesça prudemment, peu sûre qu'il poursuive ou non.

- Ces personnes sont de vrais dangers, dit-elle finalement.

- L'idée les aura rendus plutôt riches, répliqua-t-il l'air de rien en levant ses yeux sombres vers Harry.

La préfète de Gryffondor profita de l'air affable d'Edmund pour poursuivre sur sa lancée et leur raconter à tous l'histoire complète en trois heures sans pause des Chinois, de l'opium, du Londres moldu et des conséquences de la prise de drogue chez un être humain, sans faire de distinction entre sorciers et moldus.

- Et l'opium est fait avec l'une des plantes que Chourave nous a montrées ce matin, le pavot ! Termina-t-elle avec un engouement réellement étrange pour la drogue des poètes.

Edmund fixait toujours Harry, ses lèvres ourlées par un sourire amusé que détrompait son regard, mortellement sérieux.

- Il suffit de récolter les fruits, et on peut en synthétiser.

Synthétiser de l'opium. _Oui…_ Quel rapport avec le regard insistant de l'épouvantard sur lui ?

- Enfin, ça rend dépendant et une overdose peut tuer – c'est d'ailleurs illégal. Les moldus qui en prennent finissent généralement isolés de leurs familles et feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une dose. C'est un vrai fléau chez nous, ça a tué des milliers de gens.

- Wow, souffla Neville. Je savais qu'ils étaient avancés sur la conception de poisons et leur connaissance des plantes, mais de là à en faire un trafic…

- Il n'y a pas que l'opium, malheureusement… Le chanvre qu'on a vu ce matin en fait aussi partie. Il suffit de sécher les feuilles et les fleurs puis de les fumer, ajouta-t-elle en tiquant légèrement.

Seamus siffla pour exprimer l'étendue de son étonnement – et sa très légère admiration.

- Mon père m'en avait parlé à Noël, mais ma mère m'a aussi dit que les sorciers ne connaissent pas la drogue et tout ça, ajouta Seamus, emballé par la conversation.

- Pas du tout ? S'étonna la préfète.

- Nope, rien du tout ! Même Trelawney qui n'a pourtant pas toujours l'air très « pure » ne se drogue pas – j'étais étonné, je dois dire. Mais les techniques sont toutes moldues et leurs produits ne sont pas vendus par les commerces sorciers, juste chez nous… Donc au fond c'est plutôt logique.

Hermione acquiesça, pensive.

- Trelawney est un très bon professeur, la défendit Lavande. Elle n'a pas besoin de vos trucs pour avoir des visions.

- Oui… Fit Hermione, sceptique.

- C'est quand même bizarre. Tu dis qu'ils en vendent, mais si ce n'est pas légal… Comment s'y prennent-ils ?

- De la même façon que nous quand on fait passer une bouteille dans la Salle Commune, plaisanta Seamus en ricanant.

Neville sourit, mais se tourna tout de même vers Hermione en quête de réponse.

Et Edmund regardait toujours fixement Harry.

C'était lassant, vraiment.

- Ils font ça discrètement, Seamus a raison, approuva-t-elle en souriant légèrement, quoique peu amène à l'idée d'apporter de l'alcool dans les dortoirs. Mais le monde sorcier ne connaît vraiment rien ?

- Non, répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules. On a les baguettes et les potions, pourquoi on irait s'embêter à aller chercher des trucs chez les moldus ?

Hermione lui offrit un hochement de tête crispée.

- Vous avez de la chance, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Je sais qu'on peut devenir dépendant au Philtre de Paix ou au Felix Felicis, voire aux Aphrodisiaques de chez Love&Baum, sur l'allée des Embrumes, commença Lavande, mais rien que Sainte Mangouste ne puisse guérir d'un coup de baguette…

- Et le whisky pur feu ? Demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

- Idem, fit Neville. Ce genre de choses n'arrivent vraiment pas souvent, les alcools sorciers sont enchantés pour ne pas provoquer de dépendance – au bout d'une certaine dose ça a un goût exécrable et ça te rend malade pour des jours.

- Je confirme, siffla Seamus en tirant la langue d'un air dégoûté.

Parvati et Lavande éclatèrent de rire.

- N'empêche c'est hard, ajouta-t-il à propos des drogues moldues. Je savais que c'était dangereux, mais comme ma mère n'y a jamais prêté attention…

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry rendit son regard à Edmund.

- Petits joueurs, siffla finalement celui-ci en reposant sa cuillère et son pot vide.

Seamus et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre.

Il se leva, emporta ses deux tomes avec lui, le neuvième sous le bras et le dixième dans les mains.

**. : : .**

Le jeudi qui suivit marqua presque la fin du mois de Février. L'anniversaire de Ron était samedi, comme la prochaine leçon de Transplanage qui forcerait Harry à rester sagement enfermé dans la Salle Commune. Et sinon, ils petit-déjeunaient tous tranquillement après une nuit plutôt courte pour certains – un essai pour Rogue sur « les lois anti-créatures des Ministères Européens », en guise de punition collective car Lavande et Parvati avaient décidé de sécher le cours du Mercredi pour s'accorder une grasse matinée.

« Ça peut plus continuer, agonisa soudain Seamus en s'allongeant sur la table.

Edmund était ce matin-ci à la table de Poufsouffle, les trois derniers tomes de sa série posés à côté de lui tandis qu'il beurrait ses toasts – il suspendit d'ailleurs son geste en remarquant les regards meurtriers de plusieurs Gryffondors sur lui, puis se laissa aller à leur sourire en leur faisant un petit geste de la main.

Croissants, mes amours.

- Allez, dans une semaine ce sera fini, tempéra Dean en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- QUOI ? UNE SEMAINE ? Explosa tout d'un coup le Gryffondor avant de retomber front contre table.

Ron et Neville firent des petits sourires crispés aux autres élèves qui retournèrent à leur repas.

- Ce type est une vraie saloperie, siffla McLaggen un peu plus loin.

- Vous dîtes ça juste parce que vous êtes en manque de croissants, soupira Parvati en se resservant du thé.

Les elfes continuaient toujours à préparer les sempiternelles tonnes de viennoiseries, céréales, porridge, pancakes, toasts grillés, bacon, œufs et jus pour le petit-déjeuner, si bien que l'agréable odeur dégagée par les croissants et autre pains au chocolat continuait de se répandre dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde – surtout les Serpentards, en fait – se demandait bien qui serait le premier à céder à la tentation. Mais il y en avait d'autres, comme par exemple Seamus, pour qui les croissants étaient une sorte de sainte institution; ne pas en manger le matin constituait presque une hérésie de la pire espèce, en plus de la torture quotidienne infligée par la délicieuse fragrance des viennoiseries encore chaudes.

- L'école entière va exploser si ça continue… Trop de tension, grogna Seamus en se redressant.

- Hermione ne vient pas dans la Grande Salle ? S'étonna Neville qui arrivait tout juste.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent vivement.

- N-Non. Elle doit vouloir dormir plus, un truc du genre… Supposa-t-il maladroitement.

- Mmmh, fit Ginny en fixant durement son frère.

Celui-ci tenta de l'ignorer, se racla la gorge une fois ou deux, puis remarquant que personne ne viendrait à son secours décida de se bouger par lui-même.

- Au fait Harry, tu comptes te couper les cheveux un de ces jours ?

Le concerné était négligemment accoudé à table et se faisait violence pour ne pas s'enfuir loin d'ici.

- Parce que là, ça commence à faire une sacrée longueur ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite avec un petit rire forcé qui lui fit cracher quelques miettes de toast engluées de salive.

Parvati eut une réaction dégoutée et sortit de table après avoir vidé son bol de thé vert d'un trait.

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Seamus en se tripotant les cheveux.

D'ordinaire, c'était Mrs Weasley, ou plus récemment Tonks qui s'occupaient de couper les cheveux d'Harry et des membres de la fratrie Weasley qui vivaient encore au Terrier. Cette année-ci, Harry n'ayant pas l'air décidé à aller au Terrier, Ron, Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondors de Sixième Année étaient restés avec lui pour les vacances de Noël, aucun d'entre eux n'avait donc bénéficié de la coupe hivernale obligatoire de la matriarche Weasley. Sa tante Pétunia avait abandonné à la longue, puisque la crinière de son neveu repoussait toujours pendant la nuit.

Donc oui, Harry avait les cheveux longs.

- On pourrait aller s'occuper de ça à Pré-au-Lard, proposa Dean d'un air ennuyé.

- Oh pitié, on est vraiment obligés ? S'indigna Seamus.

- Pas toi, mais Harry ou moi ce serait pas du luxe, fit Ron avec embarras, de longues mèches rousses lui tombant sur les yeux.

- Pourtant je suis sûre que Lavande apprécie », siffla Ginny avec un sourire mauvais.

Ron s'empourpra immédiatement sous les ricanements de sa sœur.

_Et après on se plaint des Serpentards_, soupira mentalement Harry qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Le fait de ne plus avoir de livres à sa disposition ne lui donnait plus vraiment de quoi se distraire efficacement de ses amis; conséquemment, il était sans cesse perdu dans ses pensées et donc assailli par celles des personnes l'entourant. La plupart de ses voisins songeant désormais aux croissants et à l'impossibilité de les manger, c'était plutôt sympathique et pas si envahissant – même si ça lui donnait vraiment faim. Il y avait des parasites qui réfléchissaient ici et là à leurs examens de fin d'année, petits-amis et autres fantasmes; quelques Serpentards dont Malfoy pensaient à une nouvelle blague pour humilier les Gryffondors et leur faire payer le coup du blocus. Et sinon, il y avait toujours l'horripilante montagne de glace qui protégeait l'esprit d'Edmund l'épouvantard de tout accès intrusif.

« Laisse-le un peu respirer, Ginny, s'amusa Dean en prenant la main de sa petite-amie. Puis-je vous conduire à votre salle de cours, milady ?

Il lui fit un baisemain, elle gloussa, puis ils quittèrent la table.

- Donc, Harry, quand va-t-on se couper les tifs ? Lui lança vivement Seamus en se redressant.

- Je propose que vous laissiez tomber cette discussion pour l'instant, intervint Neville. Les cours commencent dans une dizaine de minutes et je doute que McGo apprécie qu'on soit en retard pour des histoires de poils.

- D'_importantes_ histoires de poils rectifia Seamus en ricanant.

- Et ben tu lui préciseras quand tu arriveras en retard. »

Harry se leva à la suite de Neville, sentant le regard lourd du Directeur d'Hogwarts posé sur ses épaules.

Le vieil homme ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécier qu'Edmund Pevensie se balade librement dans l'école malgré l'autorisation toute particulière qu'il avait donnée à celui-ci de rester le temps que son « problème » soit réglé. L'armoire était toujours sous scellés, même si Rusard n'avait plus besoin de monter la garde devant la porte – l'événement datant déjà de quelques semaines, les curieux se dirigeaient plus vers l'épouvantard que vers le meuble moldu. On voyait de temps à autre quelques scientifiques sorciers se rendre dans l'ancienne salle de classe de Rogue, qui avait déménagé trois couloirs plus loin, mais jamais on ne déplaça l'imposante armoire ailleurs. Le Département des Mystères aurait par exemple été une destination de choix, puisqu'on semblait y collectionner les passages étranges vers d'autres plans d'existence… L'idée que le Voile puisse donner sur un ailleurs avait effleuré l'esprit d'Harry plus d'une fois, mais où que son parrain soit parti, il ne semblait pas y avoir de retour possible. Il souhaitait à Edmund de rentrer chez lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre – et quelque soit cette terre natale à propos de laquelle personne ne pouvait le questionner.

« Harry ? » L'appela Neville depuis les premières marches de l'escalier du Grand Hall.

Pevensie grignotait ses toasts beurrés en regardant avec un amusement certain les Gryffondors de Sixième Année lui jeter des regards meurtriers, sa tasse de café bien noire fumante devant lui. Il irait probablement aux cours des Poufsouffles aujourd'hui, puisque déjà Macmillan et Bones l'approchaient, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller en classe.

Ils se levaient de table alors qu'Harry rejoignait Neville pour monter les escaliers.

Une chance que les Poufsouffles soient en Métamorphose avec eux pour ce matin – jusqu'à ce que les tensions dues à l'épisode congélation de Lavande et Ron disparaissent, Serpentards et Gryffondors de Sixième Année avaient été séparés pour tous les cours impliquant l'utilisation d'une baguette magique, bien que Rogue ait fait remarquer à juste titre qu'une éclaboussure de potion dans les yeux pouvait nuire au moins autant à la santé des élèves. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, mais Slughorn avait paru très concerné et depuis ils étudiaient surtout de la théorie et l'influence des différents catalyseurs, le tout rappelant singulièrement à Harry les plaintes de Dudley à propos de ses cours de Chimie, quelques années auparavant.

« Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, les cheveux longs, dit soudain Neville alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le bon couloir.

La Dame Grise flottait un peu en dessous du plafond en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Enfin, tu vois, ça rend mieux vu qu'ils sont toujours en bataille », se récupéra-t-il, gêné.

Le plafond et les couloirs rappelaient à Harry le Basilic de Serpentard, qu'il avait eu l'immense honneur et la grande chance de rencontrer lors de sa Deuxième Année. Il entendait encore les sifflements de la bête, incapable de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent géant avant son duel contre Malfoy au club de Lockhart.

C'était le bon temps.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença, purement théorique jusqu'à ce que McGonagall les fasse essayer le sort par groupes de deux. Le souffle glacé de l'esprit d'Edmund était là, glissant sur la nuque d'Harry qui se sentit soudain agacé par la présence amusante mais si exaspérante de l'épouvantard dont l'aura de mystère n'allait qu'en s'épaississant. L'histoire de l'armoire avait à voir avec Andrew Kirke et sa famille, pour qui l'armoire devait être un héritage ou une acquisition ancienne; leurs liens avec Dumbledore devaient être étroits pour qu'ils se soient tournés vers le Directeur d'Hogwarts plutôt que le Ministère et son si controversé Département des Mystères. Harry ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, vraiment – Hogwarts et ses camarades étaient devenus d'un intérêt tout relatif, dès lors qu'il avait commencé à lire entre les lignes, et Edmund Pevensie était l'une des dernières choses qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans un état de pure dépression.

_Sa Majesté le Roi Edmund_, singea-t-il mentalement. Son arrogance pouvait être horriblement agaçante et sa répartie était définitivement immonde si vous aviez le malheur de le provoquer, pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à le détester comme Ron ou Hermione l'avaient spontanément fait – il y avait quelque chose de trop intriguant à son propos pour qu'il puisse se décider avant d'en avoir vu plus.

« Je vais faire disparaître ta main », lui souffla prudemment Neville après s'être entraîné sur leur souris.

Le sort fonctionna parfaitement, de même que le contre-sort. Harry n'eut pas de problème non plus à effectuer les mouvements de baguette, sa magie se chargeant de rendre les doigts de Neville transparents un par un. Mais le cours tourna au vinaigre quand Parkinson tenta de faire disparaître un bouton particulièrement disgracieux du front de Milicent; celle-ci disparut complètement avant de réapparaître par clignotements irréguliers. McGonagall la conduisit donc directement chez Pomfresh en compagnie de Pansy afin de soigner ce petit désagrément – le cours se termina donc dix à quinze minutes en avance.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de cours dans un grand contentement et beaucoup de bruit, un petit avion en papier heurta le buste d'Harry et tomba sur le sol dans un froissement. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le roula en boule dans sa poche – condamné à se promener accompagné, il ne pourrait pas lire le petit morceau de papier avant la fin de la journée.

_Quoique._

« Hey, Harry ! L'interpella Ron en le voyant s'éloigner dans le mauvais sens.

Il se retourna vivement vers Weasley.

- Potions c'est par là, lui signala Ron avec un grand geste de la main.

- Les toilettes sont par là, sombre crétin », siffla Hermione en avançant à pas vifs vers son meilleur ami.

Elle bouscula légèrement Lavande au passage et continua son chemin jusqu'aux latrines sans s'arrêter pour vérifier qu'Harry la suivait – celui-ci en profita pour déplier l'avion froissé, dont le papier avait été découpé de l'une des bandes dessinées d'Edmund à en juger par les images présentes au dos de l'avion. C'était probablement la dernière page qu'il avait coupée en deux, et où on lisait quelques bribes de dialogues dans les bulles réservées aux personnages. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement ce morceau-ci qui était le plus intéressant; quelque chose avait été écrit sur le verso de la page, encore blanc.

_Ce soir, la forêt soi-disant effrayante au dehors, minuit._

_King E._

Harry froissa le papier entre ses doigts.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si isolé qu'il le croyait, finalement.


	4. With Mouths Frozen

_Coucou ~ _

_Ce chapitre-ci fait 18 pages. Je suis fière ! xD_

_Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie de votre passage, de vos lectures, review ou non :D Un plaisir fou que de vous répondre, sincèrement !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

**PS :** _A ceux qui se seraient déjà posés la question, oui, ils iront à Narnia. Quand et dans quelles circonstances, vous verrez quand nous y serons :) _

* * *

><p>S'extirper du confort de ses draps chauds et délaisser la couverture rouge de son lit, Harry pouvait le faire. Il pouvait même coincer un oreiller en dessous et tirer les baldaquins pour faire comme s'il était toujours couché alors qu'en réalité, le Gryffondor était parti à l'aventure dans les couloirs du château – le but final étant d'en sortir pour aller rencontrer quelqu'un dehors. Par contre, ce qu'il refusait d'endurer et ne pouvait décidément pas supporter, c'était cette manie qu'Hermione ou Ron avaient de prendre ses affaires sans lui demander, car non, sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur n'étaient plus dans ses affaires.<p>

Comme s'il était du genre à se balader la nuit ou la journée à la recherche d'une fille à espionner pour jouer les voyeurs indécents. Franchement, lui, regarder Bell ou Ginny se trémousser sous la douche ?

Plutôt crever.

Bref, bien que désagréable, ce petit incident n'empêcha pas Harry de quitter la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à l'aide d'un sortilège de Désillusion et d'un léger sort de Confusion sur les Septième Années qui révisaient jusqu'à des heures indues depuis le début du mois de Février. Hermione n'était pas de patrouille ce soir, ni Malfoy ou personne de sa connaissance, donc s'il se faisait attraper, toute l'école serait au courant qu'il faisait le mur en pleine semaine – et la Gazette du Sorcier en parlerait dans son prochain numéro spécial Survivant, comprenez samedi matin. Mieux, si quelqu'un pinçait Pevensie et Potter la même nuit, toute l'école saurait qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là. _Ensemble._

Harry n'étant pas sûr de savoir ce qui était le pire, il décida donc de ne pas se faire prendre.

Sortir fut plutôt simple, en réalité. Sans Carte pour se repérer, c'était évidemment plus dur, mais visiblement rien d'insurmontable puisqu'Harry atteignit les portes du château en une petite dizaine de minutes. Il se demanda un bref instant si Edmund aurait autant de facilité à se glisser hors du dortoir des Poufsouffles, puis songea qu'il verrait bien si oui ou non l'épouvantard serait présent au rendez-vous.

Harry se trouva finalement dehors, à frissonner. Le Parc endormi n'avait rien de féérique ou d'agréable à la nuit tombée, aux alentours de fin Février. Harry entendait les bruissements de l'eau du lac, les branchages encore nus des arbres s'agiter à cause de la brise glacée qui soufflait encore sur l'Ecosse. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et se mit à avancer, le sol dur et gelé sous ses pieds se faisant parfois glissant à cause de l'herbe humide. Quelques plaques de neige qui n'avaient pas encore fondu restaient ici et là, miroitant sous la lueur claire de la pleine lune – et un bref instant, Harry songea à Remus et à ses douloureuses transformations. Le vent souffla soudain plus fort et une légère bruine vint couvrir le parc. La Forêt Interdite était droit devant, sa forme sombre se détachant péniblement du reste de la nuit. Harry s'était toujours demandé jusqu'où elle s'étendait, ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'autre que des araignées, des centaures et des licornes à l'intérieur coexistant en un équilibre précaire. Il aurait aimé visiter, juste un peu. Sentir les bois, l'odeur de la terre, vivre une aventure différente que celle des cours et des devoirs à rendre, des retenues et des chaudrons à récurer pour avoir respiré trop fort, l'influence de Dumbledore et ses amis qui ne comprenaient finalement pas grand-chose à ce qu'il pouvait bien vivre ou avoir vécu.

La cabane biscornue d'Hagrid se dressait droit devant, et on y voyait encore de la lumière diffuse de la cheminée par ses petites fenêtres. Harry descendit prudemment la pente qui y menait, puis longea l'orée de la forêt prudemment, courbé pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ses yeux cherchant la silhouette d'Edmund qui ne devait pas être très loin.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était là, prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire qu'à peine, passé le couvre-feu, tout en sachant que si on les trouvait là, son image de Survivant en prendrait un sacré coup – pour ce qu'il en restait. Skeeter n'ayant pas eu de bon scoop depuis des semaines sur lui autre que les menus de chacun de ses repas et ses dernières notes de Potions, la pauvre devait se sentir bien inutile. Ceci dit, pour tous les interdits que le Directeur d'Hogwarts avait posé sur Edmund Pevensie, il ne laisserait sans doute pas cette information sortir des murs du château.

Ce qu'il mangeait, par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

« Vous ici, s'amusa une voix moqueuse.

Harry se retourna vivement, sursautant à moitié.

- J'ai failli attendre, ajouta Edmund en s'approchant de lui, les mains dans les poches comme si le vent et la bruine n'existaient que dans la tête du Gryffondor, qui frissonnait.

Harry acquiesça prudemment.

- Oh pas de ça entre nous, grogna l'épouvantard en lui passant à côté, poursuivant sa route le long de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Tu as une langue, utilise-la donc. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te juger, après tout votre monde m'est totalement inconnu, précisa-t-il en se tournant à demi vers Harry.

Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à lui répondre avant de sourire au dos d'Edmund qui avançait désormais à travers les branches basses des premiers arbres, s'enfonçant sans crainte au milieu de leurs ombres menaçantes.

- Je… Ce n'est pas que j'ai rien à dire, marmonna finalement Harry, les mots roulant inconfortablement sur sa langue, mais plutôt que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, d'une ironie profonde.

- Je veux dire, personne ne m'écoute.

- Pardon, tu disais ? Siffla son interlocuteur quelques pas devant.

Edmund se retournant, Harry remarqua le fin sourire de celui-ci qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Très drôle, grommela le Gryffondor en le rejoignant vivement. Plein d'esprit, vraiment.

Edmund rit, attrapant une branche et l'éloignant de leur passage.

D'ailleurs…

- Où on va ?

- Surprise.

- Ah.

L'épouvantard se tourna, soupirant presque.

- Tu es si blasé que s'en est presque lassant.

- Je m'entraîne tous les jours », lui signala vaguement Harry en gardant un air aussi stoïque que possible.

Le large sourire totalement gamin d'Edmund et son amusement visible le firent franchement rire, si bien qu'ils passèrent une partie du trajet à s'échanger des banalités ou à ricaner à propos de choses totalement idiotes.

« Je te plains, dit finalement l'épouvantard alors qu'ils marchaient dans des traces de centaures.

Harry s'arrêta, surpris de cet aveu.

- Euh… Merci ?

- Non, sérieusement.

Il détacha tranquillement la manche de sa chemise qui s'était prise dans une branche basse, continua d'avancer aux côtés d'Harry vers une destination qui était toujours inconnue de ce dernier.

- Je t'admire aussi, dit finalement Edmund. Tu portes plus lourd que toi et pourtant tu ne ploies pas, ne rejette rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la bêtise, une obstination mal placée ou du courage; sans doute un peu des trois, puisque personne ne t'a explicitement demandé de sauver la peau de tous ces crétins. M'enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, je ne me permettrais pas de juger ton inébranlable détermination – quoiqu'effritée par la mort de ton parrain, c'est ça ?

Harry s'était stoppé en entendant son propre portrait être ainsi dressé par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire qu'à peine, et se sentit un instant crétin d'avoir cru qu'Edmund était différent des groupies qu'il se trainait depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts, six années auparavant.

Bien mal lui avait pris, visiblement.

- A en juger par ta réaction, votre Serpillière du Sorcier ne raconte pas que des âneries, et j'en suis bien désolé pour toi, poursuivit l'épouvantard avec sympathie.

Pourtant on ne lisait aucune pitié dans son regard, contrairement à Seamus ou Dean qui ne voyaient Harry que comme un martyr depuis que son parrain était mort, ou Ron et Hermione qui avaient tenu éloigné de lui tout objet jugé trop tranchant après ledit décès pour « éviter un accident ».

Non, Pevensie avait simplement l'air de le voir comme quelqu'un qui avait souffert, continuait de souffrir et ne portait aucun jugement sur cet état de fait, constatait et se permettait de compatir – c'était une situation plutôt étrange pour Harry, qui ne sut plus sur quel pied danser, déstabilisé par l'attitude inédite du garçon face à lui. Personne ne le regardait plus de la même façon depuis la mort de Sirius – c'était comme si les gens s'étaient soudain rappelés qu'il était orphelin, et de fait ne lui parlaient plus sans ajouter une parole de réconfort, des mots rassurants, toute cette condescendance des plus agaçantes à laquelle Edmund ne satisfaisait pas. Encore une étrangeté notable de sa part, sa franchise et son intérêt poli, moins invasif et désagréable que celui des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles

Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, heureux que pour une fois on ne le prenne pas en pitié, se sentant de nouveau traiter comme un être humain et non comme un infirme en bas âge à surveiller.

- Ne le prends pas mal, s'excusa presque l'épouvantard, conscient de la réaction que ses paroles auraient pu provoquer.

- Y a pas de mal, grimaça Harry en traversant les deux bon mètres qui les séparaient, Edmund ayant continué à avancer en parlant.

- Tout de même, ce n'était pas très sympathique de ma part.

Harry eut un éclat de rire légèrement cynique.

- La sympathie des autres m'est relativement inconnue, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser en ce cas de figure.

Edmund, qui avait haussé un sourcil, sourit largement, amusé.

- Et bien, qu'ai-je donc provoqué pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre une phrase complète ?

- Ma sympathie ?

L'épouvantard lui sourit de nouveau.

- Considère la mienne toute acquise à ta cause, si c'est le cas, répondit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, un léger sourire ourlant ses propres lèvres.

- Mais dis-moi, reprit Edmund en se remettant à marcher, pourquoi être venu et m'honorer de phrases entières ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était peu commun, venant de toi.

- Les gens parlent beaucoup sans savoir.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu sais tout ?

Harry ricana, amusé de la répartie cinglante mais sans méchanceté de Pevensie.

- J'aimerais bien, siffla-t-il amèrement en repensant au Voile et à Sirius.

- Ça n'est sûrement pas aussi amusant qu'on le croit, réfléchit Edmund à voix haute. Plus aucune surprise, alors que tout l'intérêt d'une chose réside parfois dans la découverte de ses secrets, un par un…

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudain très concerné par la question, sa curiosité presque maladive à propos des intrigues de Dumbledore lors des dernières années – et d'Edmund Pevensie plus récemment - faisant soudain surface dans son esprit. Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

- J'étais sincère, ajouta l'épouvantard en plongeant son regard d'encre dans celui de Harry. A propos de ce que je disais tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il ensuite.

- Rien dont je devrais être fier, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi ne leur parles-tu plus ?

Harry déglutit difficilement.

Avouer que la solitude était votre plus grande peur, ça avait toujours son quota de risques.

- Prends une foule, la plus immense possible, commença-t-il en optant pour une réponse détournée. Tout le monde te connaît. Certains te veulent du mal, d'autres t'approchent par intérêt, mais toi, tu connais seulement une poignée de personnes en qui tu as confiance et sur qui tu peux compter.

- Jusque là je te suis. Continue, l'encouragea Edmund en gravissant une petite pente sur laquelle Harry le suivit.

- Et ensuite, comment dire, tu découvres que ces personnes ne sont pas vraiment sincères avec toi, et qu'au final elles t'ont trahies. Plusieurs fois. Que faire, sachant que tu n'as qu'elles et un vieux salopard manipulateur sur le dos ?

Edmund n'y réfléchit un court instant seulement, car la réponse fusa tout de suite.

- Envoie-les se faire foutre, dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

Harry émit un petit rire crispé.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais, se défendit l'épouvantard en voyant Harry afficher une mine contrite.

- Oui, là n'est pas le problème…

- Ah, Harry, Harry… Soupira Edmund en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ta grandeur d'âme te perdra et ces idiots finiront par te tuer.

- Sauve-moi ?

- Sans rétribution ?

- Je t'aurais bien proposé des croissants, mais grâce à toi il y a un tabou jusque sur leur nom.

Edmund éclata de rire.

- Ma plus grande réussite, se félicita-t-il en passant une main blanche dans ses cheveux sombres.

- Tu vas pousser la moitié de mes amis au suicide, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est problématique. Tu te remettrais à parler, et ce serait décidément plus pratique pour lancer vos sorts – mais après c'est ton problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux utiliser les informulés, merci bien.

- Et tu te fais passer pour un crétin en plus, bravo, siffla Edmund.

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut interrompu par son interlocuteur avant d'avoir pu en placer une.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, au cas où ça t'intéresserait – et les bouquins manquants dans la Réserve ne passent pas inaperçus non plus, signala-t-il nonchalamment.

Pantois, Harry le suivit sans rien ajouter de plus.

- C'est dérangeant, ton truc.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu devines tout mais j'en reste toujours au même point. Rien de rien, s'agaça Harry avec tapant dans une petite branche tombée par terre.

Un nouveau ricanement lui répondit.

- Chacun ses forces et faiblesses, ce serait, encore une fois, trop facile si nous savions tout, contra l'épouvantard avec philosophie.

- Mouais. Tu fais surtout ça pour m'emmerder.

- Aussi, lui accorda Edmund avec un sourire éclatant. Par contre, je propose que nous rentrions. Tes lèvres deviennent toutes bleues. »

Harry passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, qui lui semblèrent effectivement froides. Edmund changea de direction et les entraîna sur un autre chemin de terre, parsemé de cailloux plats et plutôt confortables si on marchait dessus.

Harry s'étonna de ne pas croiser les petits d'Aragog ou des centaures – ils n'étaient pas spécialement discrets à discuter comme ils le faisaient, si bien qu'Harry s'était franchement attendu à une visite impromptue desdites araignées ou d'une créature dérangée par leur présence plutôt bruyante. Pourtant, aucune bizarrerie vivant dans cette forêt ne les avait attaqués et le Gryffondor remarqua d'ailleurs que l'endroit était des plus étranges – les étranges galets sur lesquels ils marchaient semblaient délimiter deux parcelles de la forêt, car là où à sa droite il y avait les larges et proéminents pins de la Forêt Interdite, à sa gauche leur nombre diminuait drastiquement. Au loin, Harry apercevait une plaine semblable à un champ où voletaient des lucioles et poussaient des plantes qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître pour les avoir récemment étudiées en cours de Botanique.

Du chanvre, trois tonnes de chanvre.

_Réellement_ trois tonnes de chanvre.

Harry en écarquilla les yeux, mais la vision onirique se fana soudain lorsqu'Edmund l'entraîna à l'opposée de la prairie où poussaient les plantes décrites par Chourave – et dont il y avait effectivement des champs dans la Forêt Interdite. Prenant bonne note de ce détail, Harry se laissa entraîner par Edmund qui le tirait par la manche jusqu'au château. L'épouvantard était soudain devenu silencieux mais n'avait pas l'air nerveux pour autant, et se promenait dans la forêt avec une certaine aisance, ne manquant jamais de tomber à cause d'une racine proéminente ou d'une plante. La pleine lune les éclaira sur le chemin du retour, épargnant à Harry un Lumos qui aurait été particulièrement voyant mais dont Edmund ne semblait pas avoir besoin – il les guidait avec précision dans la forêt, ce qui amena le Gryffondor à se poser encore plus de questions sur ce mystérieux garçon sorti d'une armoire magique. Avait-il exploré la forêt ? Si oui, jusqu'où ? Et comment, puisqu'il n'avait ni baguette ni arme pour se défendre ?

Bref, le château en vue, Harry décida de garder ses interrogations pour plus tard et se courba pour ne pas être vu par un éventuel curieux regardant par une fenêtre, ce qui fonctionna jusqu'aux portes où il put avec plaisir se redresser.

L'ennui avec Hogwarts, c'était ses couloirs. Si au dehors la lune avait suffit pour qu'ils y voient leur misère, l'intérieur de l'école était complètement noir. Pire qu'un four – en tout cas pire que celui de la Tante Pétunia dans lequel Harry avait eu l'occasion de mettre le nez plusieurs fois, histoire de nettoyer. Pour changer. Edmund s'était arrêté à sa gauche, visiblement dépité par tant d'idiotie.

« Vous savez que l'électricité est une des rares choses pas totalement mauvaise et inutile que les Moldus ont inventé, rassure-moi ? Murmura-t-il narquoisement.

Harry éclata de rire tout bas, tentant vainement de rester un maximum discret.

- Les Moldus ? S'outragea-t-il. Mais serais-tu devenu fou ? Pourquoi allez chercher cette atrocité chez eux, si nous avons… Des baguettes ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Edmund d'éclater de rire.

Harry murmura un léger _Lumos_; au bout de sa baguette s'alluma un faisceau de lumière qui leur permit de se diriger dans les sombres couloirs d'Hogwarts, silencieux et aussi furtifs que possible. Ils réussirent à atteindre le deuxième étage sans croiser personne, mais ne furent pas aussi chanceux une fois arrivés dans un couloir de l'étage suivant où des pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Harry souffla un petit _Nox_ qui éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et entraîna vivement Edmund derrière la tapisserie la plus proche, sachant qu'il y avait là une petite alcôve derrière laquelle ils pourraient se cacher en attendant que le patrouilleur passe son chemin – que ce soit Rusard, un professeur ou un préfet.

« On se sent d'humeur audacieuse, Potter ? Souffla suavement Edmund à son oreille.

Harry le plaqua davantage contre le mur derrière la tapisserie, conscient du sourire lascif qui devait ourler les lèvres de l'épouvantard. Ça l'amusait aussi, évidemment – mais échapper à Rusard était pour l'instant plus important que les plaisanteries grivoises du pseudo souverain contre lequel il s'était aplati pour rester invisible.

Foutus camarades qui croyaient bon de lui « emprunter » sa cape pour « mieux coincer les Serpentards qui sont tous de petits délinquants ».

- Quelle dépravation, lui susurra Harry d'un faussement outré en l'écrasant davantage contre le mur. Tu me choquerais presque, _Princesse._ »

Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, la peau froide et douce de sa joue contre son cou et les bras enlacer son dos tandis que le couinement de la lanterne de Rusard se rapprochait d'eux, de même que les lourds pas de son propriétaire. Il n'y avait cependant aucun miaulement – Miss Teigne devait vadrouiller ailleurs et c'était tant mieux. D'un accord tacite, ils cessèrent de parler et attendirent.

Rusard les dépassa sans même marquer un arrêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Edmund émergeaient de l'alcôve en silence et se rendirent le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles – ce n'était pas vraiment sur le chemin d'Harry, mais il se marrait définitivement trop pour ne pas rester plus longtemps avec l'épouvantard. Ils aperçurent Alice White, la préfète en chef de Serdaigle, qui patrouillait deux étages plus bas alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches d'un escalier deux à deux pour aller plus vite. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais certainement pas si tard pour que les préfets se promènent encore dans les couloirs.

Une fois le cinquième étage atteint, Edmund se dirigea vers un petit escalier en colimaçon qui grimpait jusqu'à une drôle de porte gardée par un aigle en bronze sculpté dans la poignée. Le rapace s'anima soudain et se mit à parler d'une voix très désagréable tirant sur les aigües.

« J'ai deux pieds, six jambes, huit bras, deux têtes et un œil. Qui suis-je ? Demanda l'aigle en se tournant vers Edmund.

- Une menteuse, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Ah, visiblement il était déjà tombé sur cette question plusieurs fois.

- Bien, grinça le poseur d'énigmes en faisant pivoter la porte. Vous pouvez passer.

- Pourquoi n'entrerais-tu pas pour qu'on termine ce que cette charmante tapisserie a interrompu ? Proposa Pevensie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer.

Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux noirs illuminés par quelque chose de ravageur. Harry fit mine d'étudier la proposition avec un air songeur, avant de répondre presque paresseusement à Edmund avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable.

- Non, merci. Je préfère revenir te molester durant ton sommeil.

L'épouvantard éclata de rire.

- Ce serait splendide », répondit ce dernier dans un murmure alors qu'il franchissait la porte pour rejoindre le dortoir de Serdaigle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air parfaitement crétin, joyeux, une agréable chaleur l'envahissant comme s'il était brûlé à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

_Oh non pitié, tout mais pas ça_, songea-t-il avec horreur en retournant à la tour de Gryffondor.

. : : .

Edmund Pevensie n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment très amical, si vous demandiez l'avis des Gryffondors. Les Poufsouffles le trouvaient plutôt sympathique, dès lors qu'il n'était pas moqueur ou agacé – ce qui arrivait très peu, en fait. Les Serdaigles avaient fini par le trouver arrogant et le traitaient comme tel, avec une bonne dose de condescendance s'ils venaient à lui adresser la parole pour une quelconque raison. Les Serpentards le laissaient vivre, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à dire sur ce moldu sorti d'une armoire moldue – et aussi parce qu'il était toujours trop lourdement accompagné pour que les rusés serpents tentent quelque chose contre lui.

Bref, la vie à Hogwarts suivait parfaitement son cours malgré le rendez-vous très impromptu qu'Harry avait eu la veille dans le plus grand secret avec l'épouvantard du château. Et depuis, il avait passé sa journée à discrètement étudier - pendant les cours de Sortilèges et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, pour ne citer que ceux-là - les techniques des Botanistes pour extraire des fleurs, plantes et autres végétaux les agents actifs utilisables pour la fabrication des potions – l'armoire de Slughorn et celle de Rogue avant lui étaient certes bien fournies, mais être incapable de faire une potion parce qu'on ne sait pas transformer un produit brut, c'est quand même assez gênant.

Remarque, qui se balade avec un chaudron sur lui en toutes circonstances ?

Mauvais exemple. Ceci dit, les cours de Rogue ayant été ce qu'ils ont été, Harry préférait ne pas prendre de risque et grappiller un maximum de connaissances tant que c'était Slughorn qui enseignait cette matière – ce gros phoque présentait l'avantage certain de ne pas retirer de points de façon intempestive si vous aviez le malheur de _respirer_.

Bref, il fallait vraiment qu'Harry trouve un moyen de gagner quelques Gallions pour ne pas tourner complètement dingue entre les cris hystériques d'Hermione, les commérages de Parvati et Lavande, les baisers de ladite Lavande partageait avec Ron à chaque repas pour leur plus grand dégout, et les coups d'œil d'Edmund que toute cette situation semblait grandement amuser.

« Harry, tu peux me passer le sel ? »

Il tendit sans un mot la salière à Hermione qui en rajouta beaucoup trop sur ses légumes, son regard rageur posé sur Ron et Lavande dont elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la récente mise en couple. Elle abandonnait d'ailleurs souvent ses camarades de Gryffondor au moment des repas pour aller chercher des encas à la cuisine plutôt que de supporter la vue des deux tourtereaux, ce qui, au vu des récentes inclinaisons baveuses des concernés, n'avait plus l'air d'une si mauvaise idée.

« Ah, Harry, fit soudain Hermione comme si elle venait de se rappeler de sa présence, se tournant vers lui avec un air contrit et quelque peu désolé.

Elle joua nerveusement à tapoter sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette.

- Je t'ai emprunté ta cape et la carte, hier soir, dit-elle tout bas.

_Grandiose. _

- J'en avais besoin pour vérifier quelque chose dans la Réserve, précisa la préfète sur le ton de la confidence, comme si ça gommait son crime. Enfin, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, mais… Je les ai remis dans ta valise en rentrant. Désolée du dérangement… »

Elle sembla attendre quelque chose, un signe, peut-être un hochement de tête de la part de Harry qui se contenta de triturer ses légumes; Hermione se remit à déjeuner comme si de rien était, visiblement pas aussi coupable que ce qu'elle avait laissé entrevoir.

Bref, au moins ils ne s'étaient pas croisés sur le chemin du retour, chose pour laquelle Harry manqua de remercier le ciel – avant de se rappeler que ce même ciel était un connard qui avait organisé le meurtre de ses parents, et provoqué la chute de Sirius à travers le Voile. Une petite saloperie, vraiment.

« Bizarre, l'autre vient pas par ici aujourd'hui… Siffla Seamus en dardant un regard soupçonneux sur Edmund qui mangeait ce midi-là à la table des Serdaigles.

- Hm ? Marmonna Dean en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami d'un air fatigué.

- Pevensie, précisa ce dernier.

- Ah. »

Ron et Lavande se décollèrent avec un bruit de ventouse qui fit froncer les sourcils de Neville, arracha un soupir exaspéré à Hermione et provoqua l'hilarité de Ginny qui était assise à côté de Dean.

Harry pour sa part était perdu dans ses réflexions, et tout le monde prit son air absent pour de la fatigue – Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs défendu ce matin auprès de Ron que son attitude apathique commençait à énerver. Gentille fille, même si ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées sur Lord Voldemort et ses tueries, mais sur l'étrange dynamique qu'il avait développée avec l'étranger cynique et mégalomane du château.

D'un côté, c'était sympa. Sans parler énormément, il avait l'impression d'être compris, _écouté_, sans être jugé pour ce qu'il était – car contrairement au reste des personnes entourant Harry, Edmund ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sauve le monde ou soit parfait en toutes circonstances. Il ne se permettait pas non plus de lui dicter sa conduite, mais au contraire semblait compatir profondément à l'horreur qu'Harry vivait, bien que celui-ci ne lui ait pas parlé de la prophétie. D'un autre côté, c'était agaçant de ne rien savoir sur lui. Pas qu'Edmund Pevensie soit quelqu'un de particulièrement élusif, il répondait au contraire à toutes les questions qu'on pouvait bien lui poser – et le problème résidait sans doute là, l'épouvantard n'était pas plus sincère avec Harry qu'il aurait pu l'être avec les élèves plus jeunes de Gryffondor, et Harry voulait_ vraiment_ savoir. Il était attiré par Edmund d'une telle façon qu'il voulait en savoir plus – comme si… Comme si rien d'autre n'était vraiment digne d'intérêt avant qu'il ne sorte de cette armoire.

Nous étions vendredi, la journée serait bientôt terminée, il suffisait juste d'inspirer profondément et de faire comme si tout était parfait.

_Ça y est, tout est parfait_, songea Harry en se forçant à avoir une bouffée d'optimisme.

Au final, la journée ne fut pas si désagréable. L'après-midi passa tranquillement et c'est avec indolence que les élèves se rendaient au dîner, heureux de savoir leur dure semaine enfin terminée – la plupart mangèrent d'ailleurs tôt, ce soir-là, puisqu'une fête clandestine se tenait dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles qui faisaient une contre-soirée – l'autre ayant été organisée par les Serpentards en l'honneur des Sang-Purs d'Hogwarts non affiliés au Nés de Moldus ou non amoureux desdits Moldus. Bref, l'école était en liesse de façon si indiscrète qu'au moins McGonagall et Dumbledore devaient se douter de quelque chose – Harry demeurait relativement neutre face à l'idée, puisque d'une façon ou d'une autre il y aurait des désavantages, et voir Seamus plein comme une barrique au retour de la fête ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais de toute manière, qui était-il pour avoir son mot à dire ? Les Gryffondors comptant bien aller à cette soirée firent des plans tous ensembles, mangèrent en quatrième vitesse, même Hermione qui prétextait y aller pour « veiller à ce que tout se passe bien » car il s'agissait de « son devoir de préfète ».

Sincère, totalement sincère.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées morbides.

« Pevensie, le salua froidement Hermione. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

Edmund lui répondit par un petit sourire totalement condescendant.

- Il n'y a plus de journal à la table des Serdaigles, et comme j'ai remarqué qu'il vous reste quelques exemplaires…

- Tu venais pour lire, on a pigé. Assieds-toi pendant qu'on s'enfuie, siffla Seamus en entraînant Dean dans sa fuite. Neville, tu viens ? Faut qu'on se prépare.

- J'arrive.

La plupart des Sixième Années laissèrent leurs assiettes en plan et suivirent le mouvement, sauf Hermione qui en bonne élève resta afin de s'occuper du problème Potter dont la surveillance allait soudain poser problème.

- Bon, Harry, ne bouge pas d'ici, lui dit-elle en se levant de table aussi précipitamment et bruyamment que les autres – une bonne place dans la salle de bain était toujours très prisée quelques heures avant ce genre d'événement.

Hermione chercha des yeux quelqu'un susceptible de le surveiller, mais la majorité des élèves avaient déjà déserté la Grande Salle. Quelques Professeurs étaient encore à table et discutaient entre eux, mais Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient mystérieusement disparu pendant qu'Harry regardait ailleurs.

- Bon… Reste ici, Ron ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de l'entraînement, tu repartiras avec lui. A ce soir », souffla-t-elle s'éclipsant.

_Tu peux me le dire si je te fais honte, Hermione. J'essaierai de ne pas me sentir vexé. _

_Promis._

Harry la regarda rejoindre Parvati qui l'attendait en tapant du pied. Les années les plus jeunes n'étaient pas conviées, évidemment, et la plupart des Septième Années étaient déjà repartis dans leurs révisions – ou alors s'octroyaient une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine. De ce qu'on pouvait entendre ici et là, les Professeurs n'étaient vraiment pas tendres à l'approche des examens blancs et écrasaient leurs élèves sous des tonnes de devoirs parfois vraiment tordus afin de les mettre à l'épreuve.

Bref, la vie à Hogwarts était parfois des plus fatigantes et à moins d'y être intimement confronté, on s'en rendait à peine compte – par exemple, et bien qu'il soit rentré tard de son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite avec Edmund, Harry ne se sentait pas le moins du monde épuisé.

C'était même tout le contraire; c'était comme se réveiller d'un long sommeil qui aurait duré plusieurs nuits d'affilée.

C'était génial.

Mais pour l'instant, le dernier Sixième Année assis à sa table tendit le bras pour attraper le plat de tarte à la mélasse qui semblait avoir été épargné au milieu du foutoir mis par les autres Gryffondors lors du dîner. Edmund n'eut de son côté aucun mal à dénicher un exemplaire de la Gazette déjà feuilleté et dont la page « Courrier du Cœur » avait été maladroitement déchirée.

« Pourquoi on arrache toujours ma page préférée ? Se plaignit-il en regardant d'un air torve les restes de la page. C'est l'une des rares rubriques encore sincère dans tout ce tas de papier.

Harry ricana, amusé par les réticences de sa Majesté qui semblait encore une fois en grande forme.

- Je parie que tu veux juste voir s'il y a ton nom ou ta description là-dedans. Une histoire d'égo, supposa le Gryffondor avec un sourire narquois.

- Tais-toi donc et avale ce dessert, répliqua l'épouvantard avec un agacement surjoué.

Harry se servit donc une part de tarte, attrapa une petite cuillère puis commença à couper une bouchée. Edmund qui lisait tranquillement la Gazette – ce truc était décidément « la meilleure boîte à conneries de la décennie » - à ses côtés fronça les sourcils, huma l'air, attiré par cette délicieuse odeur de sucré qui flottait ici et là, l'attirant irrésistiblement vers…

_La tarte ?_

Harry jouait avec le morceau, encore dans son assiette, mais ne semblait pas décidé à le manger. Edmund en profita pour se pencher un peu vers la tarte à la mélasse qui sentait définitivement trop le sucré pour que ce soit normal.

- Un problème ? S'amusa le Gryffondor en le voyant ainsi inspecter son dessert.

- Oh, non. Absolument aucun, fit Edmund d'un ton charmeur, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux d'Harry. Je m'étonnai juste que ta part de cet immonde gâteau sente le loukoum, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Harry parut étonné.

- Le loukoum ? Répéta-t-il, franchement surpris.

Il poussa le morceau de tarte à la mélasse dans sa cuillère avec son index, puis rapprocha le tout de son nez.

- Tu dérailles, ça sent juste la tarte.

Il renifla encore une fois pour s'assurer de l'odeur.

Edmund ricana.

- Tu as l'air ridicule. Et ça sent le loukoum, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

- Fais-toi soigner, Pevensie, lança-t-il en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour engloutir le morceau de tarte.

- Oh, à ta place je ne mangerais pas ça.

Harry suspendit son geste, huma de nouveau la part, se tourna vers Edmund qui souriait désormais d'un air sibyllin.

- Il y a quelque chose dedans ? Comprit-il.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du garçon sortit de l'armoire.

- Enfin un peu de bon sens, Potter.

Harry reposa sa cuillère, son visage soudain sérieux. Il observa la part de tarte à la mélasse avec un air suspicieux, Edmund nonchalamment accoudé à côté de lui.

Il y avait bien cette forte odeur de tarte, mais rien de semblable à des loukoums – Harry avait eu l'occasion d'en manger plusieurs fois aux festins d'Halloween d'Hogwarts, alors l'odeur ne lui était pas étrangère; qu'Edmund soit sûr d'en avoir senti la fragrance sur la tarte était des plus insolites.

- Balais, lança-t-il tout d'un coup en reconnaissant une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- _Balais _? Répéta Edmund sans comprendre.

Harry repoussa lentement son assiette loin de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- C'est de l'_Amortentia_, siffla-t-il avec un regard meurtrier pour son ex-dessert.

- J'ai cru que tu ne trouverais jamais, soupira Ed en retournant à sa lecture. Au moins cet éclair de génie t'aura-t-il évité la rouquine ou une demoiselle parmi ton harem de poursuivantes pour les cinquante prochaines années…

Une page de la Serpillère du Sorcier se tourna dans un bruissement.

- Quoique, la dose était trop légère pour que ça dure si longtemps, se rectifia-t-il.

- A croire que tu as rêvé ton odeur de bonbons, s'amusa Harry en attrapant une pomme.

- J'ai du flair et ce ne sont pas de simples bonbons, mais des _loukoums_.

- Quelle différence ?

- Vois-tu, les loukoums viennent de Turquie. C'est un met noble, bien loin de ces pauvres friandises anglaises dont mon frère et mes sœurs adoraient s'empiffrer – des Jelly Beans, si je me souviens bien. Et parfois des caramels. Un paquet de quelques poignées ne leur coûtait pas plus d'une livre avant le début de la guerre, se souvint-il avec un air amusé. Ils se faisaient toujours disputer en rentrant, et pour que je ne sois pas lésé, notre mère m'emmenait acheter des loukoums chez ce turc de Covent Garden qui ne venait sur Londres que le samedi – elle en profitait aussi pour acheter des épices bon marché, et nous arpentions le quartier main dans la main jusqu'au midi.

Edmund soupira, rêveur.

- Et les loukoums ? Lui rappela Harry qui l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière.

_Et la guerre ? _Ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.

- Un vrai délice. Fabriqués à partir d'amidon de pomme de terre ou de maïs, ensuite enrichis au sucre et au miel, puis enfarinés dans du sucre glace, parfois avec des fruits secs. C'est excellent, renchérit-il.

- On peut aller aux cuisines demander aux elfes de t'en faire, proposa Harry en mordant dans sa pomme.

Edmund rit, amusé.

- Je sais parfaitement où m'en procurer et un plateau entier m'attendra à mon retour, répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Interloqué, Harry le regarda se remettre à lire la Gazette comme si de rien était. Les répliques d'Edmund étaient souvent des plus déroutantes, comme s'il faisait référence à une autre réalité qu'il était le seul à avoir déjà visité.

- Mais merci, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux de l'infâme serpillère qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. J'apprécie le geste.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi », siffla Harry avec un petit sourire.

Edmund lui sourit d'un air séducteur puis s'éclipsa en remarquant Ron et les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui arrivaient pour dîner après leur entraînement.

« Ah dis donc ! Ce que je crève la dalle, s'écria Ron en tombant lourdement assis à côté de son meilleur ami. Tu ne manges pas ça ? »

Il désignait la tarte à la mélasse, et s'en saisit avant qu'Harry ait pu lui dire de ne pas y toucher.

_Alors, qui a cru pouvoir m'empoisonner ? _S'amusa-t-il en jetant un regard à la Grande Salle. Ses yeux allèrent spontanément vers Ginny. Le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui était le secret le moins bien gardé d'Hogwarts, disait Lavande. Cela aurait-il suffit pour qu'elle prépare de l'Amortentia et en dépose dans sa nourriture ? Harry était sceptique. Ginny était intelligente, certes, mais certainement pas assez maligne pour tricher de cette façon; et ce qu'elle recherchait n'était pas une copie, mais l'amour véritable du Survivant, son obstination de Gryffondor la poussant à chercher des sentiments réels et non une pâle imitation.

Le défilé absurde des prétendantes se poursuivit dans sa tête encore une minute ou deux, jusqu'à ce que le regard insistant de Romilda Vane le fasse se retourner vers elle.

« Une prétendante en vue ? S'amusa Ron, la bouche pleine, en se penchant vers Harry avec un sourire grivois. Quoique, Vane est assez bête en son genre, selon Ginny.»

Quatre bouchées plus tard, l'assiette était vide, Ron très amoureux et Edmund riait depuis le Hall.

Harry sourit légèrement.

Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être très comiques…

**. : : .**

Ginny avait cru utile de lui piquer sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur la veille, bien que les deux soient des héritages familiaux légitimes – Weasley n'était qu'une sale voleuse et Hermione sa complice, Harry en était certain sans avoir besoin de preuves et la situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. C'était toujours sympa de constater que deux de vos _plus proches amis_ pouvaient se réunir le temps de commettre une mauvaise action à votre encontre.

Normal, hideusement normal que ses amis ne se sentent même plus obligés de le consulter pour faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec ses affaires – bientôt Ron lui prendrait sont Eclair de Feu pour aller enlever la neige pas encore fondue de la cour, Hermione se servirait dans la bibliothèque du 12, Square Grimmauld pour satisfaire sa passion dévorante de la lecture et Ginny viendrait renifler ses vêtements comme une groupie en manque.

Bref, chacun ses problèmes.

« Des nouvelles de Ron ? » Demanda timidement Neville à Harry.

Comme Ron, oui, par exemple.

D'après le récit entrecoupé de cris hystériques et même de quelques larmes rageusement essuyées du revers de sa manche qu'Hermione lui avait servi le matin même, le rouquin était parti vendredi soir à l'infirmerie pour empoisonnement.

Preuve par mille que Romilda Vane ne savait pas préparer l'Amortentia.

« Je pensais aller le voir cet après-midi… Les Weasley sont venus hier, j'ai entendu Ginny en parler à Dean. Quoique, comme on est dimanche… »

Neville parla tout seul jusqu'à ce que lui et Harry arrivent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où la plupart des élèves de leur Année étaient déjà réunis – dont Hermione qui parlait de cette histoire d'empoisonnement aux autres. Et à voir leurs expressions estomaquées, ça aurait été plus simple de leur dire que Romilda Vane avait raté son philtre d'amour.

_Cinq, quatre, trois,_ commença à décompter Harry dans sa tête en voyant les visages choqués des Gryffondors de son année, _deux, un… Envoyez les tomates._

Trop choqués, les Sixième Années demeurèrent silencieux quelques trois ou quatre secondes de plus avant que Seamus ne bombe le torse, son visage rougissant légèrement à cause de la chaleur de la cheminée et de sa colère. Un peu désappointé, Harry allait les laisser à leurs échanges de regards écarquillés particulièrement idiots lorsqu'il capta du mouvement près de l'une des fenêtres.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edmund foutait ici ?

Les exclamations meurtrières des Gryffondors finirent par raisonner, avec un train de retard.

« Encore un coup de Malfoy !

- Ouais, j'y mettrais ma main à couper…

- Quelle sale fouine. Vraiment », ajouta Lavande avec un air très concerné.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis, et elle ne quittait pas ce petit mouchoir fuchsia avec des myosotis brodés depuis que Ron était à l'infirmerie sous la garde de Pomfresh.

Ah_ Malfoy_, cette sempiternelle saloperie. Même mort il continuerait d'être la cause de tous les problèmes des Gryffondors, Harry en était persuadé. Laissant Neville à ses diffamations, il se dirigea vers Edmund qui était avachi dans l'un des fauteuils écarlates de la Salle Commune, prêt d'une table basse et orienté vers les fenêtres.

« Je te manquais ? S'amusa Harry en tombant assis dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de l'épouvantard.

Edmund laissa un sourire paresseux prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu parlais de molestation mais tu n'as même pas daigné venir. Je suis déçu, avoua-t-il d'un ton pincé et presque sévère.

Sur le moment son attitude rappela au Gryffondor celle de McGonagall et il ne put retenir un léger ricanement avant de s'arrêter rapidement – mieux valait faire attention aux oreilles imprudentes qui trainaient dans la Salle Commune.

- Il faut savoir faire preuve de patience, siffla-t-il, espiègle.

- Explique donc ça à tes amis de Serdaigle, qui eux n'ont pas eu l'élégance d'attendre que je leur explique mon point de vue sur votre ridicule petite guerre pour me mettre à la porte.

Oh, voilà donc l'explication.

- Si j'en crois ton récit, tu n'es donc pas venu pour la plaisir de jouir de ma compagnie ? Répondit-il d'un ton joueur.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque, comme Sirius avait l'habitude de le faire dès lors que ses mèches sombres devenaient trop longues.

- _Je_ devrais être celui qui jouit du plaisir de _ta_ compagnie, Potter, contra Edmund en levant ses yeux d'encre vers lui. Mais tu n'es pas venu, rappelle-toi.

- Et dis-moi donc, Princesse, où puis-je aller ? Les Serdaigles t'ont viré. Si tu es ici, les Poufsouffles ont dû faire de même…

Harry se sentait d'humeur taquine, lorsque l'épouvantard était dans le coin. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un champ de mines dès lors qu'il essayait de s'approcher, de démêler les mystères qui entouraient ce curieux garçon. Un jour tout finirait par lui revenir à la figure, tout exploserait – mais le risque avait quelque chose de définitivement trop exaltant pour qu'il s'arrête là.

- Tous des ingrats, grommela Edmund dans un sursaut de fierté. Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué à comprendre ? Vous êtes tous des Sorciers à batailler pour un bout de gras ridicule, et c'est d'un tel pathétisme… Pourtant tout le monde soutient être du meilleur côté, et oui, vous avez tous vos arguments. Mais j'ai raison, maintint-il avec assurance. Vous n'êtes tous que des idiots, et ça ne choque personne. En réalité, je crois que dire qu'un mile vaut moins qu'un kilomètre aurait plus d'impact que mon petit argumentaire pourtant fondé sur l'objectivité d'un tiers non impliqué dans votre conflit. M'enfin, soupira-t-il après avoir marqué une pause, qui suis-je pour protester contre le manichéisme, notre Dieu à tous ?

- Tu veux que je te plaigne ? Se dévoua Harry.

Edmund se tourna vers lui avec un air profondément surpris, haussa un sourcil d'un air dégoûté et finit par dire avec dédain :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, dit-il cependant avec un ton amusé, mais d'un lit.

- Tu as essayé les Serpentards ? Siffla Harry en écoutant distraitement la discussion des Sixième Années installés près de la cheminée.

Edmund eut un petit rire cynique à l'évocation des damnés serpents.

- Oh oui, absolument; je leur ai même apporté des souris et une ou deux peaux de serpents, mais ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Je trouverais de meilleures offrandes la prochaine fois, marmonna-t-il en se tassant dans son siège, bras croisés.

- Redresse-toi, Princesse, ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir, le réprimanda gentiment Harry en sortant un livre d'Etude des moldus.

- Laisse-moi donc profiter de mes errances loin du trône, paysan.

- Faîtes attention aux femmes dans ce cas, Majesté, lui suggéra Harry en haussant un sourcil amusé. Il paraît que dans ce coin du monde elles ensorcèlent les hommes les plus courageux pour ne plus les lâcher.

Edmund ricana.

- Je ne crois pas en vos fables, roturier. Et je ne suis pas assez célèbre _ici_ pour craindre vos dames, si fascinantes soient-elles… Mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vérifier vos arrières, il paraît que vous, vous êtes un héros dans ce monde. Une position risquée, ajouta-t-il.

- Et puis-je demander duquel vous venez, pour en savoir si long ?

Le regard de l'épouvantard se fit rêveur tandis que la curiosité d'Harry atteignait des sommets – et l'air étrangement affable de son interlocuteur n'y était pas pour rien.

- Oh ça ? Siffla Edmund en se redressant soudain.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux d'Harry qui se sentit sourire malgré lui. La fraîcheur capiteuse de l'esprit de Pevensie soufflait comme une brise sur son visage, dérangeante mais agréable; il suffisait qu'un seul morceau fonde et l'imprenable forteresse de son esprit serait aussi accessible que la Cabane Hurlante sans le Saule Cogneur pour protéger le passage.

Edmund l'observa fixement, l'encre de ses yeux reflétant les flammes de l'âtre autour desquelles les Gryffondors s'étaient amassés pour écouter le récit de Ginny et Hermione.

- Un endroit magnifique, lança Edmund avec sourire narquois. Quand j'en suis parti, ça s'appelait Londres et les allemands nous bombardaient toutes les nuits.

On aurait dit un vieux marin parlant de ses aventures; le ton était presque nostalgique, tout aussi rêveur, quoique l'attitude de l'épouvantard ne soit pas vraiment sympathique de part cette simple réflexion… Mais ça avait l'air d'être honnête, étrangement.

- La guerre et ses aléas, se contenta de répondre Harry avec sagesse.

- Et encore, je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, poursuivit Edmund, de nouveau affalé dans son siège. Enfin, pas _celle-là_…

Harry ne releva pas.

- A la place, on nous a mis dans un train pour la campagne.

- Où ça ?

- Pas loin de Coombe Halt, en Cornouailles. Dans une grande maison en pleine campagne, à seize kilomètres de la gare la plus proche et à trois kilomètres du bureau du poste.

_Ah, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part_, s'amusa Harry en se rappelant sa petite excursion dans les pensées d'Andrew Kirke, quelques jours auparavant. Ainsi donc, Edmund avait cohabité avec l'armoire ?

Intéressant.

- On nous avait donné des étiquettes et des numéros, comme tous les gamins de Londres trop jeunes pour s'engager dans l'armée, se souvint l'épouvantard avec un sourire fugitif. Maman avait sorti nos habits du dimanche et on avait ces grosses malles comme celles sous vos lits, pour balader nos vêtements et d'autres babioles sans grand intérêt. »

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs un instant, ses yeux posés sur la fenêtre par laquelle on n'apercevait que la lourde obscurité qui planait tout autour du château une fois la nuit tombée. Il ne neigeait plus depuis qu'Edmund était sorti de l'armoire, et le printemps qui approchait aurait vite fait de faire fondre les restes de neige et de glace.

« Tu ne me diras pas d'où tu viens, statua Harry, tordu par la curiosité.

- Non, lui confirma tranquillement Edmund, accoudé au bras du fauteuil. Si je le dis à une seule personne, tout le monde sera au courant en un rien de temps. Ce château est un véritable réservoir à commérages, et c'est relativement agaçant de sentir le moindre de ses gestes épiés par des gamines sans aucune politesse, grinça-t-il. D'ailleurs, je ne te pensais pas si curieux, Potter. Je t'intrigue à ce point ?

- Je plaide coupable, votre Majesté.

- A la bonne heure !

Edmund se rassit de nouveau correctement dans le fauteuil, croisa ses jambes.

- Il va falloir que j'en trouve assez pour te satisfaire, hm ? Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir te raconter, se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Ses yeux d'encre étaient fixés sur Harry qui soutint son regard.

- J'ai un frère et deux sœurs. Je n'ai jamais supporté Peter et Susan, tout deux mes aînés; Lucy est bien gentille, mais trop candide et rêveuse à mon goût, parfois épuisante même. Je suis né un 24 Avril à Londres, en 1930. Mes parents s'appelaient Helen et Neil Pevensie… Quoi d'autre ?

Il y réfléchit un instant, puis se laissa aller à sourire distraitement.

- Je suis un monarque généreux et un négociateur génial, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Harry lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule.

- Modeste avec ça.

- Toujours, s'amusa l'épouvantard.

Ils furent soudain coupés par des éclats de voix provenant de la discussion animée des Gryffondors de Sixième Année anti-Malfoy. Se retournant, Harry constata que Neville s'était levé, les joues rouges et visiblement courroucé, son regard posé sur Hermione qui l'observait avec un air hautain et comme incompréhensif.

- Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Siffla Edmund en se tournant à son tour, soudain intéressé.

Neville se tenait droit, tendu à l'extrême. Il paraissait vraiment excédé mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

_A tes risques et périls_, songea Harry en souriant sournoisement.

- Tu m'énerves ! Gronda Neville. Toi et tes principes moldus d'égalité, vous ne valez pas mieux que les Sang-Purs et Malfoy, Hermione ! Regarde-toi, renchérit-il, à te pavaner en étant fière d'être Née de Moldus comme si c'était normal que les Sang-Purs se fassent exterminer pour vous avoir causé du tort ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, merde ?

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. La Salle Commune entière le regardait, regardait Hermione, tentant de comprendre ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

- C'est _insultant_ ! Cracha-t-il, colérique. Pour moi, pour Ron, pour nos parents ! Etre Sang-Pur et suivre les vieux préceptes ne veut pas dire qu'on est mauvais, pratiquer la magie Noire ne veut pas dire qu'on est maléfiques, et en être fier ne veut pas dire qu'on veut asservir les Moldus et tuer les Nés de Moldus, et encore moins qu'on est des Mangemorts ! Eclata-t-il.

- Neville, enfin ! S'indigna Hermione en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Tu t'entends ? Ce sont des Sang-Purs qui ont rendu tes parents dingues, comment tu peux les soutenir ?

Exaspéré, il se massa les tempes puis reprit sur un ton plus calme.

- Tu m'as écouté ?

- Oui, et je te trouve trop juste envers eux. Ils veulent asservir le monde Moldu, _mon_ monde, alors qu'on pourrait travailler main dans la main !

- _Main dans la main_ ? Avec les Moldus ? Tu vas en histoire de la magie, Granger, rassure-moi ? Intervint Lavande qui arrivait aux côtés de Parvati. Salem, la chasse aux Sorcières, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Hermione croisa les bras, soupira, agacée.

- Ce que vous êtes fermés ! Regardez-moi, est-ce que j'ai tenté de vous brûler ?

- Non, mais si tu relèves notre existence aux mauvais moldus, ça risque d'arriver, intervint sagement Katie Bell en approchant, mortellement sérieuse. Désolée de casser ton petit monde bien rose, ma jolie, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que tes parents ou toi…

- Vous ne voulez pas y croire, c'est tout, s'énerva la préfète. Vous êtes fermés, point barre.

Neville prit de nouveau la parole.

- Objectivement, nous avons raison de protéger notre monde. Je ne dis pas que ce que Tu-Sais-Qui fait est une bonne chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait totalement tort sur certains points – nous ne pouvons pas nous révéler aux moldus, Hermione. Ils nous chasseraient, _encore_.

- _Neville !_ Se mortifia-t-elle, outrée par sa réflexion. Tu ne penses quand même pas à rejoindre –

- Non, non, je n'y pense pas ! Mais quand je te vois, je comprends pourquoi certains Sang-Purs sont si réfractaires à l'idée de se mêler à vous, répliqua-t-il, blessant. Tu n'écoutes rien de ce qu'on te dit ! Ton monde n'est pas parfait, le nôtre non plus - et je ne prétends pas le contraire - mais _écoute-moi_ juste quand je te dis que Sang-Pur ne rime pas avec Mangemort !

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, campée sur ses positions.

- Automatiquement, un Sang-Pur fier est un raciste ! Et un Né de Moldu comme toi, qui se croit supérieur aux autres, comment on appelle ça à ton avis ? Un saint ? S'écria-t-il avec colère. Sort de ton monde de petite fille, Hermione, et voit la réalité en face !

- Si tu avais été à Serpentard, tu penserais différemment de moi, j'en suis sûre, grinça-t-elle méchamment. Qui me dit que tu ne me traiterais pas de Sang de Bourbe comme Malfoy et sa bande ?

Elle était si bornée que Neville finit par soupirer, lassé.

- Tu sais quoi ? Reste dans ton monde où tout est blanc ou noir et fiche-moi la paix. Ne me parle même plus, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais retenir ma baguette. »

Il s'en alla vers les dortoirs sous les regards étonnés et surpris des Gryffondors qui se sentirent gênés. Hermione se rassit au milieu des Sixième Années, le menton bien haut, mais Lavande et Parvati suivirent Neville dans le dortoir des garçons, tandis que Katie Bell s'avançait jusqu'au cercle où la préfète était toujours nonchalamment assise dans un silence des plus lourds.

« Granger, l'appela-t-elle.

- Oui ? Siffla Hermione en toisant la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Une claque retentissante plus tard, Hermione s'étalait contre le canapé de la Salle Commune, humiliée et en larmes.

- Et c'est un magnifique but de Bell qui fait le tour des tribunes en triomphe ! » S'exclama l'un des amis de Katie d'une voix forte avant de se mettre à applaudir.

Bientôt suivi par le reste de la Salle Commune, ils virent Hermione quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur pour grimper dans son dortoir et s'isoler. Personne ne monta à sa suite et quelques élèves montèrent féliciter Neville pour son courage, celui ayant dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas tous si indignes de tes mots, siffla Edmund.

- Quoi, tu n'apprécies plus d'avoir l'exclusivité de ma compagnie ?

- Je n'ai l'exclusivité que de ton formidable sens de la discussion, pas de ta compagnie, rectifia-t-il sombrement. Mais je peux comprendre l'idée de ne pas aller se perdre dans une foule où on ne connaît personne – bonne idée, d'ailleurs.

Il acquiesça comme pour marquer davantage son approbation.

- Hélas, la fortune ne sourit qu'aux audacieux, se nuança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Si tu ne fais pas en sorte de sortir de ton trou, personne ne viendra te chercher. Rien ne t'arrivera jamais. »

Il se leva, prêt à partir, empêchant ainsi toute réplique.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre absolument fascinant où dansait la lumière des flammes de la cheminée. La Salle Commune était redevenue calme, seuls les chuchotements atterrés de quelques élèves encore surpris par le coup d'éclat de Neville rompaient le silence.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois, plein de défi.

« Provoque ta chance, Potter. Je t'attendrais au bout du chemin. »


	5. Polar Fears, Icy Promises

_Salut :) _

_Voilà, pour Juin le chapitre 5... Long et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'important, pourtant c'était bien nécessaire xD_

_Normalement, la suite arrivera vers fin Juin et avec un peu plus d'action ;) Promis, donc ..._

_Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews et à très bientôt !_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

><p>Ron était sain et sauf, mais pas encore sorti de l'infirmerie.<p>

Si l'idée avait été plutôt agréable pour le reste des Gryffondors qui s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé du leur préfet, le fait qu'il soit interdit de Quidditch n'avait pas été aussi bien accueilli par l'équipe – les cris rageurs de Katie résonnaient encore dans la tête d'Harry avec une force peu commune. Parce qu'inévitablement, si Ron était hors-jeu pour le match, il n'y avait pas de gardien. Ce qui, logiquement, avait provoqué l'accession au pouvoir de Cormac McLaggen lequel avait pris à parti un par un tous les membres de l'équipe pour les convaincre de lui laisser le poste de Gardien, le match étant ce samedi très précisément. Toute la semaine Ginny, Katie, Dean, Demelza, et Tic et Tac -les deux batteurs dont Harry ne retiendrait jamais le nom – se firent assaillir par ce cher Cormac dont la surdose de confiance en lui le rendait bien trop arrogant pour son propre bien.

« Pff, sérieusement ? McLaggen ? Siffla Ginny avec dédain tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain le jeudi soir précédant le match, pour un dernier entraînement.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, tempéra Bell en retenant un soupir agacé. Ce crétin est le seul qui a bien voulu remplacer Ron et qui ne soit pas totalement nul ! »

Le concerné marchait quelques mètres devant, torse bombé, le menton relevé dans un air profondément dédaigneux; Ginny lui lançait un regard meurtrier depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de table pour partir s'entraîner.

Harry les accompagnait sur demande express de Ginny qui le trouvait _trop pâle_. Hermione avait vigoureusement acquiescé, et elles avaient entraîné leur cher Survivant jusqu'au pic où se situait le terrain de Quidditch, sous l'œil suspicieux des Serpentards pour qui le congé prolongé de Potter était une aubaine – ils étaient proches de gagner la Coupe, cette année, malgré le blocus du terrain d'entraînement fièrement tenu par Serdaigle et Poufsouffle cette semaine.

Et évidemment, le fait que Ron soit à l'infirmerie et les Gryffondors obligés de supporter McLaggen…

« Malfoy paiera pour ça, grinça Ginny entre ses dents.

Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on finira par le coincer, lui souffla Dean d'un ton réconfortant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

- Oui, on trouvera un moyen », renchérit-elle avec agressivité.

Harry sentit son regard sur lui, les yeux bleus de la rouquine brûlant lourdement la peau de son visage. De ce qu'il captait des pensées de surface de celle-ci, elle s'attendait à ce que son preux et courageux Chevalier sans peur Harry Celui-Qui-Survécu Potter aille venger son frère et revienne vers elle, victorieux et triomphant, la tête de Malfoy enfoncée sur une pique autour de laquelle tous les Gryffondors se mettraient à faire la danse de la victoire.

Oh oh.

_Je ne connais pas la danse de la victoire_, songea Harry avec ennui.

« On monte dans les tribunes », lança Hermione à Ginny en entraînant Harry avec elle.

La préfète s'éloignait déjà dans les escaliers, attendant à peine Harry.

Encore inconfortable aux alentours de Katie et des autres Gryffondors qui ne lui avaient pas montré un soutien sans failles au cours des derniers jours, Hermione discutait exclusivement avec Ginny et monologuait avec Harry dont les répliques toujours pleines d'esprit la confortaient dans son idée que oui, Neville était particulièrement en tort et qu'il devrait lui présenter des excuses. Au-delà de ça, tout allait parfaitement bien pour elle. L'humiliation cuisante de sa gifle avait été dépassée la tête haute et le nez en l'air, avec un magnifique Optimal à l'interrogation surprise de Chourave sur les plantes moldues qu'ils avaient étudiées en Botanique la semaine passée, bien que sa bonne humeur et son immense fierté ait été immensément mis à mal par la réussite de Neville qui avait obtenu la même note.

« Allez Harry, dépêche-toi ! L'appela-t-elle depuis le haut des escaliers. On va louper le début ! »

Son intérêt purement condescendant du Quidditch la rendait encore plus désagréable et autoritaire que d'habitude.

Lavande étant au chevet de Ron, Hermione était difficilement autorisée à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et n'avait pas vu le troisième membre du Trio depuis presque une semaine – Harry étant poussé à l'intérieur par Ginny, Dean ou Seamus au point une fois par jour, il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir à quel point Ron était pâle, mourant, affaibli et fatigué, ce qui faisait écho à comment Malfoy avait été machiavélique, sournois, vicieux et sans scrupules. Soupirant lourdement dans les escaliers en bois qui grincèrent à chacun de ses pas, Harry se dirigea jusqu'à Hermione qui était déjà assise, et qui baguette à la main lançait des petits sorts pour faire apparaître des orbes lumineuses également capables de les réchauffer. Elle sourit à son ami et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour qu'il approche.

« Alors, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut installé, que penses-tu de notre nouveau gardien ? »

Elle agita ses jambes, comme mal à l'aise. L'écharpe épaisse de Gryffondor serrée autour de son cou, ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent, Hermione lui posait la question comme si elle croyait qu'il allait vraiment répondre.

« Tu ne me diras rien, hein ? » Siffla-t-elle avec amertume, attristée.

Harry regarda une bille bleue flotter paresseusement au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu peux me le dire, Harry ! Insista-t-elle. Je suis ton amie, je peux t'écouter… »

Ses pensées de surface indiquaient une apparente sincérité, néanmoins Harry préférait rester sur ses gardes – Hermione et Ron l'avaient déjà vendu une fois à Dumbledore, et ça avait été une fois de trop. Ne plus pouvoir sortir de la salle commune sans être accompagné d'un camarade de son année, devoir sans arrêt des comptes à tout le monde et supporter de se faire _emprunter_ ses affaires…

Et _elle _venait lui dire qu'elle était _capable_ de l'écouter ?

« McGonagall et Dumbledore peuvent t'aider, va juste leur parler ! »

Il cessa d'écouter aux alentours de ce moment-là.

Par moments, on apercevait la chevelure rousse de Ginny sous la lumière des projecteurs magiques éclairant le terrain, à d'autres c'était les balais de Tic et Tac, qu'ils avaient rehaussés de zébrures dorées bien que ce soit contraire au règlement; Katie, Demelza et Dean s'entraînaient encore au sol, à courir et se passer le souaffle avant d'enfourcher leurs balais. Tout ce petit monde s'agitait sous les cris désagréables de McLaggen qui, juché sur son balais devant les buts, jouait au chef de cérémonie en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens avec un air franchement ridicule.

Le petit manège se poursuivit encore une heure ou deux, jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe s'arrête d'un commun accord pour aller prendre une douche et dîner. Atteindre la Grande Salle fut plus long que prévu, Hermione devant systématiquement éviter les autres Nés de Moldus ou Sang-Purs de Gryffondor, et même des autres Maisons puisque le mot était passé que Granger n'était qu'une petite raciste bornée et arrogante – si l'esclandre avec Neville lui avait au moins permis de descendre de ses grands chevaux, l'humiliation publique qui s'en était suivie n'avait pas été inutile non plus. Désormais, Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps la bouche entrouverte, prête à répliquer quelque chose par-dessus une discussion, mais n'en faisait rien et restait silencieuse.

Le dîner passa, sans plus. Hermione mangea en quatrième vitesse, éloignée du reste des élèves et partit prestement, sans attendre que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'arrivent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Harry trouvait ça drôle, vraiment, qu'Hermione, la grande Hermione qui ne pensait avoir à rougir de rien soit aussi discrète et intimidée; il embarqua un muffin aux pépites de chocolat avec lui et courut un peu pour la rattraper. Elle sembla à peine le remarquer et continua à gravir les marches deux à deux comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le dortoir de Gryffondor, où elle lança précipitamment le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune.

« Ces jeunes », se plaignit la femme du portrait avec un air lassé et encore choqué, même après toutes ces années de garde du Dortoir.

Son visage sembla soudain s'illuminer lorsqu'elle remarqua Harry qui était resté figé devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune; bien qu'il n'ait pas les yeux posé sur elle, la Grosse Dame lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Allons mon garçon, entrez ! » L'enjoignit-elle en agitant l'un de ses bras dodus en direction du bord de son portrait, dans la direction générale du trou dans le mur.

Harry recula de quelques pas avant de faire complètement demi-tour. Désappointée, la Grosse Dame pivota pour refermer l'accès à la Salle Commune sans faire aucun commentaire.

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-heures trente, et le couvre-feu un vendredi soir était plus souple qu'en semaine, si bien qu'il restait exactement une heure et demie à Harry pour faire ce qu'il avait faire.

_Préparons-nous à courir_, s'amusa-t-il en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

**. : : .**

Le lendemain matin, le jour même du match Gryffondor/Serpentard, un samedi 8 Mars, Harry lisait tranquillement dans un silence des plus complets. La tension à la table des Gryffondors étant plus que palpable, personne n'osait trop élever la voix et un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi autour des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui petit-déjeunaient dans une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse. L'autre problème, mis à part McLaggen qui ne tarderait pas à venir manger, était le plan de table : ni Lavande, ni Neville et quelques autres élèves qui étaient d'accord avec ces derniers ne voulaient s'asseoir à côté de la préfète de Sixième Année Hermione Granger.

Au-delà de ça, les Serpentards semblaient plutôt calmes, tandis que Poufsouffles et Serdaigles apportaient leur soutien à l'équipe de Gryffondor qui était plus que dépitée à l'idée de voir son gardien vedette remplacé par un bellâtre autoritaire.

« J'espère que ça va aller, marmonna Seamus en touillant dans son bol de flocons d'avoine. Perdre face aux Serpillères, ce serait moyen…

- Nous verrons », lui répondit sagement Hermione par-dessus son propre livre.

Elle restait prudente dans ses réponses, évitant de paraître trop catégorique ou de prendre davantage position – bien qu'elle semble remise de son humiliation de l'autre jour, la pilule avait été dure à avaler et la préfète ne semblait pas prête à renouveler l'expérience.

C'était plutôt sage de sa part, néanmoins Harry en revenait toujours au même point la concernant – c'était bien beau de se repentir aux yeux de tout le monde et de venir pleurer dans les jupons du Survivant, mais c'était relativement inutile si ça ne changeait rien dans le fond. De plus, il avait constaté avec une légère pointe d'amertume et un peu de colère qu'hier soir, elle ne s'était pas excusée – il n'était pas trop tard pour recoller les morceaux ou changer, néanmoins Harry commençait à douter qu'Hermione soit réellement capable d'aller aussi loin pour le garder auprès d'eux. Preuve en était – plutôt que de confronter directement Harry, chose qu'elle et Ron se refusaient à faire depuis Septembre dernier, ils étaient allés voir Dumbledore pour pleurer dans ses jupes sur le Survivant muet prenant trop d'étranges initiatives à leur goût.

« Ron va bien ? Osa Hermione auprès de Seamus, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas s'attirer les regards lourds de Lavande et Parvati qui comméraient depuis une semaine à sujet.

L'histoire de la gifle avait fait le tour de l'école avant la fin du week-end dernier, au grand damne de la préfète qui n'avaient pas pu empêcher les ragots de circuler.

- Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, oui, fit évasivement Seamus. Encore trop crevé pour rester éveiller longtemps, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. »

Ne pas parler, ça n'avait d'abord pas été une évidence. Non, au départ, c'était plutôt parce que c'était confortable de se sentir ainsi en retrait – ça vous donnait un sentiment de sécurité et une certaine stabilité que la mort d'un proche vous fait perdre. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir Sirius au moins une fois, car quoiqu'on en dise, c'était son parrain avant d'être un bagnard évadé d'Azkaban – ce qui aurait d'ailleurs pu être évité grâce à une intervention de Dumbledore.

Le droit sorcier avait ceci d'intéressant qu'on pouvait absolument tout contester, des procédures aux greffiers, du jugement à la couleur de l'encre utilisée pour la rédaction – c'était parfois ridicule de bout en bout, mais Harry avait fini par avoir suffisamment de notions pour comprendre que oui, le président sorcier du Magenmagot pouvait faire révoquer la peine de Sirius et lui donner la possibilité d'être jugé équitablement et de façon impartiale.

Et après Hermione lui demandait pourquoi il se taisait.

La vérité, c'était que ni Dumbledore ni ses amis ne l'écoutaient vraiment. Le monde continuait de tourner avec ou sans son mot, et la découverte d'une telle situation avait terminé d'isoler Harry Potter de ses _proches_ à l'automne de sa Sixième Année. C'était détestable d'être ainsi une poupée de chiffon entre leurs mains, mais il devait bien admettre que quelque part, c'était aussi sa faute – à un moment ou à un autre, il avait laissé faire sans se rendre compte de rien et la situation avait naturellement évolué vers ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

_Une putain d'impasse. _

La réalité était, malheureusement, que rien ne pouvait vraiment être fait à ce sujet. Se remettre soudainement à discuter avec eux comme si toute sa période de silence n'avait été qu'une passade, Harry s'y refusait – quelque part, ça aurait été admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Ne plus rien avoir à faire avec eux aurait été le mieux, mais en l'état actuel des choses c'était particulièrement impossible; s'il se ralliait aux Poufsouffles ou aux Serdaigles, ou même aux Serpentards, Dumbledore et les Professeurs auraient tôt fait de le remettre dans le rang.

« Il se remettra vite, va, siffla Seamus d'un ton rassurant à Hermione.

- J'espère… »

La préfète lui fit un sourire forcé, puis quitta la table sans avoir terminé son bol de porridge. Lavande ainsi que Parvati la suivirent du regard, soudain silencieuses, puis se remirent à chuchoter entre elles dès que la préfète fut hors de vue.

Harry lisant un livre de médicine sorcière sur les sorts usuels de Médicomagie, il ne fit pas très attention à l'arrivée de Malfoy ou de quelques autres élèves; cependant il sentit plus qu'il ne remarqua l'arrivée d'Edmund qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le mur glacé protégeant ses pensées toujours aussi haut et infranchissable.

« Super, voilà Pevensie… Marmonna Seamus tandis que Ginny et un bon morceau de l'équipe de Quidditch se tournaient vers l'épouvantard.

Celui-ci leur sourit, attrapa la carafe de jus d'orange pour se servir dans un verre qu'il semblait avoir ramené de la précédente table où il était assis.

- Incroyable ce que les Serdaigles sont de gros mangeurs, siffla-t-il après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

Dean se tordit le cou pour voir ce qui s'y passait, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les plateaux vides et autres verres et couverts laissés en plan.

Seuls les croissants demeuraient d'éternels survivants.

- Va falloir que ça s'arrête, soupira avec lassitude Ginny en remarquant la même chose que son petit-ami.

Elle se tapa le front contre la table tandis qu'un long sourire sardonique s'étendait sur les lèvres d'Edmund.

- Mais arrête ça, s'agaça Seamus en pointant sa fourchette sur l'épouvantard. C'est juste – Tu nous rends _dingues_ ! On va tous crever ! Enchaîna-t-il en se levant de table avec un air de fou furieux.

Ce qui, logiquement, fit converger le regard curieux des autres élèves des tables voisines sur eux.

- Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de croissants, soupira derechef Ginny sur un ton fatigué.

- Et bien parlons-en, des croissants ! Reprit Seamus avec colère. A cause de toi on ne peut même plus en manger ! Tu nous as –

Edmund lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Je vous ai obligés à ne plus en manger ? Devina-t-il.

- Exact ! Alors s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !

L'agressivité de Seamus décuplée par sa faim, il aurait eu l'air réellement effrayant s'il ne brandissait pas sa fourchette d'une manière aussi ridicule. L'épouvantard laissa d'ailleurs échapper un petit rire mesquin, agacé par autant de provocations.

- Je n'ai rien ordonné, j'ai juste signalé que les pâtisseries françaises font grossir, corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Le fait de ne plus en manger ou non… C'était votre choix.

La lèvre du Gryffondor se mit à trembloter de rage.

- C'est quand même_ ta_ faute ! Lâcha-t-il en balançant sa fourchette sur la table avec force.

Puis il quitta la Grande Salle, suivi par les regards de la plupart des élèves encore présents.

- A ta guise, siffla Edmund lorsque Seamus eut disparu.

L'équipe de Quidditch observait l'épouvantard d'un œil circonspect, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider sur qui de celui-ci ou de Seamus avait raison; au final, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée tonitruante de Cormac McLaggen qui s'installa à côté de Demelza Robins, l'une des trois poursuiveuses, séparant Ginny et celle-ci qui s'étaient assises à côté.

- Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas votre nouveau gardien ? S'interrogea tout haut Edmund.

Il s'était accoudé à la table et ne mangeait plus, tandis que Robins se tassait sur elle-même avec mécontentement, tout comme Ginny.

- Cormac McLaggen, l'unique ! Lança ce dernier en bombant le torse.

Il lui offrit ensuite un sourire rayonnant.

- Ah ça, pour être unique, grommela Ginny en sortant de table, accompagnée par Dean.

- On se retrouve à midi pour déjeuner, soyez pas en retard ! Lui lança Katie en les voyant partir.

- Pas de soucis ! Répondit Dean en s'éloignant main dans la main avec sa petite amie.

Edmund grignotait un morceau de toast beurré.

Harry ne prêta pas spécialement attention à lui, plus focalisé sur sa lecture. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait fait fuir un bon morceau de la table avec le concours de McLaggen était plutôt agréable – il lui en toucherait dos mots un peu plus tard, afin de lui proposer de revenir dès que la table de Gryffondor serait un peu trop encombrée son goût.

- On met en pratique mes conseils ? Lui siffla l'épouvantard en baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'Harry parcourait.

Si le regard de celui-ci signifiait clairement « pas ici », Edmund n'en fit rien et lui sourit mystérieusement. Fort heureusement, le reste de la tablée était trop occupée à écouter les divagations de McLaggen qui avait décidé de revoir tout leur programme pour résister contre Serpentard – selon lui, sa propre stratégie était bien plus grandiose que celle de Ron et leur permettrait d'écraser lesdits serpents avec plus de panache et un score bien plus élevé. Ses équipiers s'étaient mis d'accord pour le laisser parler tout son saoul sans protester – car vexer leur seul remplaçant au poste de gardien à quelques heures du match n'était pas une très bonne idée, quoiqu'ils en pensent -, mais n'agiraient surtout pas selon la « fière et ancestrale technique McLaggen ».

Comme le pensait très fort Katie Bell, plutôt crever.

- Ça ne restera pas un secret bien longtemps, lui murmura Edmund, ses lèvres presque posées sur le bord de son verre.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et capta du coin de l'œil Neville qui était en train de sortir de table; il referma rapidement son livre – _Sorts Basiques et Préparatoires à la Première Année de Médicomagie_ – puis sortit précipitamment de table pour rattraper Londubat.

« Ah, salut Harry. J'allais aux serres aider Chourave pour ce matin, tu veux venir ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça – tout sauf être pris en sandwich entre les monologues de McLaggen et les piques de Pevensie auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre.

« Viens, elle m'attendait mais je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse une autre paire de bras. »

Neville avait l'air plutôt heureux, et babilla sur les plantes et leur Professeur de Botanique tandis qu'ils sortaient du Grand Hall et descendaient la pelouse fraîche et humide du parc jusqu'aux serres.

Le soleil étant de retour pour l'arrivée prochaine du printemps, il ne faisait plus si froid – excepté la brise glacée qui soufflait parfois sur la peau nue de leurs visages. Les serres qui abritaient les plantes de Chourave, laquelle s'afférait déjà à l'intérieur de la serre numéro trois, étaient chauffées et ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier, remonta ses manches et enfila les gants en peau de dragon pour jardiner en compagnie de Neville et de son professeur. Celle-ci, tout d'abord surprise de le voir arriver en compagnie d'un passionné de Botanique, avait fini par le laisser aider avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry trouvait toujours ça amusant, vraiment, la façon dont les autres Directeurs de Maison – exception faîte de Rogue – le laissaient venir vers eux. Ils acceptaient facilement sa présence, comme si le fait que le Survivant vienne leur rendre visite était une reconnaissance de leur force, bien qu'ils ne soient pas des Gryffondors. Chacun d'eux avait peut-être secrètement espéré qu'il soit dans leur Maison, qu'un dernier honneur leur soit fait avant cette terrible bataille contre le Lord Noir.

Sa besace et son uniforme abandonné dans un coin, il s'occupa des plantes de la serre en compagnie de Neville et Chourave qui discutaient des différentes propriétés d'un végétal dont Harry aurait été incapable de répéter le nom deux fois de la même façon. La matinée passa tranquillement, entre activité manuelle et discussion, puisque le Professeur avait décidé de leur montrer quelques uns de ses spécimens les plus précieux pour les remercier de leur aide – Neville, émerveillé, ressembla un instant à Hermione : il récita à toute vitesse la majorité des notions connues sur ces plantes et autres arbustes, démontrant des connaissances larges et diverses en la matière qui étonnèrent Harry. Certes, il était l'élève le plus assidu du cours de Botanique, mais à ce point ?

Surprenant, vraiment surprenant.

« Il est déjà midi et demie, s'exclama soudain Chourave alors qu'ils réparaient les pots usagers de rosiers grimpants à fleurs dorées.

Lesdites fleurs, selon une rumeur plutôt répandue, serviraient à donner aux Galions leur couleur dorée.

- Mr Londubat, Mr Potter, je vous accorde chacun cinq points pour votre aide et soyez sûrs que je me souviendrais du service que vous m'avez rendu », leur dit-elle, son sourire s'étirant sur son visage dodu.

Neville la remercia chaleureusement tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait distraitement.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de la table de Gryffondor, ces derniers jours. Entre le Quidditch et les disputes, la tension qui régnait depuis le coup d'éclat de Neville ou l'empoisonnement de Ron, l'atmosphère était devenue à couper au couteau – et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry sentait qu'Hermione et Ginny finiraient par lui mettre ça sur le dos. L'agacement commençait à monter dans les rangs de la Maison des lions, et voir leur Survivant aussi apathique face à des Serpentards plus remontés que jamais n'arrangeait surtout par leur mauvaise humeur. Seuls quelques uns, comme Neville ou Katie, semblaient garder la tête froide et être capables de se calmer – ils faisaient la part des choses entre Harry et le Survivant, ce qui pour eux ne semblait pas systématiquement lié. Le principal concerné les en remerciait intérieurement, incapable de desserrer les lèvres pour leur parler, bien que les paroles d'Edmund tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ils ne sont pas tous si indignes de tes mots._

Peut-être était-ce vrai, néanmoins le sentiment de trahison était trop tenace pour qu'Harry fasse confiance de nouveau.

« On devrait passer aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller un peu, constata Neville lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, leurs chaussures et leurs jeans couverts de boue. Rogue serait capable de nous retirer des points pour avoir sali la Grande Salle… »

Grommelant, Neville se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons du premier étage en trottinant, visiblement pressé d'aller se laver pour ensuite redescendre déjeuner. Tout sourire, il éclaboussa un peu Harry avec de l'eau savonneuse, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas plus que d'ordinaire – comme distrait, il observait pourtant son reflet avec une intensité étrange.

Les lunettes rondes si semblables à celle de son père avaient un peu glissé vers le bout de son nez, si bien que ses yeux verts posés sur le miroir étaient légèrement plissés afin qu'il y vît correctement son visage, et ce sans que les formes ne soient brouillées par sa myopie. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient sur ses épaules, balayant son front et son cou de larges boucles noires en bataille sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire – peut-être que les attacher aurait été un début, néanmoins Harry était trop surpris par son reflet pour y avoir songé. Spontanément il avait pensé, outre ses lunettes et la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il était devant un portrait de Sirius et que c'était probablement ce à quoi son parrain avait du ressembler lorsqu'il avait son âge. Sirius Black, Gryffondor, un brin rebelle, des airs faussement raisonnables, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris si caractéristiques de sa famille. Le jeune et charismatique Sirius, emporté par Azkaban, consumé par l'isolement, tombé derrière le mystique Voile du Département des Mystères. Harry sentait encore le vent froid émanant de l'arche glisser sur sa peau, agiter l'étole claire qui pendait entre les pierres – il entendait encore le rire satanique de Bellatrix, sentait les bras de Remus l'entourer afin qu'il ne se jette pas à la poursuite de son parrain.

_Il est parti._

« Harry, tu viens ? »

Neville l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Douloureusement conscient pour la première fois depuis des mois de la disparation de Padfoot, Harry se laissa glisser dans le confort de son silence, suivant l'autre Gryffondor tel un automate sans âme.

_Parti. _

Ils descendirent les escaliers sans un mot, pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle encore pleine où les deux équipes vedettes de ce Samedi étaient encore attablées, totalement à cran. Neville entraîna Harry vers le bout de leur table, ou quelques Septième Années s'étaient posés, à la cherche d'un peu de tranquillité au milieu de l'ambiance particulièrement électrique qui régnait à la table des Gryffondors. Les plus jeunes Années des deux Maisons ennemies d'Hogwarts étaient à couteaux tirés depuis lundi dernier, et la haine ne faiblissait ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, pour le plus grand malheur de Mrs Pomfresh qui voyait chaque jour quelques élèves arriver avec un cocard, des furoncles, les cheveux bleus ou soudain plus aucun poil.

Harry perçut la poussée familière de l'esprit glacé d'Edmund lorsque celui-ci quitta la Grande Salle accompagné de quelques Serdaigles visiblement peu enclins à assister au match. Neville s'occupa de remplir leurs assiettes; les plats étaient encore tièdes et ils n'eurent pas à attendre que le reste de leurs voisins se servent pour déjeuner – ce midi, c'était un plat en sauce accompagné de semoule et de légumes que les accompagnateurs de Pevensie avaient trouvé bons mais sans plus.

« Potter, y avait Weasley fille et Granger qui te cherchaient, tout à l'heure. Un truc à te dire, sans doute. »

Le Septième Année qui venait de lui parler se replongea immédiatement dans son livre de Métamorphose, comme si le simple fait de parler venait de lui retirer sa seule chance de comprendre un jour le sujet qu'il révisait.

Déjeunant en silence, Harry observa peu à peu la Grande Salle se vider.

Neville semblant vouloir assister au match, ils finirent par se dépêcher de prendre un dessert afin de ne pas trouver de trop mauvaises places – un match Gryffondor/Serpentard, ça ne se loupait pas. Aux alentours de treize heures trente, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain de Quidditch où plusieurs dizaines d'élèves encombrés par des banderoles, aux visages maquillés et à la chevelure parfois teinte s'encombraient déjà, entassés dans les gradins qui tremblaient sous leurs applaudissements et leurs cris alors que le match ne commençait que dans une bonne demi-heure. Quelques Septième et Cinquième Années moins débordés que les autres ou déjà désespérés étaient venus se détendre et pourquoi pas lancer deux ou trois sortilèges au camp adverse. Le climat d'affrontement ne faiblissait pas, Ron étant toujours à l'infirmerie et dans l'incapacité de sortir – Pomfresh avait dit _peut-être_ la semaine prochaine, se souvint soudain Harry. Katie et Ginny l'avait tellement tannée pour avoir une date qu'à force c'était resté gravé dans son crâne…

Neville tiqua en voyant le monde qu'il y avait déjà dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, mais décida de braver la foule pour leur trouver une place pas trop mal. L'avantage avec Londubat, c'était que contrairement à Hermione, Ron ou Ginny, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de vous toucher systématiquement pour vérifier que vous étiez bien là – c'était un peu Orphée sortant des Enfers avec son Eurydice silencieuse.

Jouant de sa taille et des coudes, Neville finit par leur trouver une place au milieu du reste des Sixième Années de Gryffondor, dont Seamus qui brandissait une large bannière avec l'aide de quelques Quatrième et Troisième Années visiblement très heureux d'être là. Harry songea un moment qu'il aurait aussi bien pu aller à la Bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci le lui avait proposé dans la Salle Commune avant qu'ils n'aillent petit-déjeuner, mais lui avait préféré la compagnie de Neville – l'idée que la préfète ne cherche sa présence qu'afin d'être « pardonnée » d'avoir des idées trop pro-Moldues le taraudait un peu trop pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

« Alors, des pronostics ? S'écria Neville pour que Seamus l'entende malgré le bruit.

- Les Serpillières ont parié que McLaggen ne finirait pas le match sans tuer quelqu'un ! Répondit Seamus avec agacement. Sinon, on doit être à trois contre un pour la victoire de Gryffondor ! »

Neville acquiesça, pas vraiment rassuré pour les membres de leur équipe – il avait vu Harry et d'autres Gryffondors être parfois violemment blessés lors des matchs, si bien qu'il s'inquiétait toujours un peu de la santé de ses camarades.

« Bref, on peut leur faire du mal ! » Renchérit Finnigan en s'agitant.

Seamus étant en charge des paris pour les plus âgés de Gryffondor, il avait toujours une petite idée de ce qui allait tomber question scores ou blessures – une histoire de probabilités, disait-il. Ainsi, pour ce match une bonne majorité de parieurs pensaient que McLaggen allait blesser un de ses équipiers – directement ou non – et d'autres paris étaient encore lancés sur le temps que le blessé passerait à l'infirmerie. Sinon, la victoire Gryffondor ne semblait laisser sceptique aucun membre de ladite Maison qui s'agitèrent encore un peu plus lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain pour s'échauffer, un bon quart d'heure avant le début du match. Luna – qui commentait pour le plus grand déplaisir des élèves toutes Maisons confondues – était déjà installée en compagnie des Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. Durant le léger laps de temps qui les séparait du début du match, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son parrain. Les encouragements de Neville et Seamus, la foule en délire qui bougeait à l'unisson tout autour de lui – tout ça n'eut soudain qu'une importance bien minime face au décès de Sirius.

Dans quelques mois, ça fera un an.

Parfois, Harry se demandait comment seraient les choses s'il n'était pas mort – peut-être qu'il aurait enfin été acquitté, lavé de tout soupçon et qu'enfin, ils auraient pu ensembles habiter tranquillement à Grimmauld Place, loin des Dursley et du monde magique, dans un endroit qu'il aurait enfin pu appeler sa maison. Sirius aurait sans doute voulu déménager rapidement, fuir ce manoir de fous dans lequel il avait grandi – mais ils seraient restés dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre quelques semaines, retenus par Molly, Dumbledore et tout un tas de personne qu'Harry n'était aujourd'hui plus sûr d'aborder sans ressentir une envie lancinante de les frapper. Son parrain aurait bataillé dur, et son naturel borné aurait joué en leur faveur jusqu'à ce que Molly, Dumbledore et tous leurs détracteurs changent d'avis. Remus et Tonks seraient venus vivre avec eux, aussi – Harry s'imaginait un appartement lumineux, quelque chose de récent avec vue sur la Tamise dans le centre de Londres.

Puis Harry serait reparti à Hogwarts, déjà rassuré sur l'avenir de son parrain et sans doute plus équilibré et mature – quoique disent Molly et McGonagall sur les gamineries de Sirius, c'était peut-être son amertume et au contraire son côté sombre qu'elles craignaient tant. Pourtant, il aurait peut-être été le seul capable de prodiguer à son filleul l'amour d'une véritable famille, un regard certes moins lumineux sur le monde magique mais plus réaliste – le point de vue de quelqu'un qui en aurait déjà trop vu, mais qui serait le plus à même de lui apprendre à avoir une certain objectivité, une liberté d'esprit que ni l'Ordre, ni les Mangemorts ne lui avaient laissé avoir toutes ces années.

Serpentard venait de marquer son cinquième but, contre six pour Gryffondor.

Sirius Black aurait été sa vraie famille, comme Remus et Tonks – un entourage plus modéré et moins volubile que des adolescents bercés dans le sacrosaint manichéisme auquel leurs parents semblaient si attachés. La magie noire à jamais mauvaise, la magie blanche à jamais bonne et aucune remise en question, jamais. Sirius aurait été là pour lui rappeler que la magie noire faisait partie de chaque sorcier, pas comme un penchant négatif, mais une voie que l'on pouvait choisir librement de suivre – que ce soit pour faire le bien, ou le mal. Remus aurait été un symbole qui brandirait auprès du Survivant la liberté et les droits des Créatures Magiques dans ce monde étroit d'esprit qu'était leur Angleterre magique du vingtième siècle. Tonks… Elle aurait été la justicière, l'Auror joyeuse et insouciante, un peu maladroite, parfois trop, mais d'une bonne humeur contagieuse – et tout ce petit monde aurait joyeusement gravité autour du Survivant, dans ce monde parfait qu'était celui qu'Harry s'imaginait.

Pourtant, et il le savait mieux que quiconque, l'image de marque du Survivant ne devait pas souffrir d'être ternie en ces temps incertains où trop de sorciers crédules lisaient aveuglément la Gazette et les articles infondés de Skeeter. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé partir avec un ancien bagnard et un loup-garou, une Auror à peine sortie de formation – et parmi lesquels se trouvaient deux Black. Qu'aurait-on dit alors du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Harry imaginait sans peine les titres, plus accrocheurs qu'effrayants, écrits en larges lettres noires sur la Une de la Gazette : « Potter s'éloigne de Dumbledore ! », ou encore « Le Survivant survivra-t-il à la tentation ? ».

Ce monde lui paraissait souvent complètement fou, totalement dénué de sens. Forcer un adolescent de seize ans à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules ? Quelle personne censée agirait dans ce sens, même pour sauver l'univers ? Encore une fois, peut-être que si Sirius avait été encore en vie, libre et sain d'esprit, quelqu'un se serait dressé entre la toute puissance de Dumbledore et un simple gamin qui n'avait vu de la guerre que des photographies dans des livres d'Histoire datant de l'école primaire – et ce n'était certainement pas les pires de toutes. Remus était silencieux, et ne protesterait que si c'était ce qu'Harry voulait – gentil loup-garou parfois trop à l'écoute des autres pour son propre bien. James et Lily étant de parfaits inconnus, Harry ne s'occupait même pas de réfléchir à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire.

Cormac crie à tout va et Serpentard reprend peu à peu l'avantage grâce à une série buts particulièrement adroits.

Dumbledore aurait-il vraiment laissé faire ? Sachant qu'il aurait pu révoquer la sentence de Sirius et lui donner l'occasion de plaider sa cause lors d'un procès équitable, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry ne se sentait même plus la force d'écarquiller les yeux en imaginant les différentes raisons du vieux Directeur. Avoir le Survivant sous sa coupe était toujours l'idée la plus récurrente. Sirius aurait été un obstacle, et dans un sens ça tombait bien qu'il y ait eu une telle panique à propos de Pettigrow et de l'assassinat d'autant de Moldus; les morts consécutives de Lily et James laissaient l'enfant sans tuteur légal autre que ce qui restait de la famille de sa mère, et encore une fois Dumbledore s'était arrogé le droit de l'y placer alors qu'un système très bien huilé de lois et d'obligations auraient dû faire d'Harry Potter le pupille du monde magique jusqu'à ce qu'une famille sorcière ne l'adopte et ce pour que le secret de leur univers parallèle à celui des Moldus en reste un. Puis, sans se sentir le moins du monde gêné tout comme McGonagall qui avait laissé faire d'un œil sûrement critique, le vieux Directeur d'Hogwarts avait déposé le tout jeune Harry Potter, soudain propulsé Survivant du Monde Sorcier, sur le pas de la porte d'une maison où il ne serait jamais aimé.

Gryffondor égalise difficilement, McLaggen hurle et défend à peine.

Oui, en fait, tout était manipulé par Dumbledore depuis des années. De fait, que Sirius ait survécu ou non au Ministère ce jour-là n'aurait sans doute rien changé – au final, le Directeur aurait fait en sorte de garder tout son pouvoir sur Harry. Le parrain tolard n'aurait jamais été blanchi et serait resté confiné au 12, Grimmauld Place comme une sorte d'otage – et Remus, ce cher Remus ! Lui non plus n'aurait pas été en reste – ne _l'était_ d'ailleurs pas. Harry sentit sa tête le lancer douloureusement tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il devenait parano, mais revoir Remus lui être arraché à son tour si peu de temps après la disparition de Sirius lui posait soudain question; c'était comme si l'Ordre profitait de la faiblesse du Survivant pour le sanctionner, de son isolement pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Un cognard heurte Ginny à cause de McLaggen, armé de la batte de Tic. Ou Tac.

Le Directeur avait utilisé son innocence et des années de mauvais traitement pour lui présenter le Londres magique comme un monde idyllique menacé par un assassin, un Lord Noir qu'il était le seul à combattre – pour peu, Harry se serait presque cru dans l'un de ces romans d'aventure qu'il apercevait parfois dans la chambre de Dudley. C'était généralement ceux qu'il délaissait et envoyait pourrir dans un coin de sa seconde chambre – pas assez d'images.

En rêvant un peu, si Sirius avait été son tuteur pendant toutes ces années, Harry n'aurait jamais manqué ni d'amour, ni de soutien – son parrain l'aurait éloigné de Londres, de l'Angleterre et de toutes ses horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour retourner y accomplir « son destin ». Mais Sirius n'avait jamais su, n'aurait jamais su si l'information n'avait pas filtré hors du Département des Mystères et si Harry ne s'était pas introduit au Ministère l'été dernier à la recherche de la fameuse Prophétie. Remus était-il seulement au courant ? Une poignée d'élus semblaient être en droit de réclamer des comptes, et étrangement les _réels _proches d'Harry étaient les derniers au courant.

Malfoy attrape le Vif d'Or, fin du match.

Dumbledore ne leur avait jamais laissé le choix, en fin de compte.

Serpentard gagne.

**. : : .**

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement obscène dans sa façon de lui demander l'eau.

Non pas qu'Harry soit un fin observateur des interactions entre adolescents, mais vraiment, voir Natalie MacDonald faire les yeux doux à Colin Creevey, de deux ans son aîné et visiblement plus fasciné par son appareil photo qu'autre chose… Ça restait relativement surprenant et un brin déstabilisant. Pourtant, Harry ne faisait que passer à la table de Gryffondor puisque Neville avait décidé de déjeuner avec quelques uns des Poufsouffles qui étaient avec eux en cours de Botanique.

Ce fut donc entouré d'Hannah Abbott, de Susan Bones et de Wayne Hopkins que Neville et Harry mangèrent ce dimanche midi-là, l'un pour fuir l'ambiance maussade des Gryffondors et l'autre parce que quitte à choisir entre des mauvais joueurs et des personnes vaguement intéressées par la défaite de la Maison des lions, la seconde option semblait la plus appropriée et sympathique.

« C'était quoi le score final ? S'enquit soudain Hopkins auprès de Susan qui observait Harry en rosissant un peu.

- Quelque chose comme 410 à 180, marmonna Neville en triturant son plat de pâtes.

- Weasley va mieux, d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda Hannah.

- Lequel ?

- Les deux, et arrête de faire l'idiot !

Neville rit, amusé.

- Ron allait visiblement mieux à en croire Seamus et Dean. Ginny a eu une fracture du crâne à cause du cognard de McLaggen, mais les deux s'en sortiront sans conséquences graves… Pomfresh pensait les faire aller en cours demain ou après-demain.

- La chance, Ronald va louper l'interro de Flitwick… Grommela Wayne.

- Oh, fais pas comme si c'était dur, le coupa Susan en fronçant les sourcils. Toi au moins tu comprends quelque chose – moi en revanche…

- Demande à Terry Boot de t'aider – il est plutôt fort en théorie, lui assura Hannah.

- Bonne idée ! » Approuva son amie.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques bonnes minutes à propos de l'interrogation de Sortilèges; finalement la conversation dévia sur les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où Rogue passait le plus clair de son temps à poser des questions totalement improbables à ses étudiants – très sévère, il attendait comme en Potions que ses élèves soient les meilleurs et les taquinait méchamment avec son cynisme dès qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à combler ses attentes. Il semblait d'ailleurs à cran ces dernières semaines et même les Serpentards trop audacieux finissaient par trinquer.

Du moins, c'était ce que les Poufsouffles et Neville avaient remarqué.

Harry ne se plaignait pas spécialement de Rogue, cette année – curieusement, le Maître des Potions le laissait en paix depuis qu'il ne parlait plus et se contentait parfois de le rappeler à l'ordre, mais rien d'aussi vif et acerbe que les années précédentes. Il ignorait totalement sa présence et ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de son état, tandis que d'autres Professeurs tels que Slughorn, McGonagall, Chourave ou Flitwick avaient fini par aller voir le Directeur pour lui en toucher deux mots – l'ennui, c'était justement que Dumbledore ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Oh, mais c'est rare de vous voir par ici, s'amusa soudain un nouvel arrivant.

Justin Finch-Fletchley vint s'asseoir à en face de Neville, juste à côté de Susan et Hannah. Aimable, il salua poliment les deux Gryffondors et s'excusa d'avoir interrompu la conversation avant de se servir.

- Vous fuyez Gryffondor ? Gaffe, la préfète parfaite va vous accuser de sédition, plaisanta Justin en se servant dans l'un des plats.

- Je n'ai pas signé de papier m'interdisant de m'asseoir avec vous, répondit Neville avec un fin sourire.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement, bien qu'il ait l'air étrangement mélancolique.

- Manquerait plus qu'Edmund arrive, ajouta Wayne en riant.

- Les Septième Années l'ont fait partir, lui rappela gentiment Hannah. Tu sais, pour suivre les Serdaigles dans leur mouvement anti-Pevensie.

- Ah oui, se souvint Hopkins. Bah, j'ai rien contre lui. Dans le fond il a pas tort, ça leur troue juste le cul de le reconnaître !

Sa grossièreté lui attira des « chut » intempestifs et un regard noir de la part de la préfète de Poufsouffle assise non loin.

- Oh ça va, maugréa-t-il.

Neville, qui avait froncé les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, se tourna vers Susan à la recherche d'explications.

- L'épouvantard a été viré de nos dortoirs, lui apprit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il a contredit Alice White, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe à propos de la guerre et les aurait traitées d'idiotes…

- Ce type est un Dieu, souffla Justin en plaisantant.

Sa réflexion fit rire ses interlocuteurs.

- C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est là, pas mal de bonnes choses sont arrivées, approuva Hannah. Mais Chang a décidé avec Edgecombe qu'il leur faudrait des excuses en bonne et due forme pour qu'il puisse de nouveau dormir à Serdaigle.

- Comme s'il allait le faire, ricana Wayne.

- J'avoue, répondit Justin la bouche pleine.

Neville tiqua, soudain gêné par quelque chose.

- Mais s'il ne va plus chez vous ni chez les Serdaigles, où est-ce qu'il dort ?

- Chez vous ! S'exclama Susan comme si c'était évident. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

Il se tourna vers Harry, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait avoir vu l'épouvantard dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

_Essaie encore_, s'amusa celui-ci dans le secret de ses pensées.

- Il est plutôt discret, leur it posément Hannah.

- Bref, siffla Wayne. On n'a rien contre lui… Contrairement à la préfète de Septième Année qui est très pote avec White. Mais Zack va nous sortir de là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton vengeur.

- Zack ?

- Zacharias Smith, clarifia Hannah. Il était dans l'AD l'année dernière…

- Une vraie plaie, maugréa Justin. Il proteste contre tout absolument _tout le temps_. Mais vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté qu'en face. Je suis persuadé qu'il vendrait ses parents à Voldemort si ça signifiait sa survie…

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Neville.

Après une lampée de jus de citrouille, ce fut de nouveau Justin qui lui répondit.

- Oh oui, et peut-être même pour moins que ça ! A se demander comment il a atterri à Poufsouffle…

- Peut-être qu'il travaille dur à se déshonorer, ricana Wayne. Au fait, vous avez fait l'essai pour Slughorn ?

- Celui à rendre pour demain ? S'alarma Susan.

- Non, celui pour Mercredi.

- Ah ouf…

- Mais non, neuneu ! La reprit Hannah. C'est pour demain et on avait commencé Jeudi soir après la Métamorphose, tu te souviens ?

Tête en l'air, Susan y réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer vivement, la mémoire venant soudain de lui revenir. Ils avaient tous terminé de manger, si bien qu'elle proposa spontanément aux Gryffondors de les accompagner.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Neville. Il faut juste qu'on aille chercher nos affaires à la Salle Commune, mais on peut vous rejoindre tout de suite après. Si tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Il devait être treize heures, donc oui, il pouvait aller travailler avec les Poufsouffles.

- Super, s'enthousiasma Susan en le voyant hocher la tête. On se rejoint là-bas, tout à l'heure ! »

Neville sortit de table sans terminer son assiette, suivit par Harry qui n'avait pas touché à son dessert. Les deux filles de Poufsouffles les imitèrent et partirent directement vers la Bibliothèque, ayant déjà leurs sacs; Wayne et Justin n'avaient pas l'air intéressés par une après-midi travail, et restèrent donc dans la Grande Salle à s'empiffrer de pain et autres desserts sucrés préparés par les elfes.

Parfois Harry avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire que manger, travailler et dormir. Hogwarts étant une école, ce n'était pas si étrange, mais tous ces éléments mis bout à bout de façon récurrente et répétitive produisaient un fort sentiment de lassitude et de déjà vu. Ayant déjà fait un morceau de son essai, il profita de ce moment à la Bibliothèque pour le terminer complètement et ainsi poursuivre la lecture de son livre de Médicomagie. De leur côté, Neville, Hannah et Susan discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien entre quelques phrases recopiées à la hâte, les deux jeunes filles ayant l'air plutôt heureuses de la compagnie du Gryffondor.

« Tu nous avais manqué, lui siffla à un moment Susan d'un ton de reproche. On se demandait si tu allais venir nous voir cette année…

- Je sais, tu me dis ça depuis deux ans déjà, répondit Neville avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je maintiens que Gryffondor n'était pas la maison qu'il te fallait, dit soudain Hannah d'un ton doux. Ce sont des brutes alors qu'à Poufsouffle on t'aurait encouragé – sans parler de l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains…

Neville rit à l'évocation d'Hermione, mais se sentait en réalité bien mal à l'aise d'avoir agit si vivement à l'encontre de la préfète. Ils n'étaient pas les amis les plus proches du monde, mais Londubat ressentait de la culpabilité pour son geste et les humiliations qui avaient suivies pour Hermione, qui elle de son côté refusait de prendre toute responsabilité dans l'affaire : à ses yeux, Neville restait le seul fautif bien qu'elle ait admis, dans sa tête, ne pas avoir fait preuve de beaucoup de tact.

- Je suis bien à Gryffondor, tu sais. Je veux rendre mes parents fiers, et me battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui – je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à sacrifier ma vie pour qu'il disparaisse de nos vies à tous, leur expliqua Londubat avec une verve déconcertante.

Harry se sentit frissonner sur sa chaise et comprit soudain pourquoi le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard; contrairement à Neville, il était effrayé et rien que de repenser à cet épisode du cimetière deux années auparavant suffisait à le faire trembler. Incapable de dépasser ses propres angoisses, il en était venu à abandonner le combat sans même réfléchir sérieusement aux conséquences – il se sentait incapable de réussir et en était déjà certain : que Voldemort vienne cette année avec son armée de Mangemorts, et il s'enfuirait loin d'Hogwarts, loin de l'Angleterre, jusqu'à atteindre un endroit où il se sentirait de nouveau en sécurité. Il était_ mort de peur_. L'insécurité grandissante qui était apparue à la mort de Sirius le hantait, réveillant ses démons – les intrigues de Dumbledore, les coups des Dursley, la pression écrasante sur ses épaules, tous ces détails ahurissants qu'il préférait ignorer et fuir -, entraînant Harry Potter, le Survivant, vers une pente glissante aux échos Serpentards plus que Gryffondors.

Peut-être que Neville aurait fait un meilleur Survivant que lui – mais comment ces choses-là se décidaient-elles ? Il aurait eu sa grand-mère Augusta, là où Harry n'avait pas eu Sirius… Mais et ensuite ?

Cela changeait-il réellement quelque chose ?

- Enfin, voilà. Et puis, c'est chez moi, Gryffondor !

- Je maintiens que tu aurais eu ta place chez nous, contra Hannah avec un petit sourire.

- Promis, Poufsouffle aurait été mon second choix si je n'avais pas été à Gryffondor, lui concéda-t-il.

- A la bonne heure ! » S'exclama Susan en se penchant de nouveau sur son essai.

Harry profita de leur discussion pour aller chercher un livre bien précis qu'il savait en rayon. Ne pouvant l'emprunter pour des raisons très personnelles - et essentiellement secrètes – il s'éclipsa donc dans les rayons les moins fréquentés de la Bibliothèque et déposa son ouvrage de Médicomagie sur le chariot enchanté qui circulait dans les allées. Au final, avec l'aide d'un marchepied moins récalcitrant que les autres, il trouva l'objet de ses convoitises et retourna jusqu'à ses amis avec le livre en question.

L'avantage avec ce bouquin, c'était que comme le sujet dont il traitait était relativement tabou dans la société sorcière, sa couverture était enchantée à la manière d'un fidelitas pour que seuls ceux sachant de quoi il s'agissait puissent voir le vrai titre.

« Tiens, tu lis de la littérature sorcière, Harry ? S'étonna Hannah en le voyant revenir.

- Et oui, même Harry peut être intelligent, s'amusa Neville en souriant à son camarade de Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai pas trop aimé celui-ci, mais du même auteur tu as la série de l'Enchanteur d'Etoiles qui n'est vraiment pas mal, commenta Susan. Ma tante m'avait offert le premier tome – Rêveries Illuminées, si je me souviens bien - à sa sortie, un vrai coup de cœur !

- Bonne lecture Harry », renchérit Hannah avec un sourire.

Et, tandis que ses camarades se remettaient à leur essai, Harry put lire tranquillement et en toute discrétion _Addictions Sorcières, Comment s'en protéger, _écrit par une certaine « Comtesse d'Opium ». L'en-tête indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme et que les faits cités ci-après étaient tous réels; en outre, l'auteur indiquait également comment elle avait appris à mettre en place des systèmes anti-addiction sur ses propres bouteilles d'alcool moldu – et donc sans protection comme celles de Whisky pur Feu pouvaient avoir - afin d'arrêter progressivement d'en boire.

Et c'était précisément ce qui intéressait Harry; les sortilèges anti-addiction le plus souvent gardés secrets par les fabricants d'alcool sorcier, mais qui étaient parfois enseignés au Sang-mêlés et Nés de Moldus capable de se procurer leur dose quotidienne dans des épiceries ou grandes surfaces non magiques. Les sorts en eux-mêmes pouvant être lancés par des sorciers adultes peu confirmés, cela prouvait qu'ils requéraient peu de savoir-faire pour être exécutés correctement.

Et c'était franchement rassurant.

Il passe encore une petite heure avant que Neville n'ait terminé son essai, temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour mémoriser les principales notions du sort anti-addiction. Il y aurait désormais quelqu'un pour débarrasser Seamus de son amour prononcé pour les croissants et pâtisseries destinées à faire grossir – et vu son énervement des derniers jours, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

« J'irai bien marcher près du lac, lança Neville tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la Salle Commune pour y déposer leurs affaires de cours. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

On lisait quelque chose comme de la nostalgie au fond des yeux du Gryffondor, mais aussi un besoin de solitude – la question semblant purement rhétorique, Harry lui fit signe que non, il ne souhaitait pas venir avec lui et laissa donc Neville à ses errances.

Harry l'observa ressortir du dortoir une fois son sac de cours rangé.

Cette semaine avait été plutôt longue et éprouvante, pourtant rien ne semblait s'y être passé; il avait du croiser Edmund une ou deux fois à table sans pouvoir lui parler à cause de ses voisins de table, passé le plus clair de sa semaine à écouter les Gryffondors se plaindre ou à les accompagner lorsqu'ils se rendaient au chevet de Ron, en plus des cours qui se suivaient les uns les autres comme un film décousu. Soupirant, Harry redescendit dans la Salle Commune où se trouvaient seulement quelques Premières Années qui ne le remarquèrent pas vraiment; il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Quinze heures vingt.

La journée n'avançait décidément pas. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait pu descendre faire le tour du lac en compagnie de Neville, mais il était un peu trop tard pour le rejoindre – et si Hermione ou Ginny le trouvaient en train de gambader librement dans les couloirs, les restrictions à son égard seraient durcies et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait. Puis, soudain, alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer et se dirigeait vers un fauteuil moelleux, il se rappela qu'Edmund dormait effectivement ici – comme Susan et Hannah l'avaient supposé. L'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre réservée au préfet en chef pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un se fit soudain très alléchante. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà devant la porte, la main sur la poignée à prendre de grandes inspirations comme un sacré idiot. Et si l'épouvantard était à l'intérieur ? _Quoi, peur qu'il te foute la trouille ? _Se railla-t-il, quand même un brin mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer. Puis, soudain décidé, il fit tourner la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur pour trouver la pièce complètement vide – il y avait des vêtements posés sur une chaise et une grande valise qui ne semblait rien contenir du tout, le lit était fait et les rideaux tirés, la pièce aérée, mais aucun signe de Pevensie.

L'adrénaline retombant, Harry referma la porte et fit demi-tour dans le couloir, tentant d'ignorer sa déception. Maugréant, il fit demi-tour les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches et redescendit jusqu'à la Salle Commune où il y avait toujours le même amas de Première Années occupés à bidouiller il ne savait quoi.

« On cherche quelque chose ? » Fit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

Harry se retourna vivement, seulement pour trouver Edmund dans son dos en train de descendre tranquillement les quelques marches du dortoir des filles.

_Des filles._

Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin jusqu'à la tête d'Harry, Pevensie s'était installé sur le même fauteuil que la semaine dernière – ça sonnait comme des siècles auparavant dans la tête du Gryffondor, mais n'y pensant plus il rejoignit l'épouvantard et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué cette semaine ? S'amusa Edmund en plongeant son regard d'encre dans celui d'Harry.

- Tu fouillais les dortoirs des filles ? Contra celui-ci en ignorant le frisson qui l'avait parcouru lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Simple expérience, précisa l'épouvantard avec un fin sourire. Je voulais vérifier si la chambre de la préfète en chef de Gryffondor était plus grande que celle du préfet.

- Soucieux de ne pas avoir assez d'espace ?

Edmund rit.

- Ton verbe m'avait manqué, Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton envoutant. Et pour répondre à ta question : oh que oui. Ces chambres sont ridicules et votre parc entouré de murs. De murs ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton outré.

- C'est notre seule protection, répondit sagement Harry.

- Seuls les enfants se cachent derrière des murs, siffla Edmund avec un air de stratège qui en avait déjà vu trop. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, car il y aura _toujours _une faille. Mais c'est votre guerre, comme l'escriment à le répéter le trio d'écervelées de Serdaigle.

Il se tut, méditatif, son regard perdu vers les fenêtres.

- Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays, souffla-t-il ensuite, agacé.

- De quel pays ?

- Quelle subtilité, quelle finesse ! Vraiment Harry, je suis… Subjugué.

Espiègle, toute trace de nostalgie semblait avoir disparu de son visage.

- Ta Majesté n'a qu'à m'apprendre.

- Un jour, Harry, un jour… Je t'emmènerai avec moi et _je te montrerai_.

- Quoi ? Tu vas –

Edmund posa son index sur ses propres lèvres, ourlées par cet habituel fin sourire.

- Pour l'instant c'est un secret, murmura-t-il. Mais sur mon honneur de Roi, je te fais la promesse de te soustraire à ce monde de crétins. Un jour prochain, je t'emmènerai avec moi. »


	6. Melting Snow

_Hullo ~_

_Bon, ce chapitre était prêt - comme le prochain bientôt, les vacances me donnent parfois des ailes (et une drôle de productivité xD). Sur ce, je vous préviens aimablement qu'il y a un morceau de lemon qui traine - comme ce n'est pas hyper détaillé et que l'acte en lui-même se restreint à [vous allez voir, sales curieux], voilà._

_Prévenus vous êtes, maintenant je vais aller déjeuner xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

><p><strong>6, Melting Snow<strong>

Même trois jours après, Harry ressassait encore la phrase qu'Edmund lui avait sortie le dimanche soir précédent et son esprit tournait de nouveau à vive allure pour tenter de découvrir le secret du fameux épouvantard d'Hogwarts. Les Poufsouffles s'étant finalement détachés des Serdaigles grâce à l'intervention bruyante – et un poil trop hostile – de Zacharias Smith, Pevensie était de nouveau autorisé dans leurs dortoirs et ce fut avec un amusement non dissimulé qu'il suivit Susan et Hannah jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Chang, Edgecombe et White avaient bien sûr vu rouge, en conséquence de quoi le blocus s'était davantage durcit; en effet, ces trois derniers jours un Serdaigle parlant à l'épouvantard pouvait être puni ou vivement réprimandé par la préfète en chef, de plus l'épouvantard n'avait plus le droit de s'asseoir à leur table ou d'y déjeuner, ni même d'assister à leurs cours.

En bref, Edmund Pevensie avait été purement et simplement banni de Serdaigle.

« J'ai percé un nouveau mystère, lança-t-il tout d'un coup, assis à la table de Poufsouffle un jour où Neville et Harry étaient retournés s'y asseoir.

- De quoi ? S'exclama l'un tandis que l'autre demeurait silencieux mais n'en pensait pas moins.

L'épouvantard s'entendait étonnamment bien avec celui-ci, et avait plus d'une fois sous-entendu des remerciements sincères pour signifier à Londubat à quel point son intervention de l'autre jour avait été appréciée.

- L'aigle sur leur blason, ce n'est pas un aigle. C'est juste une façon de signaler que ce sont des harpies, maugréa-t-il avec agacement.

Harry retint l'envie grandissante de lui envoyer une pique, situation qu'Edmund semblait grandement apprécier au vu du petit sourire espiègle qui étirait ses lèvres. Susan et Hannah étant présentes à la gauche de Neville, tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvait son camarade de Gryffondor, parler directement à Pevensie risquait donc de lui attirer la haine d'un certain nombre de personnes en même temps qu'une immense curiosité – mais _pourquoi_ parle-t-il _uniquement_ à l'épouvantard ? Quoiqu'à long terme Harry envisageait de discuter avec Neville. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais il était certain qu'un jour, ça se ferait – ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, et pas seulement parce que Londubat avait failli être le Survivant.

- Elles vont t'entendre, souffla Hannah d'un ton réprobateur en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

- Les bécasses ont l'ouïe fine ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il en s'accoudant à la table.

Les deux Poufsouffles semblèrent trouver sa blague hilarante, et elles éclatèrent de rire sans plus de cérémonie, bientôt rejointes par Neville. Au bout de quelques trop courtes secondes, elles se firent rabrouer par leur préfet de Septième Année qui n'était visiblement pas du matin – pas plus que ses camarades assis à coté de lui, et qui trempaient nerveusement leurs toasts dans des tasses de cafés bien noir remplies à ras-bord. Leurs regards agacés trahissaient bien leur ressentiment à l'égard d'Edmund qu'ils ne toléraient qu'à grand peine, car blessés dans leur orgueil par l'intervention de Smith qui n'avait pas, dit-on, mâché ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a dit ? Demanda Neville en désignant le protestataire assis quelques places plus loin, incapable de contenir sa curiosité.

- Si je dois simplifier, il a été leur dire « qu'être loyal ne signifie pas suivre aveuglément les gens soi-disant plus intelligents que nous ». Et après il a renchérit en disant qu'on pouvait « être Poufsouffle mais pas aveugle ».

- Il a aussi dit un truc à propos de l'honneur de notre Maison, ajouta Hannah en acquiesçant aux paroles de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, que si on voulait que les gens arrêtent de dénigrer Poufsouffle il fallait arrêter de se comporter comme, je cite, « des lèches-culs pleurnichards et irréfléchis incapables de se positionner par eux-mêmes ».

- Wow, il y a été fort… Souffla Neville avec surprise.

Hannah et Susan haussèrent les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais ça a fonctionné, fit Edmund en jouant à faire rouler une tasse vide sur la table.

- Contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous, s'amusa Bones en lui souriant gentiment. Mais ça ne va pas te gêner que les Serdaigles te jettent ?

L'épouvantard fit mine de réfléchir, faisant toujours rouler la tasse sur le bois brillant de la table.

- Le lit me manquera. Il était vraiment confortable – et il y avait de grandes fenêtres dans la Salle Commune, mais le bleu était vraiment trop froid à mon goût, commenta-t-il. Il y a aussi une petite blonde de l'âge de la harceleuse d'Harry qui est très intéressante…

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et tenta de voir si le sujet de ses divagations était quelque part dans la Grande Salle.

- La harceleuse d'Harry ? Pouffa Hannah en se tournant vers le concerné qui soupira avec ennui.

Neville ricana un peu nerveusement, gêné pour la Gryffondor dont Edmund parlait.

- Ginevra Weasley, siffla celui-ci en tendant le bras dans la direction générale de la concernée.

Sortis de l'infirmerie l'avant-veille, lundi, elle et son frère se portaient comme des charmes – depuis leur retour, les invectives concernant Malfoy s'étaient d'ailleurs étrangement multipliées et hier matin, le Serpentard avait vu ses cheveux friser de façon absolument ridicule. Rogue s'était évidemment occupé de punir le Gryffondor de Troisième Année qui avait osé commettre ce _crime_ avant de rendre à son filleul sa chevelure platine parfaitement lissée.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, commenta froidement Susan en avalant une bouchée de bacon grillé.

Hannah, remarquant l'agacement soudain de son amie, enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

- Au fait, vous avez entendu la rumeur à propos de la Forêt Interdite ?

- Laquelle ? Y en a des tonnes, répondit Neville en se resservant de l'omelette.

Hannah se pencha en avant, puis leur raconta sur le ton de la confidence qu'Hagrid avait raconté à des Deuxième Années qu'il avait trouvé des traces de loup à l'orée de la Forêt, le week-end dernier.

- Et il pense que c'est quoi ? S'enquit Susan qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'histoire.

- Je n'en ai pas su plus, avoua confusément Hannah. Peut-être une meute égarée…

- Et s'il n'y avait qu'un seul individu ? » Supposa Edmund à voix haute, nullement gêné qu'on les entende.

Susan se tourna précipitamment vers Hannah.

« C'était la pleine lune, ce week-end ? » S'alarma-t-elle.

Un glapissement effrayé, un cours de Potions et un autre de Métamorphose plus tard, la nouvelle d'un loup-garou qui rôderait dans la forêt interdite s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Certains élèves qui suivaient les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques refusèrent d'ailleurs de se rendre à ceux de l'après-midi, causant un joyeux désordre dans l'école que Dumbledore dût canaliser lors du dîner avec l'aide d'Hagrid.

« Jeunes gens, il n'y a pas de loup-garou dans le château ! » L'imitait Seamus après manger avec une voix éraillée.

Dean et Ron éclatèrent de rire, de même que Katie et ses amies qui s'étaient assises non loin de l'irlandais.

Hermione rongeait son frein, assise dans un fauteuil isolé de la Salle Commune où elle tentait de lire. L'entreprise était d'une idiotie sans pareille étant donné l'ambiance électrique de la pièce, entre tirades se voulant rassurantes et plaisanteries taquines – minimiser cette histoire de garou alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que Fenrir Greyback avait rejoint le Lord Noir semblait universellement de mise. Au final, l'énervement de la préfète ne fit que grandir jusqu'à ce que la rumeur d'une vive dispute entre Lavande et Ron ne lui parvienne – à peu près à ce moment-là, Harry perçut une brève mais soudaine illumination du quotidien d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que oui, le couple était pourtant toujours soudé. Parallèlement, le fait que Dean et Ginny se soient également disputés la mis profondément mal à l'aise pour son amie et elle abandonna spontanément son livre pour aller la réconforter.

Harry s'ennuyait un peu, et il était définitivement trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Edmund ne semblait pas être à Gryffondor pour cette nuit, néanmoins l'envie de vérifier tenaillait Harry qui se serait bien jeté dans la chambre du préfet en chef pour vérifier que l'épouvantard ne s'y était pas refugié – ou alors, il conduisait ses expériences étranges sur le dortoir des filles auquel il pouvait accéder sans _aucun problème_.

Normal, totalement normal.

« Tu somnoles, lui dit soudain Neville qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Légèrement en retrait de l'agitation, ils étaient installés à la même table qu'un groupe de Quatrième Année particulièrement en difficulté sur un devoir de Runes – Hermione n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir les aider, ils se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient avec l'aide précieuse de quelques livres empruntés à la Bibliothèque.

- Fin, je suis pas mieux.

Ils devaient rendre pour lundi de la semaine prochaine un essai pour Flitwick – Harry avait tellement réfléchi dessus au brouillon que le nom du sort lui échappait désormais complètement. Soucieux de s'avancer, ils avaient démarré cet après-midi leurs recherches et avaient abouti à une sacrée longueur de parchemin comptant ratures, annotations, références et autre paragraphes clarifiés tirés de leur livre d'Enchantements.

- Je propose que nous rangions. »

Neville reboucha son encrier et fourra les feuilles dans sa besace sans autre forme de procès tandis qu'Harry procédait précautionneusement pour ranger ses notes dans son sac en les abimant le moins possible. Il regroupa tranquillement ses affaires avant de se redresser pour voir Neville avachi sur la table avec un air vraiment crevé – des cernes commençaient à poindre sous ses yeux et il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Harry s'en soucia un moment, mais Londubat avait déjà fermé les yeux et semblait avoir été emporté dans un profond sommeil – il sortit donc un roman quelconque en se disant que ça passerai le temps jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne à son tour, auquel cas il réveillerait Neville et ils iraient se coucher.

Quelques trois heures plus tard, la respiration légère de celui-ci berçait presque tranquillement son camarade qui se secoua un instant, réalisant d'un air embrumé que la Salle Commune était complètement vide et que l'horloge indiquait minuit passé. Harry saisit Neville par l'épaule, le secoua un peu, puis indiqua l'horloge du menton à celui-ci lorsqu'il eût ouvert les yeux. Perdu, ce dernier finit par s'étirer sur sa chaise face à Harry qui s'était saisi de son sac; amorçant un mouvement vers les escaliers du dortoir, il fut soudain arrêté par la voix claire mais pourtant basse de Neville qui lui avoua une vérité des plus troublantes.

« Je suis sorti avec Cédric Diggory. »

La phrase parut sur l'instant presque anodine, lancée à la cantonade comme si le Gryffondor parlait d'aller faire ses courses à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain. Harry se retourna, constatant dans les grands yeux bleus de Neville qu'il n'y avait que de sincérité, une immense tristesse, peut-être un peu d'amertume, et certainement de la colère.

Et très probablement des souvenirs, une tonne de souvenirs profondément enfouis que Neville n'avait jamais révélés à quiconque, si bien qu'Harry se sentit le devoir de lui livrer une confidence qui à ses yeux revêtait une importance égale.

« Je hais le Survivant. »

L'aveu butta à peine contre ses dents, roulant sur sa langue avec une facilité qu'Harry redécouvrait et trouva soudain fascinante – la parole semblait regarder ses lettres de noblesse à ses yeux, et Neville s'en réjouit, souriant chaleureusement à son camarade de Gryffondor malgré la nostalgie qui noyait son regard.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, ils se trouvèrent finalement assis l'un à côté de l'autre au pied de la cheminée où quelques bûches brûlaient encore, libérant leur chaleur dans la Salle Commune des Rouges et Or.

« C'était le Samedi qui suivait la Deuxième Tâche. Cédric était venu me voir pour me demander si c'était moi qui t'avais donné l'idée de la Branchiflore, commença Neville avec un sourire forcé. Il avait l'air curieux, raconta-t-il, son regard se voilant peu à peu. J'avais répondu que oui, un peu timidement… Et comme il disait avoir quelques difficultés en Botanique, il m'a demandé de l'aide - même si j'étais persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Continue, l'encouragea Harry.

Neville inspira longuement, comme pour refouler ses larmes.

- Deux semaines après, on sortait ensemble – un 9 Mars, siffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir avec moi à la table des Poufsouffles l'autre jour…

Abattu, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de poursuivre.

- Ça aura duré jusqu'à la résurrection de Tu-Sais-Qui, acheva enfin Neville, sans entrer dans le détail de leur relation.

Harry posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celui-ci, un peu inconfortable à l'idée d'avoir pu causer, directement ou non, la mort de Cédric – il s'était si longtemps estimé responsable de son décès qu'il avait parfois l'impression que c'était lui qui avait tenu la baguette et non Pettigrow. L'idée ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté et il en était de même, encore aujourd'hui, pour Sirius qu'il avait poussé derrière le Voile avec sa spontanéité stupide.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te détester ? Ce n'est quand même pas très commun, lança Neville dans un semblant de plaisanterie.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'ai appris à voir, je crois. Ou alors, la mort de Sirius m'aura retiré mes œillères – quelque chose dans ce goût, là, avoua-t-il d'un ton vague mais où l'on sentait percer quelques relents de colère. J'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et ça me tue…

Enlevant ses lunettes, Harry se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous parlais plus ?

- Hermione et Ron n'écoutent pas vraiment – je me suis dit qu'ils arrêteraient de me voir comme une chose si je me taisais, s'agaça le Gryffondor. Mais ça n'a rien changé !

- Tu as essayé les cotons-tiges ? Ça fait des miracles, répondit Neville avec espièglerie.

Sa plaisanterie eut le don de dérider Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

- On devrait aller se coucher, lança-t-il en regardant de nouveau l'horloge.

- Je reste encore un peu, signala Harry, son regard se perdant dans les flammes.

- Tarde pas trop, on a Rogue demain matin…

- File, _maman_. »

Neville étouffa un ricanement et disparut dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Poussant un soupir soulagé dès lors qu'il fut seul, le Gryffondor s'allongea sur le tapis étendu devant l'âtre. Neville était un bon ami, mais le fait qu'Harry ait passé tout son temps ou presque avec Ron et Hermione ces dernières années ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres élèves de son année – leurs points de vue toujours plus biaisés à l'approche de la guerre, leur ton catégorique et cet esprit si carré, si manichéen… Peu à peu, les deux préfets devenaient ce qu'ils critiquaient, des sorciers aveugles incapables de concevoir que leur idée n'était pas la bonne, et que si changement il devait y avoir, il irait dans leur sens sinon dans aucun. A leurs yeux, différent commençait à prendre le sens de dangereux, et c'était une pente glissante sur laquelle Harry refusait de les suivre.

Rejeter Remus, pour un statut qu'il n'avait ni voulu, ni réclamé ? Autant tuer McGonagall parce qu'elle pouvait se transformer en chat, Rusard parce qu'il était un Cracmol ou encore Rarity Oblund parce qu'elle préférait les filles aux garçons – c'était d'ailleurs le dernier sujet des commérages de cette semaine.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le grincement du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivotait sur ses gonds. Curieux, Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil – et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

« Une petite pensée aux pauvres elfes qui nettoient les tapis, siffla-t-il d'une voix éplorée et profondément compatissante alors qu'Edmund tentait de traverser discrètement la Salle Commune.

Pris sur le fait, il pila net au milieu de la pièce et se tourna mécaniquement vers celui qui l'avait attrapé. Il lui offrit un sourire enjôleur et s'approcha, laissant de larges traces sombres et visiblement humides à chaque pas; ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il était littéralement couvert de terre, comme s'il s'y était roulé. Si son visage avait été épargné par ses salissantes activités, ses mains étaient dans un état réellement lamentable, bien loin de la pâleur habituelle de sa peau – il tenait son uniforme soigneusement plié sous son bras, dévoilant une chemise plus grise que blanche pleine d'accrocs.

- Une tape sur les doigts aux magiciens trop paresseux pour lever leurs baguettes ? S'amusa-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté du fauteuil d'Harry.

- Désolé, les sorts ménagers ne font pas vraiment partie de mon domaine de compétence.

- Ah ? Tu ne prévois donc pas de te recycler en fée du logis si ta brillante carrière de Survivant n'aboutit pas ? Siffla l'épouvantard d'un ton moqueur.

- Pas tellement…

Soudain morose, Harry se tourna les flammes orangées qui brûlaient dans la cheminée, son esprit vagabondant loin de la Salle Commune. Il songea un court instant que sa vie était vraiment à chier, ces derniers temps, et qu'un désastre semblait en suivre un autre – maintenant qu'il y repensait, ne plus parler n'avait vraiment pas été une solution logique et mature à son problème de communication. Il se sentait idiot et ça le désolait profondément que malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione et Ron persistent dans leur bêtise – et que dire de Dumbledore ?

Le monde lui parut soudain complètement fou.

- Aïe !

Edmund venait de lui donner une légère tape sur le crâne, et pourtant lui souriait presque tendrement lorsqu'Harry releva la tête vers lui.

- Tu penses trop, Potter. Et fais quelque chose pour ton foutu complexe du héros – à la longue, ça devient lassant, lui dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- De quoi ?

L'épouvantard s'était accroupi face aux flammes, mains tendues vers la source de chaleur.

- Il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas faites pour être sauvées, souffla-t-il, son regard perdu dans la lueur orangée du feu de cheminée.

Silencieux, Harry approuva à grand peine, sachant qu'au fond Edmund avait raison. Evoluer dans le respect était la moindre des choses, mais comment en être encore capable face à des gens qui ne vous prêtaient aucune attention ?

- Je devrais les laisser dans leurs conneries ? Siffla Harry, amer.

- Peut-être, concéda Edmund sans se retourner.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, trop courts pour être emmêlés, mais couverts de poussière. Les restes d'une toile d'araignée sur l'épaule de sa chemise rappelèrent un bref instant Aragog au Gryffondor – Hermione et Ron avaient aidé à son enterrement plus tôt dans l'année, d'après leurs dires.

- Tu devrais aller te laver, insista Harry.

- Au diable les conventions, je préfère rester sale.

- Ne joue pas avec la susceptibilité des Poufsouffles, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Hm, réflexion intéressante, accorda Edmund en souriant d'un air sibyllin. Tu as le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ?

- Cédric me l'avait donné il y a deux ans, mais il a dû changer depuis. Essaie de faire du charme à White ? Suggéra-t-il.

Edmund s'était assis, à demi-tourné vers Harry.

- Une harpie ? Je crois que même en cherchant pendant des heures je ne lui trouverais jamais une seule qualité, grogna-t-il avec une moue ennuyée.

Harry sourit, détendu et amusé.

- Pour avoir été nommée Préfète en chef, elle doit bien en avoir quelques unes… Peut-être sa tolérance et son ouverture d'esprit ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

L'épouvantard éclata de rire devant les sarcasmes d'Harry.

- Un brin d'hypocrisie, son zèle et sa vanité, décrivit-il ensuite en comptant sur ses doigts. Peut-être quelque chose comme de la condescendance, aussi.

Edmund perdit le fil de sa phrase et sembla plonger dans ses pensées.

- Un peu comme moi, en fait… S'amusa-t-il d'un ton amer.

Comme Neville auparavant, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde mélancolie.

- Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je sorti de l'armoire ?

- Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Harry d'un ton absent.

Il commençait à somnoler, mais luttait pour rester complètement éveillé et écouter Edmund.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il évoquait face à lui de tels sentiments – auquel Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer sans agir, puisqu'Edmund ne pouvait pas lui dire de quel « pays » il venait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? Demanda-t-il curieusement en combattant les brumes du sommeil.

L'épouvantard laissa échapper un rire qui sonna tristement dans la Salle Commune.

- Mes quartiers, sans aucun doute, répondit-il en ricanant toujours. Cependant, je ne pense pas que te détailler le reste fasse partie des choses qui me sont autorisées …

- Et à qui je pourrais les répéter ? Plaisanta Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu marques un point, lui accorda Edmund d'un ton joueur. Mais c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Que puis-je donc te raconter, dans ce cas ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi. Tout me va, lui assura le Gryffondor, affalé dans son fauteuil.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Parle, renchérit Harry avidement.

L'épouvantard tomba allongé sur le dos, à côté de la cheminée. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de son crâne lorsqu'il tomba la tête contre le tissu flamboyant du tapis, faisant ricaner Harry, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

- Tu devrais vraiment te laver, lança-t-il, taquin.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas la fabuleuse odeur de la forêt ? S'amusa Edmund.

Puis il renifla la manche de sa chemise avant de plisser le nez, dégoûté.

- Ah, en effet c'est assez répugnant, admit-il en se redressant. Je vais aller changer ça. »

Il se dirigea vers les douches des garçons, déjà en train de défaire les boutons de sa chemise déchirée – involontairement, Harry le suivit du regard tandis que le tissu fin de l'uniforme glissait de ses épaules, dévoilant sa nuque pâle et la naissance de ses omoplates.

L'épouvantard disparut dans l'ombre du dortoir.

Harry souffla lentement, à peine conscient d'avoir retenu son souffle jusqu'ici. Leur rencontre un peu explosive, les discussions intoxicantes de grandeur – et parfois de ridicule -, les suggestions faites à demi-mots, la balade dans les bois, le plaquage derrière la tapisserie… En fait, tout semblait avoir pris une autre tournure depuis qu'Edmund était sorti de l'armoire magique, comme si Hogwarts n'était plus un château morose mais un immense terrain de jeu où les plus petits détails étaient toujours à prendre en compte – et ça amusait Harry des milliers de fois plus que la menace du Lord Noir au dehors. Peut-être parce qu'avec sa force d'adolescent, à peine celle d'un homme adulte, il pouvait régler ses problèmes par lui-même, avec ses propres moyens – c'était à sa portée, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore et l'Ordre tentaient de lui faire accomplir – un _putain_ de miracle, ni plus, ni moins.

_Laissez-moi rire_, ricana Harry en serrant les dents.

Sa priorité pour l'instant, c'était de découvrir d'où venait Edmund – faire de la magie sans baguette et monter un trafic de drogues étant des objectifs en cours, ils étaient passés au second rang puisque seul le temps permettrait à Harry d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il souhaitait : des _space-cakes_, du Green Dragon et l'opportunité de vendre ce stock de marchandises soigneusement dissimulé dans la Salle Sur Demande. Grâce à différents livres trouvés dans la Bibliothèque, et en cherchant suffisamment, il avait trouvé quelques sorts anti-addiction et des techniques d'extraction de matière propres aux herboristes et apothicaires pour obtenir des plantes les substances voulues.

Il lui avait juste suffi de suivre leurs précieuses indications, et de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite pour récupérer le chanvre entraperçu lors de sa promenade de minuit avec l'épouvantard, lequel revenait d'ailleurs de la salle de bain commune attenante aux dortoirs, propre et changé. Dumbledore semblait lui avoir fourni quelques vêtements moldus, puisqu'Edmund portait un jean sombre et un tee-shirt blanc qui n'étaient définitivement pas sorciers – et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même habillé par ce genre de vêtements tout sauf élégants, Pevensie réussissait l'exploit de paraître aussi charismatique que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et des gouttes d'eau roulaient sur la peau blanche de son visage, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage, comme s'il venait tout juste de plonger dans une rivière ou quelque chose comme ça – d'ailleurs, Harry fut bien incapable de le quitter des yeux.

_Votre Majesté qui êtes aux cieux, ne nous rendez pas aveugle, pitié…_ S'amusa-t-il en le suivant du regard, se mordillant presque la lèvre inférieure comme une groupie devant son idole.

Ridicule, absolument ridicule.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cheminée dans la chambre du préfet, vraiment, se plaignit Edmund en tombant assis face à la cheminée. S'allonger sur le matelas tranquillement en se réchauffant, ce serait sublime, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Il y fait si froid ?

- Les _draps_ sont glacés. Et le lit est immense ! Se plaignit-il. Le temps de le réchauffer, il faut déjà se lever.

- Les lits des préfets en chef sont doubles ? S'étonna Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà, s'amusa Edmund.

- Quel luxe.

- Qu'ils y ajoutent une cheminée, et là, effectivement, je commencerais à concevoir l'idée d'opulence. En attendant, ça ne vaut pas plus qu'une armoire contenant quelques vieux manteaux de fourrure…

Harry tenta d'ignorer son air mystérieux.

_Me parler de l'armoire, vraiment ? Quelle sympathie._

- Une fenêtre, ce serait sympathique.

- Une commode, aussi ?

- Fichtre, quelle bonne idée. Mais il me faudrait tout de même une penderie, donc l'armoire serait mon choix définitif – quoique, les gens ayant en ce moment la drôle d'idée d'en sortir, ce ne serait peut-être pas très sécuritaire.

Harry pouffa, amusé par l'autodérision dont pouvait faire preuve l'épouvantard, bien qu'il sente sa curiosité le tirailler davantage lorsqu'ils évoquaient ce genre de sujets. Comment dire ? C'était agaçant de ne pas tout savoir, surtout lorsque l'on souhaitait être important aux yeux de quelqu'un – et le Gryffondor aurait bien voulu avoir la confiance d'Edmund, ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

- Qui risquerais-tu de croiser ? S'enquit Harry. Ta famille ?

- Oh non, répliqua l'épouvantard d'un air assuré. Je suis le seul capable d'aller et venir à ma guise, car l'armoire se situe dans mon morceau du Royaume.

Harry soupira, l'agacement se faisant sentir.

Il ne pouvait pas juste cracher le morceau, qu'on en finisse ?

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes faire face ? Demanda soudain Edmund.

Assis en tailleur, pieds nus, il regardait Harry d'un air plus sérieux que d'ordinaire – celui-ci sentit l'ambiance s'alourdir, de la même manière que sa curiosité qui finissait par le rendre complètement dingue.

Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, les yeux noirs d'Edmund le fixant intensément.

- Jamais ? Tenta-t-il en jouant la carte du cynisme.

- Et ça fait partie de Gryffondor, ricana Edmund en se relevant.

- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, peut-être qu'il aurait du, contra Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et alors ? Répliqua l'épouvantard en haussant un sourcil.

S'approchant, il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry, dos aux flammes, ses cheveux et son visage humides gouttant sur le tissu de l'uniforme du Gryffondor.

- Fuis si ça t'amuse, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

Harry le défia du regard.

- Oh, et puis-je avoir un exemple concret puisque tu sembles si bien connaître ton sujet ?

- Redresse-toi.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Harry se prit au jeu et s'assit correctement, son dos bien droit et son menton relevé face à Edmund qui sourit narquoisement.

- Etait-ce réellement si difficile ? Ne bouge pas.

Ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur le menton d'Harry sans qu'il ne le quitte des yeux, envoûtant épouvantard dont le regard sombre brillait d'un air séducteur mais mortellement sérieux.

- Tu veux du courage, hm ? Fais face à tes détracteurs, et tu pourras en sentir le goût contre ta langue, de même que celui de la victoire.

Défiant, son interlocuteur resta immobile. Edmund posa son genou sur l'assise, se penchant davantage vers Harry, s'approchant presque de trop au goût de celui-ci qui pourtant ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, captivé.

- Tu m'intrigues, Harry Potter. Et je veux tout, absolument tout savoir de toi, lui avoua l'épouvantard, presque pantelant.

Son pouce glissa sur les lèvres roses, froid comme son esprit qui soufflait de sa brise gelée, hérissant le Gryffondor de frissons impatients.

- Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, s'interrompit-il, proche, si proche du visage d'Harry que celui-ci se sentit presque _frustré_, c'est certainement plus que de la curiosité – pour toi aussi, non ?

Son regard brillait, l'amusement désormais noyé dans quelque chose de plus profond – _du désir_.

- M'avancerais-je en disant qu'il y a un _quelque chose_ ? Poursuivit-il sans que sa question n'admette de réponse. Non, sûrement pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant, suffisamment pour qu'Harry n'ait plus qu'à tendre le cou pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Le touché glacé de l'épouvantard glissa le long de son cou, jusqu'au col de sa chemise, desserrant la cravate striée de rouge et d'or tandis qu'il posait son front humide contre celui du Gryffondor.

- Si ta Majesté en a fini, puis-je suggérer quelque chose ?

La caresse légère du froid sur son front le fit trembler.

- Audience accordée, siffla Edmund à son oreille, espiègle, avant de ramener son visage face à celui d'Harry.

- Tu parles trop, répondit-il en se redressant suffisamment pour embrasser l'épouvantard.

Ses lèvres étaient fraîches, mais douces, et leur brûlure envoûtante s'étendit jusqu'à Harry un instant qui lui parut bien trop bref – il se sentit soudain en manque, bien qu'il n'ait goûté à cette étourdissante sensation qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie.

- Donc je parle trop ? Répéta Edmund avec un sourire canaille.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry, un brin insolent.

Le besoin irrépressible de sommeil l'ayant anormalement quitté, il se laissa attirer par l'épouvantard dans un second baiser plus audacieux, les doigts glacés entremêlés aux siens sur l'accoudoir, tandis que sa propre main s'accrochait presque désespérément à la fabrique du tee-shirt blanc.

- Apprends que je ne parle ni trop, ni trop peu, rectifia Edmund en se reculant du fauteuil, entraînant Harry avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient debout.

Leurs mains toujours scellées, il alla à reculons jusqu'aux escaliers, entraînant le Gryffondor à sa suite sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

- Mais soit, dit-il plus bas alors qu'il montait les marches lentement, si c'est tout ce que tu me demandes, je ne dirais plus rien – à condition que je le juge inutile, évidemment.

- _Absolument _», répondit Harry en s'approchant pour l'étreindre.

Edmund acquiesça lentement, l'accueillant dans ses bras avec surprise mais amusement. Il désigna ensuite le haut des escaliers d'un signe de tête, puis grimpa les dernières marches rapidement avant de se diriger directement vers la chambre du préfet-en-chef qu'il occupait actuellement.

Harry referma la porte dans son dos avant de s'y adosser, tremblant.

C'était si nouveau, si grisant – son insatiable curiosité était à son apogée, le poussant à agir en dépit de sa nervosité et des ses interrogations, l'attirant toujours plus vers l'épouvantard et ses mains froides, son souffle tiède, sa peau glacée.

Il n'avait plus sa chemise lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les draps blancs, étroitement enlacés, s'embrassant sans prendre le temps de respirer – pourtant rien n'allait si vite, bien que le fil décousu de leurs gestes les mette à nu rapidement. Les mains d'Harry s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure sombre et encore humide tandis qu'Edmund explorait, léchait, embrassait avec dévotion chaque parcelle de peau de ses lèvres glacées, rendant la respiration du Gryffondor de plus en plus saccadé à mesure qu'il descendait – _va-t-il…_

La paume glacée d'une main droite se posa sa hanche, glissa lentement sur le haut de sa cuisse; Harry tressaillit, gémissant d'avance. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, soudain soucieux d'être entendu, et agrippa d'une main les draps blancs du lit, totalement ensorcelé par les lèvres charnues et désormais presque tièdes de l'épouvantard qui traçait un chemin gelé jusqu'à son ventre, parsemant la peau brûlante du Gryffondor de baisers.

Un gémissement bruyant franchit les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il sentit la langue – _était-il vraiment en train de faire ça ? _– suivre l'appendice de chair avec une lenteur sentencieuse mais si étourdissante que son corps se tendit, s'arqua douloureusement en l'attente d'une _libération_ que cet épouvantard sortit d'une armoire pleine de manteaux de fourrure allait lui offrir.

Il sentait à peine les gouttes d'eau rouler sur ses hanches, sur son ventre, les boucles sombres et soyeuses dans lesquelles ses doigts s'étaient perdus alors qu'Edmund commençait lentement à lécher, sa langue aussi froide que sa peau s'enroulant lascivement autour de la hampe, ses doigts glissant sur la peau douce des cuisses d'Harry. Ses soupirs devinrent plus rapprochés, le rythme prit de la vitesse et son corps se cabra dans un ultime mouvement; embrumé par le plaisir, le nom d'Edmund jaillit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Pantelant, il cherchait encore son souffle lorsque celui-ci revint l'embrasser, avide; son bras vint ceindre la taille d'Harry et l'épouvantard déposa plein de petits baisers dans son cou et sur son visage.

Il ramena l'un des draps défaits sur leurs corps nus, caressant du bout des doigts le buste ou le ventre d'Harry, soulignant de l'index ses côtes un peu trop saillantes à son goût. Il était si _frêle_… Ses yeux verts s'entrouvrirent lorsqu'il fut remis, calme – sa respiration de nouveau sereine, il nota distraitement qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, sans pour autant que ce soit dérangeant.

« Je ne serais plus jamais capable de m'endormir, soupira-t-il avec contentement. Tu ne –

Edmund semblant à peine l'entendre, Harry interrompit sa phrase.

Il le regardait avec l'air d'un animal affamé, ses yeux embrumés par le désir le plus intense qu'Harry ait jamais pu voir dans le regard de quelqu'un l'observant. L'iris sombre se posa sur lui, une main tiède se glissa sur son ventre et la langue d'Edmund roula contre la sienne avec passion – les draps défaits, la chaleur, rien ne semblait lui importer tant il s'abîmait les yeux à regarder Harry.

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire absent, rêveur, mais c'est à charge de revanche pour la prochaine fois. »

Toujours légèrement inconscient de ce qui venait de se produire, Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant presque involontairement le sommeil dans le grand lit du préfet en chef que Percy avait occupé quelques années auparavant – l'idée le fit discrètement sourire, mais bien qu'il soit tard, la voix joueuse d'Edmund le maintint éveillé, susurrant toutes sortes de fantaisies à ses oreilles.

« Tu devrais te laver », siffla-t-il, son souffle chatouillant sa joue.

Mais comment ? Le matelas était tellement plus moelleux et confortable que celui de son petit lit de Sixième Année, loin de la compagnie bruyante des autres garçons qui ronflaient parfois si bruyamment qu'il était impossible de dormir – comment pouvait-on sciemment se lever et quitter le confort désarmant de ce lit ?

« Demain, marmonna Harry, un sourire paresseux s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Edmund.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un énième sourire, tandis qu'il tendait ses doigts.

- _Tergeo._

La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux, lorsque de nouveau propre il s'assit dans le lit, son regard tourné vers Edmund qui s'était accoudé aux oreillers, distrait et comme absent.

Ainsi, il pouvait faire de la magie ? De la magie _sans baguette_ ?

Alors, peut-être était-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait exploser tous ces ballons le jour de la Saint Valentin, en Février dernier lorsque la fête battait son plein – de même que les petits cœurs en papier qui s'étaient mis à brûler ?

- Je crois que je suis ce que vous appelé un Né de Moldus, siffla Edmund en s'installant confortablement, répondant à la question muette d'Harry.

- Mais _comment_ tu –

- Fais ça ? J'ai eu un bon professeur, souffla-t-il mystérieusement. Et j'en connais d'autres que vous ignorez, crut-il bon d'ajouter en se couchant sur le côté.

Harry soupira, fatigué par toutes ces énigmes.

_Pourquoi ma vie n'est-elle pas _simple_, juste pour _une_ fois ?_

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je suis Roi.

- Du Royaume de l'Armoire, la belle affaire.

Edmund éclata de rire, amusé.

- Pourquoi tant de cynisme ? Ne t'ai-je pas promis de t'y emmener ? Lui rappela-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Harry se sentit si désarmé et perdu en cet instant qu'il préféra laisser tomber - pour le moment. Il s'allongea sur le dos, couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules dans une pièce effectivement fraîche, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention. L'endroit avait l'air vétuste et austère, bien que propre – des restes de Percy, sans doute.

- Ce doit être le printemps en ce moment. Ou bien l'automne – quelque chose pas très loin de l'hiver.

- Tu m'as l'air très au courant, se moqua le Gryffondor en ricanant.

- Toujours, répondit l'épouvantard avec un sourire charmeur.

Sa joue glacée se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui frissonna – dormir, alors qu'il était si affable ?

- Ton frère et tes sœurs t'y attendent ?

Un ricanement sinistre secoua Edmund.

- Pas vraiment, non. »

Il bailla, puis alla nicher son nez dans le cou d'Harry qui clignait difficilement des yeux, fatigué lui aussi – quelques secondes plus tard, le Gryffondor s'endormait pour de bon.

**. : : .**

Harry bailla bruyamment lors du petit-déjeuner du lendemain.

Edmund l'avait réveillé tôt – et fichtre, _vraiment_ trop tôt – afin de le renvoyer dans la Salle Commune avant que le reste du dortoir ne soit réveillé et ne commence à se poser des questions. Sur le moment, il avait fortement hésité entre l'étrangler et le remercier, mais toutes ses supplications étaient mortes sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une fois habillé et somnolent, assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille, Edmund l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire.

Depuis, il était si absent qu'il avait manqué de clouer le bec de Parvati s'en rendre compte – et Neville, le saint Neville, lui avait sauvé la mise d'un adroit coup de pied dans la jambe. La douleur avait été suffisamment fulgurante pour lui faire reprendre conscience, mais les regards acérés d'Hermione ne signalaient rien de bon. Ron étant de retour, le sentiment anti-Serpentard de la Maison des lions s'était davantage accru, mais Malfoy n'avait pas été victime de nouvelles méchancetés – en somme, tout était plutôt normal à la table de Gryffondor. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund arrive, évidemment.

Hermione avait alpagué Neville, juste à la droite d'Harry, et discutait avec lui. Le sujet de leur discussion ? Le Survivant, suffisamment prêt pour l'entendre murmurer le fond de sa pensée à Londubat et même ajouter quelques reproches.

« Il a l'air vraiment fatigué, insistait-elle lourdement.

- Il s'est sûrement endormi dans la Salle Commune, supposa Neville en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas vraiment confortable, comme endroit.

- Ça expliquerait ses cernes, approuva la préfète avec un air concerné. Assure-toi qu'il aille au lit plus tôt, la prochaine fois que vous discutez aussi tard, lui dit-elle d'un ton pincé et autoritaire, ce n'est pas très sain comme attitude, surtout de ta part. Tu devrais savoir qu'Harry a du mal à dormir avec tous ses cauchemars – ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. »

Neville fronça les sourcils, agacé mais tentant visiblement de maîtriser son énervement face à la préfète despotique. Harry était affalé sur la table, son front reposant contre le bois tandis qu'il essayait de cacher son rire – fichtre, pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les horreurs du monde se rassemblent autour de lui ?

« Pevensie en vue, fuyez ! » Lança Seamus en se levant précipitamment de table.

Harry se redressa tout aussi vite, juste à temps pour voir Finnigan se prendre les pieds dans le banc et tomber à la renverse, un morceau de pain dans les mains.

Les élèves à proximité éclatèrent de rire tandis que Dean, lui aussi hilare, aidait son meilleur ami à se relever. Seamus bomba le torse, tentant d'être digne alors qu'il croisait Edmund, dont le sourire moqueur aurait donné à n'importe qui envie de le frapper. Il s'installa face à Harry après avoir salué distraitement les Poufsouffles d'un signe de tête – Hermione cessa de sermonner Neville au grand soulagement de celui-ci, fronçant ses sourcils trop fournis à l'approche de l'épouvantard.

« Tu ne manges plus avec les Poufsouffles ? Siffla Ginny avec un sourire aimable.

Ses pensées criaient une haine plutôt fournie à l'encontre de l'épouvantard, et étrangement inopinée - certes, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais imaginer toutes ces façons de le _tuer_, comme ça,d'un seul coup ? Quelque chose avait dû arriver.

- Hm ? Fit Edmund à la rousse.

Harry essaya de creuser un maximum les pensées de surface de Ginny concernant l'épouvantard, mais se retrouva rapidement face à une barrière posée là par Dumbledore. Ainsi, le vieux fou avait de nouveau discuté avec elle – la question étant : de quoi avaient-ils pu discuter pour que ça conduise à une haine si viscérale contre Pevensie ?

_Okay, il est loin d'être sympa. C'est même un chieur_, ricana mentalement Harry. _Mais de là à le tuer ? _

Choisissant d'ignorer Ginny, Edmund se servit du café, l'air étrangement grognon.

- Il paraît que Serdaigle t'a jeté ? Voilà qui n'a pas dû être simple. Le lit du préfet en chef est à ton goût ? Poursuivit-elle d'un ton particulièrement agaçant.

A l'évocation de ladite pièce du mobilier de la chambre, Harry resta concentré sur son assiette, se sentant d'un coup plutôt gêné. Comment dire… Après avoir été embrassé plusieurs fois, avoir aimé ça et fait plus encore, y avait-il une ligne de conduite spécifique à adopter, un comportement distinctif ?

_Bon sang, pourquoi personne n'écrit de guide à ce sujet ? _

- C'est ce que fait toute tyrannie dès lors que quelqu'un ose critiquer le régime, se défendit Edmund.

Ses yeux sombres – _trop_ sombres - se posèrent brièvement sur Harry.

- Parce que toute personne d'un avis différent du tien est un despote ? Contra Ginny avec un sourire profondément hypocrite.

Neville était silencieux mais jetait des coups d'œil à Harry de temps à autre – il connaissait bien Harry, et le fait que celui-ci ait décidé de ne pas parler volontairement lui était un peu resté en travers de la gorge. Quoiqu'après la récente politique d'Hermione contre les Sang-Purs, il comprenait mieux ce geste – il aurait juste agi différemment.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Edmund de son perpétuel air mystérieux en observant son reflet dans sa cuillère.

- Certainement, fit Ginny en laissant tomber.

Elle sembla grincer des dents, puis fit signe à Hermione d'approcher.

Sa dispute avec Dean semblant être toujours en cours, les deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent un peu du reste des Sixième Années pour discuter sans craindre d'être entendues, suivies du regard par Neville qui fronçait les sourcils, et Edmund qui semblait plutôt fier de sa répartie. Harry s'était accoudé distraitement à la table, somnolent.

« Quelqu'un veut sucer la cuillère de confiture ? » Lança soudain Parvati.

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise, puis fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus normal possible – Edmund, damné soit-il, ricana tandis que Ron récupérait la cuillère.

_Mon Dieu, je me transforme en fille_, songea-t-il avec horreur en se sentant rosir d'embarras. Ensuite, un plat rempli de croissants cogna contre son coude, comme s'il avait été poussé jusqu'à lui – pourtant personne n'avait tendu la main et – _Edmund._

« Tu devrais manger, siffla celui-ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire particulièrement agaçant ourlait ses lèvres.

Harry repoussa silencieusement le plat, souriant à son tour.

- J'insiste, répondit Edmund.

Son air poli laissa le Gryffondor de marbre et il l'observa d'un air profondément blasé tout en se saisissant de son verre.

- Nom d'une pipe, s'écria bruyamment Hermione après avoir entendu l'histoire de Ginny.

Harry avala de travers sa gorgée d'eau et se mit à tousser vivement, tandis qu'un Neville inquiet tapait dans son dos pour l'aider à respirer.

- Nom d'une pipe, en effet, siffla Edmund avec un ravissement certain.

Londubat, qui jusque là observait silencieusement l'échange des plus étranges qui avait lieu entre Pevensie et Harry, se rendit brusquement compte de ce qui le gênait – mais… Comment dire – _vraiment_ ?

Il avait plus ou moins soupçonné quelque chose – si l'on prêtait suffisamment attention, effectivement, Harry avait l'air _mieux_ ces temps-ci. Au départ, Neville avait cru qu'il s'agissait de son imagination, mais il avait constaté avec plaisir que son ami semblait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait; le fait qu'il ne reste plus en compagnie d'Hermione signifiait au moins ça, pas vrai ? Peut-être une petite amélioration, mais c'était sans doute le début de quelque chose de plus grand.

- Avale, s'amusa Edmund en voyant le Gryffondor tousser.

Les joues pâles d'Harry devinrent d'un coup bien trop roses pour que ce soit innocent.

Visiblement fatigué des sous-entendus, celui-ci lança des miettes de pain sur Edmund qui les évita facilement en se penchant sur sa droite. Un croissant lévita et vint se poser dans l'assiette du Gryffondor, juste à côté de quelques tranches de bacon laissées à l'abandon. Neville sourit, réellement amusé par l'étrangeté de la confrontation – sur le moment, le fait que des croissants lévitent tous seuls ne lui sembla pas non plus être un problème.

- Mange, insista l'épouvantard en posant son hypnotique regard d'encre sur Harry, déjà en train de remettre la viennoiserie dans son plat d'origine.

- Va te faire foutre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, à la grande surprise de Neville qui en sursauta presque.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarquèrent, trop perdus dans leur jeu.

- Oh, mais quelle somptueuse idée », répondit Pevensie avec un air profondément indécent.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient, amusés.

Harry se laissa aller à sourire.

« Harry ! »

La voix de crécelle de Ginny interrompant le fantastique combat qu'il menait contre l'épouvantard, l'interpellé se tourna vivement vers Ginny, agacé. Elle s'était levée et s'était saisie de son bras, visiblement dans une tentative pour rendre Dean jaloux – du moins, ses pensées de surface laissaient supposer ceci, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Dumbledore les observait, visiblement distrait; peut-être n'y avait-il rien à craindre, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention.

Son bras était tiré en arrière par la Cinquième Année, fermement, et elle babillait des âneries à propos de la Bibliothèque et des cours de Défense, son esprit embrouillé par des images de lui et un puissant sentiment de jalousie à l'égard d'Edmund noircissant son cœur. Harry l'interrogea d'ailleurs du regard, mais celui-ci avait laissé tombé toute moquerie – son sérieux était presque obscène, ses yeux semblant dire « vas-y, fais-le », l'encourageant à récupérer son bras avec hostilité s'il le fait.

« Allez, Harry ! Viens ! »

Il soupira bruyamment, puis se tourna vers elle avec une lenteur calculée.

« _Jamais_, répondit-il avec un sourire condescendant. Trouve-toi un autre pantin, Ginevra. »

Profitant de la surprise de Weasley, il récupéra son bras tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas, visiblement étonnée qu'il ait réagi. Puis elle se tourna vers Edmund, lui lançant un regard torve et vengeur, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en resterait pas là – l'épouvantard lui répondit d'ailleurs avec le même genre de regard, plein de sombres promesses.

Harry constata d'ailleurs le silence de la tablée et le fait que la quasi-totalité de ses voisins de table le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, exception faite de Pevensie et Londubat. Puis soudain l'évidence le frappa.

_Oh non._

_Oh si_, murmura l'esprit d'Edmund en retour, son souffla glacé faisant frissonner Harry qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui. _Maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, presque soulagé même.

Il paraissait réellement heureux pour lui – inconscient des retombées, du moment qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était Edmund, après tout. Un peu immonde et réellement imbécile avec ses sourires idiots, bien qu'au fond il ne veuille pas causer de tort – à part aux personnes qu'il considérait comme détestables, évidemment.

Bref, c'était quelqu'un de compliqué.

« Harry, tu –

- Non, ne le dis pas, soupira Harry en coupant Ginny dans le début de sa phrase, se massant déjà les tempes en prévision de la tempête qui allait survenir.

Pourtant, les cris auxquels il s'attendait ne furent pas immédiats – tout le monde paraissant trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste.

« Tu _parles_ ! » S'exclama finalement Hermione en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

Harry l'observa, pas vraiment agressif mais froid.

Le vert de ses yeux, nota Neville, semblait soudain s'être figé dans un ton bien plus glacial. Toute trace d'amusement avait déserté son visage et il observait Hermione comme s'il la haïssait du plus profond de son cœur – et c'était effrayant à voir.

« Et tu cries. En me pointant du doigt, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Harry James Potter ! Eclata-t-elle.

La Grande Salle entière – ou presque – devint soudain mortellement silencieuse.

Des larmes envahirent les yeux de la préfète, qui les essuya d'un revers rageur de sa manche, puis, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pu penser, elle se jeta contre lui, en sanglots. Ginny était figée juste à côté de lui, observant silencieusement Hermione pleurer des larmes de joie sur l'uniforme de celui qu'elle considérait, selon ses propres pensées, comme son futur mari. _Continue de rêver en couleur tant que tu veux_, s'amusa méchamment Harry en détachant la préfète de Gryffondor de lui, _mais je ne compte plus vous laisser faire. _Le lourd regard bleu de Dumbledore pesait sur ses épaules, mais il l'ignora – ou tenta de se convaincre que quoiqu'il dise ça n'aurait pas d'importance.

- Harry ?

Le visage d'Hermione était noyé de larmes.

Et il se sentait d'humeur bien cruelle, tout d'un coup.

- On se souvient de mon nom, maintenant ? Lança-t-il en retour, hostile.

- Mais enfin, oui ! Nous sommes tes –

- _Amis_ ?

Il y eut un lourd silence.

- O-oui, quoi d'autre ? Bégaya-t-elle entre deux tremblements.

- Devine, répondit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Peut-être était-ce la brise gelée qui gagnait du terrain en lui, mais Harry se sentit de plus en plus audacieux – peut-être un peu trop, mais sur le moment ça importait peu.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle se taise.

- Hey, je sais pas pourquoi tu reparles maintenant – mais c'est pas une raison pour être agressif, vieux.

Ron s'était levé de sa chaise et se tenait derrière Hermione, sourcils froncés et prêt à agir si son meilleur ami décidait de se montrer plus _physiquemen_t hostile. Celui-ci souriait, complètement insolent et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment Harry Potter qui se tenait face à lui.

- C'est _lui_, c'est ça ? Siffla Ginny d'un ton sinistre.

Son esprit tournait à vive allure et ceux des deux préfets n'étaient pas non plus en reste – quelques mots filtraient parfois de l'esprit d'Edmund, mais il n'interviendrait pas verbalement à moins d'être attaqué.

- C'est _vous_, répondit Harry sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ? Lança Hermione, complètement perdue.

Ron la tenait par l'épaule, ses pommettes déjà en train de rougir.

- On est amis depuis six ans, mais je ne te comprends plus ! Souffla-t-elle, affligée.

- Parce que tu as déjà essayé ? S'indigna Neville en la voyant se poser en victime.

- Alors toi, lui répondit-elle avec dédain et suffisance, le jour où j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un pro Mangemort je te le demanderais.

Soufflé, Londubat fut d'abord trop surpris pour répliquer – Lavande se leva vivement du banc, la bave aux babines. Son visage reflétait une telle colère que sa lèvre inférieure en tremblait, ses cheveux d'un blond sombre en bataille alors qu'elle tentait de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer tout son ressenti à l'égard d'Hermione.

- Mais c'est quoi ton _foutu_ problème, Granger ?

- Reste en dehors de ça, Brown.

Le ton autoritaire utilisé par la préfète accentua davantage sa colère, si c'était encore possible.

- Pas moyen ! Tu traites Neville comme de la merde juste parce que tu crois que tes idées sont les meilleures – sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ? Insista Lavande.

L'esprit de Ginny était embrouillé par de vives envies de meurtres à l'encontre d'Edmund – sa jalousie était réellement si énorme ?

- Hey, calmez-vous, tenta Ron en faisant front avec Hermione.

- Désolé Weasley, mais si tu es de son côté, considère que je ne sors plus avec toi.

- Quoi – mais tu – _Lavande_ !

- Mais écoute-la bon Dieu ! Contra celle-ci avec véhémence. Neville a raison et elle est juste trop bornée pour le reconnaître !

Fière et parfaitement stoïque, celle-ci observa d'un air hautain Lavande, puis Neville avant de manifester son inintérêt par un repli plus stratégique qu'autre chose vers l'entrée, Ronald sur ses talons.

- Tu me déçois, vieux, lança-t-il à Harry avant de suivre la préfète trop orgueilleuse.

Personne n'applaudit cette fois-ci; néanmoins, l'air pincé de McGonagall laissait entendre qu'elle serait ferme s'il y avait une éventuelle sanction, ce qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver.

« Besoin d'une bonne claque Granger ? » Résonna la voix de Katie Bell, assise en fin de table alors que la préfète passait à côté d'elle.

« C'est toi qui aurais besoin d'une bonne gifle, lança Ginny à Harry.

Elle les avait vu rire, lui et l'épouvantard, et sa jalousie grandissant, son esprit imaginait toutes sortes de scénarii improbables qui perdirent complètement leur sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève ses yeux bleus vers Edmund, qui devait lui sourire tranquillement – comme à son habitude.

- _Toi_, cracha la Gryffondor d'un ton venimeux, tu ne prendras pas Harry. _Jamais_, ajouta-t-elle dans un ultime hoquet de haine.

- Je suis là, signala le concerné d'un ton distrait.

- Reste en dehors de ça, gronda Ginny.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Voilà ce que je vous reproche, poursuivit-il d'un ton amer. Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant – je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu dois sortir de son emprise, Harry ! _Combats-le_ ! »

Elle s'agrippait à son col, furieuse, et le secouait comme si son geste héroïque allait le ramener dans sa torpeur docile d'antan. Se donner en spectacle ne semblait pas réellement lui poser de problèmes, alors elle continua jusqu'à éclater en sanglots comme Hermione auparavant, indifférente aux regards de pitié que lui lançaient les autres Gryffondors.

_L'Amortentia aurait dû marcher pourtant…_

La pensée avait fusé comme un éclair, rageuse et interrogatrice; Harry repoussa la Cinquième Année brusquement. Le parfum de Ginny faisait parfois l'objet des commérages – il sentait toujours bon, et d'avis général même _très _bon. _Plus besoin de s'en étonner_, s'agaça Harry en se levant, une colère froide pulsant sous sa peau, des dizaines de questions tournant dans sa tête.

Depuis quand tentait-on de le droguer ? Ron et Hermione étaient-ils au courant ?

Etait-ce une manipulation de Dumbledore ?

« Harry ? »

Elle était tombée sur le derrière, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. On entendait les ricanements des Serpentards, et quelques commentaires chuchotés ici et là par des curieux – aucun Professeur n'avait bougé, tous demeurant sagement assis face à la confrontation qui se jouait, probablement eux-mêmes trop surpris du comportement d'Harry pour actuellement réagir.

« _Amortentia_, grinça-t-il froidement.

Il avait parlé suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre que Ginny – et peut-être Lavande ou Neville – ne l'entende.

- Enfin, nous sommes tes_ amis_ ! Comment _peux-tu_ m'accuser –

Son regard élargit par une surprise feinte, son esprit qui murmurait que tout était foutu – voilà qui suffisait pour admettre qu'en plus d'être une menteuse, elle était coupable.

- Je ne t'aime pas, dit-il avec un rictus cruel.

Il avait envie de lui faire du mal – qu'elle paie, juste un peu, et son visage baigné de larmes alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas la victime n'aidait pas. Face à elle, un genou à terre et l'observant sans vraiment la voir, tentant de se calmer malgré sa colère.

- Et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, poursuivit-il dans un murmure vicieux. Retourne avec Dean qui doit être sincère – _s'il n'est pas déjà sous ton emprise empoisonnée…_ »

Irascible, ravalant ses sanglots, Ginny se leva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait et quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux du reste des élèves – puis tout sembla revenir à la normale rapidement, lorsqu'Harry retourna s'asseoir, de même que Lavande et Neville.

Edmund avait disparu il ne savait où, mais n'était nulle part en vue - fatigué d'avance par les réactions qu'il ne manquerait pas de provoquer durant la journée, Harry laissa tomber le cas de l'épouvantard et posa son front contre la table, ses lunettes entre ses doigts tremblants. _Je vais me faire tuer_, songea-t-il avec défaitisme et lassitude. Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'allaient pas le lâcher – ou plutôt, attendre qu'il revienne vers eux, puisqu'évidemment _Harry était en tort_ – et iraient probablement demander de l'aide à Dumbledore et McGonagall lorsqu'ils remarqueront l'inefficacité de leur stratégie.

Point positif, il pouvait désormais se promener dans le château sans être obligatoirement accompagné. Le négatif, cependant, était probablement la disparition définitive des précieux artefacts hérités de son père et des Maraudeurs – la Cape et la Carte finiraient probablement confisquées, puis disparaîtraient.

« J'espère que ça lui suffira, grinça Lavande avec agacement, nonchalamment accoudée à la table.

- Je pense, oui. Merci de m'avoir défendu, lui dit Neville avec reconnaissance.

Embarrassée, Brown lui signifia que c'était bien normal et qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

- Il faut un sacré courage pour reconnaître ses torts, poursuivit-elle pourtant. Je crois que Granger ne l'a pas, c'est tout.

- Elle a été vraiment mesquine, intervint Parvati entre deux gorgées de thé.

- Sa situation a été plutôt humiliante, aussi…

- Ne commence pas à la défendre, siffla Lavande en voyant l'air compatissant de Neville. Elle agaçait tout le monde avec ses fables depuis des mois, et si y en a une qui doit s'excuser, c'est Granger et sûrement pas toi, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, souriant avec amusement avant de se tourner vers Harry qui était toujours affalé sur la table.

- Hé, ça va ?

Se redressant et reposant ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez, il hocha la tête.

- On ne peut mieux, leur certifia-t-il.

- Ah, Potter, quelle joie d'entendre à nouveau ces magnifiques voyelles anglaises », soupira Lavande en jouant les groupies.

Elle s'attira les ricanements de Parvati et le sourire du concerné.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous, Harry », ajouta Neville en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Demeurant discret malgré les félicitations chaleureuses et autres potins qui circulaient déjà, Harry chercha Edmund des yeux, seulement pour l'apercevoir adossé aux portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, son sourire sibyllin étirant ses lèvres.

_Maintenant que tu as des ailes, vole_, entendit-il alors que l'épouvantard se redressait et tournait les talons, se dirigeant vers le Hall sans un regard en arrière – et comment diable Harry avait-il pu entendre ses pensées ? Un nouveau mystère, sans aucun doute…

_Si on ne me les coupe pas avant_, s'autorisa-t-il à penser en retour, ses yeux verts posés sur la silhouette droite et fière qui s'éloignait dans les ombres du Grand Hall.


	7. Chills on your back

_J'ai des excuses. _

_Non, en fait, aucune justifiant de ces 4 mois passés sans upadte, sauf la certitude que je n'abandonnerais jamais cette CrossOver xD De fait, voici finalement le chapitre 7 que j'essayais de terminer depuis Septembre... _

_Comme toujours, merci à vous tous d'êtres passés, et bonne lecture :) _

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

><p>( Post-Scriptum : Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai d'ailleurs fait une seconde CrossOver HPNarnia dans le cadre d'un prompt, qui se nomme Demain est incolore. Voilà, maintenant si ça vous dit d'aller voir, GO GO GO.)

- Nous remercions Kandai Suika qui a écrit l'article de Skeeter ainsi qu'une réplique de Lavande Brown.

* * *

><p>Le week-end précédant la semaine des Examens Blancs, la Bibliothèque et quelques salles de cours furent exclusivement réservés à l'usage des Cinquième et Septième Années – au grand damne d'Hermione qui s'y cachait pour se protéger des envies vengeresses de quelques Poufsouffles amis avec Londubat. Ron traînait avec elle la majeure partie du temps, ainsi que quelques Gryffondors et Serdaigles plutôt du même avis qu'eux concernant le devenir de Potter. En effet, depuis les trois derniers jours, la machine à ragots qu'était Hogwarts avait fait son œuvre et il fallait vraiment être sourd pour ne pas savoir que le Survivant avait tourné le dos à ses deux amis les plus proches, détruisant ainsi le quasi légendaire Trio d'Or. Ginny Weasley, hargneuse, s'était retrouvée isolée en compagnie de ses deux derniers membres tandis que le reste des élèves reprenaient leurs marques autour de ce « nouvel ordre ».<p>

Harry s'en moquait éperdument – la liberté avait ceci de génial que même les plus petites affaires perdaient de leur importance, face à la véhémence du vent sur votre visage.

« Hey, fais gaffe à ça Neville !

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire amical.

Lavande, qui avait prestement ramassé sa plume avant que le coude de son camarade ne l'écrase, lui jeta un regard intense, ses yeux plissés d'un air concentré comme si elle le jaugeait, histoire de savoir s'il était ou non apte à être pardonné.

- Excuses acceptées, dit-elle finalement. Mais regarde où tu poses tes grosses pattes, le prévint-elle ensuite en pointant sa plume tout juste sauvée vers Neville.

- Promis, maintenant éloigne cette chose hideuse de mon visage.

- Elle n'est pas hideuse ! S'exclama Lavande, outrée.

- Mais oui, Neville, cette plume est absolument magnifique ! S'exclama Harry en se rangeant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Tu vois ! S'écria celle-ci en tentant de ne pas rire.

- Okay, j'abandonne, répondit Neville en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

La semaine qui allait suivre était presque complètement vide – ainsi, pour occuper leur temps, les élèves de Sixième Années s'occupaient des premiers devoirs de vacances qu'on avait pu leur donner, les Professeurs ayant commencé à augmenter la quantité de travail et profitant des examens blancs des Septième Années pour évoquer avec eux leurs futurs ASPICs.

De fait, Neville avait proposé après le dîner de faire leur Botanique, ce à quoi Harry avait acquiescé. Lavande s'était jointe à eux dans la Salle Commune, mais faisait des recherches complémentaires en Divination, glissant parfois un commentaire ou deux aux garçons.

- Parvati ne te parle plus ?

- Nope, soupira Lavande en refermant son livre. L'école est en train de se scinder entre tes supporters et ceux qui pensent que tu tournes mal… Et même avec l'AD et le fait que tu aies eu raison à propos du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui –

- Je ne sais pas qui, non, la coupa Harry en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Très drôle, siffla la blonde en lui frappant l'épaule. Bref, le fait que Skeeter te diabolise dans son article de ce matin n'a pas non plus aidé. Les choses empirent…

- Tu l'as lu ? Lança Neville en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Lavande haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à voir », leur dit-elle en sortant un exemplaire froissé de la Gazette de son sac.

**EXCLUSIF : HARRY POTTER A-T-IL FINALEMENT PÉTÉ LES PLOMBS ?**

Par Rita Skeeter

Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder la vieille photographie mouvante qui ornait la Une du quotidien – elle datait du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et on voyait distinctement Cédric et Fleur en arrière-plan, mais c'était probablement pour Dumbledore et Harry posant côté à côte que ce cliché là avait été retenu. Les doigts de Neville se crispèrent légèrement sur le papier glacé, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à l'article qu'il lut d'abord silencieusement, puis commenta à voix haute tandis qu'Harry poursuivait la rédaction de son essai de Botanique.

« Ecoutez ça, commença-t-il, '_Harry James Potter, le sorcier tristement célèbre pour être le seul à avoir survécu au redoutable Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, aurait été victime d'une crise d'hystérie et aurait publiquement agressé ses camarades de classe_.' Cette bonne femme n'est pas croyable…

- Imagine le jour où tu tueras quelqu'un, ricana Lavande en se tournant vers Harry, ils vont dire que tu étais saoul ou sous Imperium !

Celui-ci sourit, narquois.

Lamentable, absolument lamentable.

- Elle doit être payée à l'insulte, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ah mais attends, il y a mieux, reprit Neville après avoir lu quelques lignes supplémentaires. '_Il est à préciser que Potter a déjà fait montre par le passé d'une dérangeante instabilité mentale ainsi qu'une propension à adopter des attitudes dangereuses_.'

Il haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

- Mais quelle intelligence remarquable. Je suis… Pantois, siffla Neville.

- J'ai rien de plus cruel en stock, mais l'idée est là, approuva Lavande en souriant.

- _Dérangeante instabilité mentale_, pouffa Edmund en sortant des brumes de son sommeil.

Il était affalé sur le bois de la table, entouré par les livres, encriers et plumes des Gryffondors qui travaillaient dans la Salle Commune depuis le début de la soirée – celle-ci étant quasiment déserte, la plupart des élèves étaient sans doute déjà couchés ou partis en vadrouille.

Tout comme Edmund devait l'avoir fait la veille pour être aussi éreinté.

- Rassure-moi, tu dors de temps à autre ? Lui demanda Lavande.

L'épouvantard s'accouda à la table, étouffa un bâillement puis daigna lui répondre.

- Quand je n'ai pas autre chose pour m'occuper, ça m'arrive, oui.

- Autre chose ? Répéta-t-elle, dans l'expectative.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, trancha Harry en lançant un regard amusé à Edmund. La sorcière raconte d'autres bêtises ?

Edmund rit discrètement dans son coin, s'attirant les regards étonnés des trois Gryffondors.

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, s'expliqua-t-il en les remarquant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répliqua-t-il.

- Bref, les coupa Lavande. Continue de commenter !

- Skeeter parle aussi de ton parrain, Harry, poursuivit donc Neville, '_le_ regretté _Sirius Black_'… C'était pas elle qui lui chiait dessus dès qu'elle pouvait, y a pas un an ?

- Neville, langage, lui rappela gentiment la Gryffondor en agrémentant le tout d'un coup de pied.

- Hé !

Gloussant, la blonde évita le bouchon de son encrier que Neville lui lança dessus en guise de vengeance.

- Tu as raison ceci dit - Rita Skeeter est une telle hypocrite… Déplora Lavande. C'est à se demander qui tient les rennes de la Gazette pour la laisser agir comme ça.

- Elle doit leur faire du chantage, proposa Edmund avec un air fatigué.

Il tendit la main vers Neville, afin de récupérer la Gazette.

- '_Albus Dumbledore, a déclaré qu'il ne ferait « aucun commentaire »_', lut-il après avoir parcouru l'article du regard. Comment pourrait-il faire un commentaire, puisqu'il n'a rien dit ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de trouver une logique dans les actions du vieux Directeur d'Hogwarts puis abandonna et se mit à lire, ses yeux noirs parcourant les lignes à toute vitesse.

Finalement, il rendit précipitamment le journal aux Gryffondors.

- Cette femme est une idiote, déclara-t-il d'un air soudain horrifié. Eloignez cette horreur avant que nous ne devenions tous des crétins ! Lança-t-il en s'affalant de nouveau sur la table, fatigué.

Riant, Lavande récupéra son exemplaire froissé, toujours ouvert à la page de l'article.

Elle se racla la gorge, prit un air particulièrement ridicule, et lut le dernier paragraphe de l'article à la manière de Skeeter, faisant rire les deux autres Gryffondors assis avec elle – l'épouvantard étant visiblement retourné dormir.

- '_Potter se serait-il finalement retourné contre la communauté sorcière pour laquelle il représentait jusqu'à aujourd'hui une lueur d'espoir ?' _ Lança-t-elle avec un dramatisme théâtral et exagéré. '_A-t-il finalement laissé ses sombres pulsions dominer son esprit déjà fragilisé et cédé à l'appel de la vengeance ? Est-il à redouter qu'il forme dans un avenir proche une alliance avec les forces noires, voire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne ? Suivez notre reporter exclusive, Rita Skeeter, dans ses prochains articles qui tenteront de percer à jour l'esprit torturé du jeune Survivant._' – J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu une aventure pour enfants de six ans, acheva Lavande d'un air dédaigneux et dégouté après avoir lu l'article.

- C'est partagé, répondit Neville d'un ton plus grave.

- Par contre, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle n'évoque pas Pevensie… Même les précédents numéros n'en disent rien – Weasley l'a ouvertement accusé d'être la cause de tous ses malheurs, quand même, tiqua la blonde en jetant un regard suspicieux vers Edmund.

- Dumbledore aurait finalement fait un commentaire ? S'étonna Harry posant les yeux sur l'épouvantard à son tour.

Neville haussa les épaules.

- On ne sait même pas qui il est, donc peut-être…

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Lavande, suspicieuse. Il ne vous a rien dit ? Pourtant vous mangiez avec lui à la table de Poufsouffle –

- Il ne veut rien nous dire, la coupa gentiment Neville.

- Et il est borné, renchérit Harry.

- Et il vous entend », leur parvint la voix étouffée du concerné.

Pris sur le fait, les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui, mais Edmund n'ajouta rien de plus. Haussant les épaules, Lavande récupéra la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle rangea dans son sac.

Harry soupira, agacé.

Pas qu'il soit contre la récente et très étrange évolution de leur relation – au contraire, une fois habitué à l'idée, ça ne lui avait plus paru si bizarre – mais le Gryffondor restait horriblement tordu par la curiosité et le fait de rien avoir appris de plus l'énervait, par moment. Le reste du temps, il était occupé à ses devoirs, à ignorer les pensées assassines de certains élèves le voyant déjà comme le prochain Lord Noir, ou à discuter avec Neville et Lavande qui faisaient front commun avec lui.

Du coup, logiquement, Hermione s'était montée contre eux et Harry avait l'impression que sa Deuxième Année se rejouait sensiblement – mis à part le fait que les enjeux ne soient pas les mêmes, revoir toute l'école contre lui le rendait nostalgique, vraiment. Une pointe de Quatrième Année, peut-être, si on considérait que ses amis étaient contre lui – de nouveau. A croire que les années paires étaient victimes d'une malédiction, bien que cette fois-ci Harry ne soit pas aussi touché que précédemment et davantage détaché de ces substituts d'amis qui se croyaient tous permis avec lui.

Neville bailla et proposa qu'ils aillent se coucher – ce qu'ils firent, réveillant Edmund au passage afin qu'il retourne dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Demain étant un dimanche, ils pourraient faire la grasse matinée et aller petit-déjeuner un peu plus tard, à un moment où la Grande Salle serait moins bondée.

. : : .

« Magne ton cul, Neville ! »

Lavande tapait du pied dans la Salle Commune, habillée d'un pull violet à col roulé et d'une jupe en jean qu'Hermione aurait jugée bien trop courte et provocatrice.

Harry avait l'impression de redécouvrir Lavande Brown, depuis quelques jours. Loin de la fille légère et superficielle qu'Hermione avait dépeinte, c'était quelqu'un de passionné qui se défendait plutôt bien. Elle mâchait du chewing-gum, jurait comme un charretier, mettait des jupes trop courtes et des parfums capiteux, mais c'était elle. Elle ne jouait pas, Lavande Brown, elle était réelle.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » Répondit Neville dans les escaliers.

Un livre de Botanique dégringola dans les escaliers en poussant des cris, suivit de près par une chaussure et enfin par le propriétaire des deux précédents objets qui ressemblait à une Cendrillon débraillée.

Harry ramassa le livre qui continuait de couiner, tandis que Lavande tendait sa chaussure à Neville, tout sourire.

« T'es en retard pour le bal, lui signala-t-elle avant de faire éclater une énorme bulle de chewing-gum blanc sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête de faire ce truc, Brown, grommela Neville en mettant sa chaussure, encore mal réveillé. Merci Harry, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son livre qu'il fourra dans son sac.

- Quel truc ?

- Ce truc, avec ton chewing-gum.

Lavande ouvrit la bouche dans un « ah » silencieux qui laissa entrevoir la boule blanche et mâchouillée posée délicatement contre sa langue.

- Les bulles, tu veux dire ?

- Oui », soupira Neville en traversant la Salle Commune.

Lavande rit, puis les entraîna chacun par un bras à travers le trou du portrait. Ils descendirent les escaliers tandis que la Grande Salle se vidait, certains élèves choisissant de repartir à leurs dortoirs ou au contraire d'aller dehors – quelques téméraires repartaient étudier une dernière fois dans la Bibliothèque pour la semaine prochaine, mais la plupart des Septième ou Cinquième Années iraient paresser dans le parc.

Sauf les Serdaigles, ces drôles de créatures qu'Edmund semblait de plus en plus exécrer. Chang et Edgecombe lui jetaient des regards mesquins par-dessus leurs verres de jus de citrouille et leurs tranches de bacon, et il leur répondait par des clins d'œil et des signes de la main qui faisaient glousser Susan et Hannah, assises avec lui.

« On va à a table des Poufsouffles ? » Demanda Neville en s'arrêtant dans l'entrée.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, mais puisqu'Hermione était attablée avec Ginny à celle de Gryffondor, éviter la confrontation lui parut plus judicieux. Lavande acquiesça distraitement, et une bulle de chewing-gum éclata bruyamment.

Les élèves assis près de l'entrée se tournèrent brusquement vers eux.

« Bravo Brown, tu as réussi notre entrée, la félicita Harry en riant tandis que Neville la tirait avec lui jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle où Susan semblait littéralement morte de rire.

- Toujours un plaisir, Potter ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant largement.

Neville alla s'asseoir face à Hannah et Susan, tandis que Lavande s'installait finalement à côté d'Harry, en biais par rapport à Edmund afin qu'il continue d'agacer Chang et Edgecombe par ses signes et sourires.

- Elles vont s'abîmer les yeux, remarqua Lavande en se tournant à demi pour mieux les regarder.

- C'est tout le mal que je leur souhaite, répondit l'épouvantard, narquois.

Puis, redevenant soudain aimable, il leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi.

- Weasley et Granger ont comploté jusqu'à pas d'heure, mais sinon ça va, répondit Brown tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait en jouant avec sa cuillère.

Puis, se penchant, Lavande chuchota pour eux trois seulement, loin de Neville discutant avec Susan et Hannah de Cho Chang et de Marietta Edgecombe, ou de Botanique, sujet sur lequel semblait dévier leur conversation.

- Je sais où elles ont caché la cape et la carte, Harry.

Celui-ci en fit tomber sa cuillère qui tinta contre le bord de son assiette vide, attirant les regards de leurs voisins de droite ou de gauche, connus ou inconnus, qui n'avaient rien pu entendre du chuchotis de Brown. Edmund eut soudain l'air très intéressé, son sourire prenant des airs prédateurs tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers Hermione et Ginny.

- Et moi qui avait peur de m'ennuyer, s'amusa l'épouvantard.

- Où ? S'entendit souffler Harry, ignorant Edmund et ses bêtises.

Lavande fait un peu la moue, comme embêtée.

- C'est là que ça pose problème, souffla-t-elle. Elles ont parlé de Ron et d'une histoire de jambe cassée, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne peut qu'être dans la Forêt Interdite sous un arbre.

Harry se sentit soudain étrangement soulagé.

_Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui les a_, réalisa-t-il en comprenant que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas devenus complètement idiots. Edmund mangeait les framboises entassées dans son assiette à côté de son pain perdu avec les doigts, et ses lèvres étaient toutes rosies à cause du jus.

- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher, renchérit Lavande en tapant presque du poing sur la table.

- Sans savoir précisément où, c'est une perte de temps, statua posément l'épouvantard en grignotant.

- On peut aller dans la forêt et utiliser un _Accio_, hasarda Lavande. Comme pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand tu as appelé ton Eclair de Feu.

Harry tiqua. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais Hermione était trop maligne pour ne pas avoir posé de contre-sort sur des objets aussi précieux que la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Peut-être avec un sort de Traçage…

- Nan, c'est trop dur à exécuter, lui rappela Lavande. On pourrait envoyer nos Patronus ?

- Pas assez discret, contra-t-il.

Dans leurs pensées, ils cherchèrent tout deux plusieurs façons de retrouver l'inestimable héritage d'Harry, marmonnant entre eux leurs différentes hypothèses qu'Edmund commentait parfois. Neville discutait joyeusement avec Susan et Hannah, et Ron venait de rejoindre Hermione et sa sœur.

- Bah alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? On dirait que vous allez vous faire pendre, leur fit remarquer Susan en se penchant par-dessus son assiette.

- Tes cheveux trempent dans ton verre, lui répliqua immédiatement Edmund, presque ennuyé.

Il était accoudé à la table et la regardait sans la voir enlever ses mèches de son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Rah, ils vont être tout poisseux maintenant…

- Laisse, la coupa Hannah en sortant sa baguette pour les nettoyer.

Le sort fusa comme un petit feu d'artifice, éclatant sur les cheveux clairs de Susan qui sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient de nouveaux propres – cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Lavande qui réclama qu'on lui apprenne le sort en question.

- Les femmes, soupira Edmund, théâtral.

Il était seul face à Harry, maintenant que Brown s'était désintéressée d'eux pour aller parler chiffons avec Bones et Abbott, entourant un Neville qui feignait une attention polie en dévorant son petit-déjeuner.

- Je peux les récupérer, proposa l'épouvantard dans un murmure.

- Tu ferais ça ? Répliqua spontanément Harry en tentant de chasser son étonnement.

Edmund lui fit un sourire sincère.

- Si ça peut les agacer, je n'aurais absolument aucune réticence.

Harry réfléchit.

D'un côté, laisser Edmund s'occuper de ce menu problème n'était pas une si mauvaise idée – si qui que ce soit les trouvait, lui ou Lavande dans la Forêt Interdite, ils risquaient d'attirer les soupçons de Ron et Hermione, lesquels s'empresseraient alors de changer de cachette. Avec l'année qui avançait et Voldemort qui planifiait très probablement une attaque pour Juin, avoir les reliques des Maraudeurs avec lui devenait une nécessité.

Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il vraiment croire Ed ? Il parlait toujours de ce monde inconnu, de ses frères et sœurs, il faisait de la magie sans baguette et connaissait des sorts de magie noire, mais au fond, qu'y avait-il de vrai dans tout ce que racontait Pevensie ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien être un espion du Lord – même si cette théorie ne tenait pas la route, puisqu'il était sorti d'une armoire produisant de la neige à profusion, mais…

- D'accord, lui accorda finalement Harry.

- Mais ? Devina l'épouvantard avec une platitude presque innocente.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, charmeur.

- Je ne te mens pas, lui assura-t-il de nouveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

- Mais peut-être que là, tu me mens, l'accusa Harry avec un demi-sourire. Je ne peux pas savoir, et tu – tu…

- Je ne te mens pas, répéta l'épouvantard avec davantage de conviction.

Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une lueur d'excuse sincère, et un instant le Gryffondor songea qu'il allait avoir droit à des aveux déclamés publiquement sous le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Lequel était très orageux, en ce moment.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira finalement Harry.

Agacé et profondément ennuyé par sa propre indécision, il s'accouda à la table, repoussant son assiette et ses couverts pour avoir plus de place. La plafond tonna tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter les trois filles assises avec eux, tandis qu'Edmund demeurait droit et figé dans toute sa royale grandeur de glace.

Irrésistiblement attiré par sa figure gelée, ses doigts froids et sa peau blanche, ses yeux noirs et pourtant lumineux, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué, et même envieux de l'épouvantard. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans sa façon de rembarrer sèchement - et pourtant avec un style indéniable – les personnes trop agaçantes, trop lourdes, et cet air nostalgique qu'il avait parfois en regardant le lac, la forêt, quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas lui donnait des airs d'esprit d'un autre temps.

Mystérieux, toujours trop mystérieux.

- Tu finiras toujours par trop donner de ta confiance, souffla Edmund tout bas, sa voix devenant presque inaudible alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres entre deux éclairs du plafond qui tonnait encore.

Son regard sombre semblait derechef errer sur un autre monde, en suivre les contours – et que voyait-il, peut-être un souvenir, un paysage, une illusion ? Ses paroles faisaient sens, à l'épouvantard des glaces, et on aurait dit qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et cesser les mensonges.

- La vérité, il ne faut la dire qu'à mi-mots, jamais en entier – accorder sa confiance, être magnanime et ouvert, c'est toujours prendre le risque d'être trahi, poursuivit-il, ses doigts pâles suivant le contour du bord de son verre plein.

- Et dans ce cas qu'est-ce que sa Majesté préconise ?

L'épouvantard leva les yeux, joueur, haussant un sourcil sombre tandis que la réponse - évidente ! – coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

- Oh, mais c'est bien simple, commença-t-il, il suffit de choisir de manière plus avisée encore que ce que l'on croit, et de non pas choisir comme amis ceux qui paraissent digne de confiance, mais au contraire ceux dont la trahison n'aura aucune importance.

Il semblait si convaincu de sa propre déduction qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque anecdotique dans son conseil.

- En faisant comme ça, on s'épargne bien des ennuis, statua-t-il finalement, les yeux rivés vers l'eau dans son verre.

- Et bien des rencontres, contra Harry en se remettant à jouer avec sa petite cuillère.

Edmund ne fit que rire discrètement, comme si son expérience lui avait démontré le contraire de nombreuses fois – et à vrai dire, ce fut le cas.

- Crois-moi, quand je te dis qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à vouloir te rencontrer, à Narnia.

La révélation semblait étrangement volontaire, au vu du sourire et de l'air ravi. C'était d'une telle espièglerie, toutes ces phrases sibyllines et seulement empreintes d'une demi-vérité, qu'Harry préférait purement ignorer avoir entendu ce mot, _Narnia_.

- Oh quoi, tu ne vas même pas me demander ce que c'est ? S'en joua Edmund. Je suis déçu, vraiment.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

- Hmm. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas un très bon acteur, mais dans la mesure où je n'ai pas actuellement besoin de toute la palette de mes talents, je peux bien cesser de faire semblant un court moment et te raconter deux ou trois choses. La Sorcière Blanche est une horrible peau de vache, tu sais ? L'avantage étant qu'à force de la côtoyer, je suis devenu le meilleur menteur de tout le pays – et le secret ne réside même pas dans le fait de raconter des bobards, vraiment.

Sidéré par cette soudaine tirade, Harry écarquillait les yeux, tentant sincèrement de discerner le vrai du faux sans ce qui était peut-être une énorme fable purement sarcastique pour lui prouver à quel point _Narnia_ était une invention.

- Il suffit juste d'omettre les détails qui ne lui sont pas utiles pour conserver ceux que tu veux qu'elle voie, lui expliqua-t-il, infiniment sérieux dans son rôle de professeur improvisé.

- Autre chose ? Articula Harry, totalement hors du coup.

Edmund lui sourit largement.

- Elle doit faire deux mètres, et me rappelle singulièrement votre Directeur.

- Elle est barbue ? S'étonna le Gryffondor, presque bouche bée.

- Un peu de logique, Potter. Ceci dit elle porte des animaux en fourrure sur les épaules, donc si l'on veut, elle a une barbe. En extrapolant, ajouta-t-il.

- En extrapolant, oui, répéta Harry.

- Ah, et qu'elle histoire compliquée que la sienne, vraiment. Elle vient d'un autre monde nommé Charn, où le son d'une cloche l'a réveillée – ensuite, elle a un peu voyagé. Depuis, elle a mangé une pomme, est devenue immortelle et un Lion magique nommé Aslan lui fait la guerre avec mes frères et sœurs. Je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation actuelle de Narnia, mais si jamais il t'arrive d'avoir un doute ou quoique ce soit, demande-moi. Je reste ton humble serviteur. »

Et sanas plus de cérémonie il se leva du banc, s'inclina royalement et sortit du hall en étouffant ses rires.

Harry demeura figé, ses lunettes dégringolant sur le bout de son nez jusqu'à ce que Neville ne vienne lui toucher l'épaule, moment où il releva les binocles pour mieux y voir, et se rendant compte de son absence suite à la tirade menteuse de l'épouvantard.

« Mais c'est, mais – _je_ – il ! »

Londubat acquiesça avec un air profondément dubitatif, une main amicale et se voulant réconfortante posée sur l'épaule d'Harry qui perdait ses mots.

« T'inquiète, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Respire. »

Harry acquiesça, les mots coincés dans le nœud de sa langue et se leva précipitamment, manquant de se casser la figure en se levant du banc, s'attirant les ricanements de Lavande, Susan et Hannah face à son petit manège de Gryffondor tout troublé. Finalement, Neville réussit à le faire asseoir avec eux, entre les ricanements de Susan et Hannah et le sourire un peu trop large de Lavande qui ne put s'empêcher un dernier commentaire en s'improvisant un air trop compréhensif pour être honnête.

« Il t'a dit qu'il était enceinte, c'est ça ? »

Susan et Hannah, de même que Lavande et Neville, ces traîtres, éclatèrent de rire si fort qu'is surpassèrent le bruit des éclairs, leurs silhouettes agitées de tremblements et des larmes perlant au coin de leurs yeux, tandis qu'une main sur la bouche ils tentaient d'être discrets dans leur brusque accès d'hilarité.

La légende dit qu'ils réussirent à s'arrêter avant la fin du petit-déjeuner.

**. : : .**

Le parc du château était plutôt agréable, au début du Printemps. Il y faisait un peu plus chaud, il n'y avait plus de neige et aucun vent vicelard ne venait vous donner des frissons; cela suffisait pour pousser quelques élèves dehors, à la recherche de tranquillité et d'air - encore un peu frais, d'ailleurs – mais personne ne s'en plaignait, car c'était tout de même plus vivable qu'en plein hiver.

Harry somnolait, Neville était assis en compagnie de Luna à quelques pas de là, et lui faisait réviser quelques sorts basiques pour son examen blanc de Métamorphose du lendemain – ils s'étaient éloignés afin de ne pas éborgner quelqu'un par accident. Ils avaient choisi un endroit isolé par commodité, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les apercevoir depuis les fenêtres : la plupart de l'école avait les yeux braqués sur Harry et Neville depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à dos une grande partie de leur Maison. Lavande et Katie, bien que vives, n'étaient pas aussi poursuivies ou isolées, mais ça dépendait des jours et de l'humeur de chacun. Edmund était relativement épargné, mais savait se défendre si d'aventure on venait lui chercher querelle – chose que Ginny avait appris à ne plus faire, après que l'épouvantard lui ait fait vomir trippes et boyaux en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La petite histoire avait d'ailleurs fait le tour du château en quelques heures, bien que personne ne sache qu'il s'agissait d'Edmund, Ginny et Harry exceptés puisque l'une était la victime tandis que l'épouvantard avait conté toute l'histoire en détails à l'autre, très fier de son coup.

Demain, la semaine d'examens blancs commençait pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et certains Cinquième et Septième Années étaient encore plongés dans leurs livres, tandis que d'autres, déjà désespérés, étaient sortis profiter du beau temps avant d'être enfermés dans la Grande Salle pendant la majeure partie des jours à venir.

« Le printemps, c'est bien le 21 Mars ? S'enquit d'un coup Neville auprès de Luna.

Harry était allongé sous le couvert des arbres, à quelques mètres d'eux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre leur conversation. Lovegood était venue les voir, ce matin-là, félicitant Harry d'être « sorti de son placard », selon ses propres mots. _Elle sait_, avait-il pensé spontanément en voyant la jeune fille blonde lui sourire chaleureusement. Puis, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave et lui avait rendu son sourire, content de retrouver la même jeune fille de Serdaigle, lumineuse et vive, son imagination fertile semblant lui faire voir des horizons toujours plus lointains.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle agita son poignet et un bouquet de fleurs colorées apparut sur les genoux de Neville, qui, interdit, posa son regard sur la jeune Serdaigle.

- Un informulé, vraiment ? » Lui lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil une fois la surprise passée.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et enchaîna en se saisissant d'un livre de Potions. Neville, amusé par l'attitude insouciante et gamine de Luna, haussa les épaules mais lui fit réciter les différentes propriétés d'un certain nombre de breuvages – ladite récitation ayant des propriétés étrangement semblables à celles des somnifères moldus, les deux élèves finirent par se laisser tomber à l'ombre d'un arbre pour faire une sieste « méritée ».

Harry somnolait au milieu des herbes folles et fraîches du parc. Il était vaguement intrigué par la remontée soudaine des notes de Potion de Ron – Neville lui avait d'ailleurs suggéré au début de la semaine l'étrangeté de la chose, sans cependant s'en soucier. Après tout, personne n'était à l'abri du progrès, pas vrai ? Rogue ne pouvait pas éternellement écraser ses élèves et les bloquer au niveau de pauvres Deuxième Années tremblant derrière leurs chaudrons en étain taille deux, non ?

Slughorn avait sûrement perçu les efforts de Ron, et de toute façon ce n'était plus le problème d'Harry.

« Dis, Harry ? »

C'était Luna, qui lui souriait timidement en se traînant à genoux jusqu'à lui. Neville ronflait déjà, adossé à un tronc d'arbre, son livre de Potions encore ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Quoi donc ?

- Tu aimes l'hiver ?

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir, un court instant, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence au sujet des saisons, mais l'hiver avait ce quelque chose de reposant qui lui plaisait bien. Comme le printemps ou l'été. Ou l'automne. Non, au final Harry n'appréciait pas une saison plus qu'un autre – à ses yeux elles se valaient toutes.

- Ça va alors, répondit Luna avec un air bienveillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle parlait souvent par énigmes, et ça donnait l'impression générale qu'elle en savait plus que tout le monde – peut-être avait-elle un don ou les yeux plus ouverts que le reste des gens, néanmoins ça restait déroutant de voir à quel point ses questions étaient précises, et pourtant paraissaient si anodines.

- Parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y aller seul, dans le froid – tu sais ça, Harry, pas vrai ? On tremble, on gèle. Il fait noir et il n'y a personne, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure, comme si elle parlait d'un monstre caché sous son lit.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

Parfois, mieux valait ne pas faire trop attention aux phrases sibyllines de Luna – c'était un peu comme l'horoscope Moldu. Il y avait du bon et du moins bon, et la partie babillages-mystérieux-destinés-à-le-rester.

- L'hiver a des bras, il t'étreint. Mais tu gèles, ajouta-t-elle, assise à deux ou trois pas de lui.

_On dirait qu'elle me prévient, _songea Harry en se redressant dans l'herbe.

Ses manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, du vert sur ses genoux et sur ses joues, Luna le regardait avec un sérieux qui lui était étranger. Sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient des airs de poupée, mais son regard semblait perdu sur des réalités bien différentes; un instant, Harry se demanda si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'armoire et sur quel monde elle pouvait bien donner, mais n'osa pas le lui demander. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il voulait l'entendre – à supposer qu'elle soit réellement au courant.

- _Tu gèles_, répéta Luna, et Harry ne put se sortir de la tête l'idée qu'elle le mettait en garde.

- J'utiliserais un sort pour me réchauffer, contra-t-il, un peu perturbé.

- Comme tu veux », en convint-elle en souriant tranquillement.

Elle laissa tomber et retourna aux côtés de Neville qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle lui jeta des brins d'herbe fraîchement arrachés dans les cheveux, toujours souriante, et ils reprirent les révisions comme si de rien n'était, comme si le court interlude avec Harry n'avait été qu'une espèce de transe mystique.

Etrange, décidément très étrange.

Le soleil déclinait et il faisait déjà bien plus froid lorsqu'Edmund daigna les rejoindre. Il n'était pas couvert de terre ou sale, mais ses vêtements débraillés et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient des airs d'aventurier – et comment faisait-il pour ne pas se faire pincer par Rusard ou les Professeurs, mystère, quoique le plus mystérieux demeure sans aucun doute sa capacité stupéfiante à éviter les centaures et autres monstres habitant a Forêt Interdite.

Il somnolait un peu, allongé dans l'herbe, son visage blanc baigné par la lumière déclinante du soleil, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche pour souffler une bonne nouvelle.

« L'Irlandais cherche à se procurer de quoi faire la fête. »

Harry leva un regard interrogatif vers Edmund.

Seamus Finnigan faisait désormais partie du clan anti-Potter de Gryffondor – en plus d'être le leader du clan anti-Pevensie. Mais outre ces deux casquettes, c'était également, depuis sa Quatrième Année, le fournisseur officiel de produits Moldus pour les Gryffondors – et occasionnellement pour les autres Maisons, sauf Serpentard bien évidemment. Généralement, ça incluait du chocolat, des friandises ou divers produits obtenus par l'intermédiaire de son père qui travaillait comme Directeur Adjoint d'une chaîne de supermarchés – les denrées étaient ainsi obtenues à moindre coût et le pourcentage prit par les Finnigan permettait au fils de gagner de l'argent de poche sans trop dépendre de ses parents. Cependant, la version officieuse de ce trafic permettait aux élèves les plus âgés de se fournir en alcool moldu, beaucoup plus fort et diversifié, et ce sans qu'aucune restriction ou sort anti-addiction ne vienne jouer les trouble-fêtes.

Donc qu'Edmund soit finalement au courant des petites affaires de Seamus n'était pas si surprenant.

« Quel genre de fête ?

- Je te sens presque difficile, s'amusa l'épouvantard avant de reprendre son sérieux. Fin d'examen des Septième et Cinquième Années, poursuivit-il en observant un pissenlit qu'il venait d'arracher. Jeudi prochain.

Il jeta la fleur, et Harry songea un instant à évoquer sa tirade du midi, histoire de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien là de mensonges – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, de toute manière ?

- Il veut de quoi chasser le dragon ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

- Et tu veux de quoi acheter des livres illégaux. Vous pourriez vous entendre, poursuivit Edmund plus bas.

- D'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

- Il y a une épée.

Surpris, Harry ouvrit vivement les yeux en se tournant vers lui, aussi interrogatif qu'étonné.

- J'en ai entendu parler, s'expliqua l'épouvantard, accoudé dans l'herbe.

- L'épée de Gryffondor, oui, acquiesça Harry, s'asseyant en tailleur. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le sourire sibyllin d'Edmund signifiant clairement qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, mais son visage prit un air dédaigneux qui voulait également dire qu'il allait se permettre un commentaire.

- De Gryffondor, vraiment ? Siffla-t-il, moqueur.

C'était peut-être purement rhétorique, néanmoins Harry tenta subtilement d'insister.

- De qui d'autre ?

- Ah, ça. Elle a traversé un chapeau miteux, n'importe qui de sensé aurait des doutes, mais non, pas vous – une épée sortant d'un chapeau qui parle, c'est forcément celle de Gryffondor. On ne se demande surtout pas d'où elle vient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mais on demande, s'amusa Harry, cynique. Tu ne nous réponds juste pas.

- Touché, répondit l'épouvantard avec un large sourire, mais il faut également ajouter que si je réponds, personne ne me croît – ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il joua avec les brins d'herbe, en arracha quelques uns comme Luna tout à l'heure et les observa, posés dans sa paume, d'un joli vert. Intrigué, Harry les regarda à son tour, les vit jaunir, se racornir, craquer et finalement revenir à l'état de petits débris noirs qui s'effritèrent sur la peau blanche d'Edmund.

Celui-ci souffla sur les éclats sombres, les laissant s'envoler.

- Je ne pensais pas la retrouver ici, déclara-t-il, visiblement à propos de l'épée, quelque part entre désabusé et rêveur.

Les brins d'herbes étaient littéralement morts entre ses doigts, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de souffler un mot – de plus l'histoire de l'épée de Gryffondor semblait sincèrement le tourmenter, plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. D'ordinaire, Edmund papillonnait d'un sujet à l'autre, éclatant de charisme et de verve, incapable de se taire avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot; en cet instant, il semblait plus démuni qu'arrogant et c'était définitivement la façon la plus étrange dont il se soit comporté jusque là.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tirée du Choixpeau, raconta Harry, ses mots dépassant sa pensée.

L'épouvantard se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il prenne la parole.

- Il y a quatre ans, un serpent géant a terrorisé l'école et pétrifié des élèves, poursuivit-il, ses yeux perdus sur la surface calme et miroitante du lac. Il se baladait dans les tuyaux et même Hermione a mis un temps fou à le découvrir – ils croyaient tous que j'étais coupable, remarque. Difficile de trouver un reptile quand on pense chercher un être humain, commenta-t-il sombrement, un sourire cynique ourlant ses lèvres. Au final, on a tout découvert et on est descendus dans la Chambre, à la recherche du serpent. Le Phénix de Dumbledore a amené le Choixpeau, et un manche sortait du trou.

- On ne se pose pas de questions et on tire sur la poignée, devina Edmund, haussant suggestivement un sourcil.

Harry hocha la tête sans se détourner du lac, perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette bataille-là; il revoyait avec une exactitude presque étonnante les écailles noires et luisantes, les crocs longs comme son avant-bras tandis que le Basilic rampait jusqu'à lui, meurtrier. Sur le moment, le fait qu'Edmund semblait en savoir davantage qu'eux tous sur l'épée fut éclipsé par le rappel de cette Deuxième Année abominable – la solitude, l'isolement alors que tout le monde, même ses amis, le voyait comme l'héritier désigné de Serpentard qui avait libéré une bête monstrueuse dans le château, alors qu'Harry en aurait été bien incapable.

- Tu sais d'où elle vient, statua-t-il après un long silence.

- Je le sais, admit Edmund, mystérieux. Je l'ai jetée dans un fleuve, il y a des années de ça.

Harry demeura silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information. Valait-elle seulement quelque chose ? Le fil décousu des histoires d'Edmund à propos d'un éventuel monde, de ses connaissances, de sa famille – rien ne semblait faire sens, et ça pouvait aussi bien être les délires d'un enfant trop imaginatif que la vérité.

_Il est sorti de l'armoire_, se rappela-t-il. _Ce n'est pas rien. _

- Je ne mens pas, tint à préciser l'épouvantard en voyant le trouble évident d'Harry et en suivant aisément le cheminement de ses pensées. Vous avez tous foi en la magie, mais dès que l'impossible croise votre chemin vous avez tellement de mal à y croire – un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

. : : .

La négociation avec Seamus fut quelque peu ardue – comment prouver par courrier que vous avez ladite marchandise, qui d'ailleurs réclamait des tests préalables ? – néanmoins, grâce à l'habile perfidie d'Edmund et à ses insinuations, même par lettres interposées, Harry réussit à vendre toute sa marchandise, ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

« Oh, me tromperais-je en disant que vous faîtes le difficile, Mr Potter ? » S'en était amusé Edmund lorsqu'Harry le lui avait dit.

Acheter de la drogue dans une énorme quantité, au risque de se faire pincer par Dumbledore et McGonagall – lesquels ne seraient sûrement pas dupes quant au type de produit achetés par Seamus à un illustre inconnu opérant dans l'enceinte du château ?

Logique, parfaitement logique.

Ils étaient installés à la Bibliothèque, dans un coin tranquille, un jour où ni Lavande, ni Neville ne pouvaient les y accompagner – Harry faisait ses devoirs en silence tandis qu'Edmund pianotait sur la table, ses pensées toujours voilées par un mur de glace.

« _From Hell_, dit-il soudain.

Harry se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

- C'était le titre de ma bande dessinée, s'expliqua l'épouvantard, les yeux dans le vague. Celle avec la chasse au dragon. Et desserre donc les lèvres, sans moi et ce bouquin génial tu serais encore dans la pauvreté - quoique je puisse très bien t'y faire retourner…

Il souriait, amusé, comme si sa soudaine menace n'était qu'une petite blague sans conséquences.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner avec des remerciements inutiles, s'excusa Harry avec un faux sourire. Et si tu crains de rejoindre les prolétaires d'Hogwarts, je pourrais ma foi faire un geste pour te tirer de ce mauvais pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant tinter les pièces dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

Edmund ricana.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre toute une phrase ?

- Ta bêtise, marmonna Harry en poursuivant la rédaction de son essai.

- Et je n'ai pas droit à un peu de gratitude ? Insista l'épouvantard avec un sourire charmeur. Réfléchis, il suffit juste que j'aille voir ce vieux crétin, et tout ton florissant trafic disparaîtrait – d'ailleurs je ne cracherai pas sur un léger pourcentage en plus de ta _reconnaissance_, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses doigts froids dans la poche intérieure de la robe d'Harry pour en sortir la petite bourse en cuir qui contenait la recette.

Il s'attarda un peu, sa main glissant le long du torse du Gryffondor avant d'extirper le porte-monnaie de fortune.

- Et _je_ suis audacieux, siffla Harry d'un ton ironique en observant Edmund sortir quelques pièces dorées du petit sac.

L'épouvantard haussa les épaules sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolé.

- Et dénonce-moi si ça t'amuse, je pourrais toujours me prostituer.

- Il n'y a pas de trottoir dans le château, lui signala Edmund d'un air ennuyé en glissant son butin dans ses poches. Une honte. Je serais ton plus fidèle client.

- Je crois qu'il y en a à Pré-au-Lard, réfléchit tout haut Harry en poursuivant distraitement la rédaction de son devoir.

- Le village en bas ?

Edmund éclata de rire, comme si l'idée était profondément amusante.

- Il n'y a guère que le quai de la gare où tu puisses tapiner, et il n'y a pas vraiment foule. De plus tu risquerais d'attraper froid et je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir. Pitoyable, vraiment, lança-t-il en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Harry acquiesça, accoudé à la table en cherchant quoi ajouter à son essai. Il en avait déjà fait une grosse partie au brouillon, et ne s'occupait que de recopier, pourtant il cherchait quoi ajouter à sa conclusion pour qu'elle paraisse plus… Complète.

- Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur ma cape, sortir serait bien plus facile…

- Oh, mais ce serait si peu amusant, répliqua Edmund en restant paresseusement au fond de sa chaise. Faire le mur sans se cacher derrière des tapisseries, quelle perte, vraiment. Ne redis plus jamais une telle bêtise devant moi, Harry.

- Je ferais mon possible, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire taquin en revissant le bouchon de son encrier.

- Pour m'acculer à l'abri des regards ? Encore une fois, tu parviendrais presque à me choquer. Ah, mes chastes oreilles, quelle horreur, se plaignit-il en plaquant ses mains dessus.

Harry éclata de rire un peu bruyamment, avant de s'exhorter mentalement au silence – si on les entendait...

- Mets-toi d'accord avec toi-même. Tu n'es pas censé être mon _plus fidèle_ client ? Siffla-t-il une fois calmé.

Edmund acquiesça pensivement en croisant les bras.

- Tout dépend du prix, poursuivit-il. Si je suis un client régulier, je devrais avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. Et à des réductions.

- Deal, lui accorda Harry en rangeant ses affaires.

Il sortit de son sac sa toute dernière acquisition, _Virgae Sine : Comment ne plus avoir besoin d'une baguette_, et l'ouvrit à la première page avant de marmonner que sa générosité le perdrait.

- Combien ? Insista Edmund en prenant un air de négociateur.

- Ton pourcentage, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Oh, que tu es mesquin.

- Et je comptais les réductions, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Je réclame une carte de fidélité. Une passe achetée, une passe offerte.

- Je gère mon business, sale voleur.

- Pour le coup c'est toi le voleur, siffla Edmund. Payer trois de vos Gallions pour un muet qui tapine sur le quai de la gare, c'est plutôt cher payé. Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir des croissants en plus.

- Ah ça jamais, trancha net Harry. Si tu te transformes en baleine je risque de te refuser mes services.

- Si je suis ton seul client, tu ne pourras pas te le permettre, lui fit remarquer l'épouvantard.

- Si tu m'étouffes avec ta graisse il n'y aura plus de prostitué, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas faux », approuva Edmund avec un sourire.

Mrs Pince leur fit abruptement signe de se taire, ce à quoi Edmund répondit par une légère courbette insolente, se faisant ainsi expulser de la Bibliothèque sous les ricanements d'Harry qui suivit peu après.

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas, annonça soudain Edmund après s'être assuré d'un discret coup d'œil que le couloir était désert. Finir par payer pour quelque chose qu'on peut avoir gratuitement, qui serait assez bête ?

- Oui, qui serait assez bête pour me rendre riche ? S'amusa Harry en ricanant.

Les couloirs du château étaient complètement vides, les premiers jours du printemps ayant attiré la majeure partie des élèves dehors – les autres étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques, ou alors leurs parents en avaient profité pour les retirer de l'école.

- Quelqu'un d'encore plus riche que toi ? Suggéra Edmund en lui tirant les cheveux gentiment pour le rapprocher.

Ceux-ci ayant poussé depuis la dernière remarque de Ron concernant leur longueur, le Gryffondor les nouait désormais grâce à un élastique que Lavande ou Parvati – ou bien une quelconque fille de sa Maison – avait laissé traîner par terre. Une métamorphose plus tard, un noir sobre et discret avait remplacé le fuchsia exubérant et les rubans.

- Arrête ça, s'agaça Harry en lui tapant sur les doigts.

Edmund fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et prit de l'avance sur quelques pas, Harry à sa suite.

- Dommage que je sois pauvre, se plaignit-il en se retournant soudain.

Il poussa un soupir de désarroi profondément théâtral et surjoué.

- Heureusement que le cadre de rêve de ma propriété t'attire à chaque fois.

- Tu n'as pas idée...

- Sentirais-je une pointe d'hypocrisie ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Et maintenant un ordre ? Tu prendrais presque tes aises, Ha –

Le baiser fut bref mais passionné.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai terminé, lui fit remarquer Edmund en posant ses doigts glacés sur la joue d'Harry.

- Rien ne t'empêche de poursuivre, lui signala-t-il avec amusement.

Défiant, son regard vert plongea dans celui d'encre de l'épouvantard qui le fixa un long moment avant qu'ils ne se détournent, leur attention attirée par les éclats de voix de quelques élèves sortant de la Bibliothèque.

- Remettons ça à plus tard. »

La semaine passa horriblement lentement. La plupart des Professeurs étant focalisés sur les Examens Blancs, ils avaient laissé une montagne de travail à leurs élèves de Quatrième et Sixième Années, arguant que leur tour arriverait vite – et c'était bien entendu des essais et des listes de sorts à maîtriser, en plus des devoirs de vacances. Edmund s'occupait en explorant les moindres recoins de la forêt Interdite à la recherche du précieux héritage d'Harry, mais revenait toujours bredouille – ce dont il s'excusait en prétendant que Lavande avait certainement mal entendu, ou tout inventé.

Neville de son coté rentrait chez lui pour le printemps, et s'était décidé à faire ses devoirs lors de la semaine banalisée afin d'être tranquille une fois arrivé chez lui – il avait peur pour sa grand-mère restée seule à la maison familiale, bien qu'Augusta soit réputée extrêmement capable de se défendre. Lavande de son côté restait au château, puisque ses parents avaient décidé de s'offrir un voyage en Italie pour leur vingt ans de mariage – leur fille étant à un quart Sang-mêlé, ainsi que saine et sauve à l'intérieur des barrières d'Hogwarts avec la présence de Dumbledore et des Professeurs, ils se faisaient moins de soucis que la majorité des familles. De plus, Lavande était têtue et tenait absolument à rester, contrairement à d'autres. Seamus, par exemple, ne reviendrait probablement pas pour la fin de l'année – sa mère envisageait même de quitter le pays pour que son mari, un Moldu, ne soit pas inquiété de même que son fils unique.

Le premier Dimanche des vacances avait donc été totalement calme. Si on exceptait la soudaine et inexplicable richesse d'Harry ainsi que le large sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres, tout était normal, parfaitement normal – et le Directeur n'avait pas encore mis son nez dans une seule des petites affaires secrètes du Gryffondor toujours estampillé Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ron et Hermione complotaient dans leur coin, parfois accompagnés de Ginny – et ils avaient d'ailleurs remarqué que Malfoy était resté seul, la plupart des autres Sang-Purs ayant mystérieusement déserté Serpentard, excepté les deux molosses qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Bulstrode et Parkinson.

Non, rien de spécial à l'horizon. C'était presque ennuyeux.

Lavande l'escortait partout puisque l'ordre du Directeur concernant les sorties n'était pas révoqué, et écrivait une longue lettre à Neville lorsqu'elle ne tentait pas d'avancer ses devoirs de vacances – si bien que même en étant parti depuis seulement deux jours, Londubat avait déjà une lettre de presque trois pages lui étant destinée.

« Hey, t'as fait l'étude de Sortilèges ou pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant sa plume d'oie vers lui.

Il leva les yeux par-dessus son livre, interrogateur.

- Laquelle ?

- Toutes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur.

- Oui.

- Tu me les files ?

- Va chier, répliqua-t-il avec un soupir ennuyé.

- Je suis dans la meeeeerde, se plaignit Lavande en se tapant le front contre la table.

- Je trouve aussi », approuva-t-il en retournant à sa lecture.

Elle se repencha sur son parchemin, et recommença à gratter, trempant de temps à autre sa plume dans l'encrier – et quel genre de volatile pouvait produire une plume pareille, vraiment ? Elle était colorée, brillante, changeait même de nuance de rouge quand Lavande s'arrêtait un instant pour relire son travail, l'agitant entre ses doigts et faisant une énorme tâche noire sur le bord de son papier.

Techniquement, Lavande n'était pas en retard – la quasi-totalité des devoirs étant à rendre pour le lundi de la rentrée, elle était même plutôt en avance. Neville avait laissé ses affaires ici, et était seulement reparti avec une valise de vêtements et deux ou trois manuels, ses devoirs, ses plumes et ses encriers étaient soigneusement rangés dans le coffre au bout de son lit, protégés par quelques sorts basiques. Il faisait confiance aux autres pour ne pas toucher à ses affaires, de la même manière qu'il ne fouillait pas dans les valises de Ron, Seamus, Dean ou Harry – lequel aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant.

Il pesta intérieurement, pour ne pas déranger Lavande qui marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles, la tête penchée dans son devoir alors qu'il était minuit passé. La cape et la carte demeuraient introuvables, soigneusement confisquées – leur légitime propriétaire soupçonnait Hermione de les avoir dissimulées avec la complicité de Ginny dans le dortoir des filles, auquel cas seule Lavande pourrait tenter quelque chose, ou Edmund, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à s'y introduire sans déclencher le mécanisme protecteur des escaliers. Dans les deux cas, l'intervention serait risquée, mais Harry était certain que ni Ginny, ni Hermione n'iraient se plaindre – avouer avoir perdu deux objets de cette valeur alors qu'on leur en avait confié la garde exclusive, ça passerait moyen auprès du Directeur ou de McGonagall.

« Ed ne débarque pas, ce soir ?

- Nope, répondit Harry d'un ton absent, ses yeux perdus entre les lignes de son livre et son esprit vagabondant vers son précieux héritage dérobé.

- Des trucs secrets à faire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Je suis bien incapable de te répondre, ma vieille._

- Probablement.

- Mouais. A croire qu'on pue, ricana-t-elle en rebouchant son encrier. J'ai fini la lettre pour Neville, tu veux rajouter un truc ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac, finit par en vider le contenu sur la table, et lui tendit les plusieurs parchemins froissé déjà bien remplis qu'elle avait écrits durant le week-end. Harry reposa son livre, survola les passages écrits par Lavande qui listait en détails les faits et gestes de leurs ennemis, lui rapportait aussi ce qu'elle faisait et comment était Hogwarts – les adjectifs qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient _bruyant_, _ennuyeux_ et _polaire_. Lavande n'aimait que l'été, contrairement à Neville qui préférait la douceur du printemps ou de l'automne, des températures plus clémentes que celles, extrêmes, de l'été ou de l'hiver.

- J'ai rien oublié normalement, mais sens-toi libre d'en remettre une couche, s'amusa-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac en suivant un ordre précis qui échappait visiblement à toute logique masculine.

Elle lui laissa une plume et un encrier, reposa son sac au pied de la table et s'étira.

- Alors, quelque chose te vient ? Lui lança Lavande après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire d'excuse. Je peux signer, si tu veux.

- Oh ouais, fais ça.

Elle lui tendit la plume rouge qu'il trempa dans l'encrier, puis apposa sa signature à côté de celle de Lavande. Ses pattes de mouche avaient l'air ridicules à côté des lettres bien formées de Brown, ses a réguliers, la boucle parfaite des l, le côté aérien des accents.

- Voilà.

- Merci, Potter. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir demander à Dean de l'imiter et on va vider ton compte. Gringotts et ses gobelins ne verront rien venir, manigança-t-elle avec un petit rire démoniaque.

- A peine, Brown, à peine », se moqua-t-il avec un sourire de connivence.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, la lettre de Neville, la plume rouge et l'encrier ouvert posés entre eux deux.

Il était une heure du matin passée lorsqu'un Troisième Année plutôt pressé entra dans la Salle Commune. Il se figea immédiatement en remarquant les deux Sixième Années encore debout, mais ceux-ci ne firent aucun commentaire – jusqu'à ce que le garçon brun s'effondre, visiblement épuisé. Harry et Lavande, coupé dans leur conversation, échangèrent un regard, surpris. D'ordinaire, la cohésion des Gryffondors voulait que quiconque voyant un camarade revenir après le couvre-feu se taise, puisque si l'infraction était découverte, toute la Maison trinquait. Néanmoins, la pâleur et l'air essoufflé du garçon les poussa à s'approcher pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Incertaine, Lavande le saisit par les épaules et le força à la regarder.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète devant l'air paniqué du Troisième Année.

Il tremblait et claquait des dents, complètement terrorisé.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Andrew Kirke, le fils de l'ancien propriétaire de l'armoire magique – il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, tout en sachant que ce soir, celui du préfet en chef resterait vide.

« Je-je… »

Kirke éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Brown, qui le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna jusqu'au devant de la cheminée. Un peu embarrassée par la situation, elle marmonna entre ses dents que Neville et sa douceur n'étaient jamais là lorsqu'il le fallait, puis se tourna vers Harry, dans l'expectative.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui murmura-t-elle par-dessus les pleurs d'Andrew.

Celui-ci était assis entre eux et reniflait de temps à autre, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il geignait plutôt bruyamment, si bien que quelques élèves réveillés par ses sanglots descendirent de leurs dortoirs pour se plaindre. Cependant, la panique d'Andrew en surprit plus d'un – un de ses amis s'était approché et tentait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, tout comme Lavande qui faisait son possible pour rester calme.

« 'Drew ! Hé, réponds ! » S'acharnait l'ami de Kirke, à genoux face à son meilleur ami qui continuait de geindre sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Le petit attroupement de Gryffondors commençait à devenir nerveux, mais ni Lavande, ni Harry ne réussissaient à y voir plus clair que les autres. Les pensées d'Andrew étaient un maelstrom de sensations et d'images incompréhensibles, rendues floues par la peur et sa course effrénée jusqu'ici, dans l'espoir de se mettre en sûreté.

Les yeux bleu ciel de Kirke s'étaient voilés et il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant de se sentir mieux et d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu – son inconscient commençait d'ailleurs à faire le ménage dans ses pensées, faisant fi d'Harry qui se promenait à la surface en tentant de comprendre quelque chose. Il psalmodiait tout bas la même phrase, complètement paniqué, jusqu'à ce que Lavande, lassée, ne lui lance un Sonorus pour enfin entendre ce qu'il racontait.

« Il y a des Mangemorts dans le château, il y a des Mangemorts dans le château, il y a… » Fit la voix amplifiée de Kirke, résonnant sinistrement dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Lavande écarquilla les yeux, devint soudain extrêmement pâle, puis se tourna mécaniquement vers le reste des Gryffondors amassés là et eux-mêmes aussi raides et blancs que des zombies.

Harry ne sut soudain plus quoi faire.


	8. There's not enough of Spring

_Pardon ultime pour un an et demi sans rien :( _  
><em>Bon j'espère que ça passera quand même, bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>« Tu vas pas sortir, merde ! » S'écria Lavande.<p>

Harry tiqua. Andrew Kirke était toujours prostré pas très loin de la cheminée, entouré par ses pairs et Hermione qui était descendue dans la Salle Commune, attirée par l'agitation tout comme Ron, Ginny et quelques autres qui s'étaient massés tout autour du Troisième année tremblotant. La Salle Commune plutôt agitée une minute auparavant était devenue mortellement silencieuse et les plus âgés se tenaient en rangs serrés autour de leurs cadets qui n'étaient pas couchés, scrutant nerveusement le dos du portrait de temps à autre, leurs doigts déjà posés sur le manche de leurs baguettes pourtant encore sagement rangées dans leurs poches ou manches.

Le précédent chewing-gum rose de Brown était tombé sur le tapis carmin de la Salle Commune et ressemblait curieusement à un petit cerveau écrasé.

« Dean, merde ! Eclata-t-elle d'ailleurs en lui attrapant vivement le bras. Tu ne vas _pas_ sortir !

- Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, c'est comme se foutre le pied dans un piège à ours ! Contra-t-il avec véhémence.

Ils parlaient trop fort et quiconque tendant l'oreille aurait saisi la totalité de leur conversation agitée sans utiliser de sort, et de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune Hermione commençait à dangereusement réfléchir à un plan incluant une sortie.

- Et sortir dans les couloirs avec Tu-Sais-Qui ici, tu crois que c'est mieux peut-être ? Rétorqua Lavande sur le même ton.

- Kirke a juste vu des Mangemorts, et avec l'AD on peut –

- _Dean_, le coupa vivement Brown. Si on sort on peut crever, tu réalises deux secondes ?

- Oui, parfaitement, merci ! Répliqua-t-il, prodigieusement énervé à l'idée de ne se cloîtrer dans la Salle Commune.

- Lavande, commença Seamus plus calmement, on ne peut pas non plus rester ici sans rien faire... S'il y a encore d'autres gosses dans les couloirs comme Kirke, il faut qu'on aille les chercher !

- Mais on est même pas sûrs qu'il y en ait ! Contra Lavande avec autant de véhémence que lui.

Seamus sembla considérer l'argument un moment, tout comme Dean qui avait croisé les bras, sa baguette déjà dans les mains – puis il se tourna d'un coup vers Harry, plein d'interrogations.

Leurs différents n'étaient certainement pas oubliés et l'Irlandais était aussi borné qu'explosif dans ses relations – inévitablement, l'affaire Potter reviendrait sur le tapis, mais pas ce soir : ils n'étaient pas tout à fait adultes mais pas si loin, et Finnigan autant que Thomas savaient faire la part des choses entre une querelle d'adolescents et la guerre au dehors, raison pour laquelle il n'était pas retourné chez sa mère (ester ici, défendre le château et les autres, c'était très logiquement bien plus sécuritaire).

- Je demande un Joker, éluda-t-il spontanément sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire crispé d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Désolée mais on a pas de comics sous la main, ironisa Lavande en se mettant à mâcher nerveusement un nouveau chewing-gum.

- Des _quoi ? _Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Lavande lui fit signe de laisser tomber et laissa une bulle de chewing-gum éclater bruyamment dans la Salle Commune.

- Va falloir qu'on trouve un truc, et vite. Si y a vraiment ma-_machin _qui hante nos couloirs, c'est pas un petit portrait de crotte qui va le retenir, chuchota-t-elle tout bas, ses lèvres encore collées par le bonbon rendues toutes tremblantes par la peur.

- Lavande, tu –

- Quoi ? S'énerva la jeune fille en tapant nerveusement du pied. J'ai pas la trouille, bande de crétins.

- Ton souffle, il fait de la buée, lui signala Harry en tentant de ne pas sonner trop alarmiste.

_Oh tiens, le mien aussi_.

Il regarda Dean et Seamus échanger un regard rapide; ils se lancèrent mutuellement un sort de chaleur pour ne plus souffrir des effets du froid, lequel rappelait définitivement trop le long hiver qu'ils avaient traversé (et qu'Harry savait secrètement provoqué par l'armoire) pour que les deux événements ne soient pas liés – ou alors Voldemort avait décidé de transformer Hogwarts en frigo. Pourquoi pas, remarque. Toute cette viande fraîche à portée de main. Dommage, très dommage qu'ils aient des baguettes et qu'ils sachent s'en servir.

- C'est un échec, conclut Harry après avoir assisté à trois tentatives ratées.

- On est trop dans la merde, statua Lavande tandis que les deux Gryffondors regardaient leurs baguettes sans comprendre.

Dean acquiesça faute de meilleur terme.

- Bon, fit-il piteusement en rangeant sa baguette. Je crois qu'il va falloir trouver autre chose…

La totalité des élèves amassés dans la Salle Commune soufflaient désormais le même genre de petits nuages qu'Harry, Dean, Seamus et Lavande d'ailleurs, une bonne partie d'entre eux était encore tétanisés par l'annonce involontaire de Kirke et lançaient des regards alarmés alternativement aux préfets et à Harry en quête de réponses.

- Il faudrait qu'on se compte.

- Oh Potter, tu es un génie, le railla Lavande avec une nervosité grandissante.

Dean acquiesça calmement entre deux claquements de dents.

- Dean et moi on va faire ça pour les garçons, toi monte dans les dortoirs des filles pour voir qui y est encore et on fais les tous descendre ici, chuchota-t-il à Brown qui mâchait bruyamment son chewing-gum.

Elle hocha la tête un peu trop mécaniquement et finit par courir jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux chambres des filles avec la précipitation paniquée de quelqu'un qui s'enfuie, ce que Granger ne manqua pas de remarquer. Hautain, le regard - mais Harry savait par la lecture distraite qu'il faisait de ses pensées qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus; la présence forte de Ron à sa gauche lui permettait de s'appuyer sur un bon ami mais son manque évident d'idées déjà corrompu par sa peur la rendait tremblante.

- Harry, lui souffla Dean dans un chuchotis pressé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut qu'on sorte, lui lança-t-il tout bas.

Et oh, oui, évidemment qu'il le savait - ça ne rendait simplement pas l'idée plus attrayante.

- S'il y a des Mangemorts dans le château, on peut se défendre – les professeurs vont bien appeler du monde en renfort, mais ce sera trop tard, argumenta Seamus à son tour avec le même ton pressé que Dean avait utilisé.

- Et je suis pas convaincu que le message soit passé chez tout le monde, supposa Dean avec un coup d'œil effrayé vers le portrait. Imagine, lança-t-il une fois son attention revenue sur Harry, des Poufsouffles qui sortent bouffer pour leur goûter de minuit et demi et qui se font trucider par cette folle de Lestrange ou carrément par Tu-sais-qui ?  
>Harry ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à dire quelque chose, mais Seamus prit immédiatement le relais, ajoutant à cela qu'il fallait choisir, et vite, parce qu'Hermione ne les laisserait jamais sortir sans créer un scandale.<p>

- Tu sais qu'on a raison, le pressa derechef Dean, acquiesçant aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

Leurs lèvres étaient déjà toutes bleuies par le froid et Harry entendait distinctement des claquements de dent de la part de nombreux autres Gryffondors massés devant le feu de cheminée comme des poussins entassés dans une couveuse – mais ce n'était pas un genre de froid que l'on pouvait comprendre ou combattre, celui-là, car si ce que lui avait dit Edmund était vrai, l'armoire menait sur un tout autre monde où le temps n'était probablement pas l'effet du même genre de sortilège que chez eux.

- Je sais, siffla Harry en voyant déjà quelques Premières années descendre du dortoir des filles, en pyjama et encore à moitié endormies.

- Magne, parce que nous on va pas hésiter longtemps, s'agaça Seamus.

Edmund était dehors, aussi.

- Calmos, lui signala Dean qui surveillait du coin de l'œil Ginny et Hermione en train de comploter. Mais si Granger décide de passer en mode préfète et qu'il faut encore négocier... J'avoue qu'on va jamais y arriver. Faut qu'on bouge, Potter. Maintenant.

Hermione comptait à priori sortir quoiqu'il arrive, le postulat de départ étant d'éloigner les Mangemorts loin d'ici le temps que l'Ordre prenne le relais (si Dumbledore, Snape ou McGonagall s'étaient chargés de les informer de la situation. Dans le cas contraire, elle se voyait déjà courir à la volière sous la cape d'invisibilité et à l'aide de la carte pour envoyer elle-même le message, avec l'aide de Ron, Ginny et quiconque serait prêt à la suivre).

C'était sensé, au fond – courir directement là-bas pour appeler à l'aide et faire de son mieux à son niveau, mais face à Voldemort même faire de son mieux ne serait pas suffisant. Dumbledore seul avait encore une once de pouvoir sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si elle s'effritait à mesure que le Lord avançait dans les murs du château à la recherche d'Harry.

Le moins risqué, c'était de rester caché en priant pour les autres – lâche, mais sensé. L'option qui plaisait le plus à Harry, qui cachait ses mains déjà tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il tente, il ne gagnerait pas cette fois – et peut-être jamais, mais pas cette fois à coup sûr. Alors sortir, et quoi ? Risquer une mort ridicule de la main d'un Mangemort, d'un adulte entraîné depuis des années qui connaît toutes les ficelles ou presque d'un monde que lui n'a découvert qu'à onze ans tout juste ?

C'était ridicule, sans espoir et ridicule.

_Je ne serais jamais celui qui fera la différence_, réalisa-t-il en reculant involontairement d'un pas face aux regards lourds d'attentes de Dean et Seamus.

- Il nous en manque deux, souffla Lavande un peu trop fort et en étant un peu trop pâle.

- Merde, souffla Dean en tapant du pied.

Le chewing-gum rose de Lavande passa alors du tapis à sa chaussure et il n'y eut guère qu'Harry pour le remarquer.

- Ouais, répondit Brown en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer.

- Elles sont parties où ?

- C'est qui ?

- J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Lavande en commençant aussi à paniquer. T'as qu'à aller voir, bordel, moi je remonte pas là-haut...

Elle commença à faire des allers et retours, faisant les cent pas devant eux et sous le regard curieux de Ron et Hermione sortir avec la cape et la carte n'était ni une bonne, ni une mauvaise idée… Mais à quelle fin ?

- Tu fais chier Brown, c'est pas parce que t'as la trouille qu'il faut tous qu'on reste là à se tourner les pouces ! Reste planquée si ça t'arrange, nous on va se battre, lança Seamus tout haut en attrapant Dean par la manche. Viens, on sort, lui souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter plus haut et en direction des Gryffondors installés dans le coin de la cheminée, et si y en a qui veulent nous accompagner, l'AD ou n'importe qui, on va essayer de protéger tout le monde. On sort, alors soit tu fais ton égoïste et tu restes planquée, soit tu la joues Gryffondor et tu viens avec nous, en profita-t-il, s'adressant de nouveau à Lavande. Dans les deux cas on a pas le temps pour tes conneries, la prévint-t-il ensuite en insistant un peu plus lourdement.

- Nous lâche pas, Lavande, lui souffla Dean plus gentiment. Hermione et Ron voudront tout faire tous seuls, et on va pas perdre des volontaires et un temps précieux parce qu'ils veulent tout décider.

Lavande ne bougeait plus mais tapait nerveusement du pied sur le tapis – celui avec le chewing-gum rose de collé – tout en hésitant totalement sur la marche à suivre. Dean et Seamus étaient convaincus et surtout très convaincants, pas vraiment prêts à laisser tomber et au fond, ils avaient raison.

Outre les deux gamines, Ed était dehors lui aussi, et la perspective de le voir face à des Mangemorts était – honnêtement ? Pas très cool, même si l'épouvantard était loin d'être sans défense. Non, il était rusé et probablement pas dans cette direction là; s'il cherchait encore la cape et la carte, il n'avait aucune raison de revenir avant l'aube avec un large sourire et des morceaux de branchages encore dans les cheveux, totalement couvert de terre, mais si jamais –

- Lavande, alors ?

- Ouais, ouais, _ouais_. Mais c'est juste pour chercher les filles, on est d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Malfoy ou ces connards de Mangemorts parce que Gryffondor ou pas j'ai un putain d'instinct de survie, donc tes conneries tu peux te les mettre là –

- Okay okay on a compris, la coupa Dean en l'attrapant par le bras et en serrant brièvement, soufflant un faible merci tandis que Seamus commençait à ouvrir le portrait, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillure.

Lavande inspira profondément et sortit à sa suite, sous les regards interdits de Ron et Hermione qui se rapprochèrent ensuite à grands pas comme pour mieux les arrêter pourtant, étrangement, ils n'en firent rien et ah, oui, c'était plutôt logique étant donné qu'ils épinglèrent Harry avant que celui-ci ne pose un pied dehors.

- Bon, écoute, commença prestement Hermione, secondée par Ron qui acquiesçait à ses dires comme un vieux jouet cassé, je sais qu'on n'est plus vraiment en bons termes depuis quelques temps, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure. Si Tu-Sais-Qui est là, il n'y a que toi pour y arriver, Harry, ajouta-t-elle avec une sincérité qui effaça un instant toute la rancœur qui pouvait subsister entre eux trois.

- Je-

- Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle de nouveau.

Au fond, tout comme Lavande avait eu raison à l'instant, Hermione était tout autant dans le vrai – et bien que les manipulations aigües de Dumbledore ne soient pas oubliées, ni les petits emprunts opérés dans ses affaires (et peut-être jusque sur son compte en banque), le château était envahi par leurs ennemis jurés et s'il y avait toujours eu des personnes sur lesquelles compter dans ces périodes-là, c'étaient Ron et Hermione.

(Et peut-être qu'un tout petit peu, juste un peu, il avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant).

- D'accord. Des idées ?

Le soulagement se peignit de toutes les couleurs sur leurs deux visages.

- D'abord, il nous faut la cape et la carte. Toi et Ron, vous irez les chercher pendant que je tâcherai de trouver Dumbledore ou le Professeur McGonagall pour les prévenir – l'Ordre est peut-être déjà au courant et en chemin, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. Et comme Lavande, Dean et Seamus sont sortis, mieux vaut essayer de rattraper tous les élèves en vadrouille… Si vous en croisez, envoyez-les dans notre dortoir, donnez leur le mot de passe, expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse en se dirigeant déjà vers le portrait précédemment emprunté puis refermé par Lavande, Dean et Seamus.

- D'acc Hermione, mais comment on traverse le parc si ça grouille de Mangemorts ?

- J'en sais rien, débrouillez-vous. Il nous faut la carte, pour éviter Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts, et retrouver les élèves partis faire une balade nocturne, se répéta-t-elle en leur faisant signe de franchir le passage à sa suite.

- Il fait noir, ça devrait aller, intervint Harry. Les Mangemorts n'ont rien à chercher dans le parc, non ?

- Mouais, tu dois avoir raison », acquiesça mollement Ron.

Soudain il ne sembla plus si sûr de ses propres paroles mais se laissa tout de même entraîner par ses deux – amis ? Ah, le mot était peut-être encore un peu fort, mais comme Hermione l'avait dit, c'était un cas de force majeure et même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire taire les tremblotements de ses mains et le vacillement dans ses jambes, être de nouveau en leur présence donnait un très petit côté rassurant à toutes ces horreurs qu'ils allaient traverser.

Ils se séparèrent en silence à l'étage du bureau de McGonagall, et n'entendirent que quelques bruits de pas saccadés ou des couinements de chaussures sur le marbre impeccable du sol pas plus de Rusard que de Miss Teigne et il n'y avait même aucun Préfet circulant ce soir là… Serpentard se serait peut-être arrangé pour être justement de garde ? C'était plutôt plausible, remarque. L'alarme ne serait sonnée que trop tard, et aucune chance pour les enfants chéris des Sang-Purs d'être touchés lors des inévitables duels qui s'en suivraient.

_Plus tard_, marmonna Harry pour lui-même en suivant silencieusement Ron.

Ils avançaient à pas égal, pliés en deux dans la pénombre des couloirs la plupart des chandeliers et autres bougies flottantes avaient été éteints. Chaque bruit, même le plus ridiculement inaudible, semblait rebondir à l'infini sur les murs de pierre du château. Leurs respirations heurtées n'en étaient que l'un des nombreux accompagnant leur descente jusqu'au parc, lequel semblait à perte de vue dans la nuit noire. Seule la chaumière d'Hagrid, minuscule phare dans tout cet océan d'encre, était visible, juste là, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite dans laquelle semblait justement se trouver la cape, la carte, et Edmund Pevensie.

« On y est presque, souffla Ron, baguette tendue vers l'invisible. Suffit d'aller vers la lumière, c'est juste à côté.

- D'accord, répondit Harry tout aussi bas, s'efforçant de ne pas glisser sur l'herbe mouillée du parc.

L'idée fugitive de demander comment Weasley allait s'y retrouver sans au moins un Lumos lui traversa l'esprit, mais le froid mordant de la nuit lui scella les lèvres en même temps que les yeux aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de prendre une cape, et de toute manière, les sorts de chauffage ne fonctionnaient pas, courtoisie d'une malchance en proportions décidément épiques.

L'armoire devait être ouverte, ou quelque chose du genre.

C'était la seule explication logique.

- Merde, je crois que j'ai vu des silhouettes là-bas ! Chuchota Ron en se jetant à plat ventre par terre.

Ils n'étaient pas très visibles dans cette portion du parc, cachés dans les mêmes ombres qu'ils scrutaient à la recherche d'un ennemi, d'un ami même et en l'absence d'une quelconque source de lumière, mieux valait rester cachés.

Après une minute ou deux à faire corps avec le sol, Ron finit par lui faire signe que c'était bon.

- Il est parti. Je te jure, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer…

Harry acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction générale où Ron avait cru apercevoir une personne. Il ne semblait rien y avoir, mais n'étant pas plus nyctalope que son camarade Gryffondor, il se contenta de suivre son guide en silence jusqu'à ce qui était la fameuse « cachette » contenant ses effets. Etrangement, personne n'avait pris soin de faire de commentaires à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'Hermione serait venue toute penaude jusqu'à lui, ses mains tendues et ouvertes (mais, hélas, et ne nous voilons pas la face davantage, certainement vides), répondant à ses interrogations muettes par un simple et larmoyant : « Tu avais l'air de mal tourner, on a pris peur et – mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes affaires sont en lieu sûr. »

Et, s'évadant encore elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus d'indications.

- On va passer du côté du Saule. C'est plus très loin maintenant, lui précisa Ron tandis qu'ils marchaient à la même hauteur dans l'herbe glissante.

Harry se laissa porter.

**. : : .**

C'était étrange d'y penser comme ça, mais son monde d'origine lui avait paru à son retour bien plus terne que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Si le bois entourant le manoir du Professeur Diggory avait été suffisamment étendu et sauvage pour y laisser vivre, comme Susan l'avait prétendu jadis, des daims et des biches, la forêt entourant l'école dans laquelle il n'avait pas si hasardeusement atterri en était l'exact contraire. Les troncs des arbres étaient grisonnants et trapus, leurs racines s'étendaient et s'entrelaçaient sur le sol comme les longueurs écailleuses de quelques serpents couchés au soleil – bien qu'il n'y en eût aucun. Le feuillage épais et lourd de la canopée formait un toit qui rendait toujours l'endroit sombre, même en plein jour où il ne semblait alors pas faire plus clair qu'au crépuscule. Un brouillard dense et opaque sortait souvent de nulle part et l'entourait jusque dans ses plus lointaines tribulations, les nuits où il espérait trouver _ici_ quelque chose comme _là-bas_.

Narnia, c'était tout autre chose et bien davantage que cet endroit, ses petites forêts étriquées où la terre s'était retirée tellement bas sous les racines des arbres qu'il semblait ne plus y en avoir, il n'y avait aucune biche, et pas plus d'écureuil, juste le murmure discret de sabots inconnus sur les terres les plus cachées, les plus enfouies. Oh, il s'était bien pris à rêver un instant être rentré chez lui, lorsqu'étonné il croisât à son retour, un matin, deux araignées d'une taille gargantuesque converser à propos de ce qui semblait être leur plus belle prise matinale depuis des lustres. Pure illusion. A vrai dire, Edmund ignorait si les araignées de son pays étaient parlantes ou non de toute façon, il semblait y avoir bien peu de place pour les insectes dans toute la faune des landes où il était souverain. Les paroles sages d'un Aslan qu'il n'avait que vu et à peine entendu lors de leur unique rencontre au campement narnien, ce matin-là, ne lui donnèrent pas davantage de réponse et Jadis ne jugerait pas cela suffisamment pertinent pour y prêter même une courte seconde de son attention.

Parfois et plus souvent que pas, tout ça lui manque.

La forêt, les arbres et les branches automnales et orangées qui le dissimulent si facilement quand il les parcourt, ces bois qu'il connaît si bien et la Sorcière n'a rien à dire, parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. Il s'y cache, seul, et il n'y a que le sifflement du vent pour lui faire des reproches. Les figures disparates des arbres ne le trahissent pas toujours, ne délivrent pas vraiment souvent à son frère et ses sœurs l'endroit où il se trouve, même si elles laissent Lucy y venir, dissimulée dans les mêmes couleurs que sa forêt.

Peut-être qu'elle l'y attend encore.

« _Ostende mihi_ », souffla-t-il aux profondeurs déjà brumeuses de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Rien ne lui parvint, pas de cape, pas plus que de carte ou même une boîte, un quelque chose qui aurait pu répondre à son appel les effets d'Harry n'étaient pas ici, et si l'appel de sa magie ne suffisait pas à les attirer jusqu'à lui, ils n'étaient certainement pas proches d'ici.

Il se retourna vivement, sentant l'écho de sorts jetés et d'incantations hurlées Edmund songea avec un sourire fataliste que la cape n'aurait pas été de trop, puisque le château était rempli de fanatiques qui venaient, du moins en partie et certainement en secret, pour l'attraper – peut-être était-il finalement temps de rentrer, et il y réfléchit un peu, tandis que prudent et alerte il se glissait en silence jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il apercevait les petites lumières de la maison d'Hagrid et l'ombre menaçante du Saule Cogneur, au loin.

Oui, c'était pour ce soir.

Puis, quelque chose lui sembla étranger, pas plus à sa place que lui sur ces terres et entre ces murs chargés de magie il y avait longtemps qu'il appartenait à Narnia davantage qu'à son monde, et il ne mit qu'un court instant à réaliser ce que cela pouvait donc bien être. Une odeur de vieille charogne, tellement forte et si affreusement puante qu'elle ne pouvait être véhiculée que par le truchement de la magie de son porteur.

Leur fameux Lord s'était donc déplacé en personne.

Et à part sourire, Edmund ne put songer qu'à sa lande qu'il reverrait bientôt, mais pas encore toujours chargé des précieux effets de Mr Potter, il lui fallait regagner la Salle Commune. Le château.

_Le Saule._

L'odeur des feuilles était encore diffuse, incertaine, même si le printemps avait pris ses marques et éclaboussé le monde de son immuable soleil et, en deçà des faibles flagrances de la frondaison et de la sève coulant en son tronc, le Saule Cogneur ne sentait rien, et sa présence n'était qu'un point intangible dans le champ glacé de l'esprit d'Edmund. A la différence de celle des deux crétins marchant sous ses branches.

C'était,_ évidemment_, Harry Je suis invincible et sans peur Potter qui s'était sorti de la Salle Commune en bien étrange compagnie Ron Weasley était avec lui, et la baguette de Ron Weasley était dressée entre eux dans cette position typiquement menaçante que prenaient bien souvent les sorciers sans penser qu'au dehors, ce qui avait tué son père durant la guerre ne saurait être stoppé par des baguettes en bois (dans une certaine mesure, d'accord, mais qui pouvait dire que les armes de son monde étaient inoffensives, même ici ? Le mécanisme n'était que cela, un mécanisme. Ça aurait été comme actionner un lance-pierre, avec des conséquences, disons, _différentes_).

Il entendit l'incantation avant le sifflement du sort qui fila dans les airs, sa lumière rougeoyant tel un phare dans le parc enténébré du château il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour gagner les dessous dangereux du Saule Cogneur d'où Edmund pouvait assister à une scène des plus curieuses. La lueur rouge devant être celle d'un _Stupefix_, et Harry allongé raide comme la mort sur l'herbe humide et noire du parc, le scénario n'était plus si difficile à reconstituer : l'un avait figé l'autre sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, mais ce qui restait intriguant, c'était ce que Weasley essayait de réaliser. Edmund n'effleurait qu'à grand peine la conscience du Saule Cogneur, un esprit pas plus ancien que jeune et certainement loin de toute réflexion comme les vieux arbres de la Forêt Interdite avaient pu l'être avec lui, ou comme ceux de son monde l'étaient pour sa sœur et parfois pour lui c'était comme investir l'esprit d'une buche isolée, mangée par des champignons à ses pieds et des pousses de lichen : définitivement, profondément, _inutile_.

Il n'y avait aucune conscience autre que celle de protection, dans le petit esprit en jachère de cet arbre agité – il avait été assis sur quelque chose, et ce que Weasley faisait dans ses entrailles parut à Edmund plus suicidaire qu'incongru, jusqu'à ce que le Saule se fige, aussi raide et immobile que ses pairs de la Forêt. Ce qui lui avait toujours paru le plus singulier, dans les forêts de ce monde et particulièrement dans celle-ci, pourtant chargée d'une magie similaire à celle qu'il portait, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir entrer en contact avec son voisin, un animal ou même un humain. Les forêts de la lande de l'Ouest, elles, semblaient toutes posséder une conscience commune et vibraient de concert lorsqu'il leur fallait répondre à un appel (quel qu'il soit, et c'était bien compliqué de s'y faire elles n'étaient jamais plus qu'un allié de passage et jamais moins qu'une menace).

Edmund observa le petit manège du Gryffondor en silence, dissimulé dans les ombres, accroupi dans les herbes Weasley revint vers Harry une fois le Saule immobile, son visage un peu terreux et ses frottant ses mains sales sur sa robe, avant d'empoigner Harry sous les épaules et de le tirer, à suite, jusqu'au pied de l'immense silhouette du Saule Cogneur dont les branches nues avaient l'air de doigts osseux prêts à vous pincer les cuisses (comme Mrs Macready ou lui-même à Susan, parfois Lucy, à l'heure du dîner lorsque leur père n'était plus là pour le gronder et avant que leur mère laisse Peter assumer son rôle). Puis, avec un grognement d'effort parfaitement audible dans le silence mortel du parc, Weasley disparut, emportant Harry avec lui.

_Oh_, comprit Edmund en approchant à son tour la silhouette endormie du Saule.

Il y avait une ouverture, pas plus grosse que ça et plutôt bien dissimulée, idéalement située entre les racines tortueuses pour en cacher l'entrée et l'arbre pour éloigner deux ou trois curieux avides d'aventures, ce petit passage secret avait encore de grands jours devant lui. Où cela menait-il ? Il n'y avait pas visiblement d'intérêt quelconque à conserver un pareil passage, à moins que la sortie soit à l'extérieur du château en cela, faire pénétrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte sans être embêté par la présence de la barrière.

Pourquoi personne n'avait-il eu cette idée géniale avant lui, le mystère restait entier. Et profondément bête, s'acharner sur un pauvre garçon de Sixième Année plutôt que de pénétrer par la cachette la plus évidente, si on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir juste une minute ou deux. Pourquoi mettre un Saule susceptible de frapper des élèves et de mortellement les blesser, surtout si l'on considérait la très noble et riche et influente ascendance de certains, si ce n'était justement pour cette bonne raison, dissimuler quelque chose d'important. Ou bien, cette école se souciait peu de la survie de ses élèves déjà menacée depuis l'extérieur et même par l'intérieur de l'école. Et cet arbre n'était qu'une simple pousse mutée plantée là dans le but d'une expérience étrange du Professeur Chourave.

L'une et l'autre possibilité pouvant d'ailleurs être totalement liées, vu qu'on laissait la chauve-souris des cachots passer ses nerfs sur ses élèves et leur apprendre les bases les plus profondes et vicieuses de la cruauté ainsi que tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Cet endroit me perturbe », souffla-t-il en songeant à tous les désastres qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés à cet endroit. Naturellement, il suivit Ron à l'intérieur du boyau étroit qui se prolongeait sous le Saule, attentif à ne pas faire davantage de bruit que Weasley n'en faisait déjà, traînant Harry avec difficulté à sa suite, avant de se stopper net.

Se croyant repéré, Edmund s'aplatit sur le sol terreux du tunnel, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et le nez presque dans la poussière, un sort déjà au bout des lèvres.

« _Levicorpus_ », annonça Ron en agitant sa baguette.

Le filet clair qui en sortit n'ayant pas plus d'écho qu'un court flash de lumière, et Ron étant concentré sur la silhouette immobile d'Harry, Edmund demeura l'éternel invisible à leur poursuite.

« Sérieux, si j'avais su j'aurais fait ça plus tôt. »

Ils traversèrent le tunnel étonnement rapidement, et si le grincement d'un vieux parquet sous les pas de Weasley et l'odeur de bois moisi étaient une quelconque indication, ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une maison abandonnée, peut-être juste une cabine dans les bois qu'un chasseur avait laissée à l'abandon.

_Non, raye ça. _

_Ils n'ont pas de chasseurs. _

De tout ceux qu'il avait découvert lors de ses investigations, celui-là était sans doute le passage secret qui le laissait le plus perplexe. Pourquoi creuser quelque chose d'aussi direct s'il y avait d'autres passages de ce genre menant directement dans l'une des boutiques du village d'en bas, où se trouvait la gare ?

Infiniment perplexe, Edmund laissa Ron opérer son petit manège il allongea d'abord Harry sur le lit miteux qui se trouvait dans un coin, dont les ressorts bondissaient hors de la carcasse grise du matelas, puis sembla s'en aller après s'être assuré que son sortilège tenait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour revenir, les bras chargés d'un paquet bien moins poussiéreux que le reste de l'habitation abandonnée qu'ils avaient atteintes et, toujours engoncé entre les parois terreuses du tunnel, l'épouvantard d'Hogwarts observa Ron tirer de son paquet la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il avait promis de trouver, ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur qui tomba dans la poussière et la moisissure recouvrant le sol de la cabane.

« Bon écoute, mec. Je sais que tu m'entends, et je suis désolé pour ça, mais on peut pas te laisser courir dans le château sans savoir où t'es. Tu comprends ? »

Il semblait réellement concerné par le sort de son meilleur ami, et lui jeta deux ou trois sorts d'immobilisation supplémentaires, touchant autant ses jambes que son corps, et même sa langue et ses cordes vocales pour l'empêcher d'hurler si d'aventure le _Stupefix_ finissait par se défaire. Haussant les épaules et soupirant presque, Ron finit par tirer de ses poches des menottes.

_Des vraies_.

Il en avait même deux paires, pas de clés, et ne pouvant pas bouger Harry plus que ça, ne réussit à lui attacher correctement qu'une cheville aux barreaux métalliques du lit et un poignet, plus maladroitement, à un passant de pantalon. Puis, il fouilla les poches d'Harry, dérobant sa baguette et la rangeant dans sa propre poche, lui jetant finalement la cape dessus, ses lèvres pincées comme s'il n'était pas complètement d'accord avec ses propres actions, mais les effectuait quand même.

_Compliquée, cette histoire._

Hésitant, Weasley ne semblait pas réellement prêt à quitter l'habitation moisie dans laquelle ils étaient cachés il lançait des coups d'œil inquiets à Harry, désormais totalement dissimulé sous la cape, bien qu'un morceau de menotte demeurât visible au niveau du pied concerné néanmoins, dans la pénombre ambiante et vu du peu d'intérêt que présentait une telle maison, il était très peu probable que quelqu'un le découvrit ici. Si Ron mourrait ce soir, il n'y aurait peut-être d'ailleurs personne pour venir le récupérer un jour.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Weasley semblait s'être décidé à agir et marchait droit vers le tunnel où était toujours allongé Edmund, et qui se fit directement découvrir lorsque l'on se pencha à sa hauteur. Ses lèvres étirées par un sourire vengeur, il ne bougea pas et laissa Ron balbutier des mots incompréhensibles, si totalement interdit parce qu'il venait de voir qu'il en tomba sur le derrière, soulevant un nuage de poussière et d'autres choses volantes et répugnantes qui se mirent entre eux sans cesser de faire sourire l'épouvantard figé dans l'étroit boyau passant sous le Saule.

« _Imperio_ », siffla-t-il.

**. : : .**

Lorsque l'on tira la Cape de son visage et qu'il entrevit de nouveau les lambris moches et moisis de la Cabane Hurlante, Harry était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le départ de Ron et l'arrivée salvatrice d'Edmund qui leva, en silence, la totalité des sorts qu'on lui avait jetés et le libéra des paires de menottes. La cape et la carte étaient déjà soigneusement rangées dans ses poches, miniaturisées jusqu'à ne plus être que la taille d'une pile ils n'en auraient pas besoin tout de suite. Un peu sonné, Harry parvint tout de même à demander ce qu'il en était de Ron, pourtant là encore récemment, lui semblait-il.

« Où il est ? Marmonna-t-il donc en se redressant péniblement, faisant grincer le tour métallique du lit et s'évader quelques mites du matelas.

- Parti, lui répondit Edmund, son visage tourné vers l'ouverture d'où ils étaient venus.  
>Ils attendirent quelques secondes en silence, Harry étirant ses jambes et son cou afin de les libérer de leur engourdissement, jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantard finisse par lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.<p>

- Je t'emmène, ajouta-t-il ensuite, étrangement laconique tandis qu'il les guidait tous les deux vers la sorti, laissant Harry s'appuyer lourdement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la petite bouche de terre qui les ramènerait jusqu'au Saule. Passe devant. »

Encore raide et ankylosé, Harry les mena péniblement jusqu'à la sortie, où il appuya sur la bonne racine aussitôt, le Saule Cogneur tomba endormi et ils purent émerger de ses racines sans aucun danger. Le château lui sembla en flammes, tant les fenêtres laissaient passer couleurs après couleurs de sortilèges aussi différents que violents les portes n'étaient pas gardées et il s'y rua, ignorant toute prudence à mesure que des rais plus verts que rouges ou bleus ou même violets illuminaient les vitres. Le Grand Hall les accueillit dans son silence et il n'y avait que des bruits de pas précipités et des cris lointains qui leur parvenaient, étouffés par la distance et d'autres cris, encore plus proches, comme toutes les couleurs qu'on apercevait au détour d'un couloir et celles, plus affreuses, qu'on essayait d'oublier sitôt notre regard posé dessus le château était envahi de longues capes noires et de bottes immaculées, de personnages masqués pour l'effet plus que pour l'anonymat – il y en avait partout, et chaque cri se répondait dans une litanie infinie.

« Potter ! »

C'était Susan, accompagnée d'Ernie et de quelques autres Poufsouffles que ni Harry, ni Edmund ne reconnurent Susan s'approcha d'eux, complètement essoufflée, sa baguette à la main et jetant des regards alarmés derrière eux et derrière elle, cherchant partout les grandes robes noires et les masques lisses des Mangemorts.

« On a réussi à barricader le dortoir, souffla Ernie en leur faisant signe de s'approcher plus près. Les plus petits sont restés à l'intérieur avec les préfets, mais on a voulu sortir pour rattraper ceux partis en balade dans les couloirs.

- En balade, tiens donc, s'amusa Edmund en prenant un air amusé qui aurait presque pu paraître inapproprié si la tension qui les crispait tous n'avait pas eu le mérite de se faire un peu la malle à sa plaisanterie.

Macmillan haussa les épaules, faisant la moue comme s'il ignorait tout de ce genre de pulsions.

- Fringale de minuit, sembla-t-il supposer tandis que les trois autres élèves les accompagnant se pressaient dans leurs dos pour mieux entendre.  
>- On a croisé Hermione, chuchota Susan. Elle a dit qu'elle avait prévenu les professeurs, mais j'en ai pas vu un seul ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure hystérique, ses yeux inondés par les larmes. On va jamais s'en sortir vivants, jamais !<p>

- Susan, c'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Lui lança Ernie en frictionnant son dos. On va retourner aux dortoirs, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Edmund et Harry.  
>- On vous accompagne, répondit celui-ci en acquiesçant.<br>Edmund se tourna vers l'autre bout du large couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et Harry devina, comme Ernie et Susan, qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls dans bien longtemps des pas pressés et des talons de bottes brillantes et bien cirées claquaient sur le sol au rythme de leur course, et il ne faudrait plus très longtemps avant que les Mangemorts ne les trouve.

Harry se tourna vers Ernie et Susan, puis vers Edmund, et extirpa finalement la cape et la carte de sa poche, leur redonnant leurs tailles normales.

- Cachez-vous là-dessous, et retournez aux dortoirs, leur souffla-t-il en posant la cape de son père sur les épaules de Susan. Et orientez-vous avez ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant la Carte du Maraudeur à Ernie. Pour l'activer, poses ta baguette dessus et dis juste « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». D'accord ?

- D'accord, bredouilla Ernie en se saisissant de ce précieux cadeau.  
>- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? Lui chuchota Susan, ses yeux perdus derrière eux, sur les ombres d'où d'autres ombres, plus terrifiantes et meurtrières encore, allaient sortir dans de trop courtes secondes.<br>Harry lui sourit.

- On va les retenir.

Susan et Ernie n'avaient disparu que depuis quelques secondes, _sept_, courbés sous la cape et scrutant la carte à la lueur d'une baguette, lorsque les Mangemorts apparurent de l'autre côté du couloir, une petite dizaine qui comptait visiblement se séparer mais qui s'était ravisé en remarquant quelle inestimable proie ils venaient de trouver.

- Si j'avais une prime de risque, toute ta fortune nouvellement acquise ne suffirait pas à me payer, s'amusa Edmund, sa main cherchant celle d'Harry. Viens, partons.  
>- Att-<br>- A droite ! Allez Potter, _cours _! » S'élança-t-il en riant.

Il le tirait de couloirs en couloirs, de portes en portes, traversant des salles de classes pleines et s'y cachant parfois deux, trois, quatre secondes avant d'en ressortir en souriant, malicieux, royal, absolu tout autant que les dizaines de sorts tous aussi noirs qu'il lançait les uns à la suite des autres dans son dos et à un moment dont Harry était incapable de se souvenir, ils avaient fini par s'enfermer dans une salle de classe dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas être allé depuis un long, long moment.

_Depuis avant l'hiver._

Depuis avant l'hiver, et il était peut-être essoufflé et encore tremblant des sorts multicolores qui avaient volé tout autour de lui comme des feux d'artifices, mais il n'arrivait qu'à voir, subjugué et incapable de prononcer un mot ou de formuler une seule pensée cohérente – il n'y avait que l'armoire, majestueuse et haute, sa porte fermée close et ses gravures d'arbre, de lion, de couronne de branches et de soleil se levant sur l'eau, et sa petite poignée en laiton qui, si elle fonctionnait, leur ouvrirait bien d'autres horizons.

« Harry, debout. »

C'était Ed, soudain une épée à la main (qui n'était pas la sienne mais plutôt celle, au pommeau doré et à la lame large et brillante, de Gryffondor) et, tenant Harry par le coude il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'armoire, ni éreinté par leur course, ni même paniqué à l'idée d'une armée de mages noirs prêts à les poursuivre jusque dans les plus profonds et étroits couloirs d'un château qu'ils avaient déjà connu et arpentés lors de leurs jeunes années.

« Ed, les Mangemorts –

- Je sais, souffla Edmund, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec cet air de presque hystérie, non pas de panique comme pour Susan, mais d'excitation incompréhensible et de joie. Ecoute, la porte de l'armoire est ouverte c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Mon monde est là et c'est le seul endroit où tu seras sauf, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux d'encre brillant plus ardemment encore.

_Je ne te mens pas_, supplia le souffle glacé de son esprit.

La porte trembla.

Ils se redressèrent, les yeux rivés sur le battant de bois qui les trahirait bientôt il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux Mangemorts pour détruire une simple porte, aussi protégée soit-elle par les sorts d'un épouvantard sans baguette.

- Etonnement, commença d'un coup Edmund avec un calme étonnamment serein pour quelqu'un simplement armé d'une épée face à toute la magie que pouvaient produire des baguettes. Notre histoire a commencé pareil –  
>- J'ai mieux : en plus d'avoir eu le même début, elle aura la même fin, ironisa Harry en essayant de cacher les tremblements de ses mains.<p>

Edmund lui lança un sourire presque ravi.

- Joli, Potter, très joli, admit-il en se tournant à demi vers lui.

Reprenant son sérieux, il poursuivit avec la même sérénité tandis qu'ils reculaient d'un même pas vers le fond de la salle de classe, les tambourinements contre la porte enchantée s'accentuant davantage.

- Un train, un monde que nous ne pensions pas possible et une guerre, souffla-t-il. Et le fringuant antagoniste derrière cette porte.  
>- Voldemort ?<br>- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme, ici, se souvint Edmund avec un air profondément dubitatif sans doute lié au nom. D'un bon goût douteux, ajouta-t-il d'ailleurs avec l'air d'un critique d'art perplexe et presque déçu par le manque évident de style.

Les assauts contre la porte n'avaient toujours pas cessé et on entendait encore des sorts marteler rythmiquement la large porte en bois qui les séparait bravement des sbires de Voldemort et dont les joints commençaient d'ailleurs à se couvrir de givre, comme le reste de la salle dont la température baissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait – et le froid était un bien sympathique châtiment comparé à celui qui les attendait si d'aventure la porte venait à céder.

L'armoire continuait d'exhaler son souffle glacé dans leurs dos et à travers toute la pièce; d'un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry put voir que la porte s'était entrouverte et que de la neige tombait depuis l'entrebâillure jusque dans la salle de classe d'Hogwarts, Ecosse, et d'une origine probablement trop lointaine pour qu'il en cite la provenance exacte sans se tromper.

La porte de la salle tomba brutalement vers eux après un ultime tremblement, soulevant un nuage de petits flocons et de morceaux de glace, de copeaux de bois et amenant une lourde odeur de brûlé dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry se sentait reculer, tendant de plus en plus maladroitement sa baguette vers l'ennemi presque légendaire qui entrait, seul, dans un déluge de robes aussi noires que les ombres lourdes sous ses yeux rouges, chaque pas heurtant plus lourdement et bruyamment le sol que le précédent au milieu du silence les entourant; Edmund, sans ciller ou bouger attendit patiemment qu'un sourire large étire les lèvres pâles du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont l'énorme serpent rampait derrière lui, suivi d'un bon paquet de Mangemorts qu'Harry reconnaissait même avec leurs masques, comme il avait reconnu jadis les mèches blondes presque totalement blanches de Malfoy, ses chaussures cirées et luisantes comme le front épais d'Oncle Vernon après une douche; le sourire étriqué et pervers d'Avery; la tignasse crasseuse et emmêlée de Bellatrix Lestrange – et le regard trop écarlate d'un homme à peine humain.

Ce fut Edmund qui parla avant tout le monde, à peine plus raide ou crispé que s'il était en train de petit-déjeuner ou de siroter un verre assis quelque part – sa presque nonchalance était affreusement insolente dans ce contexte bien particulier et pourtant il n'était pas plus effrayé que mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait l'habitude de traiter avec ce genre d'individus – comme si le Mal personnifié n'était qu'un vieil ami un peu rustre.

Et derrière eux, l'armoire continuait d'exhaler ses glaces.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle, qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait ici ?

- _Pevensie_, persifla Voldemort dans un crachat sinistre, son cou arqué comme celui d'un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

Edmund haussa simplement les épaules, répondant en même temps : _lui-même_, et Harry se demanda s'il avait simplement cessé d'exister, comme un bouquet de fleur qu'on aurait mis dans un vase après réception.

Immobile, totalement immobile, il les écouta.

- Donne-moi le garçon, ordonna le Lord en tendant une main arachnéenne dans leur direction.

Ses ongles étaient plus gris que jaunes, comme si le pourri l'emportait sur la saleté et malgré la morsure glacée du froid qui s'en prenait à sa gorge et ses poumons à chaque inspiration, Harry sentait toujours cette même odeur, celle de l'humidité d'un égout, des vieilles pierres moussues et des eaux noires de la Chambre des Secrets la carcasse du Basilic y pourrissait sans doute encore, personne à part lui ou Tom n'ayant la capacité d'en ouvrir les portes.

- Non, je ne ferais pas ça, lui répondit Edmund, moqueur face à cette demande comme si c'était digne d'un enfant capricieux et non d'un mage noir en pleine conquête du pouvoir.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Ed.

- Oh, nous voilà revenu aux surnoms, Tommy ? Siffla l'épouvantard sans ciller face à la baguette désormais tendue de Riddle.

Les Mangemorts restaient sagement à l'extérieur de la pièce, et Harry en déduisit que c'était très, très certainement un ordre – quoiqu'Edmund et lui aient à se dire, aucun d'eux n'avait à le savoir (mais peut-être que lui aurait cette chance, si d'aventure l'épouvantard et le Lord discutaient assez longtemps).

Le regard rouge de Voldemort se déporta alors sur l'armoire derrière eux, son battant entrouvert et ses gravures il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à en dire si ce n'était qu'une brume neigeuse et froide en sortait continuellement depuis probablement plusieurs heures déjà. Le château tout entier était formidablement engourdi et malgré l'épaisseur supplémentaire de vêtement qu'il avait le sur le dos, Harry se mettait à trembler de plus en plus, sans toutefois oser se frictionner les bras face au Lord. Il n'était pas si dingue. Un _avada_ plus tard et il pouvait ne plus rien rester de lui, à peine plus que le souvenir d'un faux espoir et d'un gamin rendu tour à tour muet puis hystérique par la disparition de son parrain ex-condamné à mort.

- Tu n'as pas changé, grinça Voldemort à l'intention d'Edmund.

L'air glacé et brûlant à la fois semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd et suffocant, l'ombre large du Lord englobant peu à peu la totalité de la pièce, Nagini immobile à ses pieds et ses lourdes capes noires et trouées agitées par le vent glacial de l'armoire.

- Toujours aussi capricieux, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah voilà que tu m'as percé à jour, comme c'est ennuyeux, répondit Edmund avec l'air monotone et placide de quelqu'un de totalement désintéressé par le sujet de conversation actuel.

- Tu aurais pu venir avec moi, souffla le Lord, soupirant d'un air plutôt moqueur malgré son visible agacement.  
>Glacial, laissant son regard pénétrer profondément celui d'Edmund, il continua :<p>

- Donne moi le garçon, insista Tom en tendant non plus sa main mais sa baguette vers eux, menaçant à l'extrême.

- Ou quoi ? S'amusa Edmund.

- Nagini !

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa net au beau milieu de sa gorge tandis qu'il baissait graduellement les yeux vers l'énorme serpent dont les anneaux brillants s'entassaient aux pieds du Lord – il l'avait vue en dévorer plus d'un, beaucoup trop, et le frisson enfiévré qui le traversa faillit le faire vomir (ou s'évanouir, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre il aurait terminé par terre, recroquevillé comme un chaton prêt à être avalé goulûment par le gigantesque reptile).

- NAGINI ! Recommença-t-il en fourchelangue.

- Les serpents n'ont pas d'oreilles, tint à préciser Edmund tout en sachant sans doute quelle langue utilisait Voldemort pour ordonner à sa bête.

Lequel lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard courroucé tandis que les autres Mangemorts toujours massés à l'extérieur de la pièce semblaient tous se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour mieux voir ce qui s'y passait – ou dans le cas présent, ce qui ne s'y passait pas.

- Et ils hibernent en cas de grand froid, souffla Edmund tout bas en reculant lentement jusqu'à l'armoire.

Le souffle tiède et l'odeur d'humus, de poil et de poussière pleine de chaleur d'un animal vinrent se mêler à l'air froid rejeté par l'armoire, et bientôt la large gueule d'un loup passa par l'embrasure de la porte en même temps qu'une patte griffue et dégoulinante d'eau encore à demi gelée se posait sur le pavé de la salle de classe.

- Ah !

Eclatant de rire, Voldemort rejeta sa tête chauve et difforme en arrière, riant à gorge déployée face au loup disproportionné qui franchissait peu à peu l'interstice minuscule qu'était la porte de l'armoire.

- Et que crois-tu accomplir avec ton chiot et tes cristaux de glace, pathétique petit Pevensie ?

- Un miracle ?

Le silence perplexe qui accueillit sa réponse le fit hausser les épaules.

- C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, oui –

_- Et certainement trop_ _optimiste_, songea Harry jusque dans l'esprit d'Edmund dont les stalagmites entremêlés à leurs compères stalactites comme une énorme gueule de glace s'étaient généreusement entrouverts.  
>Il vit alors, effaré au-delà des mots, la conscience de ce qui devait être le fameux loup traverser jusque dans l'esprit de l'épouvantard, grand ouvert et accueillant pour quiconque n'était pas un étranger (notamment, lui). Les mâchoires gelées claquèrent après son passage, et il ne resta plus que du loup que quelques traces dans la neige rapidement effacées par le vent.<p>

- _Sors_ », ordonna alors Edmund.

Le cliquetis des griffes du loup sur le vieux sol de pierre du château se fit finalement entendre, de même que ses grognements qui tirèrent Harry de l'esprit d'Edmund ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que la bête devait bien faire la taille d'un petit éléphanteau, son dos presque aussi haut que l'armoire qui l'avait vu sortir et ses membres d'une longueur infinie. L'épaisse fourrure sur son dos dégoulinait de neige pas encore tout à fait fondue mais pas non plus gelée Harry ne l'apercevait que de côté, surpris qu'une bête aussi énorme ait pu se glisser jusqu'à eux sans même être gênée par l'exigüité de la pièce ou le peu d'espace qu'il lui restait pour se mouvoir, entre les bureaux, la porte, le Lord et eux.

« _Claudate_ », souffla ensuite Edmund en profitant de la silhouette massive du loup pour lui attraper le poignet.

La porte de la salle claqua brusquement sur tous les Mangemorts, laissant le Lord et son serpent engourdi face au loup d'Edmund le reste, Harry ne s'en souviendra probablement que comme d'un énorme bordel au milieu duquel ils avaient fini par se jeter dans l'armoire, son pied cognant contre le bord de l'ouverture tandis qu'Ed le tirait violemment par le bras pour le faire avancer, encore, et il se rappelait aussi la caresse de _manteaux_ _de_ _fourrure_ sur son visage, les hurlements du loup et le claquement de ses mâchoires, la porte de l'armoire qui claqua à son tour, les laissant essoufflés au milieu d'un terrible silence.

Le sol de l'armoire n'était pas humide, à peine du parquet mais au touché, il avait ce quelque chose de granuleux, de terreux, un peu comme si quelqu'un s'était lancé dans la soudaine et très vaine entreprise de jardiner au fond d'un meuble en bois. Et, à l'abri dans les ténèbres boisées de l'armoire, il se rendit compte qu'un vent glacial chatouillait ses joues et qu'au-delà de la forêt poilue des fourrures, il pouvait entrevoir la lueur diffuse d'un soleil gris, hivernal. Il y avait une odeur d'humus sec qui couvrait celle de la naphtaline, et les bruits étouffés des épines de pin qui bruissaient au vent.

_Narnia._

Ils étaient tellement essoufflés que la réalisation soudaine de l'endroit – _du pays !_ – où ils se trouvaient laissa Harry songeur, pantelant, à quatre pattes ses deux mains étalées dans une couche de neige encore fraîche où les larges empreintes du loup se détachaient encore, profondes comme ses plusieurs de ses livres étaient épais.

« Il ne peut pas entrer, ne t'inquiète pas, lui lança Edmund en se relevant.

Il épousseta son pantalon, lissa les plis de sa chemise.

- Il fait de nouveau frais, s'amusa-t-il en se tournant vers le fameux soleil qu'Harry voyait briller d'ici, d'un jaune tellement clair qu'on l'aurait dit blanc la neige avait cessé de tomber et il n'y avait plus une brise gelée pour venir glacer ses os, bien qu'étrangement, il ne fasse pas si froid.

- Choisis-en une », lui souffla Ed en surprenant ses pensées, puis écartant l'une des nombreuses fourrures pour mieux y voir.

Son visage baigné par les rayons de ce soleil là paraissait encore plus clair, encore plus figé le morceau de ciel qu'Harry entrevoyait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et était très semblable au leur. Bleu, deux ou trois nuages, le soleil, pas d'oiseaux.

Il n'y avait presque aucun autre bruit qu'eux. Harry essuya ses mains terreuses et encore moites de sa rencontre avec le Lord sur son pantalon, se relevant et écartant la forêt de fourrures pendue là qui leur barrait la route et qui, peu à peu, devenait plus bois que poils des feuilles racornies étaient tombées par terre et avaient avancé jusqu'au milieu de l'armoire de laquelle ils émergeaient à peine.

Fébrilement, Harry repoussa la dernière branche et regarda tout autour de lui.

_Narnia_, lui soufflait paisiblement la brise qui caressait son visage comme autant de doigts glacés. C'était une forêt vivant tout juste ses premières neiges, comme si l'automne n'était pas encore tout à fait fini et l'hiver tout à fait commencé quelques feuilles déjà trop foncées et racornies pendaient encore aux branches fébriles de certains arbres, mais la plupart était déjà nus et les buissons et les branches basses et le sol étaient totalement recouverts par la blancheur immaculée d'une nouvelle neige.

« Les traces continuent par ici ! »

Edmund, tout d'un coup plus alerte qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, les repoussa tous les deux vers l'intérieur de l'armoire, derrière les branchages et les fourrures et jusqu'à la porte d'où on pouvait voir la serrure étinceler. Etrangement.

Des choses poilues en armure pénétrèrent dans l'espace sur lequel s'ouvrait l'armoire – deux faunes et un centaure, vêtus de cuir et plutôt sympathiquement armés. Le centaure possédait à lui seul quatre épées, _au cas où il en perdrait une_, entendit-il Edmund ricaner, alors que les faunes se contentaient de lances et d'une épée plus courte. Les casques laissaient échapper cornes et oreilles, de même que les armures faites de cuir et de métal étaient ajustées à leurs statures ils portaient des armoiries étonnantes par leur ressemblance avec celle des Gryffondors.

Le symbole, doré sur du rouge, était celui d'un lion rugissant.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour les voir disparaître de nouveau dans les bois, comme irrésistiblement attirés par le chant des oiseaux qui leur désignait un nouvel endroit la nuit tombait déjà, ici, contrairement au monde d'où ils arrivaient tout juste, et tout semblait si irréel dans ces bois enneigés qu'Harry songea qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de rêver. Il y avait bien des siècles qu'on n'avait revu aucun faune dans leur monde, et les centaures vivaient reclus dans bien des forêts, vivant plus sauvages que civilisés, lisant leur avenir dans des étoiles et des constellations que l'œil humain distinguait difficilement ou ne voulait simplement pas voir.

Edmund parla peut-être, à un moment, mais il n'entendit aucun autre son que celui de la forêt respirant à côté d'eux. Il y avait eu un loup, puis un second, et les mêmes oiseaux ils avaient choisis de rester cachés dans l'armoire, allongés sur un épais matelas de manteaux douillets et chauds, et recouverts par d'autres manteaux encore là, à l'abri du vent mais pas de l'épuisement, Harry se laissa aller à dormir.

La première nuit, il rêva de choses étranges de montagnes si hautes qu'une fois leur sommet entraperçu on l'oubliait aussitôt pour de nouveau recommencer à le chercher de silhouettes faites en pétales de roses et de toutes les autres fleurs qui poussaient dans ces bois et qui sentaient tout aussi bon de l'odeur des pins et de l'herbe grasse sur laquelle il courrait sans glisser, sortant de la forêt ombragée et presque orange pour apercevoir, de l'orée, un large château de pierre blanches surplombant une mer qui lui parût infinie. Elle était bleue comme rien de l'autre ne l'avait jamais été auparavant à ses yeux, et sous l'éclat du soleil d'automne se levant avec lui, on aurait dit le palais fait d'or et de pierres précieuses scintillantes.

Une autre créature que lui admirait les plaines et les vallons, les bois et les plages, le paysage partagé en deux par une longue rivière coulant de chutes aussi hautes – non, plus hautes encore que le plafond de la Grande Salle semblait l'être le soleil glissait sur l'eau, sur l'herbe trop verte et sur les arbres bien trop vivants qui s'étaient assis ici, et le grondement lointain de la cascade lui fit plusieurs fois penser au son des éclairs dans le ciel, comme si, en courant dans ces bois et dans cet endroit, il chevauchait le tonnerre.

Cet autre, c'était un grand lion, à la peau dorée et à la crinière étincelante, comme s'il eut porté un éclat du soleil autour de son large cou ses yeux étaient d'un jaune perçant, pas tout à fait comme celui des autres fauves qu'Harry avait déjà vus, au zoo ou dans ce monde nouveau qu'était celui du Chemin de Traverse et de Hogwarts. C'était autre chose. Majestueux, le lion foulait l'herbe grasse des prés avec lenteur et fût face à lui en quelques pas alors qu'un instant auparavant l'autre bout de la clairière le voyait surgir de nulle part.

_Aslan_, chantèrent ses lèvres à sa place, et le fauve sembla presque lui sourire, foulant la terre de ses pattes de géant jusqu'à ce que sa gueule, sa tête soient si proches qu'Harry sentit son odeur de sel, de mer et des embruns d'un océan qui lui paraissaient si lointain et d'un coup si chaud.

Il souffla, et son haleine glissa sur la peau d'Harry comme le vent puis, le Lion lui parla.

_Va._

Il se vit alors y courir, dans ces plaines et ces forêts, sautant dans l'eau claire et limpide du gué, glissant même sur des pierres mouillées qui avaient longuement blanchi sous les rayons du soleil, bondissant dans les herbes hautes qui chatouillaient son ventre et ses bras, ses jambes ; il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui, le suivant à cheval dans une course effrénée, si bien qu'il courut encore davantage, _plus loin, plus avant _dans les bois de l'Ouest.

Il était un cerf blanc.


End file.
